El Sabor de mi Venganza
by Luna de Acero
Summary: Levi trabaja en una empresa tecnológica, ahora vive una vida relativamente tranquila, pero oculta un pasado aterrador en donde un hombre corrompió su alma y cuerpo. Siempre ha deseado vengarse, pero nunca tuvo la oportunidad, hasta que el hijo de su mayor enemigo ingresa a trabajar en su sección, el joven y puro Eren ¿Llevará a cabo su venganza al fin? Yaoi/AU/Ereri/Eruri forzado
1. Chapter 1

Capítulo 1: La decisión

Soy un hombre común y corriente, trabajador, dedicado, principalmente limpio, o al menos eso intento, no soporto la mugre, ni las bacterias, ni el desorden, lo odio profundamente. No soy de buscar pleitos, nunca me metí con nadie, no me gusta la violencia, pero cuando te criaste en un barrio carenciado, donde los cuchillos y las armas son moneda corriente, tienes que acostumbrarte a eso obligadamente. Repito no soy violento, a menos que me obliguen. Dos o tres veces en mi vida me sacaron de mis casillas y les aseguro que nada bueno surgió cuando mi bestia interna salió a flote. La mantengo encerrada, encadenada en lo más profundo, lejos del mundo exterior. Tal vez todos tenemos una bestia así, he conocido un par, créanme, ver el lado obscuro de las personas no es nada bonito.

Actualmente, a mis 33 años, llevo una vida relativamente tranquila, con un trabajo honrado en administración, en una empresa pujante y exitosa que vende implementos de robótica y computación. Me destaco, siempre tengo mis papeles en orden, mis rendiciones al día, a veces a pedido de mi jefa ayudo a algunos compañeros, cosa que detesto, pero lo hago sin rechistar. Soy un ejemplo de empleado, o eso me han dicho una que otra vez. Lo único de lo que siempre se quejan es de que soy demasiado serio, no lo entiendo muy bien, pero lo acepto, no entiendo por qué todo el mundo quiere que esté sonriendo como un idiota. Que mi semblante sea el mismo todo el tiempo no quiere decir que no pueda sentir tristeza o alegría, simplemente que no ando mostrando mis emociones como una maldita marquesina de cine, lo que siento es privado y así quiero que se mantenga.

Voy regularmente al gimnasio, todos los días una hora, más la media que le dedico a correr por las mañanas, me gusta mantenerme saludable, aunque por otro lado fume dos o tres cigarros al día, una costumbre que me quedó de mis días de sombras, allá hace mucho. Fuera de eso no tengo vicios, excepto recrear en mi mente una y otra vez las torturas más detestables para ese hombre, ese maldito, ese desgraciado que me dejó una enorme cicatriz en mi alma. Nunca voy a perdonarlo, nunca abandonaré este rencor que me persigue noche a noche en mis pesadillas, sueños nefastos que me hacen revivir ese infierno que me hizo padecer. Ya no tiemblo, ya no vomito, he logrado contenerme, he logrado dominarme, pero más que nada he logrado sobrevivir. Sé que algún día la vida me va a dar la oportunidad de devolverle cada uno de sus favores, cada una de sus palabras, cada uno de sus golpes, lo sé.

Y precisamente ayer se me presentó esa oportunidad, sin esperarla, sin planearla, simplemente se dio, llegó hasta a mí como una respuesta del universo a mis más profundos y horripilantes deseos. El hijo de este desgraciado, un muchachito joven y puro, de nombre Eren que entró a "Viticontax", la empresa en la que me desempeño. No podía creerlo, cuando mi jefa me lo presentó, no me di cuenta a la primera, ya que él usaba el apellido de su madre, pero después que Hanji Zoe (mi gerente y jefa), me pasó su aplicación, al puesto pude ver quién era su padre. ¿Destino?, quizás, ¿coincidencia?, tal vez, lo único que sé, es que muchos giraron su cabeza al ver en mi rostro algo que no es muy normal, una tétrica sonrisa. Él me la devolvió con frescura, con esa algarabía que tienen los jóvenes que han vivido su infancia y su adolescencia de acuerdo a los estándares esperados, con esa gracia que poseen aquellos afortunados que lo han tenido todo, amor, familia y fortuna, eso hace que mi voraz hambre se despierte aún más. Brilla con luz propia, encandila, y yo no puedo anhelar tanto el querer mancharlo, el querer estropearlo, el querer cubrir su rostro de lágrimas y llenar su garganta de estertores de agonía. ¿Soy malo? Sí, pero tan perfecta es mi máscara que nadie lo sospecha, y eso es lo mejor que tengo en esta vida, esta habilidad para camuflarme.

-: Lo dejo a tu cargo, Levi – me dice Hanji casi con alegría – Parece que van a llevarse bien, nunca lo he visto sonreír así – le dice al joven que nos mira con los ojos llenos de esperanzas e ingenua ensoñación.

-: Pareces un chico listo, y eso es lo que necesitamos – digo con mi voz carrasposa y grave, es casi doloroso tener que fingir, pero sé que vale la pena.

-: Gracias, estaré a tu cuidado, daré lo mejor de mí – dice el pobre idiota mientras sigue sonriendo, me pregunto si no le dolerán los cachetes cuando llegue a su casa de tanto forzar esa mueca… no, está acostumbrado.

-: Bueno, empecemos, sígueme Eren, voy a mostrarte las instalaciones – Hanji me lanza un guiño y levanta un pulgar, al parecer está emocionada, debe ser por mis reacciones, la conozco, creo que es lo más cercano a un amigo que puedo tener. Y digo "amigo" y no amiga, porque así la veo, a pesar de que tiene sus atributos nunca me fijé en ella de otra manera, tal vez por las reglas que tengo dentro de mi lugar de trabajo: 1) Nunca meterse en relaciones personales con otros empleados. Aunque a ella le permití saber un poco de mi vida personal, no es como si lo necesitara, pero admito que es entretenido tener otro ser humano con el cual conversar de tanto en tanto.

Me sigue como un cachorro, hasta podría decir que casi le veo la cola agitándose con alegría, es tan asquerosamente predecible, y tan estúpidamente confiado. Hace mucho, demasiado que no saco ese lado seductor de mí, porque sé que cuando quiero puedo ser increíblemente persuasivo. Aunque jamás lo he intentado con otro hombre, lo mío son las mujeres, me gustan sus cuerpos suaves y curvilíneos, son en verdad atrayentes. Me acosté con cuantas pude, aunque con algunas reincidí, no puedo decir que soy estable, apenas empiezan a atosigarme con llamadas o mensajes, mucho menos reclamos, desaparezco de inmediato. No necesito depender de nadie, menos que menos que dependan de mí, lo aborrezco, la soledad me sienta bien. Pero este es un mocoso, creo que va a ser bastante fácil de engañar, o al menos eso espero.

-: ¿Quieres un café, Eren? ¿Desayunaste? – pregunto solícito, suavizando la voz.

-: Oh, bueno… la verdad es que no quería llegar tarde y estaba un poco nervioso, así que no desayuné nada aún… pe-pero no te molestes, Levi, normalmente no lo hago.

-: De eso nada, no puedes andar por ahí sin haber desayunado apropiadamente, vamos a la cafetería, de paso te presento a las chicas de ahí, son en verdad agradables – me da asco mi propia boca, llena de palabras empalagosas, pero al ver las esmeraldas que tiene por ojos pegarse a mi nuca con docilidad, me doy cuenta que voy por buen camino. Una de las cosas más importantes para poder saborear una buena venganza, es el don de ser paciente.

-: ¿No tendremos problemas, Levi? Quiero decir, aunque es mi primer día…

-: No te preocupes, lo principal es generar un buen clima de trabajo, lo operativo lo vas a ir aprendiendo de a poco, estás en una etapa que aquí llamamos curva de aprendizaje, por lo tanto no van a presionarte con objetivos los tres primeros meses. Disfrútalo mientras puedas, ahora lo importante es que te conozcan, créeme. ¿Qué tal fue tu capacitación?

-: Bastante ardua, pero aprobé todos mis exámenes con 100%

-: ¡Qué impresionante! Como te dije, vas a estar más que bien, relájate.

Bajamos los tres pisos por las escaleras mientras escuetamente le voy nombrando las oficinas, "Diseño e innovación", "Marketing y Publicidad", "Ensamble y Pruebas", "Laboratorio", "Calidad", "Finanzas", "Comercial", etc. Es una empresa grande, ocupamos un edificio de cinco pisos y nuestra oficina está en el cuarto. Eren ya habla más relajado, miro disimuladamente sus manos, pulcras y bien cuidadas, sin dudas este niño no agarró una puta pala en toda su existencia. Me gustaría saber cómo es que un mocoso como él terminó trabajando en un puesto que no está a su altura. Tranquilamente podría estar trabajando como gerente en algunas de las múltiples empresas de su progenitor. Cuando entre un poco más en confianza indagaré sobre eso, sé que no tomó el puesto full time, apenas media jornada, según el informe es un estudiante universitario de la carrera de Licenciatura en Administración con especialización en comercio, seguramente estudia por las tardes, me pregunto con qué necesidad lo hace, dinero es lo que le sobra, a lo mejor quiere empezar a tener algo de experiencia o empezar a practicar sin tener los ojos de su miserable padre encima de él. Ya me enteraré.

-: Llegamos – le digo abriéndole la puerta de vidrio templado y transparente para que pase, es bastante sencillo tratarlo, como una damisela, además se nota que está acostumbrado a que lo sirvan, me sonríe tímidamente y se adelanta.

-: Vaya, que rico aroma – me dice cuando nos inunda el olor del café molido y cremoso que siempre flota en el aire de ese lugar.

Me acerco a la barra y le presento a Claudia, la bonita señorita que toma los pedidos, todos posan su mirada en el nuevo empleado, sé que llama la atención, un niñato refinado y bonito a la vista, aunque también creo que tienen algo de curiosidad de verme tan atento, tengo que disimular un poco o pueden empezar a sospechar. Le solicito dos capuchinos frapé y dos muffins rellenos de dulce de leche, seguramente a éste crío le gustan las cosas dulces, soy bueno intuyendo. Nos sentamos en una de las mesitas de metal, ya es algo tarde y la mayoría de los trabajadores están en sus puestos, lo que nos va a dar algo de privacidad. Efectivamente se relame de gusto ante el panecillo que pongo frente a él. Come hambriento y me sonríe contento, pobre imbécil. Se termina el tentempié en un santiamén.

-: Come el mío, por favor – le ofrezco divertido – Yo desayuné más que bien en casa, y vas a necesitar energía para la jornada.

-: Oh, no Levi – como me molesta la forma tan horrible en que pronuncia mi nombre, con tanta familiaridad, casi que me da escozor escucharlo – No te molestes.

-: Eren, no seas tan formal, estás con hambre y con hambre no se puede pensar bien, cómelo, de verdad, además a mí no me sientan muy bien las cosas dulces. Estás a mi cargo, y no permitiré que mi compañero ande famélico.

Se ríe gentilmente, demasiado educado, siento que mis ojos brillan maliciosamente, como el lobo que acecha al tierno corderito, que al no saber que está frente a un predador se acerca sin temor.

-: Bien, lo aceptaré, gracias.

Le hago preguntas vagas, casi que ni me importan sus respuestas, solo capto lo que puede ser de utilidad, tiene veinte recién cumplidos, una novia, grandes aspiraciones, y su voz tiembla al hablar de realizarse como profesional, ya lo descubrí, quiere impresionar a su viejo, seguramente cansado de la sobreprotección de su repulsivo padre. Realmente se parecen muy poco, tal vez en la altura, y apenas en los labios finos y delicados. Seguramente es mucho más parecido a su madre, especialmente sus ojos, sus ojos verdes que cambian un poco con el brillo del sol y se ponen ligeramente dorados, son cálidos, no tienen una pizca del frío acero del celeste de Erwin… De solo recordar su nombre se me eriza la piel y por ningún motivo bueno.

-: Me alegra que podamos llevarnos bien… a decir verdad, estaba un poco ansioso – me confiesa mientras se magrea la nuca.

-: ¿Ah, sí? ¿Y por qué? – consulto con auténtica curiosidad.

-: Bueno, Moblit, mi capacitador, me dijo que ibas a ser mi mentor, que tuviera cautela contigo, que no te hiciera enojar, que eres muy estricto.

-: Bueno, no te mintió, es cierto que soy bastante exigente, pero eso no quiere decir que sea un tirano.

-: Oh, no, no eres para nada como pensé que serías… Oh, lo siento… - se disculpa sin necesidad.

-: Bien, en realidad, para ser honesto no soy demasiado sociable, tal vez sea eso, pero sí te puedo asegurar que sólo soy cordial con las personas que me caen bien, y creo que hasta ahora vas por buen camino, si te esmeras y eres dedicado con tus obligaciones, pues no veo ningún motivo por el que tengamos que tener una mala relación. Así que… ¿qué dices, Eren?

-: Y-yo… yo daré lo mejor de mí, Levi – un apenas imperceptible sonrojo se instala en esos pómulos firmes y bronceados, tal vez la mayoría de la gente no se daría cuenta, pero nada se escapa a mi vista de águila, a mis ojos acostumbrados a fijarse hasta en los más mínimos detalles.

-: Bien, entonces nos llevaremos muy bien… Bienvenido, Eren… cuenta conmigo…


	2. Chapter 2

Hola, hola, aquí Luna de Acero reportándose. Aunque es mi primera historia estoy algo decepcionada que nadie haya tenido ganas de leerla aún, es un golpe a mi kokoro, pero bueno, es el primer día, supongo que tengo que tener un poquito de paciencia. Por favor denle una oportunidad. Tal vez el comienzo es un poco lento, pero prometo que se pondrá más interesante, en el capítulo tres tal vez ponga algunas escenas lemonosas, si al menos tuviera aunque más no fuera tres reviews… ¿Me ayudan? Besitos…

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes le pertecen al sádico de Hajime Isayama, claro, si me pertenecieran a mí todo sería yaoi hard.

 **Advertencia:** Es un relato yaoi, habrá drama, muchos feels dolorosos, pero aún así espero cumplir con sus expectativas, toda crítica constructiva es bienvenida. Ahora así, puedes leer bajo tu propia voluntad, no me hago responsable de traumas y/o afectaciones mentales, nos vemos abajo.

 **Capítulo 2: Tácticas de acercamiento**

Ganarse la confianza del jovencito no fue tarea complicada en absoluto, tal como lo supiera desde el primer día, Eren había depositado su confianza plenamente en el mayor. Era su mayor referente, al que recurría por cualquier consulta o complicación, y él no podía mostrarse más solícito y solidario ante cualquier requerimiento del chico, cosa que lo exasperaba rayando en la histeria. Estaba hastiado, tenerlo cerca lo enervaba y debía hacer esfuerzos sobrehumanos para no ceder a los impulsos de tomarlo del cuello con ambas manos y estrangularlo de una maldita vez, que su voz se apague de una vez por todas… Oh, sí, y que su puto padre llore amargamente, que se deshaga en gritos de ardoroso dolor… tal como le había hecho padecer cuando sólo tenía doce años…

-: ¿Levi? – la voz del jovencito lo devolvió a la realidad, últimamente le resultaba bastante fácil perderse entre sus retorcidas creaciones mentales.

-: Disculpa Eren, estaba algo distraído, ¿qué decías?

-: No era nada especial, sólo que estabas sonriendo y me dio curiosidad, ¿te estabas acordando de algo bonito?

Mocoso metiche, pensó Levi.

-: Sí, algo así, bueno, ¿ya terminaste con la carga de la planilla?

-: Sí, así es, pero mira, aquí en la tercera columna la fórmula usada me da un error, lo revisé y lo cargué dos veces más, pero sigue apareciendo.

Levi se acercó lentamente y apoyó una mano en el respaldo de la silla del menor y otra sobre el escritorio tomando el mouse, no parecía un movimiento con dobles intenciones, pero lo cierto es que hacía lo posible para estar lo más cerca posible del jovencito, todo estaba debidamente calculado, paso 1) invadir poco a poco su espacio personal. Eren por supuesto no se dio cuenta, aunque su olfato refinado estuviera deleitándose con el perfume amaderado de cedro y sándalo que exudaba su compañero a cargo, era muy atrayente. Lo miró de reojo, mientras Levi parecía concentrado en encontrar la falla, aunque estaba más que atento a las reacciones del ojiverde, todo marchaba más que bien.

-: Oh, aquí está – dijo como si recién se diera cuenta del error y no fuera otra de sus tantas planificaciones de antemano, de hecho le había llenado de ellos a propósito, sólo para que el muchacho requiriera de su presencia de manera casi constante. Aunque no era tan tonto como esperaba, muchas veces salía airoso con su propia resolución – como el dato tiene un cero delante de la cifra el sistema lo toma como un error para ejecutar la fórmula, te sugeriría que en estos casos omitas poner el cero delante, ¿así ves? – y al decirlo se acercaba osadamente hasta el rostro del menor, Eren tragó en seco al poder apreciar tan de cerca ese par de afilados ojos entre azulados y grises – Mira la pantalla, Eren – dijo Levi casi arrastrando las palabras y pudo regodearse en satisfacción al ver como el joven había dirigido inconscientemente sus grandes ojos hacia sus labios.

-. Oh, sí, ahora lo veo – respondió el pupilo con ese leve sonrojo que le quedaba tan bien.

Levi sonrió complacido y se alejó despacio.

-: Voy por una gaseosa, me dio sed, ¿te traigo algo de la cafetería? – ofreció el mayor.

-: No, muchas gracias, estoy bien – Eren intentó concentrarse de nuevo en la planilla y sus gráciles dedos se movieron con inusitada rapidez, sin dudas el mocoso era bueno para eso.

Ya siendo el cuarto día, Levi ya le había sacado suficiente información como para hacer un perfecto perfil policíaco, incluso hasta podía adelantarse a la cantidad de veces que iba al baño el joven de acuerdo a las bebidas que tomaba. Compró un agua tónica para él y una empalagosa coca cola para el otro, sabía que le gustaba casi al tiempo, las cosas frías le hacían doler su dentadura perfecta pero sensible.

-: Oi, Eren – dijo con suavidad de nuevo, le costaba forzar la voz, pero era necesario – Bebe un poco, a esta hora la intensidad de la jornada disminuye las energías, un poco de azúcar te vendrá bien.

-: Gra-gracias, Levi, no te hubieras molestado – dijo el menor apenado – A veces siento que me abuso de tu amabilidad.

-: No pienses cosas innecesarias, Er – como si no fuera su nombre suficientemente corto, ya le había puesto un apodo – Quiero recuperar mi reputación después de lo que Moblit te dijo de mí.

-: Ja, ja, ja – se rió candorosamente el joven – No hace falta, Levi, puedo ver con mirarte a tus ojos que eres una buena persona, estos días no has hecho más que ayudarme a más no poder, no me quedan dudas que eres un gran compañero.

Levi sonrió complacido, de tanto usar esa mueca se estaba acostumbrando a ella, pero no sonreía porque le pareciera halagador, sonreía porque ese muchacho no podía ser más estúpido, no tenía ni la más mínima experiencia leyendo a la gente alrededor. Punto a favor suyo.

-: Pero miren eso nada más – la odiosa voz de su jefa se inmiscuyó logrando que ambos giraran sus cabezas en su dirección - ¿Levi sonriendo? No sé si decir que es lindo o aterrador.

-: Tch… - Levi solo chistó cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho, lo único que faltaba es que esa odiosa le viniera a arruinar el teatro que venía manteniendo tan bien.

-: Levi, acompáñame, tengo trabajo para ti, creo que Eren puede sobrevivir algunas horas sin ti.

El joven agachó la cabeza y esta vez el sonrojo fue mayor, Levi siguió a su jefa a su despacho, donde le entregó una cuantiosa cantidad de carpetas. El ojiazul miró con seriedad el trabajo, era un exceso, sabía que se estaba aprovechando de su efectividad ya que tres de sus compañeros estaban ausentes y eso hacía que se acumularan los pendientes (Auruo estaba de vacaciones, Petra con licencia por enfermedad y Connie de licencia por matrimonio).

-: ¿Es en serio? – fue todo lo que se permitió decir, no era de quejarse, pero al menos esto merecía una réplica, sin dudas iba a tener que quedarse después de hora, a pesar de ser increíblemente veloz las carpetas eran demasiadas.

-: Por favor, Levi, prometo que te daré un bonito bono de compensación a fin del trimestre, sabes que siempre cumplo. Además no hay nadie esperándote en casa.

Levi fulminó con la mirada a la odiosa cuatro ojos, apodo cariñoso debido a los lentes que usaba la mujer.

-: No te enojes, cariño, eres el único con el que siempre puedo contar, ¿verdad?

-: Lo haré – fue toda la respuesta mientras procedía a tomar los papeles.

-: Oye, mira que ha empezado a cambiar tu semblante, cuando estás alrededor del novato eres todo verano, pero cuando estamos a solas vuelves a ser el desolador invierno de siempre – El hombre la miró de reojo pero tratando de restarle importancia – Es al menos curioso, ¿sabes? Nunca te había visto tan interesado en ninguno de tus compañeros o compañeras antes, y si no fuera porque sé de sobra que te gustan las mujeres pechugonas, diría que estás cautivado por Eren.

-: ¿Cautivado? ¿Por ese mocoso que apenas debe saber limpiarse más o menos bien su culo? No digas cosas estúpidas, Han, ni de coña me fijaría en un mequetrefe como ese, empezando porque tiene pene y eso no es para nada atractivo.

-: Vamos, admite que lo tratas diferente al resto.

-: ¿No fuiste tú la que me pidió que le dé una mano? ¿Y que fuera en extremo cauteloso porque es el hijo mimado de un acaudalado empresario que quieres captar como socio? Sólo cumplo órdenes, no pienses demás.

El hombre tomó la montaña de carpetas y se dirigió a la salida. Hange se cruzó de piernas y dejó salir un pesado suspiro.

-: Algo estás tramando, Levi, te conozco. No sé porque buscas la atención del muchacho, pero a mí no me engañas tan fácil.

Eren se aflojó la corbata y estiró sus músculos abarrotados, apenas si había tomado un breve break para masticar un insulso sándwich de jamón y queso de la cafetería, eran las tres de la tarde y ya había cumplido su horario laboral. Buscó con la mirada, ya casi no había gente en el piso, todos estaban almorzando y los de media jornada se habían retirado, excepto Levi, que en su box estaba trabajando con ahínco, se acercó con cautela y vio un pequeño vaso térmico con algo así como café adentro. No había que ser un genio para darse cuenta que estaba inundado de trabajo.

-: ¿Levi? – lo llamó casi con ansiedad, el mayor se giró y lo miró con calidez.

-: ¿Ya te vas, Eren? ¿Pudiste terminar con la planilla?

-: Sí, así es, ya terminé, pero por lo visto te toca una ardua tarde.

-: Sí, con tantas ausencias en el sector, el trabajo se acumula rápido. Nos vemos mañana, ve a descansar.

-: Oye… mmm… sabes… si quieres puedo… podría darte una mano con eso.

-: Pero ya cumpliste con tu jornada, no te preocupes, estoy acostumbrado a que Hange me dé un poco de trabajo extra siempre. Además, ¿no empiezan tus clases a las cinco?

-: Bueno, estamos en receso de exámenes, yo promocioné las materias, así que estoy relativamente libre estas dos semanas.

-: Pues aprovecha y vé a descansar – realmente no tenía muchas ganas de tener que pasar las próximas tres horas con el niñato encima, que a lo mejor en vez de ayudar le complicaba la tarea.

-: Me ayudaste tanto estos días, déjame que te compense un poco… p-por favor… - su voz le pareció dulcemente suplicante y lo miró por sobre su hombro auscultando sus intenciones, tal vez debería aprovechar para acercarse a él, no muchas veces tendría la oportunidad de estar prácticamente a solas con el jovencito.

-: Oi, ¿tu novia no se va a enojar? Deberías invitarla a salir y disfrutar en vez de atascarte aquí con un viejo como yo – lo hizo a propósito, solo para satisfacer su ego, porque ya adivinaba de antemano la respuesta que el ojiverde le daría. Los labios de Eren balbucearon un poco y se acercó unos pasos.

-: Está bien, Levi, Mikasa tiene que estudiar para rendir ahora, así que de todas maneras no voy a verla hasta el fin de semana, digamos que estoy con tiempo disponible, pero si en verdad te molesta…

-: Bueno, ya que eres tan insistente…además, ahora que lo pienso, podría serte de ayuda para que vayas practicando el control de los activos. Aceptaré tu ayuda... – luego lo miró profundamente girando su silla con rueditas para tenerlo frente a frente – Gracias… Eren… - internamente se alegró cuando vio que el muchacho se había estremecido ligeramente cuando había pronunciado su nombre con voz grave y carrasposa, casi sensual – Busca una silla y siéntate aquí - dijo señalando a su izquierda – Luego te explicaré lo que debes hacer.

El muchacho acató dócilmente la orden. Levi disfrutaba de sentirse superior al ojiverde, en cierta manera a pesar que dentro de la empresa sus puestos tenían la misma categoría, era evidente que el que llevaba el control era el mayor, y que ese dulce muchacho fuera tan sumiso le brindaba cierta morbosa satisfacción.

Esa tarde Levi se cansó de invadir el espacio personal del joven, siempre mostrándose supuestamente interesado en las tareas y en enseñarle de la mejor manera, podía notar la incomodidad de Eren ciertas veces, entonces retrocedía un poco, no podía permitirse fallar, no podía perder la confianza que se estaba ganando ni un milímetro. El muchachito aprendía muy rápido, y era gratamente eficiente, por lo cual Levi comenzó a palmear con suavidad su hombro para felicitarlo por sus avances y logros, y el pelimarrón sonreía a cada ovación sintiéndose cada vez más seguro en su rol administrativo. No se daba cuenta que estaba cediendo terreno demasiado fácil, dejando que ese lobo con piel de cordero lo acechara cada vez más y más cerca.

-: Ya son las cinco, Eren, deberías irte – dijo luego de acercarle una taza con café batido que el joven aceptó con gusto.

-: Pero aún te quedan tres carpetas más…

Levi sonrió candorosamente, aunque internamente su demonio interior se riera a carcajadas, la intervención había sido todo un éxito, el joven pujaba por quedarse más tiempo a su lado.

-: No te preocupes, las liquidaré antes de las siete, ya has hecho más que suficiente. No sería bueno que te estresaras el primer mes de prácticas, como tutor tuyo – dijo adjudicándose un honorífico que no le correspondía – es mi deber velar por tu salud también, ha sido suficiente. Vamos, ve.

Eren suspiró, se puso de pie y apuró la taza con dos últimos largos tragos, Levi no le quitaba la vista de encima, sabía que su mirada era intimidante, pero no de aquellas que normalmente regalaba en la que el mensaje implícito era "aléjate la mayor distancia posible", no, esa mirada era una especialmente creada para su pupilo, una que decía "me interesas mucho". Eren lo miró y bajó la vista, era obvio quién dominaba de los dos, a pesar de ser más alto y estar de pie, el joven inconscientemente se sometía a esos ojos afilados.

-: Bien, me iré, si puedo ser de utilidad, en lo que sea, no dudes en avisarme, te dejaré mi número de celular, ¿está bien? Es decir, yo tampoco quiero que te estreses.

-: De acuerdo, anótalo aquí – le dijo alcanzándole un post it de colores, ni de chiste le iba a dar su número privado de celular. El muchacho anotó con diligencia y excelente caligrafía los diez dígitos.

-: Nos vemos, Levi, que termines pronto – cuando se estaba girando para marcharse, el hombre habló con voz firme y segura.

-: Eren… - esperó que el muchacho lo mirara, se relamió rápidamente los labios, más como un reflejo y no una invitación – En verdad, muchas gracias por tu ayuda… no lo olvidaré…

-: Me alegra poder ser útil – respondió con inocencia Eren y se retiró.

Apenas se fue, Levi marcó el número de Annie, una jovencita con la que retozaba de tanto en tanto, necesita descargar un poco sus frustraciones, y ver si la damita tendría alguna conexión entre sus conocidos que le fuera de ayuda, no quería apresurar las cosas, pero sin duda debía empezar a prepararse para la segunda fase de su plan.

Eren subió al ascensor, la corbata yacía doblada en uno de sus bolsillos, apoyó la espalda contra una de las paredes mientras miraba los números cambiar en el tablero led frente a él, suspiró muy quedo. Estaba bastante satisfecho, a decir verdad le estaba yendo más que bien en este nuevo trabajo. Obviamente no lo necesitaba, pero a pesar de haber nacido en cuna de oro se había prometido demostrarle a su estúpido padre que él podía arreglárselas por su cuenta, no era un bebé dependiente, él era inteligente, era muy capaz, él también podía mostrarle que con su esfuerzo y habilidades podía llegar lejos. Su padre… Ese hombre enorme, rubio y de fría mirada, que siempre lo trataba con desdén, era obvio que tenía una preferencia que rayaba en la obsesión por su primo Jean, al que trataba mejor que a su propio hijo, lo que había creado una rivalidad entre los dos jóvenes. Su padre se pasaba alabando a ese idiota de cara alargada y equina, siempre comparándolos y menospreciando sus logros. Ahora tenía una oportunidad para callarle la boca. También estaba este sujeto, Levi… él que siempre tuvo una naturaleza curiosa se sentía atraigo por el halo de misterio que emanaba de esos escasos… ¿qué? ¿1,60 mts? ¿1, 65?, sí, no más de eso. Esa mirada insistente que escondía mucho más de lo que aparentaba, a pesar de que lo trataba con tanta animosidad… había algo dentro de sus ojos que no lograba descifrar, algo perverso tal vez… Se rió un poco, ya estaba actuando paranoicamente de nuevo, no era para tanto, pero admitía que quería acercarse al mayor, quería ganarse su confianza… admitía que disfrutaba cuando lo felicitaba, que había sido ciertamente muy generoso en enseñarle y guiarlo en sus tareas… pero… quería saber más, siempre respondía con evasivas a sus preguntas personales, se daba cuenta de eso. En esa casi semana a su lado le había contado muchas cosas sobre su vida, sin embargo él no sabía prácticamente nada de su compañero. Y ahora mismo se estaba preguntando por qué le generaba tanta intriga. De seguro eran ideas suyas, pero le había parecido que se acercaba más de la cuenta algunas veces… Se despeinó el flequillo, lo mejor sería restarle importancia a sus suposiciones sin fundamento. Levi era un buen hombre, que solo trataba de ayudarlo, fin del tema.

Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron y caminó dos cuadras hasta su auto, un coqueto Peugeot 306. Una vez adentro cogió su móvil y miró la pantalla, estaba lleno de mensajes de whatsapp de Mikasa, empalagosos y largos mensajes contándole las estúpidas novedades de las insulsas conversaciones con sus amigas, lo muchísimo que lo había extrañado, como si no se vieran prácticamente todos los días por los últimos 10 años de su corta vida. Suspiró hastiado. Mikasa era una buena chica, linda a más no poder, pero lo encabronaba esa obsesiva sobreprotección que ejercía sobre él todo el tiempo como si fuera una madre primeriza. Hacía un año que eran oficialmente una pareja. Su familia se puso muy feliz con la decisión, para ellos Mikasa era como una hija. Había perdido a sus padres siendo muy pequeña y su tía que trabajaba a tiempo completo no podía cuidarla como era debido, de manera que Carla, su propia madre, la había prácticamente adoptado. Siempre la había visto como una hermana, pero los últimos tiempos, cuando las hormonas revolucionaban a los jóvenes, la chica lo acosaba prácticamente. Estaba a gusto con su compañía, pero internamente sabía que no estaba enamorado de ella, lo que le generaba algo de culpa a decir verdad. ¿Entonces por qué había aceptado esa relación? Simple, el cara de caballo de su primo estaba perdidamente enamorado de ella, y por el simple hecho de ganarle, por la satisfacción de verlo derrotado ante él, fue que decidió aceptar los constantes ofrecimientos de la mujer. Lo único que le permitía seguir resistiendo, era ver esa mueca de dolor en el rostro de Jean cada vez que le comía la boca a Mikasa delante de sus narices, pero últimamente se estaba volviendo una pesadilla.

Manejó hasta su residencia de tres pisos. El mayordomo tomó las llaves de su auto, y se adentró en la casa. No había nadie, probablemente su madre estuviera en alguna clase de yoga o de hierbas aromáticas, o alguna de esas locuras temporales que tenía de tanto en tanto para matar su tiempo libre. Se calzó el jogin y sus zapatillas y se fue al cuarto de gimnasia. Corrió en la cinta por una una hora y ejercitó un poco sus músculos, luego se fue a duchar en el baño de su cuarto. Grande fue su sorpresa cuando al salir se encontró a Mikasa en paños menores sobre su cama.

-: ¿Qué haces aquí? – la amonestó antes de saludar.

-: Hola mi amor, si yo también tenía ganas de verte – le respondió ella con sarcasmo.

-: Me refiero a que deberías estar estudiando, Mikasa, ¿acaso no acordamos que esta semana te dedicarías a ello?

-: Estoy preparada, amor, realmente sólo estoy repasando prácticamente, hace tres largos días que no te veo, te extrañaba demasiado, ¿tú no? – se acercó felinamente, mientras veía ese glorioso torso aún húmedo y la blanca toalla que se ceñía indecorosamente a esa cadera deliciosa, los músculos en forma de "v" se perdían en la mullidez del algodón y ella se relamió gustosa.

-: Detente, teníamos un acuerdo, Mikasa, por favor, vete, realmente estoy agotado, hoy tuve que ayudar a un compañero y estuve trabajando largas horas, además recién vengo de hacer ejercicio, de verdad, hoy no es el mejor día… sólo quiero cenar algo rápido e irme a dormir…

Pero como siempre pasaba ella no escuchaba nada, ni sus reclamos, ni sus negativas, cuando la joven tenía ganas de tener acción, no había Dios que la frenara. Como sucedía la mayoría de las veces, Eren se dejó hacer, prácticamente se tiró sobre el colchón y ella usó su cuerpo a su gusto, no iba a mentir, su erección no se lo permitía, también disfrutaba un poco, pero después de acabar se sentía miserable, realmente como un juguete sexual usado por la joven. Después que lo besó a su antojo y le dedicó las frases más cursis y melosas del mundo, se vistió y se retiró de su habitación. Estaba sucio y sudado, otra vez, por lo que tuvo que bañarse de nuevo. Elsa, la cocinera, le preparó una deliciosa hamburguesa de pollo con un enorme licuado de banana con leche, y luego de que su estómago se llenó, se retiró a descansar. Puso pasador a su puerta y se tiró en su cama, sacó debajo de su colchón un pequeño libro de manga BL. Lo leía a escondidas, por supuesto, le daba cierta vergüenza una secreta afición que tenía desde hacía un tiempo. Su mejor amigo Armin, un rubio de cara aniñada y costumbres refinadas, le había confesado hacía un tiempo que era un Fudanshi, según la jerga japonesa y de otakus, se refería a los hombres heterosexuales que gustan del yaoi, o el amor entre homosexuales. Lo descubrió cierta tarde que se juntaron a estudiar, y mientras el rubio se iba a preparar un poco de té y galletas para merendar, Eren se había puesto a urguetear en el cuarto ajeno. Era su naturaleza curiosa. Armin siempre le había parecido por demás de inocente y tranquilo, pero como hombre que era, con necesidades como todos, quería descubrir donde guardaba el porno. Claro que grande sería su sorpresa al encontrar un compartimento secreto en el placard de su amigo, realmente quería ponerlo en evidencia y tal vez molestarlo un poco un par de días, pero lo que encontró lo dejó perplejo. El receptáculo estaba lleno a más no poder con cuantiosa literatura del género BL (Boys Love). Tomó uno de los libritos y apenas reparó un par de hojas un furioso sonrojo le colmó el rostro, mientras su corazón se aceleraba. Cuando su amigo regresó, casi voltea la bandeja sobre la mullida alfombra color beige.

"-: Armin, ¿qué carajos es esta porquería? – le dijo con indignación.

El rubio balbuceó un poco y su rostro se coloreó de un furioso carmín.

-: N-no es nada malo… - trató de defenderse en vano – E-es so-solo ma-material de investigación.

-: ¿Material de investigación? Armin, mira esto – dijo abriendo uno de los mangas – El puto falo de este tipo está dentro del ano de este otro, ¿qué tipo de investigación estás haciendo?

-: Por favor, Eren, baja la voz, te lo suplico, no quiero que mi abuelo se entere. Te lo ruego, no se lo cuentes a nadie, por favor.

-: Dime la verdad, ¿eres gay?

-: No, claro que no.

-: No me jodas Armin, ¿qué mierda es esto entonces? No son precisamente cuentos infantiles, esto es muy explícito, y no es sólo este, TODOS, todos los mangas que escondes son de lo mismo.

-: Pues no debiste ponerte a revisar cosas ajenas en primer lugar – lo amonestó con molestia, pero los celestes y gentiles ojos se empezaban a llenar de lágrimas – No es nada malo, me gustan los argumentos, me entretienen, eso es todo.

-: "Oh, Shintaru, más profundo, dame más duro" – leyó Eren en voz baja mientras el sonrojo lo cubría por completo – Sí, seguro, esto es puro argumento, vamos Armin… No me mientas, eres mi mejor amigo, no voy a juzgarte por tus elecciones sexuales… es sólo que estoy algo… algo sorprendido.

-: ¡Que no soy gay! – Dijo con mayor énfasis el rubio – Mira, no espero que lo entiendas, pero yo soy… soy un fudanshi…

-: ¿Un qué?"

Y así es como fue la cosa. A pesar de que quería creer en la explicación de su amigo, ese descubrimiento lo dejó bastante perturbado. Luego de un par de semanas, ante la insistencia sobre qué le veía de interesante a ese tipo de lectura, Armin lo invitó a leer una serie, Koi Suru Boukun, que según su amigo no era de las más explícitas, al menos en dibujos y que la trama de la historia era divertida e interesante. Al principio Eren se negó, pero ante la insistencia de su amigo terminó aceptando leer uno y solo uno de esos libros. Por supuesto, al llegar al final le quedó la intriga de saber cómo seguía la historia, y después de varias vueltas terminó por pedirle el segundo tomo. Ahora en sus manos yacía el número cuatro, y estaba seguro que cuando terminara la serie iba a seguir queriendo leer más. No que se considerara un puto fudanshi él mismo, pero joder, había que aceptar que incursionar en uno de esos mangas era la perdición misma. Siempre se quedaba con hambre de más, y entonces comenzó a entender, al menos un poco mejor, la afición de su amigo. Incluso ahora se permitían tener escuetas charlas acerca de la historia donde ambos exponían sus puntos de vista. En fin, era divertido, aunque algo morboso. Armin le había dicho que había dos ovas en youtube sobre la historia, pero que eran algo explícitos, pero Eren no se encontraba lo suficientemente envalentonado como para animarse a ver esos videos, no por el momento, suficiente tenía con ver, incómodamente como Morinaga sometía a su Sempai de tanto en tanto. Tenía sueño, pero se obligó a llegar hasta el final, definitivamente su curiosidad lo iba a condenar cualquier día de estos.


	3. Chapter 3

Hola, hola, aquí Luna de Acero reportándose. Ni un solo review, quisiera creer que mi historia no es tan mala y se debe a que aún nadie la ha leido aún, ojalá sea eso, de todas maneras voy a subir el capítulo 3, si alguien llega a interesarse, espero que sea de su agrado (se va a llorar a un rincón)

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes le pertecen al sádico de Hajime Isayama, claro, si me pertenecieran a mí todo sería yaoi hard.

 **Advertencia:** Es un relato yaoi, habrá drama, muchos feels dolorosos, bla, bla, bla, nos vemos abajo.

Capítulo 3: Cuando el cuerpo reacciona

Las cadenas se tensaron… al igual que sus músculos, esa molesta mordaza que le apretaba la comisura de los labios, estaba tan ajustada que en cualquier momento le haría un tajo, apenas le dejaba tragar saliva, mientras sus ojos vendados derramaban lágrimas… su respiración era agitada… su piel se erizaba al escuchar los pasos del "monstruo" resonando en el recinto, girando a su alrededor, podía incluso escuchar su aliento pesado abrirse paso entre sus labios, el ruido del cuero siendo estrujado, su pequeña anatomía tembló de antemano y se crispó cuando el cinto lamió con violencia su espalda desnuda.

-: ¡Mmmaaahhhrrgggg! – sus gritos contenidos intentaban filtrarse a través de la roñosa tela que aprisionaba su boca.

-: Oh, Levi… - esa voz que le revolvía las tripas se metía en sus oídos e inundaba su cabeza – No tienes idea… lo erótico que luces cuando estás espantado…

Lo tomó con fuerza del cuello, la mano gigante, enfundada en un guante sedoso apretó con ahínco la blanca y pálida piel arrancando un gemido ahogado del menor, quien empezó a sentir como el aire empezaba a escasear, sabía que no importaba cuanto se retorciera, sólo lograría que el otro lo apretara aún más fuerte… Ni siquiera podía toser adecuadamente, y aunque no quería brindarle esa satisfacción, su cuerpo se revolvió con voluntad propia, buscando obstinada e inútilmente liberarse de esas garras que lo estaban asfixiando. Sus labios rosados empezaron a teñirse de suave azul. Hasta que sintió la espesa y caliente esencia salpicarle la cara, el líquido se deslizó silencioso por su suave mejilla hasta llegar al borde de su mandíbula, para empezar a gotear… solo entonces la bestia liberó a su presa…

Levi se sentó de improviso en su cama, respirando agitado, el cuerpo cubierto de sudor, horripilante y asquerosa transpiración que mancillaba su epidermis. Se levantó sintiendo el cuerpo pesado, manoteó las pastillas recetadas del primer cajón de su mesa de luz y se las tragó junto al vaso de agua que reposaba tranquilo en un costado. Miró su despertador, las cuatro de la madrugada, jodidamente tarde, y con seguridad después de revivir esos espantosos recuerdos sería imposible volver a dormir.

Se dio una larga ducha, llenó su esponja de perfumando jabón líquido y se refregó todo el cuerpo con rabia, con tanta presión que dejó su blanca piel enrojecida en varias partes. A veces incluso llegaba a hacerse heridas que sangraban por algunas horas. ¿Qué tan enfermo podía estar? No lo sabía, hacía más de tres años que había abandonado la terapia, pero con seguridad no tanto como ese hijo de puta de Erwin.

Se preparó un espumoso café cargado y se dedicó a beberlo con parsimonia en su balcón, mientras encendía un cigarrillo mentolado, de esos que le gustaban tanto. El viento del quinto piso le alborotaba el flequillo tupido y obscuro, aún húmedo. Sus manos temblaban, tenía tantas ganas de destruir lo más valioso que ese hombre tenía, pero debía ser paciente, había esperado más de quince años, podía aguantar un par de meses más… debía esperar…

-: Buenos días, Levi – saludó animosamente el muchacho y el hombre tuvo que usar esa sonrisa forzada que detestaba.

-: Buenos días, Eren-chan – el joven lo miró curioso ante ese apelativo casi ¿cariñoso? - ¿Descansaste adecuadamente? Hoy tendremos una jornada bastante pesada.

-: ¿Más que la de ayer?

-: Oh, sí, muchísimo más, apenas estás empezando a entender como son las cosas por aquí. Creo que te subestimé, realmente eres extremadamente capaz, así que creo que abusaré de tus… habilidades un poco – Levi había hecho una pausa a propósito y vió el fruto de sus palabras en un sonrojo apenas perceptible, sin dudas ese crío era de lo más inocente, que fastidio.

-: Daré lo mejor de mí – aseguró con determinación y el mayor le palmeó un hombro.

-: Eso es cachorro, eso es…

Cuando se giró, Eren levantó una ceja significativamente, ¿cachorro? ¿En serio? No le molestaba, pero en cierta manera ese acercamiento del hombre, con sus palabras, con sus movimientos empezaban a ponerlo algo nervioso… o más bien ansioso. Lo siguió, y se sintió como un estúpido perro faldero, tal vez si era un cachorro después de todo.

Los días empezaron a correr presurosos, el calor del verano empezaba a mermar, dándole paso al comienzo del otoño, pronto Eren cumpliría sus 21 años, y eso lo ponía realmente contento. Como todos los años, de seguro haría una fastuosa fiesta con sus compañeros de estudios, amigos y ahora sus colegas del trabajo. Su padre le había insistido un poco para que dejara ese empleo de poca monta, que más le hacía perder el tiempo que otra cosa, o al menos Erwin lo veía así. El único que parecía apreciar sus esfuerzos era el bueno de Levi. Siempre lo animaba si se sentía decaído, le compraba alguna masita dulce de esas que le gustaban tanto, le daba consejos desde su experiencia, lo animaba a superarse y lo felicitaba otro tanto por sus mejoras y avances. Casi sin darse cuenta se empezó a volver una parte importante de su día a día. Ya estaba acostumbrado a que invadiera su espacio personal, a que le hablara casi en el oído para contarle alguna infidencia de la oficina de la cual terminaban riéndose mucho. Pronto se descubrió pensando en él mientras estaba en sus clases de la universidad. ¿Qué estará haciendo Levi-san en estos momentos? ¿Se habrá quedado completando las carpetas que se acumularon de nuevo? ¿Ya habrá cenado? ¿Qué tipo de comida le gusta? ¿Estará casado? No le había visto anillo, y tampoco hablaba de ninguna esposa esperándolo, tal vez no lo estuviera… ¿tendría una novia? ¿Tendría un amante escondido? ¿Una mascota? Se daba cuenta que las cosas dulces no eran mucho de su agrado, de manera que una mañana le acercó un sándwich de pan integral y queso gouda, se sintió muy contento cuando el de ojos azules recibió su gesto con mucha alegría… Se sintió levemente perturbado mientas miraba de reojo como esa pulcra y blanca dentadura se hundía en el pan tostado… ¿qué rayos estaba pasando con él? Sin duda esas perturbadoras lecturas de mangas BL le estaban atrofiando la cabeza.

El joven llegó ese viernes a su casa, exhausto, pero se sintió feliz cuando el mayordomo le entregó la pequeña caja que le había llegado por correspondencia. Se encerró en su habitación para destrozar el empaque y hacerse con el contenido. Eran tres pequeños libros de manga, de un mangaka que se llamaba Harada. Armin le había comentado que había incursionado en sus obras, pero que eran demasiado perturbadoras para su gusto. Repasó con las yemas de sus dedos los títulos impresos en relieve de las cubiertas y se sintió extrañamente nervioso, y por qué no admitirlo algo temeroso. Los había adquirido por internet, de ninguna manera iría a exponerse a una librería para comprar ese tipo de literatura, ni tampoco admitiría delante de su amigo que le generaban curiosidad esas historias, ni mucho menos se los pediría prestados, antes muerto. Ya de por sí le costaba mantener el papel de ofendido cada vez que Armin le insitía con leer alguna serie nueva. Internamente, a pesar de que sabía que ser fudanshi no implicaba ser gay, le producía cierta vergüenza admitir que se había vuelto adicto a ese tipo de lectura. Su padre era un homofóbico de aquellos, tal vez también le daba cierto morbo tener un secreto que escandalizaría a ese recio hombre. Todo esto pensaba mientas olía el papel impreso, siempre le daba satisfacción el aroma de los libros nuevos, era en cierta manera algo satisfactorio.

Se sentó en la cama y agarró uno al azar, estaban en inglés, Niisan, se leía en el título, las primeras páginas le dieron escozor, era en verdad una historia de los más repugnante y perversa, y aunque su moral y su cordura lo incitaban a arrojar ese obsceno objeto lejos de sí, para luego rociarlo con alcohol y quemarlo hasta reducirlo a cenizas, su curiosidad era inquebrantable. Devorando hoja tras hoja, no pudo parar de mirar las imágenes una y otra vez, hasta que al llegar al final, se dio con que tenía una erección tremenda dentro de sus pantalones de mezclilla.

Se asustó, verdaderamente se asustó, su respiración se aceleró al igual que sus latidos, eso era malo. No, no era malo, era horripilante. Se había excitado con una historia absurda, retorcida en el sentido de la sanidad mental y espantosamente decadente. Cuando estaba por masturbarse un poco para aliviarse de esa tensión, la puerta de su cuarto sonó cuando alguien desde afuera quiso entrar, se le cayó el libro de las manos al piso y se quedó helado, agradecía a todos los dioses haber echado el cerrojo por dentro.

-: ¿Eren? – la voz de Mikasa se filtró delicadamente desde afuera.

-: ¿Mika? Espera, ya te abro – tomó los libros y el empaque, y los metió debajo de su costoso somier, para luego ir a abrirle.

La joven entró sonriente, depositando un dulce beso en sus labios.

-: ¿Desde cuándo pones seguro en tu cuarto, amor? ¿No habrás estado mirando cochinadas, no? – le dijo con un aire de gracia y el muchacho se ruborizó - ¿Lo hiciste? – le dijo sorprendida.

-: Ni que fuera una novedad – dijo el joven mientras la acorralaba contra la pared, normalmente no era de tomar la iniciativa, pero en ese momento la chica era como un ángel caído del cielo, porque no sólo quería aliviar la excitación que tenía, sino que también quería confirmar que seguía siendo un hombre normal, un hombre al cual le gustan los pechos y las vaginas.

La besó apasionado, y Mikasa respondió de inmediato, para ella era como un sueño hecho realidad, que la buscara con esa desesperación, aunque hubiera estado viendo porno antes, era algo que los chicos jóvenes hacían normalmente, se dijo. Tuvieron un grandioso encuentro pasional, Eren tuvo que poner una mano en la boca de la muchacha, no sólo le molestaba un poco lo ruidosa que se ponía al momento del sexo, sino que no tenía ganas de que todos en la casa se anoticiaran de sus actividades. Luego de que ambos disfrutaron como cerdos, se fue a dar una ducha. Se sentía un poco mal, prácticamente la había usado para tratar de borrar de su cabeza esa incómoda sensación de sentirse erecto por ver a dos hombres haciéndolo… bueno, dos personajes de un manga… Eso era peor.

Mikasa se fue luego de la cena, la acercó en su auto a su hogar, que estaba a escasas cinco cuadras. Era de noche y no sería bueno que estuviera deambulando por ahí sola, aunque era consciente de que la chica era cinturón negro de karate y que cualquier delincuente podía salir malherido en un encuentro con ella, ya había pasado antes. Pero le remordería la conciencia si por su culpa la exponía a un mal rato. Luego se fue a deambular en su auto, cosa que le encantaba hacer últimamente, ponía sus temas favoritos en el estéreo y se perdía por las calles de la ciudad, normalmente terminaba yendo hacia un sector descampado. A veces, detenía el auto, se sentaba en el capot y contemplaba un rato las estrellas. Esos ratos de soledad le sentaban bien, hoy iba acompañado de un par de latas de cerveza.

Mientras miraba el firmamento su celular sonó, esperó unos minutos para fijarse, sin duda sería Mikasa, molestándolo de nuevo con sus típicos mensajes de "me encantó lo que hicimos, la pasé muy bien, te amo, me gusta cuando eres tan apasionado" y estupideces por el estilo. Grande sería su sorpresa al tomar el móvil y ver que un número desconocido hacía su aparición.

 _"Oi, cachorro, ¿cómo estás?"_

No había dudas de que era él, nadie más lo llamaba de esa manera, su corazón se aceleró un poco, ¿por qué? No entendía del todo sus reacciones últimamente, pero sin dudas ya le había clavado el visto y debería contestar.

"Ey, Levi, ¿qué cuentas? Yo aquí, sin planes por ahora"

Luego de unos tortuosos minutos donde sus ojos no se despegaron de la pantalla llegó la réplica:

 _"Estoy igual, ¿se te antojan unas cervezas?"_

Se sorprendió de verse contestando prácticamente de inmediato:

"Sí, ¿por qué no? ¿Dónde estás?"

 _"En la diagonal 49, a la altura del 600, en un bar o algo por el estilo que se llama Memorial, ¿puedes venir?"_

"Claro, en 15 minutos estaré allí"

 _"Te espero"_

Subió de inmediato a su auto y arrancó sin pensárselo mucho, al fin tenía una buena oportunidad para saber más de su compañero. Tal vez en un ambiente fuera del trabajo Levi se animara a contestar preguntas más personales, o eso esperaba al menos.

Llegó al lugar, estaba algo concurrido al ser fin de semana, era amplio y había rock de música de fondo, las paredes adornadas con dibujos de tatuajes y bandas de rock de metal pesado. Era bastante agradable a su gusto. No demoró demasiado para verlo sentado en una de las mesas redondas de madera. Sintió una extraña electricidad recorrerlo cuando sus ojos se encontraron, Levi estaba completamente diferente a la imagen que veía a diario en la oficina. Tenía el cabello peinado hacia atrás con gel, una cadena gruesa de plata con un crucifijo negro colgando del cuello, una remera negra y una campera de cuero negra a juego, unos ceñidos jeans azules, y un par de botas negras, realmente se veía atractivo, es decir, desde un punto de vista femenino, claro. Siempre enfundado en esos aburridos trajes, verlo vestido de manera tan cool era refrescante. Extrañamente se sentía inferior a su lado, a pesar de ser más alto, y tener sus atributos. Siempre se sentía en inferioridad de condiciones.

Se acercó sonriendo y Levi le sonrió escuetamente también, su semblante era más serio de lo habitual, estaba tomando una cerveza rubia y Levi levantó el puño a modo de saludo, Eren chocó los nudillos con él y tomó asiento. Levi hizo señas a uno de los mozos para que trajera otra cerveza al joven.

Pronto estaban conversando animadamente, y nuevamente era Eren el que contaba acerca de su vida, no sabía cómo, pero Levi siempre lograba que él se abriera y le contara sus asuntos. La charla era divertido, Levi era divertido. De vez en cuando lo miraba profundamente, casi como si quisiera devorarlo con los ojos y eso lo estremecía un poco. Tenía una mirada muy poderosa sin duda.

-: ¿Tu novia te dio la noche libre? – pregunto casualmente el hombre mientras una sonrisita con sorna se asomaba a sus labios.

-: No necesito pedirle permiso a nadie para salir – respondió con suficiencia el menor haciéndose el superado – Además ya nos vimos suficiente el día de hoy.

-: Oh… no sabía que tenías que cumplir una determinada cantidad de horas con tu novia, sino fuera porque te conozco un poco diría que no suenas enamorado en absoluto…

Eren tomó un largo trago de su cerveza e hizo de cuenta que no había prestado atención a eso.

-: ¿Y tú, Levi? ¿No tienes una esposa, una novia que te esté esperando en tu casa?

Una carcajada grave tomó por sorpresa al más joven.

-: Naaaa, nada como eso. Yo no soy de los que se enamoran, Eren, yo solo… disfruto del momento. No me apetece en absoluto tener una mujer que me esté controlando cada paso… No digo que sea tu caso, no me malinterpretes, simplemente digo que las relaciones estables no son para mí.

-: ¿No? ¿Y eso por qué?

-: Me aburro con facilidad – respondió de manera directa, como era él realmente – Y cuando me aburro puedo ser un total desgraciado. Vaya, ¡qué calor hace! – dicho lo cual se quitó la chaqueta de cuero para dejarla en el respaldo de la silla.

Eren abrió sus ojos muy grande cuando quedó expuesto un enorme tatuaje de una serpiente que se enredaba en el brazo derecho de Levi. Nacía desde un poco más arriba de la muñeca y se perdía por debajo de su remera de mangas cortas. Una especie de coral o algo así, a juzgar por los colores negros y rojos. Era en verdad muy atractivo. Normalmente su cuerpo estaba cubierto con las insulsas camisas blancas de los trajes y obviamente cubrían ese arte a ojos indiscretos.

-: ¿Te gustan los tatuajes? – la voz del mayor lo trajo de su nube de ensoñación.

-: Ah, bueno, no realmente, pero ése se ve bastante bien… debe haber dolido…

-: Casi nada, créeme cuando te digo que hay cosas mucho más dolorosas, ¿le tienes miedo al dolor, Eren?

El joven lo miró desconcertado, ¿qué clase de pregunta era esa?

-: Bueno, creo que todos en menor o mayor medida le tenemos miedo al dolor.

-: Eso depende, cuando aprendes a convivir con el dolor, puede llegar a volverse algo placentero. Como sea, se terminó la bebida – se giró para llamar al mozo nuevamente y Eren clavó su mirada en la nuca blanca y nívea del hombre frente a él. Se quedó pasmado, Levi tenía un piercing en la base de la misma, una especie de puente de metal, y las dos bolitas de metal que lo adornaban brillaban casi con luz propia.

Se le aceleró el pulso, definitivamente Levi escondía muchos secretos, y definitivamente quería descubrirlos a todos. A su lado se sintió una persona muy simple, ese tatuaje indecente y esa perforación en su cuerpo le advertían de que el hombre era una caja de sorpresas, una peligrosa a decir verdad.

Eren aceptó una segunda cerveza, pero se detuvo luego, debía conducir y si un policía de tránsito lo detenía estaría en problemas, había aprendido a ser siempre obediente de las reglas, al tener una familia tan acaudalada, no era bueno andar generando habladurías o momentos incómodos que fueran la comidilla de los medios de prensa amarillistas. Explicó escuetamente que si no fuera porque debía conducir lo acompañaría con otra bebida.

-: Ni modo, si no puedes beber supongo que ya no es divertido, ¿puedes acercarme en tu auto?

-: Sí, claro, ¿dónde vives?

-: En el complejo sur de departamentos, los bloques celestes.

-: Oh, sí, los conozco, un amigo mío vive cerca.

-: Bien, vamos – dijo dejando el dinero de lo consumido junto a la propina en la mesa.

-: Levi, déjame pagar a mí - ofreció Eren llevando su mano a su billetera, pero la mano de Levi lo agarró de la muñeca. Su piel se erizó ante el toque, las manos de Levi estaban frías.

-: No, mocoso, el que te invitó fui yo, la próxima hazte cargo si quieres.

"La próxima", esas dos palabras quedaron resonando en su cabeza y se sintió bien saber que habría una próxima vez.

Caminaron hasta el auto y se subieron.

-: Linda máquina – fue todo lo que acotó Levi – Oh, estabas aprovisionado – dijo al ver las latas de cerveza en los pies del asiento delantero.

-: Sí, a veces me gusta ir a dar unas vueltas y beber un poco. ¿Quieres…? ¿Quieres ir a dar una? – se sintió algo estúpido de preguntar una cosa así, era como el chico primerizo que invita a salir a la chica que le gusta y que no sabe qué hacer para estirar el tiempo compartido. Bueno, no era su caso, a él no le gustaban los hombres, es decir, no le gustaba Levi… No le gustaba, se repetía.

-: ¿Hay algún lugar interesante para ir? – contestó el más bajo con apatía mientras tomaba una lata y la abría para beberla con rapidez, estaban algo calientes, pero la noche se había puesto fría de manera le incomodaba, ni siquiera se había tomado la molestia de preguntar si podía beberlas.

-: Pues no sé, creo que tu definición de interesante tal vez no sea igual que la mía – le dijo el joven sonriéndole.

-: Pues eso tenemos que comprobarlo, sorpréndeme, Eren…

El muchacho encendió los motores y se dirigió al lugar donde había ido horas antes. Quería compartir un momento de tranquilidad con el hombre, donde no hubiera bullicio, ni música estruendosa. Empezaba a entender que se estaba enredando demasiado en el tema, especialmente porque le estaba tomando gusto a la forma en que Levi pronunciaba su nombre, casi como si lo saboreara. Tal vez había tomado demasiada cerveza, sí, seguramente era eso.

Llegaron a la explanada y se sentaron en el capot. Levi estaba algo aburrido después de la tercera lata, pero intentaba seguirle la corriente al joven que parecía extasiado con el cielo nocturno, el estéreo había quedado sonando, al menos tenía buen gusto para las bandas. Apreció el perfil del más alto, era sin dudas un joven extremadamente atractivo, lo que le facilitaría un poco las cosas. Hacía demasiados años de que no tocaba la piel de otro hombre con intenciones poco sanas. Le gustaba la forma en que las estrellas se reflejaban en los grandes ojos verdes del Eren, debía admitir al menos eso. El joven estaba bastante parlanchín, y el hombre empezaba a exasperarse, ya se había fumado un par de cigarrillos y el chico no paraba de hablar. Lo tenía bastante cerca y la obscuridad del lugar ayudaba a que el clima se volviera algo íntimo. Debía aprovechar, era ahora o nunca.

-: ¿Te gusta mucho hablar, verdad? – le dijo interrumpiendo la diatriba del otro.

-: Oh, perdón, ¿te estoy aburriendo?

-: No, para nada, es en realidad estimulante escucharte hablar con tanta pasión de las cosas que te gustan, eres muy transparente – se empezó a acercar, acechante, clavando sus afilados ojos azules en el rostro del joven, quien a pesar de sentirse sorprendido no se alejó, eso era una buena señal, Levi bajó su voz dos octavas y continuó - ¿Alguna vez has besado a un hombre, Eren?

El muchacho se quedó estático, paralizado con esa pregunta, y su corazón empezó a latir aprisa.

-: No… yo nunca…

-: Entonces remediemos eso – fue lo último que escuchó antes de sentir los firmes y finos labios de Levi estamparse contra los suyos. No podía reaccionar, lo había tomado completamente desprevenido, una parte de él le gritaba que lo empujara y lo maldijera, pero otra parte quería seguir adelante, quería saber qué tan lejos podía llegar, porque para ser honesto ese roce le estaba gustando demasiado.

Levi lo sujetó de la nuca y apretó sus cabezas logrando que el muchacho abriera un poco sus labios, aprovechando para filtrar su húmeda lengua en esa cavidad acuosa. Usó su vasta experiencia para comerle la boca al joven, literalmente. Eren sentía que esa lengua acosadora lo saboreaba de todas las maneras posibles y aunque sabía que iba a arrepentirse luego se dejó llevar. Era cálido, era rudo, sintió el sabor de la cerveza y el tabaco mezclarse con su saliva, un beso completamente diferente de todos los que había tenido en toda su vida, era demandante, Levi llevaba el control y lo sometía a su gusto, pronto estaba respirando entrecortadamente e imitando al mayor también lo jaló del cuello, como si fuera posible estar más pegados. Se estremeció cuando sus dedos rozaron el piercing de Levi, las esferas de acero estaban heladas y de cierta forma esas protuberancias saliendo de su piel se le hacían sumamente eróticas. Enredó su lengua con el del mayor y disfrutó el momento por completo. Como si no fuera lo suficientemente malo estar haciendo eso con otro hombre, más grande que él, teniendo una novia devota y una reputación intachable, pero lo cierto era que nada de eso importaba, porque la sensación de que Levi lo estuviera prácticamente violando con su lengua era increíble, como una droga que no se puede abandonar. Pero en lo mejor del beso, Levi se detuvo abruptamente, lo miró como si pudiera perforarlo con sus ojos y le susurró sobre los labios aún calientes y rojos por la fricción:

-: Tu boca es dulce, Eren… muy dulce…


	4. Chapter 4

Hola, hola, aquí Luna de Acero reportándose. Supongo que sigo hablándole a… nadie, pero bueno, cuando me comprometo con algo lo sigo hasta el final, de manera que aunque no tenga reviews, ni seguidores ni nada, voy a continuar con la historia. Así que bien por mi (se va a llorar un rincón). En la próxima entrega hay lemon. Espero sea de… ¿mi agrado? Aaah… en fin…

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes le pertenecen al sádico de Hajime Isayama, claro, si me pertenecieran a mí todo sería yaoi hard.

 **Advertencia:** Es un relato yaoi, y la cosa empieza a ponerse muy complicada, de manera que si no eres mayor no leas, no me hago responsable de nada.

Capítulo 4: Alcohol que aviva infiernos

Estaba asqueado, se había lavado la boca al menos unas cinco veces y todavía podía sentir la saliva del mocoso deslizándose por su garganta. Realmente no podía soportarlo, no porque fuera Eren, que tenía su encanto, había que admitirlo, sino porque era un hombre, y peor que eso llevaba dentro de su cuerpo la sangre del demonio rubio que lo había torturado años atrás.

Si tanto lo detestaba, ¿cómo había logrado besarlo? Simple, la cerveza, si no se hubiera intoxicado un poco con la bebida, no habría podido siquiera aguantar media hora de charla con el idiota ese de ojos verdes. Tenía que admitir que no estaba con todas sus facultades lúcidas al momento en que lo atacó, de hecho era como si su cuerpo hubiera reaccionado por sí mismo. Como sea, iba por buen camino, el estúpido crío no sólo no lo había rechazado, sino que además le había correspondido. Justo al recordar eso, su lengua tibia, sus dedos apretando su nuca, tuvo que volver a ponerle crema dental a su cepillo de dientes para lavarse otra vez…

La realidad de Eren era completamente diferente. Apenas si había dormido unas tres o cuatro horas. Dejó a Levi en su departamento cerca de las dos de la madrugada y media hora después llego a su residencia, pero hasta las cinco o seis no pudo pegar un ojo. Había puesto a reproducir un par de temas de soft rock en su ipod de última generación, y se había quedado mirando el techo de su habitación como si estuviera bajo la influencia de una fuerte droga. Todos sus prejuicios, sus temores a qué podría decir su familia si se enteraban de sus andanzas, a la paliza que le daría Mikasa, a que lo señalarían en todas partes, todo eso… le importaba menos que un rábano… menos que una uña quebrada… menos que… nada. Estaba en blanco, simplemente en su mente se reproducían una y otra vez esos calientes roces, y realmente agradecía que hubieran estado prácticamente en la obscuridad de la noche, o Levi hubiera visto toda su cara bañada de un furioso carmesí. No recordaba haberse sentido tan tímido en toda su puta vida, jamás su corazón se había desbocado de esa manera.

Después de dormir un poco y desayunar solo, ya que sus padres estaban en sus actividades que jamás lo incluían, trató de pensar más en frío. Normalmente no desayunaba, pero se había despertado con un hambre de los mil demonios. Se terminó convenciendo que tal vez era morbo, sí, ese placer de hacer algo prohibido lo que lo había perturbado un poco. Era imposible que él se enamorara de otro hombre, absolutamente ridículo.

Debería estar estudiando como siempre, pero no podía concentrarse, de manera que puso cerrojo a la puerta de su cuarto, corrió las cortinas, puso algo de dark metal y tomó otro de los mangas que había comprado. El título citaba "Piercing Hole" (Agujero de Perforación), y sus manos temblaron cuando lo abrió y descubrió el primer dibujo. En alguna retorcida parte del universo, sentía que el destino estaba haciéndole una jodida broma. La figura de un hombre esbelto y blanco, de delicada y fina nuca, donde reposa un piercing curvo que terminaba en dos brillantes bolas de metal… el mismo, el calco, la réplica exacta del piercing de Levi. Se estremeció de pies a cabeza, y a medida que devoraba las páginas con sus ojos, su cuerpo se ponía más y más caliente, como un animal que entra en celo, adentro de él se encendió algo tan fuerte y arrasador que era imposible de controlar. Sus manos se movieron solas, atacaron su parte baja, casi como si pertenecieran a otro cuerpo, friccionando con vigor, apretando y acariciando sin cesar. Se dejó llevar mientras gemía incontrolablemente, al punto que tuvo que morder su almohada para que no vinieran del piso de abajo a preguntarle si se estaba muriendo atragantado con algo. Se vino, no una, sino que tres veces en menos de una hora, dejando su remera y su ropa interior viscosa y pegajosa. No era posible que se masturbara una vez más o terminaría por arrancarse su propia virilidad. Y aun así, con la saliva escurriéndose por una de las comisuras de sus labios, se sintió insatisfecho, se sintió vacío, y se dió cuenta que no era suficiente. Que quería más, que quería todo, que quería morder donde estaba ese jodido piercing, que quería lamer su tatuaje en toda su extensión, que deseaba a otro hombre, igual que él, como jamás había deseado a otra persona…

-: Buenos días, Eren – saludó Levi mientras bostezaba no muy disimuladamente.

-: Ho-hola, Levi – tragó duro, hasta pronunciar su nombre se le hacía difícil.

-: Te recomiendo que busques un café – dijo el más bajo con su rasposa voz – Hoy tenemos un jodido comienzo de semana, odio los lunes…

Eren hizo caso, después de dejar su bolso en su puesto se dirigió a la cafetería. Compró dos cafés, el de Levi sin azúcar y templado, odiaba las cosas calientes. Se sorprendió de que lo tratara igual que siempre, como si absolutamente nada hubiera pasado. ¿Era mejor, no? Sino sería incómodo tenerlo cerca toda la jornada. No, no era mejor, ahora mismo deseaba tocarlo, volver a ver ese piercing maldito que lo estaba volviendo loco, de solo pensar en eso sentía que su entrepierna empezaba a reaccionar. No, debía calmarse, no podría trabajar de otra manera, pensar en algo que bajara su líbido, como por ejemplo Mikasa con esa rara ropa interior verde fluo que se había puesto una vez.

La semana transcurrió más o menos tranquila, no notó ningún acercamiento extraño de parte del mayor, y aunque por un lado estaba aliviado de que así fuera, otra parte, muy adentro de él, estaba algo decepcionada.

Cuando al fin llegó el preciado viernes, Eren estaba fulminado, entre el trabajo, las horas de estudio, la asistencia a la universidad, tener que soportar el mal humor de Mikasa, las sesiones casi brutales de masturbación que tenía últimamente, todo lo tenía estresado a más no poder.

-: Oi, Eren, no tienes buen semblante, ¿estás bien? – Levi se le acercó mucho por primera vez desde el tema de los ardientes besos. El joven estaba sentado frente a la pantalla de su PC, y el mayor apoyó ambas palmas en sus hombros y comenzó a masajearlos con precisión y lentitud, Eren se quedó estático, el masaje de esos dedos lo estaban provocando demasiado. ¿Cómo era que un pequeño ser como Levi le provocara esos indecentes pensamientos a poco más del mediodía?

-: Relájate, Eren… - susurró sobre su oído mientras el masaje se extendía a sus omoplatos y luego regresaba hasta por debajo de su nuca, Levi era jodidamente bueno para eso. El muchacho no pudo evitar cerrar los ojos y ladear la cabeza hacia un costado disfrutando ampliamente del roce - ¿Está bien así? ¿No estoy siendo demasiado rudo?

La voz grave y ardiente del mayor se filtraba por sus oídos y le hacía perder la noción del tiempo y el espacio, ya poco le importaba si estaban en el trabajo, expuestos a las miradas indiscretas de los otros empleados. Eren se dejaba arrastrar de nuevo, como un muñeco, como una maldita marioneta que era manipulada por el de ojos afilados. Levi sonrió internamente, esto estaba saliendo más que bien. Cuando percibió un suspiro pesado por parte del joven, a la vez que se mordía el labio inferior, supo que era suficiente, un buen cazador siempre deja a la presa con ganas de más, para que la misma se acerque por sí sola a la trampa.

-: Bien, creo que con esto se relajarán tus músculos, estás muy…tenso, Eren… - el joven disfrutaba en demasía la forma inmoral en que Levi pronunciaba su nombre, con tanto… deseo.

El mayor se apartó abruptamente haciendo que Eren volviera de su viaje interestelar a la tierra de la contabilidad y los papeles. El joven carraspeó un poco para recobrar la compostura y por fin habló:

-: Gracias, Levi, eso estuvo… muy bien…

-: Ahora ayúdame con estas carpetas – dijo dejando tres pesadas cargas sobre el escritorio del menor, sabía que iba a tener que quedarse a hacer horas extras de nuevo. Pero de solo saber que el mayor iba a estar acompañándolo, ya no le parecía tan malo.

-: Bien, lo haré.

-: Te lo digo, amor, se están aprovechando de ti – le reclamó Mikasa de nuevo, mientras el joven suspiraba sonoramente por décima vez.

-: Es trabajo, Mika, es simple, es lo que yo elegí, demostrar que tengo la capacidad para mantenerme por mis medios, creo que ya hablamos sobre esto y tú estuviste de acuerdo.

-: Sí, amor, pero tu trabajo está interfiriendo en nuestro tiempo libre y eso no me gusta en absoluto, ya ni me acuerdo cuando fue la última vez que hicimos el amor... – dijo haciendo un puchero.

-: Fue el pasado miércoles Mikasa, ¿y qué pasa que andas tan obsesionada con hacerlo a cada momento? Es sólo hasta que pueda pulir mis habilidades y ponernos al día en la sección, dijiste que ibas a apoyarme, ¿ya lo olvidaste?

-: No, pero se supone que era para que tu padre te diera el lugar que mereces, ya hace tres meses que estás en ese trabajo de mierda y no ha pasado nada aún, por eso pienso que deberías dejarlo.

-: ¿Qué? De ninguna manera, yo di mi palabra, si dimito ahora le estaré dando la razón a mi padre, que soy un inútil mantenido que no puede resistir el ritmo de un trabajo normal. No, no lo haré.

Levi arremetió de nuevo contra el cuerpo de Annie, esa chica sí que tenía resistencia, y además después de sus fogosos encuentros se iba a su casa sin réplicas, hasta ahora había sido una de las mejores amantes que podría haber tenido.

Deslizaba su lengua por su cuello, mientras volvía a fundirse en su cuerpo, era placentero no lo iba a negar, pero no podía evitar que cuando se acercaba a la boca de la rubia se le vinieran a la cabeza decenas de imágenes con el mocoso resoplando excitado sobre su boca. Tuvo que apelar a toda su voluntad para lograr mantenerse erecto, en verdad que este crío le estaba afectando el coco.

Luego de darle placer tras placer a la blonda, pudo lograr encontrar la cúspide del clímax, sin que se le fuera de la mente las imágenes del joven y sus asquerosos besos. Definitivamente tenía que reanudar la terapia… No, sólo después de vengarse, se dijo.

Mientras el hombre reposaba al lado de la joven y fumaba con deleite un cigarro, ella habló.

-: ¿Qué pasa, Levi?, estás algo distraído hoy – dijo la rubia.

-: Nada en particular, tuve una semana complicada… Oi, ¿tú vas a la universidad K, cierto?

-: Sí, así es, ¿por qué?

-: ¿Estudias leyes, no? ¿Puede ser que tengas de compañera a una chica de nombre Mikasa?

-: Sí, pero no nos llevamos demasiado bien, es una engreída pedante, que se cree la gran cosa porque sale con un estúpido muchacho de mucho dinero.

-: ¿Qué sabes de ella?

-: Mmm, dejame ver, bueno, es muy buena en deportes, es cinturón negro de karate, creo, tiene buenas calificaciones, cuerpo torneado y hermoso, pero se cree más de lo que es, ¿por qué lo preguntas? ¿Qué es lo que te interesa de esa pelinegra insulsa?

-: Me parece interesante, por lo visto no te cae muy bien.

-: Sí, es verdad, la aborrezco.

-: Pues dicen que lo que más aborrecemos se puede volver lo contrario en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

-: ¿Insinúas que ella me gusta o algo así?

-: No lo sé, Annie – dijo apagando el cigarro y apretándola contra su cuerpo para susurrar en su oreja, Annie se sintió confundida, era muy extraño que Levi quisiera tener algún tipo de contacto físico después de que ya habían tenido sexo – Pero… tú me dijiste una vez que podrías seducir hasta una piedra fosilizada, ¿no es así?

-: ¿Qué es lo que quieres, Levi?

-: Quiero proponerte un trato, querida Annie – deslizó los pálidos dedos entre las sedosas hebras de color rubio y la joven soltó un diminuto gemido. El hombre sabía exactamente donde tocarla para provocarla por completo, incluso una caricia tan simple hacía estragos en su cuerpo - ¿estás necesitando un par de dólares, no? Y yo quiero saber… que tantas habilidades tienes…

Los celestes ojos de la rubia brillaron con codicia, Levi lo sabía, su punto débil… el dinero y el placer que sólo él le causaba conociendo cada centímetro de esa anatomía musculosa.

Eren miraba cada cinco minutos la pantalla de su celular, era sábado por la noche, y él todavía no se había contactado. ¿Por qué? ¿Tal vez debería resignarse a que nada había sucedido? Se mordía la uña del dedo gordo mientras miraba videos de música en youtube… A las 21 pm, ya no resistiendo más decidió mandar un mensaje:

"Hey, Levi… ¿Qué cuentas?"

Se sintió el más estúpido del planeta, y durante los 30 minutos siguientes quiso que se lo tragara la tierra, se estaba comportando como un adolescente estúpido. Pero su corazón se disparó en su pecho cuando recibió la respuesta.

"En casa, limpiando" – fue todo lo que obtuvo de Levi. Y continuó:

"¿Quieres que te ayude? Ja, ja, ja."

"Ya estoy terminando, luego iré por unas cervezas a Memorial"

Eren se quedó estático ante esa respuesta, ¿qué debería hacer? Tenía tantas ganas de verlo.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por un mensaje de Mikasa:

"Hola amor, ¿noche de películas? Tengo unas muy interesantes…"

No tuvo ni que pensar mientras respondía:

"Lo siento, Mika, hoy no me siento muy bien del estómago, prefiero dormir"

Y la respuesta no se hizo esperar:

"Te voy a acompañar, tengo unas pastillas para aliviar el dolor…"

"No, gracias, en este momento ya estoy en pijama y acostado, nos vemos mañana ¿quieres? Podemos almorzar juntos, no va a haber nadie en casa, como siempre…"

"Realmente quería verte ahora abejita, además tengo muchas ganas de hacer el amor contigo…"

Eren rodó los ojos hastiado.

"No me siento bien, Mikasa, ¿lo puedes entender?

"Disculpa por querer ver a mi novio todo el tiempo, últimamente parece que la única que extraña pasar tiempo juntos soy yo…"

Eren suspiró pesado, ella tenía razón, pero no quería herirla, es decir, no se lo merecía. Era una novia excelente, o al menos eso es lo que la mayoría de los novios esperarían, pero no él… porque… ella… Ella no era Levi. Se quedó estático al descubrir esa verdad. Su teléfono empezó a sonar y atendió por inercia, listo para escuchar los chillidos de la chica.

-: Ya Mika, te dije que no me siento bien, ¿Cuántas veces tengo que-

-: ¿Eren? – La grave y carrasposa voz del otro lado lo dejó de piedra - ¿Estás enfermo o algo?

-: Oh, Le-levi, amm, no, yo no, emm… no, no tengo… es decir, me dolía un poco la cabeza pero ya me tomé una pastilla y eh… eh…

-: Estoy yendo a Memorial, ¿vienes?

-: ¡Sí! – se maldijo de inmediato por sonar tan patéticamente necesitado – Es decir, me doy una ducha y voy.

-: Te espero – y cortó.

"Siempre tan amable", se dijo el muchacho mientras no podía borrar la sonrisa que tenía en su cara. Se olvidó por completo de responderle a su novia y comenzó a buscar las mejores prendas que tenía para salir. En menos de 20 minutos estaba entrando al bar. Se había puesto su perfume favorito, y estaba extrañamente nervioso.

Lo encontró como la última vez, sentado en una mesa en una esquina, fumando tranquilamente. Y nuevamente quedó deslumbrado con su aspecto, esta vez una remera blanca que se pegaba casi indecentemente a su escultural figura, ¿de dónde tenía Levi tantos músculos?, la chaqueta de cuero, un collar de tiento negro que daba más la impresión de una delicada soga alrededor de ese inmaculado cuello, un par de pantalones de algo así como cuero muy obscuros y las botas cortas de la otra vez hiper lustradas. Se acercó tratando de mostrarse natural.

-: Hola – le dijo el muchacho amablemente, Levi ni siquiera se molestó en contestar, sólo chocó el puño con él como la otra vez. Eren se sentó y Levi le pidió una bebida.

Eren no lo sabía, pero el de menor estatura ya se había tomado tres porrones, necesitaba que el alcohol lo inundara, que le diera todo el coraje y la calentura posible para enfrentar la situación, de sólo ver los ojos llenos de ansiedad del muchachito sentía que se le revolvía el estómago.

Leví acercó su silla a la de Eren, quien tuvo un pre infarto ante ese movimiento, luego apagó la colilla del cigarro, apoyó la cabeza en el hombro del más joven y le dijo con voz lastimera:

-: Me acaban de rechazar… Consuélame, Eren…

-: ¿R-re-rechazar? ¿Qu-quién?

Levi se alejó y lo miró con fastidio.

-: ¿De pronto te volviste tartamudo o qué? – Suspiró fuerte y procedió a prender otro cigarrillo – Pues mi última amante, la muy estúpida quería una relación seria… ¿qué mierda les pasa?

Eren se quedó callado, ¿dijo "estúpida"?, oh, así que Levi tenía una amante mujer. ¿Por qué lo había besado la otra vez? Entonces creó entender, tal vez Levi sólo estaba borracho en ese momento, tal vez ni siquiera recordaba lo que había pasado entre ellos, ¿podría ser? Le dolió el pecho ante sus conclusiones, ¿se había ilusionado en vano? O tal vez… ¿Levi era bisexual? Es decir, él tampoco podía juzgarlo, después de todo había aceptado que le atraía… un poco. ¿Y ahora qué? ¿Él era una especie de premio consuelo, acaso? No importaba desde que ángulo lo analizara, todo era malo.

-: ¿Por qué te quedas callado? – le preguntó Levi mientras se sacaba la campera, y todos los pensamientos de Eren se fueron a la mierda cuando vio el piercing brillando victorioso.

-: ¿Qué se supone que tengo que hacer para consolarte? ¿Frotar tu cabeza y decirte "ya pasará"?

-: Estás muy agresivo, Eren… No, no espero que hagas nada como eso. Sólo bebe conmigo.

El joven empezaba a molestarse, a pesar de que tener a Levi a su lado le generaba cierta satisfacción, no podía imaginárselo con otra mujer, u otro hombre, él quería la atención completa de ese hombre, no solo míseras migajas.

-: Consíguete otro amante y ya… - le largó de una el chico.

-: Será difícil, ella era taaaan complaciente… - la voz de Levi era hipnótica, pero cada palabra estaba destrozándolo, como si lo apuñalara una y otra vez – Era tan flexible, podía hacer hasta las cosas más pervertidas que le pidieras…

-: Si tanto te gusta sólo accede a que sea tu maldita novia y ya – Eren estaba teniendo muy poco autocontrol, tan poco que se bajó la mitad de su vaso de un solo trago. Levi lo miraba de reojo, tenía tantas ganas de reírsele en la cara, verlo sufrir de celos era de lo más gracioso para él. El de ojos azules estaba confiado, de que lo tenía en la palma de la mano, de que podía dominarlo a su antojo, que podía llevarlo de la nariz hacia el lado que se le diera la gana.

-: Ya te lo dije, no soy de los que se enamoran, una novia simplemente es un fastidio. Tú tienes una, y perdona que me meta, pero no se te ve para nada a gusto.

Eren se sonrojó al máximo y miró con ira al de blanca piel.

-: ¿Qué mierda sabes tú?

-: Realmente, no sé casi nada, pero mentirle diciéndole que te dolía algo para evitar verla y venir a esta pocilga a beber con un simple compañero de trabajo, no es precisamente la imagen de una pareja feliz, ¿no crees?

-: ¿Para qué me llamaste, Levi? ¿Para burlarte de mí?

Levi echó a reírse con ganas y el joven quedó desconcertado.

-: Te lo dije, cachorro – dijo casi arrastrando las palabras – a veces puedo ser un total desgraciado, el que avisa no traiciona. Olvidemos esta fastidiosa charla, ¿quieres? Hablemos de algo más estimulante y sigamos bebiendo, aunque a ti se te terminó la cerveza.

Eren fue el que levantó la mano esta vez para llamar al mozo, y con señas de sus manos le dio a entender que querían otra ronda. Levi ya empezaba a sentir como su cuerpo se iba poniendo más y más blando, el alcohol, cuando abusaba, hacía que se pusiera muy cachondo, y aunque no fuera una mujer el que lo acompañaba, empezaba a sentir que podría lidiar con eso. Bendito alcohol… o tal vez maldito.

-: ¿De qué quieres hablar? – escupió el joven después de un rato y cuando sus vasos estaban llenos de nuevo.

-: Eren… ¿te caigo bien? ¿Disfrutas estar en mi compañía?

De pronto Levi estaba cambiando completamente la situación, aprovechándose de su posición.

-: La paso… bien… - fue todo lo que admitió el muchacho corriendo la vista.

-: Eres muy atractivo, debes tener miles de hermosas mujeres para elegir – ese elogio lo tomó desprevenido y miró a Levi con duda – Pero estás atascado aquí con este viejo retorcido que no puede mantener una relación normal… ¿Es acaso una ironía? Sabes, a veces, no quisiera tener… esperanzas…

-: ¿A-a que te re-refieres? – y ahí estaba de nuevo ese tartamudeo que lo delataba.

-: No soy muy bueno con las palabras… pero sí con las acciones – Levi disimuladamente colocó su mano más cercana sobre el muslo del más joven, apretando ligeramente y hundiendo sus falanges en la pierna. A Eren se le aceleró el pulso, pero no se movió, ni lo detuvo. El más bajo se empinaba el vaso con la mano libre y seguía acariciando cada vez con mayor presión el muslo. Acercó apenas su cabeza para susurrar - ¿Por qué no me detienes, Eren? ¿No deberías decir que esto es asqueroso y empujarme para huir de aquí? – el joven no contestaba, solo bajó un poco la cabeza y el cabello salvaje de su flequillo le cubrió un poco los ojos – No me des esperanzas, Eren… o no me detendré.

El joven agarró la pálida muñeca del más bajo y alejando la mano, le contestó con voz grave.

-: Levi… vamos a dar una vuelta en mi auto.

Pidieron la cuenta y esta vez Eren pagó, Levi levantó su campera y la cargó sobre su hombro de manera cool. Caminó delante del muchachito, sabía que le estaría mirando la nuca todo el trayecto, esto era tan fácil que hasta se volvía un poco aburrido.

Subieron al Peugeot, Eren estaba bastante serio y el ojiazul se preguntó vagamente qué estaría pensando el crío en esos momentos. Esta vez tomó una ruta diferente, Levi se daba cuenta que estaba algo alegre por tanto alcohol que había bebido, pero todavía podía controlarse. Empezó a tocar el estero del auto para elegir canciones a su gusto.

-: Oye, tienes una selección muy interesante aquí – pero Eren parecía no escucharlo.

-: Voy a detenerme para comprar cerveza, ¿quieres que te compre algo?

-: Una caja de cigarrillos – dijo Levi mostrándole la caja casi vacía.

-: De acuerdo.

Eren estacionó, descendió y se demoró un poco. Mientras el hombre bajito pensaba qué haría esa noche, con seguridad un par de besos, y sin dudas tendría que tocarlo. Es decir, tocar le miembro de otro hombre. Sintió que se le erizaba un poco la piel, y no como una sensación agradable, más bien todo lo contrario. Sin dudas tendría que beber más… muchísimo más. Estaba tan confiado y pagado de sí mismo, pensando que Eren haría cualquier cosa que le pidiera, que lo manejaría a su antojo, que no supo ver a tiempo la bestia que había despertado en el joven.

Luego de la compra y mientras Levi seguía bebiendo y fumando (a sabiendas que Eren odiaba que su precioso auto quedara impregnado a tabaco), trató de conversar un poco con el joven, que solo respondía con evasivas o monosílabos.

-: ¿Estás molesto, Eren? – le preguntó divertido, mientras una sonrisa de burla se instalaba en su rostro de facciones delicadas.

-: Tal vez… un poco…

-: Oh – dijo como si estuviera sorprendido - ¿Y se puede saber por qué?

Eren no le respondió, pero estaba cabreado, ese maldito hombre estaba jugando con él, sabía los efectos que causaba en su persona, y aun así le embarraba en la cara que tenía una amante flexible y pervertida, y que ahora que la había perdido quería que lo consolara. Pues muy bien, iba a consolarlo si eso era lo que tanto buscaba.

Llegaron al descampado, Eren salió del auto cerrando con un portazo que casi hizo que Levi se arrojara la cerveza encima.

-: ¿Pero qué mierda? – Se dijo, cuando de improviso el otro le abrió la puerta del acompañante y lo jaló con brusquedad de la muñeca sacándolo para afuera - ¡Oi! – se quejó el más bajo al sentir los dedos calientes del de ojos verdes sujetarlo con excesiva fuerza y arrastrarlo para estampar su espalda contra el auto. No le dio tiempo ni de replicar cuando lo tuvo encima besándolo con una fiereza descomunal, lo había agarrado con la guardia muy baja, la lata cayó de sus manos y trató de empujarlo, ese Eren que estaba ahí no era ni remotamente similar al que él conocía, ese era… una bestia salvaje. Trató de golpearlo, pero el alcohol lo había debilitado un poco y no podía coordinar demasiado bien. El joven no solo era más alto, también tenía una gran cantidad de fuerza y ya le había capturado ambas manos, mientras a duras penas le dejaba un poco de espacio para respirar - ¡Oi, mal-mmhm, maldito! ¡Det-mmhmhmm, deten-memmamm, detente! ¡Aamm, mmhhgmm, E-mmamm, Eren!

Los dos respiraban agitados y el joven le dedicó una mirada enojada.

-: ¿Acaso no dijiste que querías que te consolara? ¿No fuiste tú el que me provocó en primer lugar? Tocándome con tanta libertad, ¿qué esperabas, Levi? ¿Qué te trajera a contemplar las estrellas? ¡Hazte responsable de tus actos! ¡Tú fuiste el que subió al auto! ¡Tú querías esto!

-: Tran-tranquilízate, mocoso de mierda – le dijo Levi bajando un poco la voz para lograr hacer entrar en razón a ese muchacho desbocado – No puedes atacar a alguien de esta manera…

Eren lo apretó con cuerpo y le habló al oído:

-: Levi… No te resistas… no hay casas a menos de cuatro o cinco kilómetros a la redonda… por más que grites, por más que supliques… no me detendré…

Por favor... ¿un review por caridad?


	5. Chapter 5

Hola, hola, aquí Luna de Acero reportándose. Lo mismo de siempre, escribiendo a la nada, ja. Me pregunto si algún día alguien leerá esto? Y si es así, si podrá dejarme un review. Como sea, este capítulo es el punto de inflexión de la historia, habrá demasiado lemon, super explícito, por lo que si no es el tipo de lectura de su agrado será mejor que no lean, es mi primer lemon, realmente espero que esté bien escrito.

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes le pertenecen al sádico de Hajime Isayama, claro, si me pertenecieran a mí todo sería yaoi hard.

 **Advertencia:** Lemon – Fascetas SM – Algo de gore – Recuerdos retorcidos – Para mayores de 18, no me responsabilizo por nadie. Nos vemos abajo.

Capítulo 5: Dolorosa pasión

Levi no era una persona que se asustaba con facilidad, de ninguna manera, él era un tipo centrado, que después de vivir los terrores más diversos había logrado escapar y volver a tener una vida más o menos decente y tranquila. No se metía con nadie, no buscaba problemas, y se había ejercitado a lo largo de los años en diversas disciplinas para estar lo suficientemente preparado para patear cualquier trasero que quisiera hacerse el listo con él. Antes le pasaba seguido, cuando era un débil y frágil renacuajo de poco tiempo. Se había criado en los peores lugares, ya que su madre había sido una prostituta, de delicadas y preciosas facciones, era lo que se llamaría la flor de un pantano, pero que al ser analfabeta y vivir sometida psicológicamente, no tuvo el tino de educarse y buscar una mejor forma de ganarse el pan. Quedó embarazada de él por culpa de un preservativo que se terminó rompiendo. De hecho, la mujer no tenía ni la más remota idea de quién podía ser el padre, pero cuando se enteró que sería madre, fue para ella una gran alegría. Por fin tendría algo que le pertenecería siempre, o al menos eso creía.

Su proxeneta se enojó mucho, y trató por todos los medios que abortara, pero para cuando se supo, ella ya estaba de seis meses, era imposible realizar un procedimiento en ese estado, lo había tenido bien escondido. La golpeaba a diario esperando que de esa manera el niño muriera, pero la mujer era bastante resistente. Finalmente se cansó y la abandonó a su suerte. La mujer consiguió irse a vivir a un burdel de mala muerte, donde la dejaron conservar a su hijo, siempre que no interfiriera en su "trabajo", por lo que Levi aprendió desde muy pequeño a estar en silencio. Su madre lo escondía en el ropero de la mísera habitación que compartían, y a través de la delgada puerta se acostumbró a los gemidos, los gritos, los reproches y todo aquello que involucrara sexo sucio y asqueroso. Pero cuando todo eso terminaba, ella abría la puerta de ese rincón obscuro, le sonreía cándidamente, aunque tuviera un pómulo hinchado, o el labio partido, y le tomaba de la mano para sacarlo de allí. No era una persona que demostrara su afecto físicamente, nunca lo abrazaba o lo acariciaba, excepto para bañarlo, por lo que Levi siempre relacionó "el amor" con el olor del jabón y el shampú. Eran los únicos minutos del día que podía sentir que estaba cerca de ella de verdad.

Para cuando tuvo cuatro, su madre enfermó gravemente, tuberculosis. Sin la medicación adecuada o los cuidados necesarios, su salud desmejoró en poco tiempo, con lo cual la terminaron corriendo del burdel por miedo a que contagie a los clientes. Vagaron por un par de días, refugiándose debajo de puentes o dentro de canales, Levi ocasionalmente conseguía algún pan o galletas cuando mendigaba por las calles. Aprendió que para la gente es más fácil ignorar a los necesitados. Finalmente terminaron viviendo en una especie de pieza de madera roída, con un colchón sucio que habían conseguido de un basurero. Su madre agonizó semanas, hasta que finalmente murió. Se quedó sentado al lado del cadáver, no supo por cuanto tiempo. Su menudo cuerpecito se empezaba a dar por vencido, y creyó que lo mejor que podía pasarle era morirse, estaba completamente resignado a su suerte.

No supo ni cómo lo rescataron. Sólo que se despertó en un cuarto acogedor, al menos al compararlo con sus experiencias anteriores. Al parecer una anciana se había apiadado de la bolsa de huesos que era en ese momento. Le hablaba con cariño y le daba de comer, Levi hizo lo que siempre había hecho hasta ese momento, aceptar su destino.

La anciana era de apellido Ackerman y tenía un hijo que no andaba en buenas compañías. Era alcohólico y drogadicto. Siempre dormía con un cuchillo bajo la almohada. Levi le tenía algo de miedo, cuando se quedaban solos solía patearlo si se lo encontraba en el camino.

La anciana lo inscribió en la escuela con lo único que él recordaba que era su nombre: Levi, y le cedió su apellido. Por lo que empezó a cursar regularmente. Poco a poco, el niño se volvió obsesivo con su aseo personal y el de la casa, quería de alguna manera devolver el favor a esa mujer por haberle dado acogida. La anciana le dijo que debía leer, que nunca dejara de hacerlo, que eso iba a abrirle las puertas en un futuro. Levi no entendía muy bien el significado de esas palabras, pero para él "abrir las puertas", significaba algo bueno, de manera que le hizo caso. Si no estaba limpiando, estaba leyendo, quieto en algún rincón sin hacer el menor ruido, a pesar de todo era una existencia bastante cómoda, hasta ese fatídico día lluvioso que regresó a casa. La anciana no estaba, y no estaría más. Tuvo que acostumbrarse a vivir con el hijo, normalmente ni siquiera lo tenía en cuenta, aunque lo obligaba a cocinar, el problema es que a veces no había ningún alimento en la casa y lo golpeaba de igual manera. Muchas veces lo dejaba durmiendo afuera para "castigarlo", hasta que se le pasaban los efectos del alcohol. Levi aguantó esa vida durante 5 duros años.

Cuando ya estaba cumpliendo los diez, se había vuelto un niño sombrío y obscuro, sus pares lo evitaban y lo dejaban de lado para cualquier actividad. La escuela le permitía seguir yendo por sus excelentes calificaciones, pero por más notas que mandaran nadie venía a hacerse cargo de él.

Cierto día que estaba sentado en una plaza, cosa que hacía regularmente porque por lo general demoraba bastante antes de llegar a la casa, con la esperanza de no cruzarse con Leny, tal el nombre del hijo de la anciana, un hombre se sentó a su lado. No había nadie más en ese lugar. Levi lo miró con sus tristes y apagados ojos azules. El señor tenía un traje impecable, su cabello rubio y bien peinado brillaba con los últimos haces del sol de la tarde, le sonrió con calidez, una extraña mueca que el niño no sabía cómo interpretar, no estaba acostumbrado a que las sonrisas se dirigieran a su persona. Pero le gustaron sus ojos celestes, parecían gentiles.

El hombre conversó con él, se presentó como Erwin y le dijo que lo había visto muchas veces sentado solo en ese lugar. Sacó un emparedado caliente de su bolso y Levi tragó saliva al verlo. Se lo ofreció y el niño aceptó de inmediato, atragantándose con el manjar. Le parecía la cosa más rica que hubiera probado en su vida. Erwin le dijo que él también se sentía solo, y que si lo dejaba hacerle compañía por las tardes en la plaza, él compartiría siempre su merienda, que podían llegar a ser amigos. Al pequeño le latió fuerte el corazón, él jamás tuvo un amigo en su corta vida, eso sonaba bien.

Pronto se le hizo costumbre la presencia de Erwin. Poco a poco, como un gatito asustado, empezó a confiar en él, y comenzó a contarle, entre emparedados, gaseosas y dulces, acerca de su vida. A veces el hombre se mostraba en verdad dolido por las cosas que para Levi eran totalmente normales. Le dijo que no estaba bien que lo golpearan, y hasta le enseñó un par de cosas para defenderse de abusivos. Al cabo de un tiempo indefinido, el hombre dijo que quería hablar con ese tal Leny.

-: Levi, tengo una casa muy grande, ¿no te gustaría venir a vivir conmigo? Nunca más volverías a pasar hambre, ni miedo, ni frío, podrías ir a un mejor colegio. ¿Y sabes? Tengo un cuarto lleno de libros, del piso al techo, podrías leer incansablemente. Yo… te haría muy feliz… Déjame hablar con Leny, y si él está de acuerdo, y por supuesto, si tú quieres, le pediría que te dejara a mi cargo… ¿Qué dices, Levi?

El niño sintió algo que hacía años estaba muerto dentro de él, alegría, y por primera vez en muchos años le sonrió al hombre. Aceptó dócilmente, esperanzado, inocentemente confiado. Por supuesto lo guio a la casa. Presentó a los adultos y luego ellos le pidieron que los dejaran a solas. En ese momento no lo supo, lo supo ya de grande, que Erwin ofreció una suma muy considerable de dinero por él, y por supuesto Leny aceptó de inmediato. Esa misma noche se fue con el rubio a su casa.

El auto de Erwin era enorme y pulcro, y además tenía otro hombre al frente al que llamaba "chofer". Su mano derecha portaba un anillo grande y fastuoso de oro con una piedra roja incrustada. Levi sólo tenía un pequeño bolso de mano con unas míseras mudas de ropa y uno que otro libro.

La casa estaba alejada de la ciudad y era enorme, tal como le había contado Erwin. Le dio una habitación preciosa, con las paredes pintadas de verde agua, una cama mullida, un escritorio y un baúl lleno de juguetes. Tenía televisión propia. Esa noche Leví se hizo un ovillo en una esquina de la cama y lloró de felicidad. Normalmente él no lloraba por nada, excepto muy contadas veces (esa era la segunda en su vida), porque cuando algo le producía una calidez en el pecho no podía evitar que se le aguaran los ojos.

Los siguientes tres meses fueron como estar en el paraíso. El chofer lo comenzó a llevar a su nuevo colegio, Erwin consiguió que le hicieran los documentos donde figuraba como su tutor legal. Levi comía tres veces al día lo que la ama de llaves cocinaba, que siempre eran platillos de su agrado. Y su parte favorita del día era cuando Erwin llegaba de trabajar, le encantaba recibirlo en la puerta, aunque con su semblante serio, el mayor se daba cuenta que se estaba esforzando por ser un buen niño, exactamente lo que él quería.

De a poco, casi sin darse cuenta, se acostumbró, aunque aún le costaba, a que Erwin le demostrara su afecto con caricias sutiles. Un apretón de hombros, de manos, un beso en la mejilla, en la frente, a veces se sentaban en un amplio sillón en la sala de estar para ver películas de dibujos, Levi nunca había visto eso en su vida y le complacían bastante. Por lo general Erwin le pedía que se sentara en su regazo o entre sus piernas. Al principio a Levi le costaba mucho, sentía un rechazo extraordinario a que las personas lo tocaran, pero con Erwin estaba bien, él era su amigo, era su salvador, era la única persona en ese mundo que lo cuidaba.

-: Levi – le susurró una de esas tardes – Te quiero… - El niño se quedó de piedra ante esa confesión – Te quiero, Levi – el adulto se lo repitió incontables veces, el pequeño no sabía muy bien que significaba querer, creyó que tenía que ver con dar de comer, cuidar y preocuparse por el otro - ¿Tú me quieres, Levi? – le preguntó mientras lo abrazaba y aspiraba fuerte sobre el cándido y pálido cuello.

-: Sí – fue la corta respuesta que generó una sonrisa enorme en el mayor. Levi supo que lo estaba haciendo feliz y eso le hizo sentir bien – Er-Erwin… me, me estás apretando mucho…

-: Lo siento, lo siento, es que estoy tan contento, Levi, por favor, quédate conmigo para siempre… Oye, ¿quieres que nos bañemos juntos?

El niño aceptó con regocijo, le hacía recordar mucho a esos hermosos momentos que compartió con su madre hacía tanto. Al principio Erwim solo le tallaba la espalda y lo ayudaba a lavarle la cabeza, pero con el correr de los días insistía en enjabonarlo por completo, aduciendo que él no lo hacía bien. Levi no entendía, él siempre se esmeraba por estar limpio, y no creía que las manos del adulto hicieran un trabajo mejor que el suyo, pero por no contradecirlo se dejaba hacer. A veces se sentía en verdad incómodo cuando tocaba en sus partes íntimas, le molestaba y rehuía.

-: ¿Qué sucede, Levi? ¿Te molesta que te toque? – le preguntaba el mayor con una expresión de tristeza en el rostro, al niño eso no le gustaba.

-: No, es que… ahí… ahí, no… no me gusta, no me toques ahí.

-: De acuerdo, no lo haré más… pero no debes sentir pena, yo te quiero y tú me quieres, y estamos tratando de ayudar al otro a estar limpio, eso es todo, no es nada para avergonzarse. ¿Quieres ayudarme?

Erwin le pedía a diario que enjabonara sus partes íntimas, a veces resoplaba y su cara se ponía algo roja como si hubiera corrido. El niño no entendía y la primera vez se asustó mucho, porque pensó que lo había lastimado o algo. Pero luego Erwin sonreía y le decía que eso significaba que lo estaba haciendo bien. Cierta vez salpicó el pecho del niño con un líquido caliente y blanquecino que había salido de su cuerpo. Le dijo que eso era algo que sólo podía hacer con él, y que le eso lo hacía feliz. Levi se sintió extraño, un poco asqueado, no le agradaba demasiado, y se lo dijo. Fue la primera vez que vio a Erwin molesto.

-: No es mucho lo que te pido, ¿o sí Levi? Tal vez prefieras volver a la pocilga donde vivías antes, donde Leny te golpeaba a diario, ¿quieres eso?

-: No, yo… no quiero eso…

Pronto logró acostumbrarse a ese tipo de sucesos. El problema era que cada vez se sentía peor. La llegada de Erwin a la casa empezó a convertirse en algo que quería evitar. Trataba de bañarse temprano y se iba a dormir para no tener que lidiar con el adulto. Algo en su instinto le decía que las cosas no marchaban como deberían. Cierta noche Erwin entró en su habitación, trató de hacerse el dormido pero el adulto le quitó las colchas y lo sujetó con fuerza de los hombros.

-: Levi, despiértate.

-: Si, si, ya. Bienvenido a casa Erwin – le susurró algo asustado.

-: ¿Qué mierda te pasa? ¿Estás evitándome? ¿Por qué?

-: No, no es eso…

-: ¿Ya no me quieres?

-: No, Erwin, yo sí, yo te quiero, de verdad, pero…

-: ¿Pero qué?

-: Yo, ya… ya no quiero que… no quiero que nos bañemos juntos… es eso.

-: He sido paciente contigo, pero ya estoy cansado de esperar. ¿Acaso no te traté bien? ¿Acaso no cumplo cada uno de tus caprichos? ¿Qué tiene de malo si quiero que me demuestres tu amor como corresponde? ¡Maldito niño!

Las grandes manos se cerraron sobre tu cuello apretando con fuerza y Levi tembló mirándolo con sus ojos desorbitados.

-: Er-Erwin… m-me las-lastimas… - le hablaba con su voz diminuta y quebrada, sin poder entender qué había hecho mal.

Erwin lo beso con fiereza y Levi quiso escaparse de él, pero no había manera que un niño de once años pudiera medirse con la fuerza de ese enorme hombre. Después de esa noche, Erwin nunca volvió a ser el mismo con él. Lo mantenía encerrado en la casa, por lo que lo obligó a dejar los estudios. Lo sometió a las más perversas prácticas, doblegando su fuerza, lastimándolo, disfrutando de sus lágrimas. Dos años completos de terror constante. Aun, después de veinte años casi imperceptiblemente se notaban las cicatrices que habían dejado los grilletes en sus muñecas y tobillos a los que permanecía encadenado en ese tiempo.

Hasta que una vez, armándose de valor, lo sedujo, usó todas sus herramientas disponibles, el mayor le creyó, llevaba tanto tiempo tratando de dominar su alma, que realmente pensó que lo había logrado. Cuando dormía plácidamente, Levi se escapó. Robó todo el dinero y las cosas valiosas que pudo y huyó en la madrugada. Sólo recuerda haber llegado corriendo a la estación de trenes y tomar uno tras otro hasta que se sintió lo suficientemente lejos. Su vida no fue mucho más fácil luego, pero al menos pudo tomar algunos exámenes libres para tener un título secundario y conseguir trabajos de medio tiempo para poder vivir. Siempre se lamentó no haberlo matado esa misma noche. Debería haberlo hecho.

A pesar de haber ido terapia muchas veces, nunca pudo sacarse la obsesión en su cabeza de vengarse, de volver y destruirlo, de destrozarlo por completo.

El segundo motivo por el que Levi siempre era acosado, era por su complexión diminuta, delgada, por sus facciones delicadas, similares a los de una mujer y su pequeña estatura, cosa que odiaba en extremo. Por lo que por muchos años se entrenó a sí mismo, boxeo, artes marciales, combate, solía levantarse temprano y correr hasta no tener energías, ahora sólo lo hacía por costumbre cerca de treinta minutos por día.

Y ahora, después de tantos años, de tantos errores cometidos, de tanta mala suerte, venía a caer en las manos de un mocoso que quería pasarse de listo, y lo peor de todo que el alcohol lo tenía debilitado. Se dio cuenta que tal vez se le había pasado la mano, que había subestimado a Eren, pensando que era tan fácil de domesticar como un cachorro. Sería inevitable, después de todo era hijo de ese detestable monstruo, sin duda por sus venas corría la misma sangre y las mismas intenciones de dañar.

Pensó rápidamente, no era buena idea resistirse, ese joven estaba fuera de control, si insistía en defenderse, iba a devorarlo y de la manera más tenebrosa. Por lo que en vez de seguir forcejeando, aflojó su cuerpo y se puso lánguido ante el agarre del menor. El joven lo miró sorprendido, Levi le sonrió complaciente y le habló de la manera más sensual posible.

-: No seas estúpido, Eren… yo no quiero que te detengas, pero no hagas cosas innecesarias tampoco. Es verdad, lo admito, me atraes y estuve buscando llamar tu atención desde un primer momento. Sí, me subí a tu auto porque esperaba que algo pasara entre nosotros, sí te hablé de esa estúpida perra que me tiraba de vez en cuando, sólo porque quería saber si en verdad te afectaba… Aaahh… soy un gran idiota, ¿no crees? Comportándome como un adolescente – Apoyó su cabeza sobre el pecho del menor, rogando a todos los cielos que su actuación sonara creíble y luego lo miró directo a los ojos – Bésame, Eren… haz que olvide a todos los que han estado antes que tú, dame lo que necesito… ahora…

El muchacho unió sus labios apasionadamente, pero no con la violencia anterior, soltó sus muñecas y lo abrazó contra su cuerpo, mientras intentaba mostrarle todo lo que ese hombre le provocaba a través de ese dulce contacto. Eren tenía la mente nublada, nunca se había sentido de ese modo, escuchar esas palabras salir de Levi lo había calmado por completo, tenerlo entre sus brazos, respondiendo tan bien a ese beso lo estaba trastornando. El de piel blanca metió una de sus piernas entre las del joven y frotó su muslo contra la entrepierna del menor que reaccionó de inmediato, lo tuvo así varios minutos, Eren sentía que si lo seguía friccionando lo haría eyacular dentro de su pantalón, pero grande fue su sorpresa cuando Levi le dio un fuerte rodillazo a sus partes íntimas. Cayó doblado gruñendo de dolor, mientras los ojos se le llenaban de lágrimas, sentía que el estómago se le iba a salir por la boca, mientras gemía en el suelo, el hombre aprovechó y le propinó una feroz patada en la boca del estómago.

-: ¡Mocoso inútil de mierda! – Le gritó iracundo - ¿Acaso crees que vas a poder hacer lo que se te ocurra conmigo? ¡Idiota! ¡IDIOTAAAAAA! ¡Aaarrggh! – Aulló enardecido - ¡Estoy tan furioso! Debería matarte a golpes, hijo de puta, ¿qué me querías hacer, eh? ¿Acaso si me negaba pensabas violarme? ¡Estúpido, imbécil! ¿Con quién mierda crees que te metiste?

Se alejó y fue a sentarse en el capó del auto, mientras encendía un cigarrillo, no volvería a bajar la guardia tan fácilmente. Maldito mocoso que no puede dominar a su propio falo. Tenía ganas de ir a bañarse, de tragar lavandina y borrar cualquier bacteria que el muchachito hubiera dejado en él.

Suspiró pesado, mientras le temblaban las piernas, eso había estado malditamente cerca, todas sus pesadillas llovieron sobre él, sentía que le ardían las muñecas justo donde Eren lo había apresado con su gran fuerza, se miró, estaban marcados aún sus dedos.

-: ¡Mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda! – empezó a patear el auto con bronca, mientras seguía bufando. Así estuvo un buen rato hasta que volvió a retomar el control de sí mismo. Si se dejaba llevar por la ira terminaría matando al bastardo insolente.

-: Le-levi… - escuchó la voz lastimosa del joven que se venía sujetando del auto con una mano y la otra se agarraba del estómago, se quedó estupefacto cuando vio su rostro arrasado por lágrimas – Lo… lo si… snif… lo… snif, lo siento… snif… No de-debí… no debí… - Luego agachó la cabeza mientras el llanto lo hacía convulsionar. El mayor cerró los ojos, suspirando fuerte y se le acercó, debía hacer algo o su plan se iría al tacho. Se le acercó con cautela – Me-merezco q-que me mu-muelas a gol-golpes… (llanto)… perdón… perdón… no pu-pude detenerme… soy de… de lo peor (llanto).

Levi sacó un pulcro e inmaculado pañuelo blanco, que siempre llevaba consigo y se acercó para limpiarle el rostro, como cuando una madre le limpia la cara a su hijo que jugando se cae y se hace daño. El menudo hombre tampoco era de piedra, y debía aceptar que verlo quebrado de esa manera le afectaba un poco… ¿pero qué mierda estaba pensando? ¿No se suponía que eso es lo que buscaba en primer lugar? ¿Y por qué ahora lo estaba abrazando?

-: Ya cállate, estúpido – le dijo con voz autoritaria y Eren se aferró a él con fuerza, mientras seguía descargando su llanto en su hombro, que alguien le explicara qué le vía de bueno su novia a ese llorón de mierda – Que nadie se ha muerto, sólo metiste la pata horriblemente, ya cálmate, vas a mojarme entero.

Eren trató de respirar y se apoyó contra el capó abriendo un poco las piernas y sosteniéndose con sus brazos.

-: ¿Estás bien? – preguntó Levi con más tranquilidad.

-: Bueno… pegas duro… probablemente pierda mi capacidad para ser padre, ¡auch!

-: Tal vez te lo mereces, mocoso alzado.

-: Eres bueno para consolar, ¿eh? – dijo Eren mientras en medio de los surcos de lágrimas esbozaba una semi sonrisa.

-: Te lo advierto desde ahora, idiota, no vuelvas a intentar forzarme a nada, porque te juro que la próxima vez te castro, y créeme que voy en serio.

-: Ya olvídalo, no volveré a ponerte un dedo encima, lo prometo.

Levi se le acercó muy rápido y Eren dio un respingo por la sorpresa, lo tomó de la solapa de su camisa con rudeza y lo miró con seriedad.

-: Escúchame escoria inútil, te dije que no me forzaras, eso quiere decir que si yo estoy de acuerdo puedes avanzar, te queda claro ¿o te lo dibujo?

-: Levi… Levi… me gustas… me gustas mucho…

El hombre aflojó el agarre de sus manos, esa declaración lo había tomado por sorpresa. No pudo evitarlo pero sintió que algo se removía dentro de él.

-: ¿Pu-puedo besarte? – suplicó Eren, mientras la luna se reflejaba en sus pupilas.

-: ¿Ahora vas a preguntar por cada pequeña cosa? – respondió el otro con debilidad.

El joven tomó el rostro del mayor entre sus manos con delicadeza y lo besó con suavidad, como si tuviera miedo que se evaporara en el aire. Levi sintió que se le contraía el estómago, ¿qué era esto? No era la primera vez que se besaban, pero sin duda ese roce… se sentía completamente diferente… Extrañamente agradable. Abrió un poco su boca para profundizar el beso. Ahora no se sentía asqueado, al contrario lo estaba disfrutando, sin dudas sería el alcohol, sí, era eso. Incluso sentir las mejillas húmedas de Eren no le molestaba en absoluto. El mocoso era bueno dando besos, después de todo. No supo en qué momento estaba abrazando la fornida espalda del menor, mientras Eren acariciaba sus brazos desnudos con suavidad enviándole pequeñas corrientes eléctricas a lo largo de su columna. Tal vez era que jamás se dejaba acariciar por otros, incluso cuando se acostaba con sus amantes solo dejaba que tocaron sus partes íntimas, odiaba los besos y todo lo que involucrara intercambio de fluidos de una boca a otra, al menos hasta hoy. El sexo era simplemente la acción de desfogarse cuando se sentía caliente, disfrutaba más bien escuchando los gemidos de sus compañeras de noche, y las hacía llegar al clímax con sus hábiles manos y movimientos de caderas, luego era su placer y fin. Y a pesar de que todo formaba parte de un macabro plan, le estaba permitiendo al joven hacer todas aquellas cosas que no le permitía a nadie más, al menos no bajo su consentimiento… Y debía admitir que le gustaba… bastante…

-: Levi… - resopló Eren sobre el rostro del mayor – Eres lindo… me gustas, me gustas – lo abrazó con suavidad, mientras besaba su cuello delicadamente, el mayor intentaba no retorcerse ante los ataques del menor, pero es que su cuerpo prácticamente reaccionaba solo, esas palabras, lo estaban afectando. No era la primera vez que alguien le decía "me gustas", ni que lo besaban, o lo acariciaban, pero antes sentía tanta repulsión… porqué ahora… ¿por qué así? – Levi, eres tan lindo, me gustas tanto… tanto…

El hombre deslizó una de sus pálidas manos sobre la entrepierna del muchacho, frotándolo suave contra la tela.

-: Oi… ¿te sigue doliendo? – le dijo apenas en un susurro, Eren no dejaba de besar su cuello, su oído, aspirar su cabello, y el ojiazul estaba cayendo ante su hechizo.

-: U-un poco… - respondió extasiado el menor mientras deslizaba sus manos dentro de la remera de Levi para poder encontrar la cálida y sensible piel, las yemas de sus dedos trazaban largas líneas indefinidas, haciendo que el mayor se estremeciera, mientras se mordía el labio inferior para apagar los gemidos de satisfacción que querían escaparse de su garganta. Con habilidad abrió la hebilla del cinto de Eren y el botón de sus jeans para luego, con tortuosa lentitud bajarle la cremallera. El joven subió hasta su boca para beber de nuevo de su caliente acuosidad. Se removió inquieto cuando sintió la fría mano de Levi envolver su henchida hombría – Oh, Levi… - suspiró con deseo mientras volvía a devorar esos finos y deliciosos labios, sus gemidos se apagaban en la boca del otro. El mayor comenzó un cadencioso vaivén apretándolo gentilmente, encendiéndolo por completo. Eren detuvo el beso para arquearse ante un suculento espasmo de placer, sus ojos estaban cerrados y Levi quiso ver mucho más de esas eróticas expresiones que el menor le estaba enseñando.

Eren tomó su mano derecha y la acercó a su boca, empezó a besar su tatuaje subiendo por toda su extensión, le habían dicho muchas veces que su tatuaje era lindo, pero nadie lo había besado así antes, sintió que se ruborizaba. ¡Esperen un momento! ¿Ruborizarse? ¿Él? ¿Un hombre de más de treinta? ¿Qué demonios? La boca del joven siguió escalando por parte de su hombro que quedaba expuesto por la remera, el cuello, su quijada hasta encontrar de nuevo su boca. Las manos de eren también le abrieron el cinto y el pantalón, un poco más desesperadas, y Levi semi sonrió al notar la ansiedad del menor. Sus pantalones cayeron hasta sus pantorrillas y se estremeció con el frío de la noche, los dedos calientes de Eren se metieron dentro de sus apretados bóxer para darle placer también.

-: M-más suave, i-idiota… - le pidió Levi y dejó escapar un quejido de satisfacción, bruto y todo, el mocoso lo estaba acariciando deliciosamente. Grande sería su sorpresa cuando sintió que algo tibio y pegajoso se deslizaba entre sus dedos. El joven se arqueó temblando ligeramente – Oh… - dijo Levi mirando su mano – Eso fue… rápido…

-: Es… es que eres tú… - respondió el joven derrotado – Pero tú aún…

-: Está bien – respondió el pelinegro sonriendo – No hace falta yo…

-: ¡No! Déjame hacerlo – Eren lo giró tan rápido que le dio un breve mareo, sin duda el alcohol había sido demasiado. Lo apoyó contra el capó y se arrodilló ante él.

-: Oi, mocoso, ¿qué mierda piensas hacer? ¡Aaammm! – no pudo continuar porque Eren había puesto su falo dentro de su boca y lo estaba succionando con algo de fuerza. Poco podía hacer el mayor para reprimir sus gemidos, sin dudas el joven no era muy bueno, pero tenía potencial.

-: Lo… aaah, lo siento si… (volvía a meterlo en su boca y luego sacarlo) si no soy bueno, perdóname Levi, pero (repetía la acción), es mi primera vez… ¿Eshtá gbien ashí?

-: Mocoso idiota – dijo Levi golpeando con el puño su cabeza – No hables cuando lo tienes en la boca… está bien, así que continúa… S-solo ten… ten cuidado… tus di-dientes…

Pero Eren no lo lastimó, puso todo su empeño y trató de hacerlo de la mejor manera posible, lamiendo, chupando, masajeando, estuvo más de quince minutos en la faena, y aunque Levi siempre se mofaba de lo aguantador que era al momento de mantener una erección, verlo haciendo eso, a la luz de la luna, mirándolo suplicante con sus ojos, atento a darle todo el placer posible, no olvidemos el maldito alcohol causa de este "problema", Levi enterró sus dedos en la espesa cabellera marrón y trató de mantener la cordura algunos segundos más.

-: Eren, Eren… Es-espera, voy a… me… me voy a venir… de-deten-detente… Oi, mocoso, no aguanto… Ey, te digo que… pares… - tiró con algo de fuerza de sus cabellos pero el joven succionó con más determinación y finalmente se derramó en un grito corto y agónico en la boca del joven. Le costó un poco regular la respiración, pero finalmente pudo volver a pararse, las piernas le habían quedado algo débiles. Se arregló su ropa interior y se subió los pantalones. Eren de puso de pie y lo imitó.

-: Mocoso de mierda, escupe eso, no puedo creer que aún lo tengas en tu boca… asqueroso.

-: ¿Mmm? No tengo nada en mi boca, Levi – dijo Eren sonriéndole con picardía.

-: ¿Te lo… te lo tragaste?

-: No sabe tan mal – fue toda la respuesta del joven y Levi se puso completamente rojo.

-: ¿Pero qué sucede contigo, imbécil? ¿Cómo pudiste hacer algo tan repugnante?

Eren lo abrazó de improviso, el mayor podía incluso escuchar su corazón palpitando con furia dentro del trabajado pecho del ojiverde.

-: Puedo, porque me gustas, Levi… me gustas tanto, quiero todo de ti… todo…

Levi se dejó abrazar, después de lo que había sucedido no se iba a poner tímido.

-: Ni se te ocurra besarme ahora, mocoso cochino – fue toda la advertencia que le dió.


	6. Chapter 6

Hola, hola, aquí Luna de Acero reportándose. Perdiendo la esperanza cada vez más, en fin… seguiremos delante de todas maneras.

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes le pertenecen al sádico de Hajime Isayama, claro, si me pertenecieran a mí todo sería yaoi hard.

 **Advertencia:** Es un relato yaoi, puede haber escenas explícitas, leer con cautela, solo mayores de 18.

Capítulo 6: Encuentro explosivo

Levi había terminado una exhaustiva jornada de aseo general. Su casa o podía brillar más de lo que ya lo hacía. Incluso el piso, parquet, en algunas partes estaba gastado de lo mucho que pulía a veces.

Se había bañado por tercera vez, pero aún se sentía sucio, estaba en su balcón, bebiendo una infusión de su té negro favorito, y el alcohol en gel a mano. Esta vez se estaba dejando llevar demasiado, le ardían las manos y en algunas zonas se empezaba a pelar un poco la piel debido a la cantidad incontable de veces que se aplicaba la sustancia. Estaba abstraído, sus pensamientos volvían una y otra vez al muchacho de ojos verdes, a sus labios, al toque de sus manos, sus dedos que siempre estaban calientes, cuyo tacto ardía, todavía sentía su espalda, su cadera, su hombría, ardían aquellas partes donde lo había tocado… su boca… estaba hecha fuego… Suspiró pesado tratando de dominarse. ¿Sería capaz de aguantar? Debía concentrarse en su objetivo… "Levi, me gustas… me gustas tanto…" ¡Basta!, se reprendió a él mismo, tenía que acallar esas palabras que seguían resonando dentro de él sin cesar. "Levi… eres lindo"… ¡Una mierda que era lindo! Mocoso insolente, queriendo tomar control de la situación, no lo permitiría, de ninguna manera. La próxima vez bebería el doble de cerveza… No, mejor no, ese estúpido era capaz de violarlo si le daba la oportunidad.

Su celular continuaba sonando, volvió a suspirar hastiado. Pero finalmente lo agarró.

"Levi, el otro fin de semana es mi cumpleaños, ¿podrás venir a mi casa? Haré una barbacoa para mis amigos… Realmente me gustaría que vinieras… ¿vas a venir?"

¿Su casa? De ninguna manera, con seguridad el padre de esa bestia estaría allí. No, aun no era el momento. Decidió no responder.

"Sabes… estuve pensando y creo que hoy hablaré con Mikasa. No puedo seguir pretendiendo que todo está bien entre ella y yo. Es una buena chica, no merece que le mienta".

¿Pero qué sucede con este mocoso de mierda?, pensó Levi. Decidió llamarlo, apenas sonó una vez y Eren lo atendió de inmediato, con la voz temblorosa.

-: ¡Levi!

-: No grites, mocoso, tengo el auricular pegado a mi oído.

-: L-lo siento, discúlpame.

-: Deja de disculparte a cada momento, es un fastidio. Oi, ¿cómo es eso de que vas a hablar con tu novia?

-: Pues si… yo… me gustas, Levi… no puedo estar con otra persona…

Lo que le faltaba, un jovenzuelo pegajoso con aspiraciones de relación seria, no gracias.

-: Eren – le habló con firmeza – No te precipites, ¿hace cuánto que sales con esa mujer?

-: Cuatro años…

-: ¿Y vas a tirar por la borda una relación de cuatro años por unos cuantos roces con un compañero de trabajo, que además de ser hombre te lleva más de doce años de diferencia? ¿Qué sucede contigo?

-: Me gustas, me gustas, me gustas…

-: Sí, sí, qué no soy sordo, no hace falta que lo repitas tanto.

-: Lo haré hasta que lo entiendas, yo no quiero estar con nadie más… ahora lo sé… Mi corazón nunca se sintió de esta manera, ni una sola vez en mi vida, nunca.

-: Bueno, basta, ya corta el rollo, idiota. Para que exista una relación se necesita de dos, escucha bien y abre esas orejotas que tienes, DOS, el consentimiento de dos seres, y yo creo que en ningún momento te he dicho que acepto lo que te pasa solamente a ti.

-: No importa lo que digas.

-: ¿Aaaah? – el hombre estaba desconcertado.

-: Que no importa lo que digas, es en vano, empiezo a entender que sólo te estás escondiendo, Levi. No sé qué obscuro pasado ocultas, pero creo que te han lastimado demasiado, y por eso ahora huyes de cualquiera que te quiera cuidar o quiera acercarse de manera seria a ti. Pero es sólo cuestión de atravesar esa coraza que has creado, seré paciente, te conquistaré, sé que puedo, porque tu cuerpo reacciona cuando te toco, al igual que el mío. No te soy indiferente, eso es más que obvio, por eso…

-: No sé si eres imbécil de nacimiento o lo haces a propósito – dijo el mayor con la voz más fría que podía usar – Que nos hayamos tocado un poco y hayamos pasado un rato placentero no quiere decir que me gustes de otra manera. ¿Tienes idea la cantidad de amantes que he tenido? Eres apenas un retoño que está creciendo, un mocoso inútil que no tiene ni la más pálida idea de la vida, ja, ¿cómo podrías saber? Vienes de una familia rica, has vivido entre algodones desde que naciste, tú no conoces nada acerca del dolor, de la soledad, o la traición… apenas llevamos cuatro meses de conocernos, ¿y crees que me puedes definir con tanta liviandad? No conoces nada de mí… Pero si hay una cosa que debes saber es que no voy a enamorarme como un imbécil, esas cursilerías no me interesan en absoluto, no te confundas.

-: Levi… te quiero…

El celular del pelinegro tembló entre sus manos, eso no, no quería escuchar eso, por lo que cortó la comunicación de inmediato. Se dejó caer sobre el sofá del living y sus dientes chirriarron. Bueno, ¿no era eso lo que él quería después de todo? Que el muchacho se enamorara profundamente de él, ¿acaso no debería estar feliz de sus avances? ¿Entonces por qué estaba tratando de alejarlo con tanto ahínco? ¿Qué carajos le estaba sucediendo? Inspiró y exhaló varias veces para calmarse y repasar de nuevo su táctica. Debía controlarse más, no podía mostrarse tan rebelde, aunque se veía que el ojiverde era de esas personas tozudas.

-: Un caprichoso de porquería, como todo rico, cuando no obtienen lo que quieren por las buenas intentan forzar las cosas. Es igual a su padre… incluso usa las mismas palabras…

-0-

Al otro día Eren lo buscó en el trabajo, venía sonriendo de una forma resplandeciente, el mocoso no se daba cuenta pero las personas se giraban a mirarlo, envidiaba el metro ochenta y tantos que debía tener.

-: Buenos días, Levi – le dijo animosamente mientras dejaba el café en su escritorio, seguramente preparado y endulzado como al hombre le gustaba, junto a sándwich de pan integral y queso, su favorito. Levi apeló a todo su autocontrol.

-: Buenos días, Eren. Gracias por el desayuno, se ve delicioso, pero en compensación deja que yo me encargue mañana.

-: Awwww, ¿no son lindos? – ambos giraron para encontrarse con Hanji que miraba la escena con corazones en sus ojos – Realmente lamento tener que cortarles el romance mañanero – Levi le dirigió una mirada de muerte a la anteojuda cuando dijo esto y ella simplemente se rió de su actitud – Pero necesito que se encarguen de investigar este expediente – Dijo dejando una pesada carpeta sobre el escritorio del joven – Al parecer se ha traspapelado el contrato del cliente Ojimoga Kurishima, el que firmó con nuestra compañía en 1998, el primero. Y como tenemos que juntarnos con su contador dentro de tres días, necesito tenerlo, puesto que vamos a renovarlo y vamos a revisar las clausulas y su evolución a lo largo de estos años. Van a tener que ir al sótano a revisar los archivos manuales, como sabrán nuestro sistema de control se implementó en 2003, y los archivos anteriores a la implementación no fueron subidos al software. Lo siento mucho Levicito, pero vas a tener que ensuciarte, allá abajo está lleno de polvo. Una vez que lo encuentren entre ambos armarán el informe para la junta, todo lo que tengan pendiente hasta ahora lo van a dejar como está, le pediré a Berthold y a Reiner que tomen sus trabajos.

-: ¿Y por qué no le pides a ellos que se encarguen de este jodido contrato? – respondió el hombre con molestia mientras cruzaba los brazos.

-: Eres el mejor en esto Levi, tus informes son impecables y esto es demasiado trabajo, Eren es rápido para tipear e ingresar datos, creo que como profesionales se complementan realmente bien, estoy depositando mi total confianza en ustedes muchachos. No podemos tener errores, este negocio es uno de los más importantes, ya saben que el 30% de nuestras facturaciones pertenecen a la firma Orinoko, de la cual el señor Ojimoga es el CEO.

-: ¿Cuántos contratos han tenido con nosotros desde entonces? – preguntó Eren interesado.

-: Pues, déjame ver… tal vez unos ocho.

-: ¿Tres días? ¿Estás demente, Hanji? Esto es un jodido infierno, mira nada más el tamaño de esa cosa – dijo señalando la carpeta – Y sólo en el supuesto de que hoy mismo encontráramos ese dichoso papel de porquería, aun así no haríamos tiempo a terminar, sin contar que Eren trabaja media jornada. No me importaría quedarme a dormir en la empresa, pero aún así no creo que lleguemos a tiempo, es demasiada presión y lo sabes. Esto pasa porque dejas las cosas importantes para último momento.

-: ¡Uuugghh, Levi! Eres tan quejoso, me alegra tanto que no te hayan promocionado y seas tú el jefe, porque de seguro hubiera renunciado – acotó Hanji con cara de sufrimiento – Eren, ¿crees que sea posible que estos días puedas hacer jornada extendida?

-: Si, puedo hacerlo, recién ha empezado el semestre y están repasando lo del anterior, de manera que puedo hablar en la universidad para justificar mi ausencia, aunque necesitaré un certificado.

-: Cuenta con eso, precioso. ¿Ves, Levi? ¿Por qué no aprendes a ser tan colaborador y atento como lo es Eren? Contágiale tu entusiasmo a este viejo amargado, cariño – dijo guiñándole un ojo al joven.

-: Mira quien me llama viejo, la que me lleva más de tres años de vida – acotó el ojiazul con fastidio.

-: Levi, reserva tus energías para la búsqueda que las vas a necesitar. Confío en ustedes. Oh, lo olvidaba, van a ser recompensados muy bien por esto, ya sabes Levi, tu bono trimestral lo único que hace es crecer, ¿No crees que tú deberías hacer lo mismo? – luego de decir esto salió corriendo mientras un vaso térmico de café volaba por los aires para estrellarse en el piso - ¡Mala puntería como siempre! – grito Hanji a lo lejos antes de desaparecer, Levi tenía una vena que le palpitaba en la frente.

-: Trágate tu café, tenemos muchísimo por hacer – le gruñó el más bajo al joven, quién comenzó a reir - ¿Qué mierda es tan gracioso, se puede saber?

-: Ja, ja, ja, realmente me gustas más cuando no llevas esa careta de persona amable todo el tiempo. No debes fingir conmigo, Levi.

-: Cállate antes de que estampe tu café en tu cabezota, idiota – luego se giró para revolver en sus cajones y sacar una linterna.

-: ¿Y eso?

-: No hay buena luz allá abajo, odio tener que ir a ese lugar, todo está impregnado de un asqueroso olor a moho, algunos focos no funcionan, y por si fuera poco debe estar lleno de alimañas de todo tipo. Realmente lo odio – Luego sacó una pequeña caja de cartón, la abrió y sustrajo dos pares de guantes de látex – Maldita cuatro ojos, dejando todo a última hora. Maldito Ojimoga.

Eren terminó su desayuno,Levi apenas mordisqueó un poco el sándwich y lo dejó pulcramente envuelto en papel film, lo obligó a ponerse un par de guantes, al igual que unos barbijos y se fueron a la búsqueda del expediente.

El sótano era enorme, estaba lleno de ficheros que iban del piso al suelo y formaban largos pasillos. Tal como le dijera Levi el aire estaba viciado, olía a agua estancada, el piso estaba bastante sucio, e incluso en mucho lugares había enormes telas de araña.

-: Me sorprende que la empresa no ponga un cartel de "bienvenidos a la casita embrujada", harían mucho dinero de esta pocilga – dijo Levi con asco, estaba intentando estoicamente no vomitar a cada paso que daba, por lo que empezó a transpirar frío – Veamos, esta jodida mierda debería estar en el pasillo 4 "C" – apuntó con la linterna hacia arriba para ver los carteles ya despintados del lugar. Luego de varios minutos y dar algunas vueltas sin sentido, lo encontraron.

-: Como era de esperarse, todas las cajas están desordenadas, ¡maldita sea!

Levi revolvió varias cajas y Eren otra tantas, tocas esas hojas amarillentas, esas tapas de cartón llenas de suciedad, estaba exasperando al mayor, Eren se dio cuenta que el cuerpo del pelinegro temblaba un poco.

-: Levi, ¿estás bien?

-: Perfecto, no puedo estar mejor – sentía que se le contraía el estómago, tenía que controlarse o terminaría vomitando sin control.

Cuando terminaron con los cuatro primeros estantes Levi intentó llegar a la caja del quinto, pero al ser demasiado alto sólo pudo tomar un borde, al tirar la caja se rajó y se le vinieron encima todas las carpetas de adentro, quedó tendido en el piso con toda la carga encima, que además y para coronar la escena estaba llena de pequeñas lauchitas, ya que al parecer una rata había anidado en ella. Levi sintió que se le llenaba la boca de saliva y profirió un grito de terror mientras salía corriendo sin ver, le faltaba el aire, estaba sucediendo de nuevo, como aquella vez… Su cabeza se inundó de imágenes que no podía controlar, chocó su cabeza contra una superficie dura y cayó al suelo, se quitó el barbijo mientras vomitaba sin control, todo su cuerpo convulsionaba…

Cadenas… no podía dejar de escuchar el ruido de las horribles cadenas, y los pasos, esos espantosos pasos de la bestia que venía a buscarlo, el terror se apoderó de él por completo.

-: ¡NO, NO, NO, BASTA! ¡NO ME TOQUES, NO ME TOQUES! ¡TE ODIO, TE ODIO!

Eren abrazó a Levi con fuerza, mientras el hombre tiritaba de manera espantosa, el sudor lo bañaba por completo.

-: ¡NO ME TOQUES, NO ME TOQUES!

-: ¡Levi, Levi, soy yo, soy Eren! ¡Levi! ¡Escúchame! – No había manera de lograr calmar al mayor, estaba descontrolado, el joven no dejó de abrazarlo ni un solo momento a pesar de que el pelinegro empezó a morderlo con saña, como un lobo hambriento, incrustaba sus dientes en sus brazos, que de no haber tenido el traje encima con seguridad lo hubiera dejado sangrando - ¡Cálmate, Levi! ¡Rayos! – Como pudo apoyó su boca contra el oído del mayor – Te quiero, te quiero, Levi, vuelve por favor, yo jamás te lastimaría, por favor…

De alguna extraña manera sus palabras empezaron a surtir efecto, poco a poco, el hombre dejó de morder, pero la saliva seguía escurriendo de su boca, que abierta daba bocanadas como si el aire no entrara en sus pulmones, todo su cuerpo estaba tenso, tan tenso que eren pensó que se quebraría en cualquier momento.

-: Por favor, Levi – dijo mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas, nunca había visto en su vida una expresión tan aterradora en el rostro de una persona – No estás solo, estoy aquí contigo, estoy aquí. Mírame, mírame por favor, yo no te dejaré solo. Te quiero, te quiero…

No supo cuánto tiempo lo estuvo abrazando, buscó en las ropas del mayor y encontró el pañuelo blanco, limpió su rostro, aún su respiración no se regulaba del todo, pero al menos ya estaba dejando de temblar y su cuerpo se estaba ablandando. Limpió el sudor de su frente y no dejó de sostenerlo contra su cuerpo. No supo cuánto tiempo estuvieron así, pero finalmente escuchó la voz de Levi que sonaba agrietada.

-: ¿Qué?... ¿Eren?... ¿Qué?

-: Tranquilo, Levi, estoy aquí, no me iré. Te golpeaste muy fuerte contra la pared. ¿Te duele? – le susurró mientras acariciaba con dulzura su frente, en donde un prominente chichón hacía su aparición.

-: ¡Ouch! ¡Tch, malditas ratas, asquerosas! – se quejó con dolor el mayor. Se sentía a gusto, entre los brazos de ese mocoso, se sentía… seguro. Su cuerpo le dolía terriblemente, sin dudas había tenido un episodio de ataque de pánico. Antes eran algo recurrente en su vida – Hacía muchos… muchos años que no me sucedía… - no supo por qué, no tenía motivos para confesarle una cosa así al joven, pero sentía la imperiosa necesidad de hablar en voz alta – Antes… tomaba muchas pastillas… muchas… para con-controlarlo… luego se fueron y yo las dejé… tal vez, debería volver a la terapia…

-: ¿Cómo te sientes?

-: Como mierda pisada por un gigante…

-: Ja, ja, ja – Eren se rió de los nervios, aún estaba algo shokeado – Creo que ya empiezas a sentirte mejor.

-: A-ayúdame… quiero… ponerme de pie…

Con algo de esfuerzo el muchacho logró ayudar al mayor, se alejaron de ese rincón y limpió unas cajas para que se sentara Levi.

-: Estoy sucio… - dijo el hombre con el semblante lleno de tristeza, Eren sintió que su corazón se fragmentaba.

-: Oye, si quieres, puedo buscar el expediente y llevar la notebook para que trabajemos en tu casa. Es decir, tal vez sea mejor que tomes un baño y cambies tu ropa. Supongo que si le digo a Hanji no tendrá problemas, con ese contrato y lo demás, podemos conectarnos desde tu casa, creo que trabajaríamos más horas y… lo siento, estoy hablando demás – dijo refregándose la nuca.

-: No, está bien, creo que… estaría bien… no puedo volver arriba de esta manera.

-: Bien, entonces eso haremos.

Eren siguió las instrucciones del mayor, con su altura fue fácil encontrar la caja que contenía el bendito expediente, una vez con eso en sus manos, el muchacho llevó a Levi hasta su auto. Volvió arriba, explicó brevemente los inconvenientes y Hanji le sonrió con calidez.

-: Lo dejo en tus manos, Eren. Cualquier cosa que necesiten te pido que avises, te encargo que me reportes como van avanzando al menos tres veces al día, ¿de acuerdo?

-: Puedes contar con ello, Hanji.

Recogió las pertenecías de los dos, la carpeta más grande, la computadora de Levi y otros implementos necesarios y volvió al estacionamiento. El mayor estaba acurrucado en el asiento y durmiendo profundamente. Después de acomodar todo el en el baúl, el joven subió y le dedicó una larga mirada a su compañero. Era hermoso, aún sucio y lastimado, aún derrotado por recuerdos que lo atormentaban, realmente quería saber más de él, ¿qué podría haber sido tan terrible para haberlo puesto en ese estado? Ahora mismo quería abrazarlo de nuevo, quería besarlo, sentir su piel blanca contra la morena suya, quería consolarlo, curar todas las heridas, borrar todos los malos momentos de su pasado, quería devolverle la fe en las personas, las ganas de vivir, quería que lo dejara amarlo.

Encendió el vehículo, y muy a pesar suyo lo tuvo que despertar para que subieran al apartamento. Eren estaba completamente emocionado, por fin conocería la casa de Levi.

Un fresco aroma a limpieza fue lo primero que recibió, el mayor le pidió que se sacara los zapatos y le dio un par de pantuflas para usar adentro. Luego le avisó que se iría a bañar, le ofreció ayudarlo, pero la mirada asesina que le dedicó el bajito gruñón, apodo que usaba solo en cabeza por supuesto, fue suficiente para dejar que se las arreglara solo. Instaló la computadora en una pequeña mesa ubicada en la mitad del living y conectó todo, dispuso los papeles y lo que usarían en la larga y ardua tarea que les tocaba afrontar. Luego se fue a la cocina a investigar que podía preparar.

Cuando Levi salió de la ducha, sintió un delicioso aroma a comida casera. Normalmente pedía su comida o compraba fideos de ramen para echarles agua hervida o cualquier cosa que se cocinara en el microondas y que no manchara demasiado. Por lo que casi le da un infarto cuando vio al mocoso sin el saco y la corbata y la camisa arremangada abusando de su hermosa cocina. Había manchas por todas partes. De inmediato se puso a ordenar y lavar, mientras Eren sólo se reía de su obsesión.

-: Mocoso inútil, ¿es necesario hacer tanto desorden para un simple guiso? – se quejaba.

-: Neee, Levi, relájate, cuando pruebes esto vas a sentirte feliz, te lo prometo – luego le echó una larga ojeada mientras el pelinegro terminaba de lavar los utensilios de la bacha, estaba con el cabello húmedo aún, con una toalla blanca sobre los hombros y un hermoso jogging negro que se pegaba a su moldeada y compacta figura, tuvo que tragar en seco. ¿Cómo era que ese hombre lo provocaba siempre, aun cuando no fuera su intención?

-: Dame un respiro, Eren, ¿podrías despegar tus ojos de mi culo por un maldito momento?

-: Sólo me aseguraba que estuvieras bien, eso es todo – se defendió el de ojos verdes - ¿Toda la ropa que usas es de colores obscuros?

-: ¿Y qué esperabas? ¿Un conjunto fucsia de plush? – Levi se giró y lo miró tenebrosamente – No te lo imagines, mocoso atrevido, estás en mi territorio, ten un poco más de respeto.

Eren se carcajeó de lo lindo, mientras el mayor lo miraba sin entender. Estúpido entrometido, pensó.

Levi tuvo que aceptar que el almuerzo era excelente, Eren realmente tenía buenas condiciones para cocinar. Pudo comer a su gusto e incluso se permitió repetir un poco más. Ese almuerzo le hacía recordar las deliciosas comidas que la anciana le preparaba cuando niño. Uno de los pocos y buenos recuerdos que conservaba.

Luego de lavar y ordenar todo, porque no podía ser de otra manera, trabajaron sin descanso por largas cinco horas, sólo organizar toda la información y hacer un bosquejo del informe y el enfoque que le iban a dar, les llevó más de dos. Levi preparó su delicioso té negro, que a Eren le gustó muchísimo, y elogió bastante. Hicieron un breve receso de media hora en la terraza del departamento, momento que aprovechó Levi para fumar un poco.

-: Oye, ¿puedo besarte? – le dijo Eren acercándose con cautela, no podía evitarlo.

-: ¡Ni de coña, mocoso libidinoso! Vinimos a trabajar, ¿recuerdas? No mezcles las cosas.

-: ¡Neee, Levi! – se quejó como todo un caprichoso, inflando un poco los cachetes y cruzándose de brazos – De acuerdo, no te besaré, pero tal vez me ponga un poco… lento… ¿sabes?

-: ¿Me estás amenazando, horrible criatura? – le escupió el más bajo colérico.

Pero Eren lejos de sentirse intimidado avanzó hacia su compañero acorralándolo un poco en una esquina.

-: Por favor, sólo un beso…

¿Cómo era que podía ceder ante los ojos de cachorro abandonado que ponía ese chico? Tal vez estaba algo afectado con todo lo sucedido, tal vez… se estaba ablandando demasiado. No le respondió, solo frunció el entrecejo y bajó un poco la vista. Eren no necesitaba una confirmación, con un brazo lo atrajo suavemente contra su cuerpo y con su otra mano levantó su quijada para besarlo con ganas, sintiendo que un sinfín de mariposas de colores le aleteaban dentro del cuerpo.

Fue… un beso memorable, y ambos se dieron cuenta de eso…


	7. Chapter 7

Hola, hola, aquí Luna de Acero reportándose. Trayendo el nuevo e inesperado capítulo, ja.

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes le pertenecen al sádico de Hajime Isayama, claro, si me pertenecieran a mí todo sería yaoi hard.

 **Advertencia:** Relato yaoi, +18 años, no me responsabilizo… bla, bla, bla… ya saben…

Capítulo 7: Convivencia forzada

Eren bostezó por quinta vez, miró el reloj, eran las once la noche, ya había avisado en su casa que estaba con trabajo y volvería muy tarde. A pesar de ser el más joven, su aspecto estaba bastante desmejorado, no así Levi que se veía bastante enérgico.

-: ¿Demasiado trabajo para un cachorro? – dijo mientras seguía escribiendo y corrigiendo la presentación.

-: Levi, hemos trabajado sin parar por seis horas, te lo suplico, tomemos un receso, muero de hambre.

-: Ya sabes dónde está la cocina, pasa y sírvete.

-: No tengo ganas de cocinar.

-: Yo soy pésimo cocinando, y aunque fuera bueno no lo haría para ti… Ah, supongo que no queda opción, llamaré a un delivery – tomó su celular y marcó el número de siempre – Si, del quinto A… bien, lo primero… si, lo mismo de siempre… no, la ración regular, no tengo cambio, bien – corta.

-: ¿Qué comeremos? – preguntó Eren curioso.

-: Tú, no sé, yo una ensalada César con croassaints.

-: ¿No pediste para mí?

-: ¿Encima que te tomas mi té y ensucias mi cocina, tengo que comprarte la cena?

-: ¡Levi! ¡Qué grosero! Yo puedo pagar mi comida, pero pídeme algo.

-: No soy tu maldito niñero, y ya es muy tarde, levanta tus cosas y lárgate a tu casa, ¿hasta qué condenada hora piensas quedarte?

Eren estaba rojo de la furia, pero cuando estaba por recriminar su actitud egoísta los distrajo el timbre. El pelinegro frunció el ceño y se levantó para ver, imposible que fuera el delivery, ni que tuvieran a Flash trabajando en las entregas. Abrió la puerta y se encontró con una sensual Annie.

-: ¿Qué mierda haces aquí? – fue la grata bienvenida del más bajo, pero la chica ya conocía de sobra todas sus malas actitudes, se abrió paso entrando a la casa, dejando sus zapatos y poniéndose las pantuflas, Levi gruñó, pero para cuando cerró la puerta, la rubia estaba perpleja frente a Eren que la miraba sorprendido también – Oi, mierdosa, ¿estás sorda o qué? Te pregunté algo…

-: ¿Quién eres? – dijo la rubia ignorando a Levi.

-: Es Eren un compañero del trabajo, ¿quién te dijo que podías pasar?

-: Ya, Levi, no fastidies – dijo la rubia rolando los ojos con hastío – Hola Eren, soy Annie. ¿Qué estaban haciendo? – preguntó mientras se sentaba en el sillón y dejaba una bolsa que traía a un costado.

-: No vengas a ensuciar mi casa – advirtió el de ojos azules con no muy buen semblante.

-: Trabajo… estamos adelantando trabajo – contestó la tímida voz del joven.

-: ¿Y hasta qué hora piensan trabajar? – la mujer seguía ignorando a Levi, quien se estaba molestando de su actitud altanera, nadie tenía esos aires en su casa, excepto él, por supuesto.

-: Ya estábamos terminando – habló, Levi – Eren ya se iba.

-: ¿Qué? – Dijo el muchacho – Claro que no, aún hay mucho para hacer, y no me has pedido la cena.

-: ¿Levi pidiendo cena para otra persona? No sueñes, ja, ja, ja – metió su comentario Annie – Por eso yo me traje la mía, así de tacaño y egoísta es este hombre.

-: Si tan malo soy puedes irte por donde viniste, nadie te obliga a quedarte – habló agresivamente el dueño del departamento.

-: Siempre a la defensiva, pero sabes Eren, después de que tiene el estómago lleno se vuelve una bestia en la cama.

El joven primero se ruborizó y luego le dedicó una mirada dolida al más bajo.

-: Si no vas a comportarte mejor te quedas callada, mujer sin modales.

-: En tu cuarto no escucho tantas quejas, ¿no, Levi? – Levantó la apuesta la rubia cruzándose de piernas de forma sensual – Igual traje demasiado, ¿quieres compartir la cena conmigo, Eren?

-: Acepto – dijo el joven con el semblante serio mientras cerraba los puños de la frustración, ¿esa era la amante de la que había hablado Levi? ¿Qué hacía allí? No parecía que hubiera ningún problema entre ellos, ¿entonces, qué? Estaba molesto.

Dispusieron la mesa, entre murmuraciones y resoplidos del más bajo. Para cuando Annie estaba abriendo las bandejas que había llevado, la comida de Levi también llegaba. Comieron en un clima tenso, mientras las miradas volaban de uno a otro lado.

-: Oh, ya sé de donde te conozco – dijo Annie de repente mirando fijamente a Eren – Tú eres el novio de Mikasa, ¿verdad? El niño rico hijo del magnate de electrónica.

Eren abrió grandes sus ojos y solo asintió como toda respuesta.

-: Somos compañeras de la facultad, te vi ir a buscarla un par de veces.

-: Qué buena memoria – acotó Eren con voz apagada.

-: Bueno, ya terminen de atragantarse de una vez – habló Levi con molestia, mientras Annie le dedicaba una significativa mirada.

Después de terminar y ordenar, por supuesto, Levi intentó que Eren se fuera mientras Annie había ido al baño.

-: ¿Es tu amante? – preguntó el joven de manera directa y en voz baja.

-: No es tu maldito asunto, ahora vete de una vez.

-: No.

-: ¿No? ¿Quiere que te raje a patadas en tu trasero, mocoso idiota?

-: Si yo me voy, ella también – el muchacho se cruzó de brazos y se plantó frente a Levi.

-: Escucha, maldito malnacido, no estoy para juegos ahora, bórrate o te borro.

-: Si me voy lo harás con ella, ¿verdad?

-: Que no es tu maldito asunto, te dije.

-: No, no te compartiré de ninguna manera.

-: ¿Lo dice él que sigue de novio? – Levi casi se abofetea a sí mismo al no detener las palabras a tiempo – Tú con tus asuntos y yo con los míos, te vas ahora mismo.

-: No, me tienes a mí, no la necesitas a ella.

El pelinegro estaba desconcertado, por un lado quería estrangular al muchacho, por otro quería reírse de lo estúpidamente posesivo que era.

-: Me tienes al límite de mi paciencia, Eren, no me obligues a… - se quedó callado cuando Annie volvió junto a ellos, por lo visto no le molestaba interrumpir conversaciones ajenas.

-: Bueno, ¿ya se pusieron de acuerdo quien va primero? – dijo sonriendo con sorna y Eren se puso rojo – No me molesta en absoluto, de hecho podría ser interesante.

-: Ya basta de decir cosas inconvenientes, mujer sin cerebro – la retó el pelinegro.

-: ¿Por qué no? – dijo Eren mirando con molestia al ojiazul – Pienso lo mismo, puede ser interesante…

-0-

-: ¡Maldito enano gruñón! – Dijo la rubia levantando sus cosas del pasillo – Esto es tuyo – dijo alcanzándole el saco a Eren.

-: Bien, supongo que colmamos su paciencia – respondió el ojiverde suspirando profundo.

-0-

¡Mocosos mierdosos aquellos dos! Levi estaba furioso, y ahora estaba tallando el piso de su casa como si no hubiera un mañana. Al final había explotado en cólera y los había echado a patadas a los dos. Todavía recordaba la forma descarada en que ese estúpido le había exigido que sacara a la rubia, ¿quién carajos se creía que era? Dejó de pulir por un momento y se sentó sobre sus piernas. Se había sentido bien, que alguien peleara por su atención. Eso jamás le había sucedido en su vida, tampoco que necesitara algo así… pero… esos celos repentinos de parte del joven… habían tocado sentimientos que no creía que tenía. Se sonrió con tristeza, ¿qué estaba mal con él? ¿Iba a tirar veinte años planificando su venganza por unas míseras palabras de un casi adolescente? No se supone que las cosas se tornaran en "eso", no podía darle un nombre, pero de sólo pensar que el idiota se había visto algo tierno con esa actitud de mierda, sólo podía significar que estaba mal de la cabeza. Bueno, sí, estaba mal de la cabeza, pero no tanto como para aceptar al otro.

Su celular sonó y lo agarró para chequearlo, ya eran más de las doce de la noche.

"Te quiero, Levi, te quiero, mírame solo a mí por favor… Buenas noches…"

Bloqueó la pantalla y se descubrió sonriendo a la nada, se golpeó la frente con la palma abierta, "eso" era una jodida mierda.

-0-

-: Buenos días – dijo el joven con una gran sonrisa – Fui hasta "After sun" y traje el mejor café de la ciudad, te va a encantar, Levi. Y también los mejores sándwiches del mundo mundial, espero tengas hambre.

-: Pasa – fue todo lo que le dijo el mayor. Tenía una remera azul mangas cortas y unos jeans gastados, estaba descalzo, el pelo aún húmedo. Eren tenía ganas de oler sus cabellos, pero se contuvo. Había puesto su celular en modo silencio, desde la noche anterior Mikasa lo estaba atosigando con decenas de mensajes, todo porque él le había dicho que tenían que tener una charla muy seria. Sin dudas su "todavía" novia era ansiosa.

Desayunaron en silencio y comenzaron con la ardua jornada. Como siempre trabajaron de manera brutal, con Levi no había respiro más que para tomar un sorbo de agua e ir al baño. Ya pasado el mediodía hacía bastante, Eren se levantó estiró sus músculos y habló.

-: Levi, vamos a almorzar, yo invito, hay un lugar aquí cerca en la que preparan comida francesa muy buena, sé que te va a gustar.

-: No, vamos a demorar demasiado.

-: Vamos, Levi, sabes que estamos haciendo más que horas extras, si nos tomamos una hora o un poco más nadie lo va a lamentar, por favor. Además tengo una reserva para las dos.

-: ¿Ya lo tenías planeado acaso?

-: Bueno, sí… vamos, no quiero comer solo.

Levi se puso de pie y se fue a cambiar, volvió con un traje impecable negro de corbata fina.

-: ¡Oh, realmente te queda muy bien! – Dijo el joven sorprendido – Pero así me haces quedar mal vestido, ja, ja.

-: ¿Vamos a ir o qué?

-: Sí, vamos, pero antes… solo una cosa… - Eren se acercó y tomó el rostro del mayor entre sus manos para besarlo profundamente. El pelinegro se sorprendió al principio pero luego se relajó disfrutando del momento. ¿Era su idea o ese mocoso besaba cada vez mejor? Pero él no se quedaba atrás, de manera que entre ambos lograban una sincronización perfecta con sus bocas y lenguas, tan perfecta que pronto Levi estaba con la espalda contra una de las paredes y Eren aprisionándolo apasionadamente. Una parte de él quería alejarlo, gritarle un par de palabras soeces para ponerlo en su lugar, pero la otra quería más, más besos, más… piel… Levi delineó con la yema de sus dedos la musculosa espalda, el fornido torso… después de los penosos eventos de su vida había quedado asqueado de tocar el cuerpo de otro hombre, y hasta hace no muy poco también le incomodaba. Ahora, sería su cercanía, la increíble tozudez, la incorregible y caprichosa personalidad del muchacho, pero no se sentía tan mal… para nada mal… Sus respiraciones estaban agitadas, Eren apoyó su frente contra la suya y le habló con la voz cargada – Levi… Levi… - lo miró directo a los ojos, el pelinegro observaba esos iris verdes que brillaban más que una esmeralda – Te amo, Levi.

-: ¿Qué, qué dices, idiota? No me conoces, no puedes decirle eso a alguien a quien no conoces.

-: Sí, sí puedo.

Le molestaba la confianza con la que ese niñato le hablaba, tan seguro de sí mismo, como si fuera posible que enamorarse de la persona más huraña y asquerosa de la tierra, es decir de él.

-: No sabes lo que dices… Yo no… yo no me siento así…

-: Ya te lo dije antes, no me importa, sólo te pido que me des la oportunidad de ser todo para ti.

-: ¿Qué con ese discurso tan patético y cursi, mocoso? – la voz de Levi era diferente, su boca decía una cosa pero su cuerpo estaba aceptándolo, no lo había empujado, no le había pegado, ni le había gritado, en esos momentos la voz del mayor sonaba absolutamente dulce.

Eren volvió a unir sus bocas, con lentitud, sintiendo que el corazón quería salir volando de su pecho en cualquier instante, y se sintió completamente dichoso cuando sintió los brazos de Levi rodear su cuello. ¡Ah, la gloria misma! Sentía que de alguna manera estaba filtrándose en el témpano de hielo que el mayor mantenía a su alrededor. Se besaron por largos minutos, sin apuro, como si la prisa y la urgencia se hubieran disuelto como una cucharada de sal en el agua.

-: Oi, suficiente… - dijo el pelinegro alejando con suavidad al joven, sus finos labios estaban algo hinchados y rojos por la reciente acción – Vamos o perderás la reservación.

No dijeron nada en el camino al restaurante. "Bon vogaye", decía un bonito letrero en el frente, el lugar era moderno y tenía un aire a pulcritud que a Levi le agradó de inmediato. Comieron pato a la naranja, junto a un delicioso vino blanco.

-: No deberíamos beber en horas del trabajo – recriminó Levi – Por cierto, la comida estuvo bien, gracias por invitarme, aunque calculo que debe salir una fortuna comer aquí.

-: Es caro, pero valió la pena, ¿no crees?

Luego volvieron al departamento a seguir con sus labores, Eren estaba más que feliz.

Para cuando eran las diez de la noche, y después de dos suculentos cafés que tomaron durante la tarde, ambos estaban agotados. Pero habían terminado el dichoso informe. Eren sentía que necesitaban darle un suero para volverlo a la vida.

Levi fue a su cuarto para darse una ducha, cuando volvió, el joven estaba durmiendo sobre su costoso y siempre acomodado sofá. Los almohadones desparramados en el suelo. ¡Los almohadones en el suelo por la Virgen de Guadalupe! A Levi casi que le da un síncope. Levantó con bronca sus bellos, costosos y siempre inmaculados almohadones, los colocó en los otros sofás de un cuerpo, y cuando estaba a punto de levantar a puntapiés al inmundo inútil que había profanado su perfecta decoración, se detuvo. Se arrodilló frente a la figura durmiente y lo contempló por varios minutos.

Era un monstruo de casi jodidos 21 años, pero a la vez era bastante infantil, propio de su inmadurez mental. Él a los 16 ya estaba lavando asquerosos baños de bares para no morir de hambre, escuchando las propuestas más asquerosas y detestables de viejos verdes libidinosos, estaba muriéndose de bronca porque el único paquete de bollitos que había podido comprar se había llenado de moho y el paquete de arroz estaba lleno de gorgojos (por cierto, estuvo cerca de tres horas para quitárselos a todos), estaba durmiendo con un ojo abierto y una navaja en el bolsillo para que en el correccional de menores no le robaran o intentaran propasarse, estaba vendando sus muñecas para cubrir esas odiosas cicatrices… Recordaba que en ese tiempo odiaba tanto a los que tenían oportunidades, a los holgazanes que renegaban de sus padres sobreprotectores, a los que podían ir al supermercado y elegir lo qué querían comer, o la ropa que querían comprar, él… odiaba al mundo… Él estaba marcado, mancillado, eternamente sucio, por mucho que lavara su cuerpo, por mucho que frotara su piel, estaba arruinado… Miró de nuevo a Eren, su apacible manera de dormir, incluso ahora lo envidiaba, porque él ni siquiera podía disfrutar de una maldita noche para dormir sin pesadillas. Eren era hermoso, era puro, y él sólo quería contaminarlo, corromperlo, hacer estallar su corazón en miles de fragmentos, verlo consumirse en lágrimas… y a la vez quería besarlo. Acarició el cabello mal peinado y algo desordenado del muchacho, Eren ni siquiera se removió.

-: Eres demasiado confiado – dijo apenas en un susurro. Se levantó, buscó una manta y lo cubrió. Luego tomó su celular y llamó al delivery, por primera vez en su vida pidió una ración doble, pollo con puré, algo simple.

Repasó el informe una vez más, hasta que sonó el timbre, el pelinegro recibió la comida, la dispuso en la mesa y luego se fue a despertar al bello durmiente. Estaba dividido entre las ganas de abofetearlo y de acariciarlo. Finalmente palmeó su mejilla sin ser demasiado brusco.

-: Oi, mocoso dormilón, levántate.

-: Mmm… - Eren pescó la mano del mayor y entrelazó sus dedos mientras abría los ojos somnoliento y tiró de él llevándoselo al sofá, lo abrazó con fuerza contra su cuerpo mientras el pelinegro forcejeaba.

-: ¿Pero qué mierda? ¡Suéltame, idiota!

-: Levi, esss taaaan lindooooo… - aspiró sobre los cabellos húmedos y el olor a limpio mezclado con el shampoo de bamboo le encantó – Huele tan ricooo…

-: ¡Ey, estúpido, que olisqueas tanto! ¿Eres un maldito perro?

-: Noooo, soy un cachorro, el cachorro de Levi – lo giró con habilidad y lo apretó contra el respaldar del sofá, quedando con sus piernas entrelazadas – Mí amo es taaan buenooo – decía mientras refregaba su cara en el cuello del mayor.

-: ¿Qué te pasa, imbécil? ¡Deja! ¡Déjame! – Eren movió la pierna que tenía aprisionada entre las de Levi rozando en su hombría - ¡Ah! – el pelinegro quería morirse, acababa de gemir como una necesitada sin poder evitarlo. Eren lamió sobre su cuello mientras sus manos se escabullían debajo de las axilas del hombre para abrazarlo y así impedir que le pegara - ¡Basta, Eren!

-: Soy desobediente, amo, pero a usted le gusta así, ¿verdad? – Lo besó apasionadamente y Levi sintió que perdía sus fuerzas, sólo su orgullo era lo único que le impedía dejarse llevar, pero bueno, un beso antes de la cena no estaba mal. ¿El cachorro quería jugar? Bien, era hora de enseñarle que nadie provocaba a Levi y se iba sin recibir su merecido.

Usando sus habilidades de combate y parte de su gran fuerza, apretó la pierna de Eren con las suyas con ahínco y se giró bruscamente para quedar encima del muchacho, Eren cortó el beso y lo miró sorprendido, sintiendo que le dolía su extremidad que estaba siendo prácticamente exprimida por los músculos del otro. Levi apretó con fuerza con sus dedos en sus hombros y el joven chilló adolorido, entonces cubrió su boca con la suya para besarlo hasta dejarlo sin aliento. Hasta entonces había dejado que Eren dominara los besos, pero lo cierto es que él tenía técnicas que superaban ampliamente al menor. Eren estaba abrumado, trataba de seguir el exigente ritmo de los labios y la lengua de Levi, pero lo cierto es que le estaba costando respirar, sin darse cuenta comenzó a gemir repetidas veces, hasta que Levi descendió con sus besos, lamiendo y succionando tentadoramente por su mandíbula, hasta su cuello, el joven se retorció excitado, ya no podía pensar en nada, más que en su entrepierna atrapada en los pantalones que dolía mucho. Levi le susurró al oído con la voz más condenadamente sensual que el ojiverde había escuchado en su vida:

-: ¿Así que quería jugar, cachorro mío?

-: ¡Ah! – Sinitó que la palabra "mío" lo llenaba por completo, como si se multiplicara e hiciera eco dentro suyo. "Soy de él", pensó, si es que podía pensar aún, "le pertenezco a Levi".

El pelinegro lamió los bordes de su oído, metiendo su caliente y resbalosa lengua en cada recoveco, y Eren se revolvía lo máximo que le permitía el hombre encima de él. El joven trataba en vano de refregar su hombría para aliviarse un poco, pero Levi no se lo permitía, trató de meter una mano entre sus cuerpos para poder desprenderse el pantalón, deliraba de ardiente deseo y ya no se aguantaba. El pelinegro lo agarró con fuerza de su muñeca y la llevó por encima de su cabeza presionando con fiereza para susurrarle de nuevo sobre su oreja:

-: ¿Acaso te dí permiso para que te tocaras, cachorro sucio?

Eren era un desparramo de gemidos, suspiros calientes y pómulos rojos, sus ojos estaban inundados de lágrimas.

-: Levi… - dijo con voz quebrada y suplicante.

-: ¿Levi? ¿Qué manera es esa de llamarme?

-: A-amo… Amooo… por favor… por favor… - una lágrima se escapó, mientras el hombre volvía a lamer indecentemente su oído.

-: ¿Estás tan desesperado que vas a llorar? Sólo por esta vez seré indulgente.

Aflojó un poco el agarre de las piernas del joven, mientras que con la mano libre y con increíble rapidez, desabrochaba el cinto, el botón, bajaba el cierre y metía su mano para tocar el enorme falo de Eren que palpitaba caliente y mojado. ¿Era tan jodidamente "grande"? La verdad es que la vez anterior estaba algo nublado por las cervezas, por lo que no recordaba demasiado. Mientras su boca hacía estragos con el oído del joven, su mano acariciaba deliciosamente su miembro, ni siquiera llegó a cumplirse un minuto que Eren arqueó su cuerpo y con un gemido ronco se vino copiosamente. Levi se puso de pie mirando su mano con algo de asco, mientras el ojiverde trataba de respirar con normalidad de nuevo.

-: Tch – chasqueó la lengua molesto – Mocoso de mierda, tenías que ser precoz, no resistes nada.

Se fue al baño para lavarse un par de veces sus manos. A Eren le llevó varios minutos poder sentarse, las piernas le temblaban, esa vez en el descampado lo había disfrutado tanto, pero ahora se había consumido en las llamas de la pasión con tanta profundidad, nunca había experimentado el sexo de esa manera tan ardiente, estaba aturdido, y pegajoso.

Levi volvió con una toalla y una muda de ropa que le arrojó al rostro.

-: Ve a bañarte, me da asco de sólo verte. Tendrás que conformarte, no tengo ropa que sea de tu talla. Calentaré la cena, mientras tanto, no demores.

El joven bajó la cabeza, apenado, e hizo caso. Levi puso la comida en una bandeja y la metió en el microondas. Se sonrió un poco estando solo, de verdad que se había aprovechado de ese inútil, ahora se lo pensaría dos veces antes de hacerse el superado. Por otra parte su cuerpo estaba algo caliente también, la cara de éxtasis del mocoso, sus expresiones eróticas, su súplica, habían hecho mella en él. Pero claro, él podía controlarse, no era un púber de hormonas desatadas, tenía autocontrol. Cuando escuchó el calefón apagarse, puso cinco minutos a media potencia la cena y se fue al balcón a fumar un cigarro, lo necesitaba con urgencia.

Estaba apoyado en la baranda terminando su vicio cuando sintió al joven caminar por detrás hasta abrazarlo con suavidad y apoyar su torso y cara en su espalda. El calor del cuerpo más grande lo atravesaba, ya que corría un viento frío que le había bajado la temperatura un poco.

-: Levi… - dijo suspirando – Te amo, Levi.

El pelinegro roló los ojos, pero no lo alejó, ni tampoco le respondió a eso, ¿qué podía saber ese niño sobre el amor? Lo había toqueteado un poco y ya se sentía enamorado, era un crío. Terminó de fumar con tranquilidad, y luego se giró para compartir un corto pero delicioso beso con el otro.

-: Ahora vamos a cenar, muero de hambre, ya suéltame.

Levi se rió internamente de lo corto que le quedaban sus pantalones de gimnasia al muchacho, la remera le quedaba más o menos bien. Comieron en silencio hasta que Eren se sonrió con candidez.

-: ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó el hombre.

-: Nada… me compraste la cena…

-: Un detalle tan simple, es en agradecimiento por el almuerzo, eso es todo.

El celular de Eren comenzó a sonar y atendió.

-: ¿Papá? – El pelinegro casi se atraganta con su bocado al escuchar eso – Nada, estoy con un compañero de trabajo. Oh, ¿está allí?, dile que ya la llamaré, no, hoy no voy a dormir, vamos a terminar con esto y… - Eren suspiró con hastío – Ya lo hemos hablado, papá, no dejaré este trabajo. No, no está interfiriendo con la universidad, te mostré mi libreta ayer… lo sé… de verdad, no fastidies con eso, no cambiaré de opinión. En zona sur. Estoy perfecto, de hecho estoy cenando en estos momentos, dile a mamá que retire mi traje de la tintorería mañana por favor… de acuerdo, le escribiré. Sí, mañana hablaremos, adiós.

-: Oi, ¿dónde estás pensando quedarte a dormir? Aquí ni de coña – le dijo el hombre apenas cortó.

-: Vamos, Levi, no seré una molestia lo prometo, usaré tu sofá, por favor.

-: Mañana tenemos que ir a trabajar, idiota, vuelve a tu casa y no me causes problemas.

-: Mira mañana podemos revisar el informe por la mañana, Hanji no lo precisa hasta pasado. Podemos volver a la oficina por la tarde, ¿no dijiste que había algunas inconsistencias que corregir?

-: No trates de manipularme con el trabajo, todo eso lo podemos hacer allá.

-: Por favor, Levi, por favor, ¿quieres que te suplique? – dijo mirándolo con la cara más lastimera posible. El hombre bufó.

-: Dormirás en el sofá, y más vale que madrugues, no soy tu maldita nana, te levantas solo y te encargarás del desayuno también.

Eren sonrió espléndidamente.

-: Por supuesto que sí. Te haré el mejor desayuno de tu vida, Levi.

-: Ahora lavarás los platos y tráeme tu ropa así la pongo a lavar.

Eren obedeció. Cuando terminó de lavar los platos, encontró a Levi frente al lavarropas, poniendo el suavizante y programando la máquina. Se acercó furtivamente por detrás y lo capturó entre sus brazos.

-: ¿Qué haces? ¿No tuviste suficiente?

-: No, nunca tengo suficiente de ti – Miró el piercing de Levi resplandeciendo en su nuca y no pudo resistirse a lamerlo y succionarlo un poco, tanto tiempo había fantaseado con eso, que prácticamente tuvo una erección instantánea, que fue alentada cuando sintió al hombre temblar un poco mientras se mordía los labios para no dejar escapar un gemido. Sin querer había descubierto uno de los puntos más débiles del cuerpo del ojiazul.

-: No, no hagas eso, duele, no…

Eren reforzó el abrazo con mayor posesividad y atacó ese punto una y otra vez, mientras ahora era Levi el que se retorcía ante sus ataques.

-: Levi… Levi… te deseo…


	8. Chapter 8

Hola, hola, aquí Luna de Acero reportándose. Debo abandonar las esperanzas de que me lean? Espero que no… :`(

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes le pertenecen al sádico de Hajime Isayama, claro, si me pertenecieran a mí todo sería yaoi hard.

 **Advertencia:** Relato yaoi, +18 años, y por fin el esperado lemon…

Capítulo 8: Reiniciar todo

Levi estaba sentado en su costoso lavarropas, mientras Eren ya le había subido la camiseta y estaba besando su torso. Ese sucio mocoso, ¿cómo rayos se había vuelto tan malditamente bueno en eso? ¿Tal vez no sería la primera vez que estaba con un hombre? Bueno, ¿y qué si era así? El pelinegro ya no contenía su voz, apoyó sus palmas por detrás de su espalda para darle mejor acceso, Eren rápidamente bajó su jogging negro y acarició su erección mientras volvía a besarlo con ganas. ¿Realmente iba a seguir adelante? Mañana tenían trabajo y ya era bastante tarde, aunque su mente quería razonar con coherencia, las placenteras sensaciones que se desparramaban por su cuerpo eran más fuertes que sus convicciones. Hacía tanto tiempo que no se sentía tan encendido.

Eren se separó unos segundos, resoplando enardecido y de un solo movimiento se sacó su remera (o mejor dicho la que le había prestado Levi), que ya estaba estorbando bastante. El mayor abrió grande sus ojos al poder ver plenamente y a la luz del lavadero, el hermoso cuerpo semidesnudo. Una corriente eléctrica le lamió la columna vertebral con fuerza. ¡Maldito mocoso esculpido por el dios Apolo! Nunca había deseado un hombre, siempre le habían dado repulsión, ¿Qué clase de brujería usaba ese idiota para ponerlo tan excitado? Definitivamente era una brujería.

Eren lo besó brevemente para luego agacharse y encargarse de su hombría.

-: ¡Ah, ah, ah! – Levi ya no retenía los sonidos que se escapaban escandalosamente de su garganta, cerró los ojos y enterró los delgados y fríos dedos de una de sus manos en la boscosa cabellera del menor, que engullía hambriento, desesperado, siendo por momentos un poco doloroso por la fuerza con que succionaba, pero era esa misma torpeza la que le volaba los sesos al ojiazul. No supo en qué segundo, Eren le arrancó, literalmente, los pantalones y la ropa interior, mientras el lavarropas vibraba debajo de ellos. ¡Estaba completamente desnudo por Jesucristo! Con una bestia salvaje que no dejaba de estimularlo con su pecaminosa, jugosa y estrecha boca.

Eren levantó una de las piernas del mayor y la puso sobre uno de sus hombros para tener mejor acceso, Levi tuvo que apoyar sus codos porque los brazos ya le empezaban a temblar por la posición. Echó su cabeza hacia atrás mientras dejaba que el mocoso hiciera lo que se le viniera en gana… lo aceptaría, ya no podía evadirlo, no podía pintarlo de ningún color, era más que evidente que ese inútil sería su perdición, pero en ese estado era capaz de aceptar el infierno que podría sobrevenir… Era como si su cuerpo hubiera sido creado para el muchacho, donde tocara, donde besara, donde lamiera, iba dejando estelas de fuego en el cuerpo del mayor.

-: Es-espera a-aquí, Levi, un minuto, so-solo un minuto – Eren se puso de pie mientras salía corriendo hacia el living.

-: ¿Qué, qué mierda? – preguntó Levi debilitado, mientras intentaba volver a sentarse - ¡Oi! ¿Qué mierda haces?

Eren volvió con algo en sus manos que el mayor no pudo ver, sin decir agua va, lo levantó fácilmente estilo nupcial y comenzó a cargarlo por la casa.

-: ¡Oi, estúpido! – Dijo el más bajo con enojo - ¡¿Qué carajos estás haciendo?!

-: Vamos a tu cama, Levi, estaremos más cómodos allí, por favor.

-: ¡Puedo caminar, ¿sabes?! ¡Te dije que no hicieras cosas innecesarias, woaah! – Tuvo que aferrarse al cuello del menor que trastabilló en el camino y por poco casi lo tira.

-: Es que la verdad, estoy algo apurado, ¡vaya que pesas!

-: ¡Que te jodan, imbécil! ¿Quién te manda a hacer estas idioteces?

-: Tu ha-habitación, ¿cu-cual es tu habitación?

-: La segunda puerta a la derecha…

Eren la abrió de una patada y en pocos segundos colocó su carga con muy poca delicadeza sobre el colchón. De inmediato se sacó el pantalón y el resto de la ropa y prácticamente se tiró encima de Levi, quién le dio un coscorrón en su cabezota, el joven se quejó dolorido.

-: ¡Cálmate un poco! ¿Quieres?

-: Lo si-siento, es que eres tan hermoso que no puedo contenerme – Levi se estremeció ante esa frase, realmente hacía demasiado tiempo que no escuchaba que lo llamaran hermoso. O tal vez nunca prestaba atención a las palabras de sus amantes. Eren lo besó con un poco más de calma, mientras sus manos recorrían su pecho y su abdomen, deleitándose en sus abdominales de acero, los cuales comenzó a besar y lamer.

La piel de Levi era dulce, era suave, era increíblemente blanca y perfecta. No tenía bellos, incluso su entrepierna estaba delicadamente afeitada, no podía verse más comestible que en ese momento, porque Eren estaba dispuesto a devorarlo a como diera lugar. Al fin tanta lectura de yaoi y manga BL le iban a ayudar, porque estaba bastante seguro de cómo debería llevar adelante las cosas para que su amo disfrutara a pleno. Metió el bello y pulcro falo en su boca nuevamente y lo saboreó con gusto, mientras escuchaba la erótica voz de Levi llenando la habitación. A pesar de ser compacto, el cuerpo del hombre era para admirar, si por el fuera lo querría desnudo las 24 horas del día. Contemplarlo era algo que quitaba la respiración, sus piernas tenían los músculos marcados y firmes, al igual que sus brazos. Lo giró con facilidad y escuchó un par de maldiciones de parte de su compañero de cama. Pero no le dio tiempo a reaccionar ya que con bastante firmeza lo agarró con ambas manos de sus pomposos, carnosos y torneados glúteos para abrirlos un poco y ver su rosada entrada, ni siquiera lo pensó, enterró su cara entre la caliente carne y lamió como un verdadero cachorro sediento.

-: ¡E-eren, es-espera! – casi gritó el pelinegro, mientras se le erizaba la piel de la espalda escandalosamente. Ese mocoso era un completo depravado, y lo que era peor, lo estaba sometiendo a su gusto, ¿en qué momento decidió que le tocaba el rol de pasivo? ¡No, de ninguna puta manera! Pero no pudo reclamar nada cuando la peligrosa lengua del ojiverde empezó a abrirse paso en su agujero - ¡Aaaah! ¡¿Qué?! ¡Aaaah! – su vientre se llenó de deliciosos espasmos, ¡no! ¡Eso estaba jodidamente mal! ¿Por qué se estaba excitando de esa forma? ¡Debía detenerlo! - ¡E-eren! ¡Basta! ¡BASTA!

-: Tu boca dice basta, pero tu cuerpo aquí abajo está siendo muy honesto – dijo el joven mientras volvía a masturbarlo a la vez que succionaba en su entrada. Levi se retorció de gusto, mientras sus manos apretaban las sábanas con tanta fuerza que sus nudillos se ponían blancos.

Eren tomó uno de los preservativos que había llevado, se lo colocó sobre el dedo índice de su mano derecha y mientras seguía distrayendo al mayor con sus lamidas y caricias, rompió uno de los sobrecitos de lubricante para colocarlo encima.

-: ¡Basta, dije, de-detente, E-e-erennnn! – el mayor sentía que la saliva escurría de su boca, mientras su frente se perlaba de sudor, todo su cuerpo ardía sin poder controlarlo. Pero se crispó por completo cuando sintió que el joven empujaba su dedo para empezar a prepararlo - ¡No, no, sa-sácalo! ¡SACALO!

-: Tranquilo Levi, tranquilo, voy a hacerlo muy suave, relájate por favor. Prometo que te haré sentir bien, ten paciencia, es mi primera vez con un hombre también… pero créeme, sé lo que debo hacer…

Empujó con más fuerza, el pelinegro temblaba un poco y se resistía mientras apretaba los dientes, Eren besó su espalda subiendo hasta su nuca y con su otra mano lo abrazó apoyándola contra su vientre y empujando hacia él. Su otro dedo casi había entrado por completo, pero le costaba deslizarlo aún. Lamió su piercing incontables veces y muy despacio Levi comenzó a dejarse llevar de nuevo, los gemidos salían un poco apagados, pero estaban regresando.

-: Levi… Levi… eres tan hermoso – Eren pudo apreciar algunas cicatrices en la espalda del mayor, pero no les prestó demasiada atención. Cuando sintió que su dedo se deslizaba mejor, acomodó el preservativo en el índice y el dedo medio e incursionó de nuevo. Costó un poco más, mientras el pelinegro volvía a crisparse y resoplar.

¿Qué mierda estaba haciendo? ¿Cómo carajos estaba dejando que sucediera aquello? Era incómodo, era asqueroso, y más que nada dolía bastante. Cuando sintió los dedos de Eren incrustarse profundo en su interior, su cuerpo sintió un feroz espasmo que lo dejó inmóvil, de repente su mente le trajo espantosos recuerdos olvidados. El joven lo sintió tensarse bajo él y detuvo el movimiento de sus dedos.

-: ¿Levi? ¿Estás bien?

El hombre estaba mudo, su cuerpo se llenó de sudor frío, podía sentir los grilletes agarrando sus muñecas, el horrible sonido de las cadenas envolviéndolo.

Eren retiró sus dedos y lo giró con delicadeza, ¿acaso lo había lastimado? Levi estaba pálido, más que de costumbre y los puños cerrados con firmeza.

-: Levi, Levi, mírame, mírame por favor… - Al joven casi se le congela el corazón cuando vio esa mirada triste y perdida en el hombre que amaba, tomó su rostro con ambas manos y lo obligó a mirarlo – Te amo… - le dijo de la manera más honesta y decidida posible, Levi parpadeó un poco y finalmente volvió en sí – Te amo, te amo – Eren se lo susurraba de todas las maneras posibles mientras lo abrazada contra su cálido cuerpo, el mayor estaba helado, besó con suavidad su hombro, su cuello, pero cuando llegó a su quijada se encontró con un camino salado y acuoso. Levi estaba… ¿estaba llorando? Apenas dos gruesas gotas que habían caído de su ojo izquierdo, mientras temblaba ligeramente - ¿Qué hice mal? ¿Levi? Por favor, perdóname – no sabía bien porqué pero quería pedirle disculpas, de alguna manera reconfortarlo, ¿acaso lo había traumatizado?

Pero el pelinegro puso algunos dedos sobre la boca del menor para hacerlo callar, agachó la cabeza y lo abrazó con fuerza, con necesidad, como si estuviera a punto de morir. Y le susurró al oído:

-: Borra todo, Eren… Destruye todos esos dolorosos recuerdos… Reescribe sobre mí… Aduéñate por completo… reiníciame… no te detengas…

Levi tomó el miembro del joven entre sus manos y comenzó a acariciarlo con ganas, el cuerpo rebozante de vitalidad del muchacho reaccionaba de inmediato a su tacto. Unieron sus bocas con desenfrenada locura, casi sofocándose mutuamente. Eren acostó a Levi y se posicionó arriba mientras sus cuerpos se refregaban, sus manos se tocaban por todas partes, nada era suficiente. El ojiverde volvió a intentar meter sus dedos y estos entraron con facilidad, Levi se revolvía debajo de él, abriendo indecentemente sus piernas, la vergüenza, la timidez, todo se había evaporado ante el calor de sus pieles. El joven ya no resistía más, estaba al límite de sus sentidos, cuando pudo deslizar tres dedos sin problemas supo que ya era el momento. Abrió el segundo sobre de lubricante para embadurnarse y hacer lo mismo con Levi. Por un breve segundo, la cordura volvió al mayor, que apoyando sus codos miró la entrepierna del pelimarrón y sus labios temblaron un poco.

-: ¡Eres jodidamente gigante! ¿Acaso tienes genes de titán? – Eren se rió ante lo dicho, mientras enfilaba su miembro a la anillada entrada del pelinegro - ¡Ey, des-despacio! ¡Tch! Vas a partirme en dos con esa monstruosidad.

El joven tiró de la cadera del más bajo para poder colocarla en mejor posición y mientras presionaba gentilmente (o al menos lo máximo que su calentura le permitía), mirándolo a los ojos le dijo:

-: Esta monstruosidad te va a hacer chillar de placer…

-: ¿Qué con esa arrogancia, mocoso de mierd- Aaaaaarrggh! – Levi se arqueó con furia, mientras sentía un poderoso dolor que lo atravesó por completo, el maldito lo estaba empalando con demasiada brutalidad - ¡Despacio, te dije, hijo de puta! – Resopló entre espasmos de dolor.

-: L-lo si-siento, lo, ah, ah, si-siento, ah, pero es que… ah, ah, es que… ya no a-aguanto… Me aprietas tan fuerte, aaaah, Levi, eres tan deliciosooo… - trató de quedarse quieto, apenas había entrado hasta el frenillo, y ya sentía que quería venirse de una vez, Levi esta tan caliente por dentro, que pensaba que se iba a derretir. Empujó un poco más, mientras el mayor, resoplaba y se quejaba entre gruñidos, pero no lo detenía – Di-dijiste que te podía, ah, ah, hacer mío, ah, ah, y e-eso haré – Se empezó a mover en un vaivén muy suave, mientras más centímetros de inflamada y excitada carne se incrustaban en la estrecha entrada.

Eran dos cuerpos conociéndose, dos anatomías aprendiendo a amarse, descubriendo las zonas erógenas del otro, con el único objetivo de brindarse placer. Eren no supo en qué momento estaba prácticamente dentro del pelinegro. Miró al mayor, que jadeaba con sus brazos encima de su cabeza enterrados en la almohada, su expresión no la olvidaría por el resto de su vida, los afilados ojos nublados por el deseo, la boca abierta y trémula, dejando escapar los gemidos más estimulantes, la pálida piel de sus pómulos pintada de un suave sonrojo, el siempre pulcro y prolijo cabello completamente desordenado, el pecho húmedo de sudor y besos, con los pezones erectos, la piel erizándose a cada roce. Sus caderas reaccionaron solas, moviéndose en un cadencioso vaivén, tocando y estimulando ese punto oculto en el pelinegro, entonces toda su expresión cambió, como la transfiguración de una oruga dando nacimiento a una brillante mariposa.

-: ¡Más, Eren, más! ¡Mmm, se siente tan bien! – No supo en qué momento estaban chocando sus pelvis con dureza, pero es que Levi lo incitaba, todo su ser, su alma, su mente, su pecho, estaban llenos de él, de ese menudo hombre que ahora con sus fornidas piernas enlazaba su cintura y lo atraía dentro suyo más y más. Succionándolo cada vez más profundo – ¡No te detengas, mocoso inútil! ¡Aaaah!

No se cansó de besarlo, de fundirse en él, no se cansaría nunca. Eren no podía aguantar mucho, más, de manera que masturbó a Levi con fuerza hasta que lo hizo acabar en su abdomen perfecto. Ver las blancas y calientes gotas deslizarse por esa tersa piel, fue demasiado, y con un ronco gemido se vino de manera brutal, descargando toda su esencia dentro del mayor.

Cayó resoplando sobre el cuerpo menudo, prácticamente desmayado de cansancio, placer y amor, porque sentía que el corazón le palpitaba con la fuerza de miles de tambores. Nunca se había sentido tan conectado a una persona, nunca había disfrutado tanto de hacer el amor, porque con ese terco pelinegro el hacía el amor, no podía ser de otra manera.

-: Levi… - dijo besando con suavidad su quijada - ¿estás bien?

Le tomó un par de minutos contestar al mayor.

-: ¿Quién podría estar bien cuando es reventado por un falo tamaño orca asesina? – se quejó apenas el otro, con la voz casi afónica. Eren volvió a reír con ganas y el mayor tuvo que ceder a una sonrisa.

-: Te amo… te amo, Levi…


	9. Chapter 9

Hola, Hola a todos! Luna de Acero reportándose, estoy tan emocionada que voy a llorar! Quiero agradecer a dos personitas muy especiales en primer lugar:

 ** _Acirema Kirkland:_** Oh my God! Que hermoso review! Muchas gracias por tus palabras, realmente reavivaron mi inspiración. La verdad es que la historia de la niñez de Levi es muy dura y triste, yo también lloré cuando la escribí, y eso que aún faltan muchos detalles que se van a ir conociendo. Espero que te guste el nuevo capítulo, está dedicado a ti y a la otra gentil personita que me dejó su review. Konichiwa!

 ** _Odaxochilt96:_** Gracias! Voy a seguir teniendo paciencia, y quédense tranquilos, lo dije antes: no dejaré historias a medio escribir, me alegra que disfrutes el relato, ese es el objetivo, síguelo por favor.

Ahora sí, el capítulo siguiente dedicado a estas dos amorosos reviews! Gracias!

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes no son míos, son del sádico Hajime Isayama que sigue matando personajes valiosos, si fueran míos Harada sería un poroto con lo que haría con ellos, muajajaja.

 **Advertencia:** Mini lemon, para que Levi se saque las ganas, espero sus comentarios!

Capítulo 9: El regreso de la bestia

Levi se despertó sobresaltado, sintiendo que un pesado brazo le rodeaba la cintura, tardó unos segundos para recordar todo lo que había sucedido hacía pocas horas. Estaba algo aturdido todavía. Su cintura a la altura de la espalda pulsaba en contracciones dolorosas, al igual que su cadera y más abajo estaba bastante inflamado. Se sentó en el borde de la cama y miró por detrás, por encima de su hombro a la joven figura durmiente. Maldito mocoso… pero no era culpa del niño ése… era la suya, en ese momento había sido débil, le había mostrado su lado más vulnerable, y simplemente dejó que el otro lo consolara, se entregó sin cuestionarse consecuencias… Él no era así, él no actuaba sin pensar… está bien, aceptaba que se había excitado demasiado, con sus caricias, con sus besos, y en especial había querido creer en sus palabras… "Te amo, Levi"… Se sonrió con tristeza, ¿amor, eh? No, éste crío no tiene idea qué es eso.

Intentó ponerse de pie y las piernas se le aflojaron y cayó arrodillado al piso. Sin dudas su cuerpo no estaba acostumbrado a esos… maltratos. El mocoso lo había cogido como sino hubiera un mañana, él se lo había permitido, no sólo eso, lo había incitado pidiéndole más, apretándolo con sus piernas… Un suave sonrojo tiñó sus pómulos. ¡Basta! No iba a arrepentirse, ya no podía volver el tiempo atrás, el pasado no podía borrarse, debería seguir adelante con la frente en alto. Respiró para calmarse un poco y finalmente se puso de pie, rengueando un poco fue hasta el ropero para conseguir ropa limpia y luego se fue a bañar, demoró bastante hasta sentirse satisfecho.

Una vez cambiado, levantó el reguero de ropa que había del lavadero a su pieza, y sacó la ropa lavada del mocoso del lavarropas, para ponerlo en la secadora, tendría que tener todo listo antes de que ese animal salvaje se despertara.

Revisó el informe más de tres veces haciendo las correcciones pertinentes mientras una taza grande de café le hacía compañía, la ropa del mocoso ya estaba seca, planchada y lista en una silla cerca de su cama. Esperaba que se despertara por sus medios, se bañara y se largara de una vez.

Cerca de las once de la mañana escuchó el ruido de la ducha y en unos veinte minutos Eren se estaba reuniendo con él en el living.

-: El informe ya está listo – fue lo primero que le dijo, Eren no podía sostenerle la mirada, ¿qué se venía a hacer el tímido ahora?, pensó Levi.

-: Buenos días, Levi… ¿por qué no me despertaste para que te ayudara?

-: Sólo era revisar y corregir un par de errores, nada más, puedo hacerlo solo. Ahora toma un café y nos vamos a la oficina, ya le avisé a Hanji, estaba bastante contenta.

-: Levi, yo…

-: ¿Vas a desayunar o qué? Aunque a juzgar por la hora más bien deberías almorzar, sí que tienes el sueño pesado. Mientras comes iré a arreglar mi cama. No demores.

Tan frío, pensó Eren, tenía una ambigüedad de sensaciones en su pecho, por un lado se sentía increíblemente feliz, había hecho el amor con la persona que amaba por primera vez en su vida, y se sentía completamente diferente de todo lo que hubiera experimentado antes, era como si todos sus sentidos se hubiera amplificado, como si hubiera perdido la virginidad por segunda vez. Pero por otra parte se sentía algo vacío, hubiera querido despertar junto a él, besarlo y repetirle lo mucho que lo amaba, quería escuchar de boca del hombre que él también le correspondía a su corazón, quería ver a Levi enamorado, tal como se sentía él. Pero incluso después de haber vivido algo tan íntimo con el pelinegro se daba cuenta, recién ahora, que parecía estar bastante lejos afectivamente. Le había impuesto una muralla enorme esa mañana, como si no quisiera hablar del tema, como si… lo evitara… como si nada hubiera sucedido, y eso lo lastimaba muy profundo.

Se preparó un café y pescó unas tostadas que Levi había dejado en la cocina, ¿las habría dejado para él? Mordió la crujiente corteza y sintió ganas de llorar… quería abrazarlo, ahora mismo, teniéndolo tan cerca, quería sostenerlo contra su cuerpo… Pero Levi… él no sentía lo mismo… ¿o sí?

Lo vio trayendo las sábanas usadas esa noche al lavadero y poniéndolas en el lavarropas, ya estaba vestido con su insulso traje de nuevo.

-: Lava la taza, no me dejes cosas sucias – le advirtió cuando terminó y se dirigió al living para guardas los elementos del trabaja para partir. Eren obedeció y luego caminó hasta la pequeña figura, lo abrazó desde atrás dejando un simple beso en su cuello, debajo de su quijada.

-: Te amo, Levi.

-: Ya suéltame, mocos atrevido – lo reprendió el mayor soltándose de su agarre – Compórtate, es hora de cumplir nuestras responsabilidades. No te vuelvas a acercar a mí de esa manera, menos que menos en la oficina ¿has entendido? – Eren lo miró con algo de dolor y solo asintió con la cabeza.

Hanji los alabó un buen rato luego de revisar el extenso informe. Era viernes y como recompensa les dio la tarde libre, se lo merecían después de haber trabajado más de dos días sin parar. Eren fue a buscar unos legajos que le encargó la jefa, más cuando volvió a su escritorio Levi ya se había retirado. Suspiró con tristeza, levantó sus cosas y volvió a su casa.

Cuando llegó se encontró con su padre que estaba revisando unos papeles en el estar.

-: Bienvenido – fue todo lo que le dijo el fornido hombre sin siquiera mirarlo - ¿de dónde vienes?

-: Hola, papá, de la oficina.

-: Mañana es tu cumpleaños, ¿cierto?

-: Sí…

-: ¿Vas a hacer una celebración aquí?

-: Si, al menos eso tenía en mente.

-: ¿Por qué no usas el salón de la calle Aconcagua? Va a estar libre este fin de semana, puedes pedir ayuda al buffet de la empresa, hay suficientes recursos, es sólo para que no pongan la casa revuelta, ¿no te parece mejor?

-: Supongo que tienes razón, sí, lo haré allí, gracias.

-: ¿Qué vas a querer de regalo este año, Eren? Sabes que puedes pedir lo que quieras…

El joven pensó que lo que realmente quería no tenía un precio en este mundo.

-: No necesito nada, papá, gracias por preguntar de todas maneras.

Por primera vez el hombre lo miró y le señaló un lugar cercano en el sillón frente a él para que se sentara, el muchacho se acercó e hizo caso. Dejó los papeles, y suspirando le habló.

-: Hace mucho que no hablamos, hijo. ¿Hay algo que te está molestando?

-: Algunas… cosas personales… nada que no pueda manejar. Me han felicitado en el trabajo y como ya sabes tengo un gran desempeño académico.

-: No te estoy regañando, Eren, sólo quiero saber un poco más de ti. Eso es todo. Lamento estar tan ocupado últimamente. ¿Sabes? Deberíamos planificar algún fin de semana, e ir a nuestra hacienda, ya sabes, andar a caballo, ir a cazar, hacer cosas juntos…

-: Sí, sería lindo, como cuando era un niño… a veces extraño esos días… pero no me gusta cazar, ya sabes… Papá… yo… voy a terminar mi relación con Mikasa…

-: No me sorprende – respondió el rubio con seguridad.

-: ¿No?

-: En absoluto, era de esperarse, nunca vi que tus ojos reflejaran los sentimientos que ella siempre derrochó por ti. En realidad lo que me sorprende es que haya durado tanto. Es una excelente mujer, me hubiera hecho muy feliz que ambos decidieran unir sus vidas definitivamente, pero sé que tu felicidad no está junto a ella… es una pena… pero eres mi hijo y voy a apoyarte en lo que decidas…

Eren se sintió conmovido por sus palabras, hacía mucho que no se sentía tan cercano a su padre.

-: Gracias por comprender…

-: Siempre puedes contar conmigo, Eren. Sé que piensas que no valoro tus esfuerzos lo suficiente, pero créeme que lo hago, eres mi hijo, siempre serás mi prioridad. Y debo decir que me ha sorprendido lo responsable que te has vuelto, pensé que lo de tu capricho – se refería al trabajo que tenía actualmente – se te pasaría en poco tiempo, pero te lo has tomado a pecho y has mantenido tu firmeza sin descuidar tus otras obligaciones… me llenas de orgullo, hijo, quería que lo supieras.

Los ojos de Eren brillaron emocionados.

-: Cuéntame un poco de tu trabajo, de ese trabajo que has estado haciendo estos dos días, por lo visto se ve que era bastante.

-: Oh, sí, verás, debíamos realizar un informe muy complejo que nuestra gerente dejó a cargo de mi compañero y yo. Trabajamos sin descanso para cumplir con la fecha de entrega, y creo que superamos sus expectativas – Eren sonreía y contaba animado la situación, su padre se sentía complacido, hacía mucho no veía a su hijo tan entusiasmado, sin dudas estaba madurando – He aprendido mucho, muchísimo, Levi, mi compañero es tan generoso conmigo, me ha enseñado tanto… ¿y sabes? Él es el mejor empleado de la compañía, además…

Erwin dejó de escuchar después de haber escuchado ese nombre, Levi. No era un nombre común, de repente una serie de recuerdos se avivaron dentro de él, y su corazón comenzó a acelerarse, no era posible, no, imposible. Debía calmarse, ¿podría ser una coincidencia? No… ¿sería el mismo Levi? Recordó esos tristes ojos azules, el rostro que lo obsesionaba tanto bañado en lágrimas, la piel blanca, sedosa, inmaculada, que él quería marcar, que él quería poseer… Lo interrumpió porque ya no prestaba atención a sus palabras, que eran demasiadas.

-: ¿Dijiste Levi? – solo pronunciar ese nombre lo estremecía.

-: ¿Eh? Sí, Levi, mi compañero… ¿por qué? ¿Lo conoces?

-: No, nunca escuché ese nombre antes… es que no es un nombre muy común. ¿Cuántos años tiene?

-: Es mayor que yo… mmm… más de treinta, creo.

-: ¿Qué apellido?

Eren miró con dudas a su padre, ¿por qué de repente se había interesado tanto en Levi? Bueno, si algún día su relación llegaba a ser seria debería presentárselo, y si no le respondía adecuadamente tal vez su padre sospechara algo… No, sin dudas le agarraría un infarto.

-: Mmm… creo que es… Ac-Ackerman.

Erwin sintió que se quedaba en blanco. Era él, sin dudas era él, su precioso juguete, su esclavo, la criatura que lo había hecho sufrir incontables noches, su pequeña mascota, la causa de sus perversiones… Finalmente lo había encontrado.

-: ¿Te quedaste en su casa anoche?

-: Bueno… sí, debíamos terminar ese informe, cuando llamaste te lo dije.

-: Lo sé… bien, creo que sería de buena educación que lo invitaras a almorzar la semana entrante y que le devolviéramos su hospitalidad, ¿no crees? Ya que ha cuidado tan bien de ti.

-: Su-supongo…

-: Bien, encárgate de eso y avísame para que lo agende. Ahora debo irme, discúlpame hijo, debo terminar con mandados de la empresa. El domingo salgamos a almorzar para festejar apropiadamente tu cumpleaños junto a tu madre, ¿te parece bien?

-: Sí… de acuerdo.

Eren suspiró y se retiró a su habitación. Cayó rendido en su cama. Le dolía el pecho, realmente quería verlo, quería olerlo, quería sentir la dulzura de sus labios. Lo que había comenzado como curiosidad se había transformado en un amor profundo que le devoraba las entrañas. Deseaba tanto escuchar su voz. Tomó su celular y marcó, mientras se mordía el labio inferior. Estaba seguro que no lo atendería, pero se sorprendió al escucharlo del otro lado.

-: Oi, mocoso idiota, ¿qué quieres?

Sintió que una lágrima rodaba por su mejilla, sólo con escuchar su voz… ¿tan profundo era?

-: ¿Eren?

-: Sí, soy yo… sólo… sólo quería escucharte… perdóname por molestarte…

Hubo unos segundos de pausa, escuchó al pelinegro suspirando bajito.

-: ¿Estás bien? Quiero decir… tu… ¿tu cuerpo está bien?

-: Por supuesto que no, mocoso insaciable, anoche me dejaste en agonía.

-: Lo siento, lo siento… pero… tú también… tú…

-: Sí, si, bueno, reconozco que también es parte de mi culpa… como sea…

-: Mañana festejaré mi cumpleaños, en el salón Aconcagua, el que queda cerca de la plaza principal, junto a la heladería "De las Montañas", ¿lo conoces?

-: Sí, medio país conoce ese lugar.

-: ¿Vendrás? – Nueva pausa – Por favor… quiero verte, Levi… prometo no hacer nada, no te besaré, no te tocaré, lo juro… sólo ve aunque sea unos minutos, ne… necesito verte…

-: Tengo planes, no es posible que vaya.

-: ¿Por favor? Levi… te amo, te amo tanto que me duele el corazón… es un día importante para mí, aunque más no sea unos minutos, sólo quiero verte… por favor…

-: Deja de suplicar, me irrita… No te prometeré nada… Sería mejor si no esperaras nada de mí.

-: Entonces… ¿puedo ir a verte ahora?

-: No.

-: ¿Unos minutos?

-: No.

-: Fuera de tu casa, en el hall del edificio, ni siquiera te pediré pasar…

-: No – nuevo suspiro del pelinegro.

-: Levi… me… ¿me odias?

-: No. Bueno, ya basta de esta sosa conversación, nos vemos en la oficina Eren, adiós.

El joven se quedó mirando la pantalla de su celular, estaba devastado, se sintió tan estúpido, pero es que tenía ganas de llorar.

Sintió que entraban a su cuarto, se sorprendió al ver que era Mikasa.

-: Tu padre me dejó entrar – fue todo lo que dijo antes de sentarse en el colchón a una distancia prudente.

-: Hola – saludó Eren mientras se giraba, apoyándose contra el respaldar de su cama para mirarla.

-: Eren, tenemos que hablar.

-: Sí, lo sé.

-: Huiste de mí toda la semana – habló la pelinegra bajando la cabeza mientras su semblante se veía taciturno.

-: Estuve extremadamente ocupado.

-: Lo sé, Annie me contó.

-: Bien, entonces no es necesario que te lo explique. Escucha, Mika, debería haberte dicho esto antes… no lo hice porque no quiero verte lastimada, no te lo mereces. Has sido la persona que siempre ha estado a mi lado en los peores y en los mejores momentos de mi vida. Siempre has sido incondicional, me has apoyado, me has salvado de algunos castigos, me has hecho reír, me hiciste feliz incontables veces… Y yo… soy en verdad detestable, porque… no puedo seguir haciéndote esto… eres tan increíble y genial… pero yo… aaahhh…

-: No hace falta que me halagues – dijo ella con la voz dolida.

-: No lo hago, solo digo la verdad. Eres la novia perfecta… excepto que yo… Ah, Mika, perdóname, pero yo… me enamoré de otra persona…

Un incómodo y profundo silencio se hizo presente.

-: ¿Estás seguro? – preguntó la mujer mirándolo con lágrimas en los ojos.

-: Estoy seguro… lo siento tanto…

-: No te disculpes, Eren – Mikasa se acercó y acunó su rostro entre sus delicados dedos y lo besó en la frente – Está bien… aunque me duela… si tú puedes ser feliz, es suficiente para mí…

-: No seas así, por favor – dijo el joven muy afectado mientras tomaba una de sus manos entre las suyas - ¿Por qué no te enojas? ¿Por qué no me pegas y me dices lo vil que soy? ¿Por qué no ves que soy una mala persona y te desquitas? – Eren comenzó a llorar sin poder evitarlo – No me perdones tan fácilmente, yo no merezco que me trates así, Mika…

-: Jamás podría maltratarte, Eren, incluso si me lo pides, no puedo. Sólo te pido que no me alejes de tu lado, no te pediré nada, pero déjame estar cerca, por favor.

Se abrazaron en una especie de melancólica despedida, incluso en ese momento Mikasa lo estaba reconfortando, y él sabía que esas lágrimas que sus bellos ojos verdes botaban no eran por la chica, eran para Levi, todas y cada una de ellas.

-0-

Mikasa y Armin fueron los primeros en llegar a la fiesta, por lo que prácticamente toda la noche estuvo el trío yendo de uno a otro lado, serían al menos unos cien invitados, más familiares y afines. Pero aun cuando ya eran más de la una de la mañana, Eren no dejaba de mirar de tanto en tanto a la entrada y suspirar un poco. A eso de las tres salió un rato afuera, estaba algo cansado de bailar, había tomado hasta ponerse un poco alegre, pero ni aún así se podía olvidar del menudo hombrecillo. Suspiró profundo, se alejó un poco del bullicio y se escabulló por un costado para ir a sentarse a una plaza cercana, estaba haciendo frío y su cuerpo se lo hizo notar, había olvidado llevar un abrigo adecuado. Se abrazó a sí mismo y miró al firmamento, estaba despejado, no había casi gente transitando. Se sentó en el borde de una fuente que estaba apagada. Estaba muy sorprendido de lo bien que se había tomado la ruptura Mikasa… en realidad tal vez la chica no quería que él sufriera y por eso aparentaba que todo marchaba bien, eso lo hacía sentirse un poco culpable… y aunque supiera que tenía muy pocas posibilidades de algo serio con Levi, no podía seguir manteniendo la farsa con ella mientras pensaba en él todo el tiempo. ¿Así era enamorarse? Ahora la entendía un poco. Era doloroso.

-: Buenas noches… - la voz grave que salió de alguien a sus espaldas lo sorprendió, no tuvo que girarse ya que la menuda figura se puso de pie frente a él.

-: Le-levi…

-: Ya iba a irme a casa, me estaba helando las bolas en este lugar, ¿quién diría que ibas a venir para aquí? Supongo que tengo que felicitarte ¿no?

-: ¿Estabas aquí? ¿Y por qué no entraste?

-: Te dije que no iba a ir, no me gustan las fiestitas de niños ricos, toda esa muchedumbre refregándose unos a los otros lo afortunados que son, o cuanto tienen, o lo bien que se vistieron, me agota fingir ser amable con los idiotas que no me caen bien.

-: ¿Era eso? Y… ¿estuviste esperando para verme?

-: No dejas de ser engreído ni un solo minuto, mocoso de mierda. Simplemente tenía ganas de caminar un poco, y me quedé aquí fumando un poco, hasta que vi que salías y te dirigías aquí.

-: ¿Por qué no me llamaste o me mandaste un mensaje? Yo hubiera venido de inmediato.

-: ¿Para qué? El que tiene ganas de verme eres tú, no es al revés.

Eren se puso de pie también y se acercó algunos pasos pero manteniendo la distancia, lo miró con pena, las palabras de ese hombre eran filosas como navajas.

-: No me rendiré… - dijo el joven mirándolo fijo – Porque yo te a-

Pero no pudo terminar la frase porque los finos y helados labios de Levi se habían estampado en su boca, Eren lo abrazó de inmediato y continuó con el beso haciéndolo más profundo. El pelinegro golpeó con algo de fuerza su pecho.

-: Estamos en la calle, idiota calenturiento, y por si fuera poco a unos metros del salón donde están tu familia y amigos, cálmate un poco.

-: No puedo, cuando te tengo cerca… no puedo… quería verte, Levi. Gracias por venir – lo abrazó con fuerza contra su pecho, estaba helado, ¿cuánto tiempo habría estado en el frío?

-: Feliz cumpleaños, Eren – dijo el hombre mientras con suavidad se zafaba de los poderosos brazos del mocoso - ¿qué quieres como regalo?

-: Quiero hacer el amor contigo – respondió de inmediato el joven.

-: Cómo era de esperarse, de un joven libidinoso. Vuelve a tu fiestita, seguro no rompieron las piñatas aún… hoy ya se hizo tarde, te esperaré en mi departamento mañana para cenar, si te portas bien… luego veremos si tienes lo que quieres – lo besó rápidamente sobre los labios y comenzó a alejarse, Eren no paraba de sonreír.

-: Estaré a las nueve – le gritó al ojiazul, quien levantó una mano por toda respuesta pero no se giró.

-0-

El domingo se almorzó tarde en la casa de los Smith, ya que la fiesta del día anterior hizo que todos se acostaran a la madrugada. Erwin no despegaba los ojos de su hijo quien sonreía a todo momento. Lo adujo a la celebración nocturna y no le dio mayor importancia. Le llamó la atención que Mikasa estuviera sentada en la mesa también, después de todo ellos habían roto, pero no mucho de su trato había cambiado. Internamente se sintió algo aliviado de no tener a una jovencita llorosa por el desplante de su hijo.

-: ¿No invitaste a tu compañero de trabajo a la celebración? – preguntó Erwin con fingido desinterés.

-: ¿Mmm? – murmuró Eren con la boca llena.

-: Oh, pensé que lo habías invitado.

-: Sí, lo hice, pero él ya me había dicho que no iba a poder, tenía planes ya programados de antes.

-: Ah… entonces, esta semana… ¿qué día será bueno?

Eren miró de reojo y volvió su vista a su comida, era algo sospechoso, ¿no? Es decir, su padre… ¿se había enterado de algo? No sería raro que lo hubiera mandado a seguir por ejemplo, era bastante pesado cuando alguna idea se le metía en la cabeza. Debería relajarse y no resistirse a su pedido o el control que el rubio ejercía se volvería peor.

-: No lo sé, el martes supongo… déjame que le pregunte antes, Levi es un hombre ocupado.

-: De acuerdo, avísale a Tyron cuando confirmes – Tyron, el secretario de Erwin.

-: Lo haré… Ahora ¿qué les parece si vamos por unos ricos helados? – invitó Eren y todos aceptaron.

-0-

Se había bañado dos veces en el día, y aún así se sentía sudado, estaba demasiado nervioso, ni que fuera la primera vez, pero es que realmente quería impresionar a Levi. Suspiró frente al espejo y finalmente salió.

-: ¿Vas a salir? – A Eren casi se le aflojan las piernas al escuchar la grave voz de su padre saliendo de las penumbras.

-: Papá, ¡Dios! Me asustaste, sí voy a salir. No volveré a dormir, tampoco faltaré al trabajo. Adiós.

Se escabulló muy rápido, si se quedaba el viejo seguro querría averiguar más, no podía permitírselo.

-: ¿Chad? Síguelo… - la voz del rubio de cejas gruesas volvió a resonar en el recinto.

Llegó hasta la puerta 7 y llamó a la puerta con algo de miedo, la caja de cartón en su otra mano temblaba un poco debido a su nerviosismo. Levi lo hizo esperar un rato hasta que abrió. Estaba con su jogging negro como siempre que andaba de entre casa. Lo miró de arriba abajo con lentitud y suspirando hastiado, saludó.

-: Hola. Pasa.

-: Ho-hola, Levi – Eren cerró la puerta tras él.

-: ¿Qué te vas a una boda?

-: ¿Eh?

-: Digo, por tu traje – dijo señalando el atuendo del más alto mientras tomaba un largo sorbo de agua de una botellita entre sus manos.

-: Oh, bueno, yo pensé… emm… bueno, tal vez… que me dejarías quedarme… ¿a dormir?

-: No.

-: Bien, no importa, dormiré en mi auto – dijo el chico agachando la cabeza.

-: Dime, Eren, ¿siempre eres tan sumiso?

El muchacho lo miró confundido, no entendía a qué se refería el mayor.

-: ¿Qué mierda es eso? – comentó señalando la caja entre las manos de Eren.

-: Oh, te traje algo de la torta…umm, ya sé que no te gustan mucho las cosas dulces, pero, esta parte es con crema de limón, así que pensé que a lo mejor… podría… gustarte…

Levi se acercó a paso seguro y le sacó la caja de las manos para ponerla sobre la mesa ratona que estaba al medio de sus sillones, al igual que la botella, luego volvió hasta Eren y deslizó el saco negro por sus fornidos brazos. Lo colocó delicadamente doblado sobre el respaldar de uno de los sillones, luego se acercó de nuevo y desanudó la corbata para deslizarla y dejarla en el mismo lugar. Cuando empezó a sacarle la camisa de adentro de los pantalones y a desabrocharla, Eren habló:

-: Levi… emm… qué… ¿qué haces?

-: ¿No es obvio? Te saco esa bonita y costosa ropa, la detesto, además va a ensuciarse si te la dejas puesta.

Una vez que lo dejó sólo con su ropa interior y sus medias de algodón, empezó a sacarse su ropa. Eren no podía despegar los ojos de su figura. Hasta que se quedó en bóxers, entonces miró al joven derrochando seguridad.

-: ¿Te gusta lo que ves, Eren?

-: Sí… mucho…

-: Ahora sí estamos en igualdad de condiciones, ¿cenaste?

-: No, yo aún-

-: No importa, te daré algo para que comas, vamos a la cama.

Eren no lo podía creer, estaba por desmayarse de la emoción. Siguió por detrás a esa espalda pecaminosa, que remataba en esos firmes y deliciosos glúteos, cómo le gustaban sus piernas, eran cortas, pero bien formadas, envidiaba un poco la pulcritud de su piel, sin pelos, sin lunares, blanca y lechosa, sedosa al tacto. Una vez en la pieza Levi lo tomó de la muñeca y lo hizo sentarse en su cama, todo estaba a obscuras, excepto seis velas que estaban desperdigadas en distintos puntos de la habitación. Eren tenía latiendo a su corazón enfebrecido, él lo estaba esperando.

Levi puso la caja con la torta sobre sus piernas.

-: Aliméntame – le ordenó con seriedad mientras abría la boca sugestivamente.

-: N-no… no tengo… cu-cubiertos – explicó el joven avergonzado.

-: Con tus dedos…

Eren obedeció, tomaba pequeñas porciones con sus dedos y Levi comía, relamiéndose y chupando sus dedos para dejarlos limpios, Eren se excitaba cada vez más. Levi quitó la caja y lo empujó contra el colchón posicionándose entre sus piernas.

Besó apasionadamente al muchacho, quien se deleitaba en esa deliciosa piel, Levi disfrutaba de la forma delicada y suave en que acariciaba su espalda, sus brazos, todo cuanto tuviera a su alcance. El pelinegro descendió dejando un sendero de calor sobre el cuello, el pecho de Eren, entreteniéndose con sus rosados pezones, el muchacho ya empezaba a resoplar de la satisfacción.

-: ¿Por?... Aaahhh… ¿Por qué hoy así?...

-: Es tu regalo de cumpleaños, ¿no dijiste que querías esto?

Eren se incorporó un poco tomando la cabeza de Levi entre sus manos y lo miró con algo de angustia.

-: Dime, Levi, ¿tú también lo quieres?

-: ¿Eso qué importa, idiota? – recriminó Levi para ir por sus labios de nuevo, pero Eren lo detuvo.

-: A mí me importa, no quiero hacer nada contra tu voluntad, Levi. Yo puedo esperar.

-: Un crío tenías que ser – respondió el mayor sin expresión en su rostro – Si no me gustaras aunque sea un poco, no podría haber hecho todo lo que hice contigo, tu arrogancia es solo una fachada falsa, por dentro estás lleno de dudas e inseguridades, pero quiero que te quede claro: me gustas Eren, me gusta tu cuerpo, me gusta que me mires con deseo, así ya deja de pensar idioteces y déjame hacerte el amor – Acto seguido se besaron largamente. Luego Levi hizo que ambos se despojaran de su ropa interior, se acariciaron mutuamente entre sus piros y jadeos, Eren seguía de espaldas al colchón y se sorprendió mucho cuando vio a Levi untándose lubricante en su mano para luego dirigirla a su entrada entre sus piernas.

-: Eh, eh, Levi, qué, oooye ¡Ah!

-: Aguanta un poco, ahora te enseñaré como se hace para que tu pareja quede temblando de placer, sopórtalo un momento.

Eren se retorcía de incomodidad y morbosa pasión, nunca habría esperado ese cambio de papeles, según todo lo que había leído se suponía que cada quien tuviera su rol en la pareja, no se imaginó que se podía intercambiar. En cierta manera no era desagradable, era con Levi, que además lo estaba preparando amablemente. Se arqueó cuando Levi habilidosamente encontró el punto de éxtasis dentro suyo, ni se enteró que ya había cerca de tres dedos incursionando en su cuerpo con facilidad. Su erección estaba brillante y firme, Levi lamió a lo largo y ancho de su extensión, mordiendo con suavidad unas cuantas veces, Eren se sentía en la gloria. Cuando Levi retiró sus dedos se sintió un poco vacío, pero eso cambió casi instantáneamente cuando Levi deslizó dentro su hombría, con lentitud y precisión. Eren resopló incómodo, pero una vez que su anillado interior se adaptó al nuevo intruso, el movimiento de caderas de Levi lo empezó a volver loco.

Golpeaba tan certeramente en ese punto cada vez que se adentraba en él, que Eren pensaba que iba a perder la conciencia del inmenso placer que sentía. Siempre había creído que sería doloroso, pero su cuerpo lo aceptaba tan bien, con tanta facilidad, que pronto estaba moviendo él mismo sus caderas y cerrando los ojos para concentrarse mejor.

-: Le-leviiii…. ¡Levi! Oh, Levi, te amo… aaaaaahhhh….

Lo abrazó con desesperación para atraerlo contra su cuerpo, mientras se le nublaban los ojos de lágrimas de candorosa satisfacción.

-: Me vengo, Levi… me corro… ¡aaaahhhh!

-: ¡Tch! Mocoso mierdoso, no aguantas nada – dijo el pelinegro respirando agitado, mientras tocaba la viscosidad caliente que el menor había expulsado y manchado parte de su abdomen glorioso. Luego lo miró, allí tendido, desfalleciente, con sus largas piernas abiertas para él, y la cara algo roja, se veía muy apetecible. Lo besó por largo minutos, sin dejar de entrar y salir de él, muy, pero muy lento, hasta que sintió como reaccionaba de nuevo, ¡qué bueno era ser joven y lleno de energías! Despegó sus labios unos segundos y mirándolo como si fuera un lobo a punto de devorar a un tierno cordero, le susurró con la voz enronquecida – Apenas he comenzado, Eren… esto… es solo el principio…

La noche fue larga, húmeda, atrevida… y los amantes la despidieron cayendo agotados, sudados, entre las blancas sábanas de un cuarto adormecido.

-0-

Ir a trabajar después de tener una sesión de sexo apasionado con Levi, era el infierno mismo. Ya se había tomado dos calmantes para la cadera que le crujía, y un analgésico.

Llegaron a la oficina y Eren se sentó entre quejidos, sólo esperaba que fuera un lunes tranquilo.

-0-

Salió a despabilarse un poco, de paso comprarse algo de comida. Eren ya se había retirado y se había vuelto a su casa, hoy tenía que retomar la universidad. Se estiró un poco bajo el sol de las tres de la tarde, realmente había tenido un sexo muy lujurioso la noche anterior. Le había gustado más de la manera usual, Eren era fantástico y había aguantado bastante bien todo. Aunque se había excedido, lo sabía, bien, que el idiota aprendiera quien tenía el control.

Se acercó a la tienda de conveniencia y compró un jugo orgánico de arándanos junto a un sándwich caliente de ternera y huevo. Se sentó en un rincón de una plaza cercana, no había casi gente y podría comer tranquilo, estaba hambriento, había gastado mucha energía la noche anterior.

Se sentó en un banco y dio algunos bocados, mientras divagaba con su mente.

-: Es casi igual a cuando nos conocimos la primera vez…

Escuchó una voz acercándose, una asquerosa y odiosa voz, lo miró con frialdad, más no dijo nada.

El rubio se sentó en el mismo banco a una distancia prudente.

-: Hola Levi, ¿tanto tiempo, verdad?

-: Erwin… - el nombre se desprendió casi sin quererlo, como si su cuerpo lo estuviera expulsando de adentro suyo.

-: ¿Me recuerdas? Oh, eso me alegra.

-: ¿Quién podría olvidar casi tres años de tu candorosa hospitalidad?

-: Dime, Levi, ¿qué tan bien viviste con aquello que me robaste en ese momento? – las facciones de Erwin se endurecieron.

-: ¿Y qué tan bien viviste tú con aquello que robaste de mí? Mi confianza, mi humanidad, mi fe en las personas… Dime, Erwin, una bestia indecente como tú… ¿puede dormir tranquilo en las noches?

-: Siempre tan directo y frontal, aunque sea peligroso, aunque tengas una navaja en el cuello… tu nunca te callas, ¿verdad? No has cambiado nada desde que aquel entonces.

-: Por supuesto que he cambiado – dijo Levi poniéndose de pie – No soy un estúpido niñito necesitado de 10 años, y gracias a Dios no tengo grilletes que me obliguen a seguir escuchándote. De algo puedes estar seguro, cuando te mueras, ya tienes reservado una butaca en el infierno. Maldito pedófilo.

Levi se alejó altaneramente mientras Erwin lo miraba con rencor.

By Luna de Acero… con amor…

 ** _Próximo capítulo:_**

El joven miró con tristeza al mayor, mientras sentía un nudo en la garganta.

-: No me mientas, Levi… éste eres tú, ¿cierto?


	10. Chapter 10

Hola, Hola a todos! Luna de Acero reportándose… Un poco de amor para endulzar el camino y luego, preparen los pañuelos para el próximo capítulo… la burbuja de ilusión (como lo llama mi querida Odaxochilt96) está a punto de reventarse…

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes no son míos, son del sádico Hajime Isayama el mangaka que disfruta destrozando los sueños de sus fans.

 **Advertencia:** De todo un poco, muchos feels… un encuentro lemonoso para la hinchada que lo pedía… o sea sho, ja.

Capítulo 10: La curiosidad mató al gato

Levi se sentó en la mesa frente a Eren, encabezaba el padre del joven, la madre no estaba, temprano por la mañana había partido en un viaje hacia el Tibet para la "realización de su alma". Por supuesto Erwin se lo había regalado, no quería más "entrometidos" en su camino. Por su lado el pelinegro había tomado una dosis doble de pastillas para poder tener la templanza suficiente de afrontar la situación. Cuando Eren le propuso almorzar junto a su familia su primer impulso fue decir no, pero ya Erwin sabía de su existencia, no tenía mucho sentido ocultarse a esas alturas, además podía ser interesante. Eren estaba de buen humor, pero los otros dos asistentes a la mesa sólo tenían una gruesa máscara de hipocresía. El joven los había presentado y se habían saludado estrechando sus manos afablemente como si fuera la primera vez que se conocían. Erwin sintió una descarga de adrenalina al poder tocar de nuevo a su preciada mascota.

-: Y dime, Levi, ¿hace mucho que vives en esta ciudad?

-: Hace un par de años.

-: Eren dile a Elda que traiga la comida – Lo hacía a propósito claro, tranquilamente podía pedirle eso al mayordomo, pero realmente quería aprovechar cada segundo que pudiera estar a solas con el de ojos azules. Eren obedeció, apenas se retiró, Erwin se dirigió a Levi – Sabes, me gustaría tener una charla a solas, tú y yo, creo que tenemos mucho de qué hablar.

Levi lo miró fijamente y le roló los ojos mirando a su otro costado mientras suspiraba hastiado, conocía al bastardo muy bien, sabía que odiaba profundamente que lo ignoraran y eso era exactamente lo que iba a hacer. Erwin se tensó, lo hacía a propósito, era claro.

-: Podrías obtener muchos beneficios si no fueras tan jodidamente obstinado – agregó apelando a todo su autocontrol.

Levi seguía mirando a su plato vacío como si fuera lo más interesante, mientras tomaba la copa llena de agua que estaba a un costado y bebía parsimoniosamente. Eren regresó y se sentó, entonces el pelinegro usó esa fastidiosa sonrisita falsa que solía mostrar de vez en cuando.

-: Mi hijo me contó lo mucho que lo ayudaste en su primer empleo, estamos muy agradecidos.

Levi giró la cabeza a su interlocutor y sin dejar esa fastidiosa mueca, bebió otro pequeño sorbo y habló.

-: Ha sido mutuo, tu hijo se ha vuelto extremadamente bueno últimamente, y también me ha ayudado mucho. El agradecido soy yo. Debería decir que antes que ingresara Eren mi trabajo era… bastante aburrido, ahora… me divierto bastante, ¿no es así, Eren? – Levi lo miraba como si pudiera devorarlo con sus ojos y pronto el joven comenzó a ponerse algo nervioso.

-: Ah, ja, ja, sí, la verdad charlamos bastante, es decir, lo que nos permiten nuestras tareas, sí, es divertido – Erwin no se perdía movimiento alguno de los comensales, algo sospechaba ya que Chad, uno de sus investigadores privados le había confirmado que Eren había pasado la noche del domingo para el lunes en el departamento de Levi.

Elda ingresó con un carrito junto a los platos humeantes, el menú era una suculenta paella vasca. Apenas pusieron el plato frente al pelinegro éste miró de reojo a Erwin, recordaba perfectamente la gran cantidad de veces que lo obligaba a comer mariscos, a pesar de que él detestaba su sabor, a veces vomitaba la comida y el rubio le refregaba la cara en el vómito, mientras sus grandes manos sacudían su cuero cabelludo arrancándole algunos cabellos.

-: ¡Qué delicia! – dijo Levi como si fuera su platillo preferido y se dispuso a comer con ganas, por supuesto, masticaba apenas y tragaba casi sin saborear, pero no iba a darle el gusto de verlo asquearse, de ninguna manera.

-: Qué bueno que sea de tu agrado – dijo Eren aliviado – no sabía si te gustaban los mariscos.

-: Oh, los amo – agregó Levi, mientras llevaba una cucharada grande a su boca. Luego dejó la cuchara a un costado y se arremangó su camisa, lo suficiente para que se viera el inicio de su sensual tatuaje. Erwin largó el cubierto con una mueca de molestia, Levi y Eren lo miraron curiosos.

-: Lo siento, me quemé, ja, ja – dijo el rubio mientras se empinaba un largo sorbo de su costoso vino, vino que el pelinegro ni siquiera había tocado. Estaba furioso, ese imbécil había dañado su deliciosa piel con esa aberración, en esos momentos tenía tantas ganas de azotarlo hasta hacerlo sangrar por su osadía.

-: Y tú, ¿a qué te dedicas, Erwin? – preguntó el ojiazul como si no se hubiera dado cuenta de su reacción, estaba más que complacido.

-: Principalmente compro acciones, ahora somos el socio mayoritario de "Electroflash", en cierta manera controlamos las doscientas sucursales del país, como así también otras empresas de similar rubro.

-: Oh, siempre me pregunté por qué teniendo la oportunidad de trabajar contigo, Eren aceptaba un puesto de tan baja categoría, para su alcurnia, en la empresa en la que trabajo.

-: Bueno, Eren me pidió hacer su propio camino, esa es la razón. No quería tener éxito a costa de nuestra fortuna.

-: Vaya, Eren – dijo mirándolo mientras arrastraba las palabras a sabiendas que eso ponía muy nervioso al joven – eres en verdad admirable. Si yo fuera tú escogería el camino más corto.

-: Gr-gracias, Levi – habló el ojiverde sin poder evitar tartamudear.

Con maestría el pelinegro se sacó uno de sus zapatos y comenzó a tocar por debajo de la mesa la pantorrilla del más joven. Eren casi deja de respirar, tragó en seco mientras intentaba comer con naturalidad, pero lo cierto era que estaba aterrado, ¿qué rayos se proponía Levi?

-: ¿Y cuáles son sus funciones en "Viticontax"? – preguntó Erwin mientras continuaba comiendo.

Mientras el pelinegro seguía hablando como si nada sucediera, Eren no podía focalizarse en la conversación, el pie del pelinegro se refregaba entre sus muslos, era una suerte que por su altura no llegara hasta su entrepierna, pero a pesar de lo poco que alcanzaba a tocar, el muchacho comenzaba a excitarse demasiado, pronto sus pómulos se tiñeron de un suave rosa.

-: Eren, ¿estás bien?

-: Sí, algo acalorado, prenderé el aire acondicionado – dijo poniéndose de pie y yendo a buscar el control, volviendo a dejar solos a los otros dos.

-: Escúchame bien, Levi, no voy a repetírtelo, no te acerques a mi hijo, ¿haz entendido? – le susurró Erwin por lo bajo ya sin contenerse. El más bajo bebió con tranquilidad y le respondió sin mirarlo.

-: Yo no me le acerco, más bien es él quien me busca, y siendo así no le negaré mi compañía.

Erwin golpeó la mesa con el puño cerrado haciendo que la vajilla saltara un poco, pero Levi ni siquiera pestañeó ante esa reacción.

Eren ingresó de nuevo y prendió el aire, luego se sentó. Después de terminar, sirvieron el postre, mousse de chocolate y frambuesas, otra de las cosas que Levi odiaba, el sabor del chocolate, pero nuevamente se lo tragó como si fuera lo más delicioso.

-: Bien, muchas gracias por la excelente comida, realmente he pasado un muy buen momento, pero debo volver al trabajo, por lo que me retiro – dijo el pelinegro poniéndose de pie.

-: Espero que repitamos la experiencia, siempre serás bienvenido en mi casa Levi – dijo Erwin extendiéndole su mano, el más bajo aceptó el saludo.

-: Te acercaré a la empresa – le dijo Eren mientras sacaba las llaves de su bolsillo.

-: Gracias, Eren, siempre tan amable – aceptó Levi sin más, tomó su saco y se dirigió a la salida sin girarse ni una vez.

Apenas subieron al auto, Levi lo tomó de la solapa de la camisa y lo besó con necesidad, Eren quería corresponderle, pero no se sentía a gusto haciendo eso en su casa, su padre podría descubrirlos.

-: Es-espera, Levi, mi padre…

-: ¿De qué tienes miedo? Además yo creo que le caí bastante bien, ¿no crees? ¿No fuiste tú el que me dijo que me amabas? Tarde o temprano debería enterarse ¿no?

-: Sí, pero, es que mi padre, él… bueno – Eren se alejó un poco tomando una de las manos de Levi – él odia a los homosexuales…

-: Bueno, nosotros somos bisexuales, así que supongo que no hay problema, ja, ja, ja – se carcajeó el ojiazul. Quiso besarlo de nuevo pero Eren lo detuvo.

-: Levi, antes que continuemos… yo… quiero… necesito saber… ¿sientes algo por mí?

-: Eres en verdad lento, cachorro, ¿no te diste cuenta en todo este tiempo?

-: No es tan claro para mí, de hecho algunas veces pareciera que quisieras tenerme lejos.

-: Bueno, creo haberte dicho que no soy del tipo que se enamora, ¿verdad? – Eren bajo la vista algo afectado y asintió con su cabeza – Pero… ¿qué pensarías si te dijera que tal vez… si me enamoré?

El joven lo miró esperanzado, mientras sentía que el corazón le saltaba dentro del pecho. Levi lo besó tentadoramente y Eren se dejó arrastrar sin resistirse, el pelinegro le hablaba en medio del beso, susurrándole ladinamente, envolviéndolo con sus palabras.

-: Tal vez… mmm… pueda permitirte ser el único para mí, Eren… mmm… tal vez, yo podría amarte también… mmm… me estás conquistando demasiado rápido… pero… mmm… debes saber que yo no comparto mis posesiones, quiero que seas solamente mío…

-: Soy tuyo, Levi… completamente – El muchacho estaba hipnotizado, sintiendo que su pecho se llenaba de las más hermosas sensaciones, sentirse amado era lo más hermoso que existía en ese mundo, que Levi le sonriera de verdad, sólo a él, que lo deseara, sólo a él. Y se podían ir a la mierda los prejuiciosos, su familia, o cualquiera que impidiera que ellos dos estuvieran juntos.

-: Eren… - susurró caliente sobre la boca, ahora roja y crispada por los fogosos besos – Ven a mi casa esta noche…

-: No veo las horas de que oscurezca – respondió el ojiverde sonriendo a más no poder.

-0-

Levi se había esmerado en cocinar, no tenía idea a qué puta hora se aparecería el crío, pero tenía que acelerar todo el tema de los sentimientos, porque de seguro el idiota de Erwin ya estaría por hacer sus movimientos. Oh, sí, envolvería al estúpido cachorro, lo haría enamorarse más profundamente aún, y lo pondría en contra del ogro aquel. Sería divertido ver como se pelean y se viene abajo la familia perfecta, y luego cuando estuvieran alejados dejaría al joven de la manera más cruel posible.

Revisó la carne del horno y le bajó el calor, tenía una facilidad increíble para quemar la comida, hasta diría que era un don, por lo que debería esmerarse al máximo, había seguido los pasos al pie de la letra del tutorial de youtube, parecía que esta vez lo haría bien. Sintió el timbre y fue a atender con la sonrisa más espléndida de su repertorio.

-: Hola, Le- No lo dejó terminar el saludo, ya que echó sus brazos al cuello del ojiverde y lo besó desesperado, Eren demoró unos segundos en corresponderle, pero finalmente lo hizo y entraron al departamento entre besos y roces.

-: Bienvenido – le dijo el pelinegro al fin cuando liberó al joven de sus garras.

-: Si me vas a saludar así cada vez que venga juro que vendré a diario – dijo Eren con los pómulos un poco rosados y los ojos vibrando de emoción. Le alcanzó un fino vino tinto de selección que Levi dejó sobre la mesa, mientras iba a la cocina. Apagó el horno y procedió a sacar la bandeja.

-: ¡Guau! Eso se ve genial – dijo el joven mientras acomodaba el traje que tenía en un portasuit sobre una silla, como venía de la universidad traía una pesado mochila y vestía unos jeans celestes con una remera negra escote en v, se lo veía relajado y jovial.

-: Espero tengas hambre, no suelo cocinar, de manera que no estoy muy seguro del sabor de esto.

-: Huele exquisito y se ve muy bien, no creo que el sabor sea diferente.

Pero apenas se sentaron y llevaron un mordisco a sus bocas, sus semblantes se desfiguraron.

-: Oh, está un poco salado… - fue todo lo que dijo el joven.

-: ¿Un poco? Esto es una mierda total, es intragable… ¡Aaaahh! – suspiró hastiado – Tch, no hay forma, por más que lo intento es imposible hacer algo decente, es una falla de fábrica, jamás aprendí a cocinar y jamás aprenderé, lamento haberlo arruinado, llamaré al delivery.

-: No, no lo hagas, vamos, usaremos esta carne, ¿tienes algo de arroz y verduras?

-: Sí, hay algo.

-: Vamos, en un santiamén lo arreglaremos, ven conmigo.

Levi lo siguió a la cocina no muy convencido, en pocos minutos Eren tomó una sartén, mientras en una olla tostaba el arroz, picó diligentemente varias verduras y parte de la carne y las puso a sofritar un poco. Cuando el arroz se tostó le agregó agua y un poco de ajo. Levi ayudaba al joven que le iba explicando cómo al mezclar los demás ingredientes sin sal podrían disfrutar de una deliciosa comida.

-: ¿Cómo es que sabes tanto sobre cocina? – preguntó el más bajo.

-: Bueno, mis padres siempre fueron personas muy ocupadas, de manera que pasaba días enteros junto al mayordomo, mi niñera o Elba, la ama de llaves, que también se ocupa de la cocina. Ella me dejaba ayudarla ya que yo me divertía mucho a su lado, así que con ella aprendí secretos, trucos, recetas, y cuando me día cuenta me había vuelto muy bueno en esto. A decir verdad, también lo disfruto bastante, prueba las verduras y dime que te parecen – dijo acercándole una cucharada.

-: Mmm… mejoró notablemente, pero aún se siente algo salado.

-: Sí, cuando lo mezclemos con el arroz se equilibrará del todo, ¿lo ves? No hacía falta tirarlo.

-: Bueno, no eres inútil del todo…

Eren se rió ante la frase del hombre, apagó la sartén y lo tomó de la mano para llevarlo al living.

-: Hasta que termine de cocerse el arroz vamos a instalar mi play station 4.

-: ¿Tu qué?

-: Vamos, te va a encantar, ¿no te gustan los videos juegos?

-: Eso es de mocosos – se quejó Levi cruzando los brazos, mientras Eren tomaba su mochila y se dirigía al cuarto donde estaba el televisor.

-: Dale una oportunidad, ¿quieres?

Levi dejó que enchufara todo el cablerío mirándolo con incredulidad, finalmente prendió todo, Eren puso God of Wars IV, y tuvo que aceptar que los gráficos eran atractivos, le explicó a grandes rasgos el juego y le dio un comando inalámbrico. Se sentaron en el borde de la cama y Eren empezó a explicarle como moverse, a pesar de que Levi aprendía rápido no entendía del todo algunas cosas.

-: Bien, esta es una pantalla de práctica, te dejaré aquí un momento, iré a chequear el arroz.

El hombre intentó hacer algunos movimientos, pero lo dejaron fuera de combate en pocos segundos.

-: ¿Pero qué mierda? ¿Ya me morí? ¿Y cómo carajos…? ¿Será esto? – con algo de dificultad logró reiniciar la fase, trató de hacerlo mejor, pero apestaba, era orgulloso, odiaba perder, por lo que reinició de nuevo.

Para cuando Eren volvió se quedó de pie unos minutos en el marco de la puerta mientras veía a un irritado pelinegro insultar en todos los idiomas su falta de habilidad.

-: ¡Maldito hijo de la gran puta, me volvió a atravesar! - Levi se giró al sentir a Eren carcajearse y le dedicó una severa mirada.

-: Date tiempo, es tu primera vez y lo haces bastante bien, no te enojes tanto, se supone que debes disfrutarlo. Vamos a cenar y luego seguiremos intentando.

Eren se tuvo que morder la lengua para no reírse del puchero que hizo Levi, vera un hombre en sus treinta haciendo esa mueca era de lo más tierno. Sin dudas había sido una gran idea traer ese juego.

Comieron con ganas, para luego estar más de dos horas tratando de pasar la fase uno, Eren intentaba que Levi no se enojara pero era imposible, trataba de no reírse porque el más bajo lo tomaba como una burla, pero en verdad su actitud lo cautivaba, le parecía un niño que no había tenido infancia.

-: ¡Y ahí está ese desgraciado coludo de nuevo! – Gritaba desencajado - ¡Maldito adefesio de los infiernos, no me vas a matar esta vez! – Aporreaba el control como si el pobre aparato tuviera la culpa de su inutilidad para defenderse - ¡Sí! – dijo cuando al fin por primera vez en veintiocho intentos lograba pegarle finalmente.

-: ¡Vamos, Levi, a tu derecha, esa no es la derecha, allá, sí, siiiiiiiiii!

-: ¡Victoria! – gritó el más bajo sin poder creérselo, se abrazaron y festejaron como si hubieran ganado una copa mundial. Se tiraron a la cama riéndose a más no poder. Eren se detuvo un momento y vió a Levi reírse hasta que le saltaron las lágrimas - ¡Hijo de puta, me la hizo difícil! Bien, ¿ahora qué sigue? – preguntó emocionado.

-: Bueno, esa era la fase de entrenamiento, ahora viene el juego de verdad.

-: ¿Lo qué?

-: Sí, ahora debemos atravesar los treinta niveles que vienen.

-: ¡Esto es un jodido infierno! – dijo molesto mientras se sentaba con las piernas cruzadas.

-: Levi, eres tan lindo – le susurró Eren mientras lo abrazaba y besaba en el cuello – Dejemos el juego para después, ¿quieres?

-: Tú me entusiasmas y luego me lo quitas, eres malo, Eren…

-: Ja, ja, ja, te dejaré mi play para que practiques, solo te pido que la cuides bien, intenta no romper los controles, ¿de acuerdo? Ahora quiero jugar a otra cosa.

-: Es muy tarde – respondió Levi pero sin detener los avances del menor – Mañana… estaremos cansados para ir a trabajar.

-: De acuerdo, entonces… ¿puedo dormir aquí, contigo?

Levi odiaba que invadieran su cama, una vez que las cuestiones sexuales se terminaban, si sus amantes no se iban por sus medios les llamaba un taxi. Pero bueno, estaba en plan de profundizar su relación con el mocoso, debería ceder.

-: Está bien, pero no me asfixies con tus abrazos, mantente en tu lado. También te advierto que soy una jodida molestia para dormir, me muevo, pateo y hablo dormido, de manera que si no descansas bien te jodes.

-: Lo soportaré.

-: Y no te meterás en mi cama vestido con esa ropa que debe estar llena de polvo y suciedad.

Eren comenzó a sacarse las prendas y las tiró a un costado.

-: ¡Mocoso despatarrado! No seas tan desordenado, dobla tu ropa apropiadamente, ¿tienes modales acaso o te los olvidaste en el baúl de tu auto?

-: Levi… - dijo Eren acortando la distancia y dejando un beso en su nariz – Te amo, aunque seas un renegón sin remedio.

-: ¿Qué mierda? ¡Qué dobles la ropa, jodido vago!

-: Sí, sí, ya – tuvo que hacerle caso, finalmente se metió entre las sábanas en bóxers.

-: No te acuestes desnudo, te prestaré un pijama.

-: No, me dan calor, así está bien, y no estoy desnudo, tengo puesta mi ropa interior.

-: Menuda diferencia. No te acostumbres a quedarte cuando se te dé la gana, ¿me oíste? Hoy será sólo una excepción.

Levi se puso de pie y comenzó a desvestirse para ponerse el pijama, pero Eren lo capturó de la cintura y lo atrajo junto a él cuando ya estaba en ropa interior.

-: Quédate así, por favor, quiero sentir tu piel – Dijo abrazándolo posesivamente mientras se pegaba a su espalda.

-: Eres un pesado, ya te dije que no quiero que me abraces.

-: Sólo un momento, por favor. Eren beso repetidas veces en sobre el piercing de Levi y el hombre se quedó callado, maldito mocoso, ahora sabía su punto débil. Levi apagó la luz del velador sobre la mesita de luz y los haces azules que venían de afuera producidos por la Luna fue todo lo que resplandecía en el cuarto.

Eren acarició el brazo donde tenía el tatuaje de la serpiente, lo hizo con suavidad con la yema de sus dedos.

-: Esto se siente… como el paraíso… - susurró en la oscuridad del cuarto.

-: Pues que idea más horrible que tienes del paraíso, déjame decirte – respondió el más bajo.

-: ¿Qué significa la serpiente?

El hombre no respondió, pero el joven se dio cuenta que tenía que ver con una parte de su pasado.

-: Quiero saber más de ti… no importa si no quieres contarme de tu tatuaje, pero cuéntame algo, lo que tú quieras, por favor… quisiera que… confiaras un poco más en mí. ¿Qué significa tu piercing? ¿Por qué tuviste que hacer terapia? Aunque sea un poco, déjame saber…

-: No quiero hablar del pasado…

-: ¿Tan malo fue?

-: Si lo supieras… no me abrazarías de esta forma…

-: No digas tonterías, así supiera que eres un asesino serial, no podría amarte menos…

-: Bien, te propongo algo, te contaré una cosa de mí, si tú me cuentas algo de ti, ¿qué te parece?

-: Creo que es justo, comienza tú, entonces.

-: Bien… mi madre… mi madre era una puta – Eren se quedó mudo ante esa confesión – Nunca supo quién era mi padre biológico, se quedó embarazada por error. Aun así… decidió tenerme… a veces creo que la naturaleza se equivoca, hay personas… que jamás deberían tener la posibilidad de ser padres…

-: ¿Era mala contigo?

-: Ni mala, ni buena, hacía lo que podía. Creer que uno puede criar a un hijo sola y criarlo son dos cosas diferentes, ella no estaba preparada. Un hijo es una responsabilidad muy grande. Como sea, enfermó de tuberculosis, la echaron del burdel y se murió.

-: ¿Cuántos años tenías Levi?

-: Unos cuatro, creo, a pesar de ser pequeño recuerdo perfectamente, su respiración irregular. Solía conseguir algo de comida mendigando por aquí y por allá, agua, pero eventualmente ella ya no respondía por mucho que la llamara… Era una persona débil, de cuerpo y mente… A veces creo que hubiera sido mejor que yo hubiera muerto también…

-: ¡Dios! No digas eso, por favor – Eren estrechó el abrazo y puso su boca contra la nuca del mayor. Su corazón se estrujaba dentro de su pecho, no podía imaginar como un niño tan pequeño tenía que ver a su madre agonizando hasta morir, eso era demasiado cruel.

-: Bueno, te toca a ti – habló el ojiazul para quitarle dramatismo al momento, jamás le había contado a nadie acerca de eso, bueno, excepto a su terapeuta.

-: Bueno a ver… Mi verdadero padre no es Erwin – Levi abrió grande sus ojos ante eso – Mi madre era viuda cuando lo conoció, según me dijo yo tenía dos años cuando se casaron. Mi padre murió en un terrible accidente de autos. Eso lo supe cuando tenía catorce, porque mis compañeros me molestaban diciendo que era adoptado, como verás no me parezco en nada a él, bueno, tal vez en la altura, pero nada más. Sin embargo nunca me hizo a menos, siempre me cuidó y me crió como su propia sangre, hasta me adoptó legalmente. Por algún motivo ellos decidieron no tener más hijos, así que me consintieron mucho, sobre todo porque vivían trabajando o de viaje, ahora mi madre dejó de trabajar porque hace dos años atrás tuvo un ACV (accidente cardio vascular) debido al estrés y al exceso de trabajo. Desde entonces viaja, hace yoga y lleva una vida mucho más sana.

-: ¿Tu padre ha sido bueno contigo, entonces?

-: Sí, aunque no ha estado presente como me hubiera gustado, siempre me ha apoyado y me ha brindado todos los medios para que yo hiciera todo lo que me gustara. Soy afortunado.

-: Vaya que lo eres… - pronunció quedo el pelinegro – Bien, de joven viví muchos años en un correccional de menores, era un dolor en el culo, me metía en problemas, vivía de pelea en pelea. Tuve que hacerme fuerte, no era el mejor lugar para crecer, los jóvenes que no tienen contención afectiva se vuelven verdaderos animales salvajes. A veces un trozo de pan era motivo suficiente para quitarle un par de dientes a otro. Pero con el tiempo te acostumbras… Tenía mucho rencor y mucho odio dentro de mí, sólo quería… destruir el mundo. Luego te das cuenta que vivir de ese modo sólo hace que te destruyas a ti mismo. De alguna manera me reformé, o quise mejorar, así que me puse a estudiar y trabajar, a tratar de enmendar mi vida. Vivía en un pueblo de mala muerte y ya sabes la frase: "hazte fama y échate a dormir", nadie confiaba en "Levi, el violento", así que eventualmente tuve que irme para buscar nuevos horizontes. De alguna manera terminé aquí.

-: ¿No tienes amigos, Levi? – Eren sentía que con cada palabra sus sentimientos se ennegrecían, no podía imaginarse la desolación de esa persona, sin familia, sin amigos, sin nadie a quien recurrir, peleando sólo contra las vicisitudes de la vida, era demasiado… doloroso.

-: No puedo confiar en nadie, todos los que te ayudan es porque quieren un pedazo de ti. Todos los que se acercan lo hacen sólo para llevarse una tajada de tu alma. Tarde o temprano todos te traicionan… eso significa este tatuaje, es para no olvidar... todos son serpientes dispuestas a inyectarte su veneno en cuanto te dejas alcanzar…

Levi sintió sendas gotas impactar contra su espalda, se giró de inmediato para ver el rostro de Eren arrasado por las lágrimas.

-: Oi, ¿qué te pasa, mocoso idiota? ¿Por qué lloras tan de repente?

-: Oh, Levi, es tan triste, en verdad, demasiado triste… - el hombre lo miró sin comprender – Hasta un inútil como yo puede comprender… es tan doloroso imaginar todas las cosas malas que debiste vivir… ahora entiendo tu personalidad defectuosa.

-: ¿Personalidad defectuosa? – repitió el mayor que empezaba a cabrearse, más Eren lo volvió a abrazar contra su pecho, se sorprendió de escuchar el corazón del muchacho latir con tanta fuerza, era incluso un poco perturbador, mientras las lágrimas seguían cayendo y ahora mojaban su rostro. Nadie había llorado así por él, por su historia, jamás.

-: Quiero amarte, quiero que mi amor te alcance, quiero que puedas creer que si existen las buenas personas, que hay sentimientos puros y nobles en este mundo…

-: Ya, cálmate, no es algo para llorar, estoy bien ahora, no quiero que llores por mí – Levi apartó las lágrimas del joven rostro, que irónico, ahora lo consolaba, cuando más adelante iba a ser el causante de muchas más. Pero sólo por esa noche se permitiría ser amable – Eren - lo llamó para calmarlo un poco – Voy a dejar que me ames, voy a recibir todo lo que tengas para ofrecerme… yo… yo también… - las palabras parecían atascarse en su garganta, mientras veía esos húmedos y grandes ojos verdes mirarlo con devoción – Yo también… creo que te amo.

Se sintió el más miserable al mentirle de esa forma, pero era el momento ideal, la oportunidad justa para enredarlo aún más.

-: Dilo de nuevo… por favor… - Susurró Eren sin quitarle la vista de encima, Levi le sonrió con calidez y ejecutó la mejor actuación de su vida hasta el momento.

-: Te amo, Eren, confiaré en ti, por primera vez creo que puedo hacerlo… - Luego lo besó con suavidad y el joven se entregó por completo, tan ciego como el amor que sentía, tan ingenuo como un niño. Pronto sus besos se volvieron voraces, aunque le hubiera mentido, debía admitir que su cuerpo empezaba a acostumbrarse a su calor, a sus caricias, al sonido de su respiración que se aceleraba, a su lengua inquieta, reaccionaba sin quererlo, se excitaba sin proponérselo. Dejó que el joven besara todo su cuerpo, encendiéndolo profundamente, no dejó ningún lugar sin explorar, sin tocar, quería adueñarse por completo, quería traspasarlo con sus sentimientos.

Eren lamió su miembro con voracidad, mientras mojaba sus dedos e iba preparándolo para su intromisión. "Tch", pensó el mayor, "de nuevo me toca entregar el agujero, como sea". Sólo a él se lo permitiría, a ese mocoso de mierda, que cada vez mejoraba más, que cada vez le brindaba mayor placer. Eren movía sus dedos dentro del pelinegro cada vez con más facilidad, Levi había comprado un pote de vaselina que estaba funcionando de maravillas. Se dedicó a atender los testículos de Levi, succionando con suavidad, mientras una de sus manos acariciaba el tronco de su hombría de arriba abajo con firmeza, a la vez que los dedos de su otra mano escarbaban más profundo. Levi era un mar de jadeos, su cuerpo se tensionaba cuando arañaba el punto de placer dentro de su cuerpo.

-: Ya… sufí… aaah… suficiente… quiero sentirte… - casi suplicó el pelinegro sintiendo que ya no podía seguir aguantando más.

-: Espera un poco, Levi, debo prepararte bien o te dolerá…

El hombre se sentó de improviso, saliendo del alcance del joven y se giró para posicionarse en cuatro, levantando un poco sus caderas.

-: Suficiente, te dije, mételo de una vez y no me hagas esperar.

Eren no iba a pedir que se lo dijera de nuevo, tomando un poco del lubricante untó en su falo que estaba enhiesto y palpitante y presionó contra la rosada entrada. Se deslizó con facilidad hasta la mitad y tuvo que cerrar los ojos para concentrarse y no acabar ahí mismo. Nunca iba a cansarse de esa sensación, poder unirse a la persona que le robaba el corazón, era el acto más sublime que existía.

-: Jo-jodidamente enorme… aah… ahhh… - resopló Levi, tratando de relajarse para adaptarse al intruso. Eren superó todo autocontrol y después de algunos minutos, acompañados de suaves caricias a la espalda de su amado, comenzó a moverse con lentitud, quería hacerlo especial, quería hacerlo disfrutar sin romperlo, quería pensar sólo en el placer de Levi. Esta vez lo estaba aceptando de verdad, esta vez estaba seguro que su amor era correspondido, y no pudo evitar que sus ojos se llenaran de lágrimas de felicidad. Los sentimientos eran tan poderosos que lo sobrepasaban.

Poco a poco los movimientos se volvieron más fluidos, estaba tan feliz de escuchar a Levi, gemir de gusto y placer, acariciaba su espalda y veía como su piel se erizaba ante sus toques. Pudo sentir las cicatrices, que casi eran imperceptibles a la vista, pero no al tacto, y se preguntó que bestia podría haber marcado esa divina piel de esa manera tan brutal. Se agachó para besar su columna, mientras las hebras de su cabello producían descargas eléctricas en la epidermis del ojiazul.

-: ¡Ah, Eren! Sigue así… aaah, es tan bueno, se siente demasido… aaaah, demasiado bien…

El joven agarró con fuerza las afiladas caderas del más bajo y se empujó con mayor fuerza.

-: ¡Aaah! Ahí, de nuevo, ahí, aaah, tan bueno…

-: Levi, eres tan estrecho, me estás succionando tan fuerte, aaah…

Ambos estaban perdidos en los delirios de la pasión. El muchacho salió imprevistamente del interior del ojiazul, con facilidad lo giró y estampó su espalda contra la pared para que se sentara a horcajadas sobre él, Levi se agarró de sus fornidos hombros y lo sintió entrar de una sola estocada hasta la base, lo que hizo que se crispara por la impetuosidad de su amante.

-: ¡Aaaarrggh! ¡Mierda! – gritó Levi, mientras Eren abrazaba su espalda baja y daba rienda suelta a su excitación, en esa posición entraba y salía con asombrosa rapidez y Levi recibía descarga tras descarga de doloroso placer, a esa paso le iba a hacer perder la conciencia, pero lejos de detenerlo lo atenazó con sus piernas alrededor de su cintura para darle mayor control. Sentía el vapor caliente del aliento del pelimarrón contra su cuello, mientras Eren lo atacaba con besos, lamidas y chupetones. Debería haberse preocupado por si le dejaba alguna marca, pero en ese momento lo único que quería es que no dejara de embestirlo. Luego de varios minutos Eren se detuvo resoplando y Levi bajó las piernas para apoyarlas en la cama e impulsarse él mismo, mientas sus bocas se encontraban y se devoraban con bravura. Sin poder evitarlo acabó copiosamente al no resistir tanta fricción en su punto de delirio. Pero Eren estaba lejos de estar satisfecho, es como si ver su rostro al correrse lo hubiera erotizado aún más. Arremetió de nuevo con inusitada energía y Levi, se sentía desfallecer, pero pronto su hombría estaba creciendo nuevamente. Debía reconocerlo, Eren era un jodido dios del sexo sucio, y lo estaba hechizando con sus movimientos.

-: Levi, Levi, te amo, te amo, ah, ah… - el muchacho lo miraba con devoción y el mayor volvió a besarlo, sus lenguas danzaron juntas, mientras sus cuerpos se unían una y otra vez, sin descanso. Sus cuerpos resbalosos del sudor por el esfuerzo, no hacían sino volver el momento más y más caliente. El hombre arañó con algo de fuerza la perfecta y firme espalda del veinteañero y sin poder evitarlo lo mordió en el hombro, tanta era la desesperación que sentía, tanto se estaba consumiendo en las llamas de la lascivia que su cuerpo ya no respondía a ningún pensamiento, actuaba en automático. Jamás había sentido tanto placer junto.

Finalmente, sin poder evitarlo el mayor se arqueó para acabar nuevamente entre sus cuerpos, a la vez que Eren, ya sin fuerzas apretaba sus glúteos y se corría dentro de él.

Levi se durmió tan profundamente, que no recordaba haber alcanzado un sueño tan reparador en toda su puta vida. Eren fue el primero en despertar, se dio una refrescante ducha, aunque sintiera que le dolían los abdominales por todo el ejercicio nocturno, estaba destruido pero feliz. No podía imaginarse cómo se sentiría Levi, si bien había sido genial, tal vez se había excedido. Cuando se secaba frente al espejo del bajo le ardió un poco la espalda y el hombro, se giró y vio que aún conservaba las marcas de las uñas de Levi. Se sonrió victorioso, a pesar que doliera esa era la prueba de la apasionada noche, al igual que las marcas de los dientes de su amado, las toco suavemente con los dedos y tuvo que reprimir un grito de alegría.

Preparó todo para el desayuno, era temprano y decidió ir a despertar a Levi que estaba prácticamente desmayado. A la luz de la maña pudo ver mejor las marcas en su espalda, parecía como si le hubieran dado latigazos o algo así. También se percató de algunas marcas en sus tobillos y muñecas, como si hubiera tenido grilletes en esos lugares. Levi había compartido cosas muy importantes con él sin dudas, pero aún así había muchas cosas aun sin develar. Eso hizo que su semblante se ensombreciera un poco.

-: Mi amor… - le dijo con dulzura mientras besaba su nuca y acariciaba su mejilla – Vamos, es hora de despertar, mi amor…

El hombre lanzó algunos gruñidos guturales y empezó a removerse a la vez que se quejaba cada vez más.

-: ¡Maldita sea! ¡Duele como la putísima madre! – Abrió un poco sus ojos, su cabello era un revoltijo indescifrable y su cara de mal humor solo provocó risas en Eren – Jodido mocoso del demonio, no me puedo parar, te odio.

Eren tuvo que ayudar a Levi, el más bajo no exageraba, apenas podía caminar. Sentía todo entumido de la cintura para abajo. Luego de un reparador baño y unos cuantos calmantes, pudieron desayunar en paz.

-: Me las cobraré Jeaguer, todas y cada una, tu culo sufrirá mi ira la próxima vez.

Eren sentía que le transpiraba la espalda ante la amenaza, se lo merecía después de todo.

-0-

Eren andaba flotando en una nube rosa y mullida. Levi podía gritarle los insultos más soeces y él sólo suspiraba y lo miraba embelesado.

-: ¡Qué rehagas el informe, maldito crío! Esto tiene tantos errores que no sabría por dónde empezar. ¿Me estás escuchando, mocoso inservible?

-: Sí, ya mismo me pongo a rehacerlo.

Levi suspiro hastiado y roló los ojos, tanta dulzura iba a darle diabetes.

-0-

El joven tocó la puerta del despacho de su padre, al parecer no estaba, como de costumbre. Decidió entrar de todas maneras, necesitaba informarle que había un problema en el débito de la cuota de su universidad, tal vez porque habían mudado las cuentas de la empresa a otro banco y no habían actualizado la información. Dejó la nota sobre el escritorio y se sentó en la tremenda silla de cuero de su padre. Cuando era pequeño solía hacerlo, se sentía alguien importante cuando jugaba allí. Esos recuerdos lo hicieron sonreír.

Se sorprendió de que hubiera dejado su agenda allí, probablemente estaría por volver pronto, nunca se separaba de ella, la tomó entre sus manos y abrió para ver su itinerario. Aburrido. Reunión tras reunión tras reunión. Un sobre marrón se deslizó cayendo sobre el pulido escritorio. Eren, curioso cómo era lo tomó entre sus manos. Sabía que se metería en problemas si andaba husmeando lo que no le correspondía, sin embargo abrió para echar un vistazo.

Se quedó frío al ver lo que contenía el sobre. Eran fotos suyas con Levi. Ninguna comprometedora a decir verdad, pero eran bastantes, en la mayoría estaban conversando y bebiendo o comiendo algo. Entonces lo había mandado a seguir. Eso explicaría el por qué su padre había insistido tanto preguntando por el mayor. Guardó las fotos y las dejó en su lugar. Dejó la agenda tal como la había encontrado, pero algo en su instinto le decía que había mucho más por descubrir.

Quiso abrir el primer cajón del escritorio pero estaba con llave y con una pantalla lcd para ingresar una clave, Eren se las sabía a todas, su madre lo había instruido al respecto, buscó la llave detrás del libro de derecho comercial en el tercer estante de la biblioteca que tenía el lugar. Abrió y colocó la clave que conocía, pero no le funcionó, sabía que si se equivocaba tres veces la bloquearía y se armaría un gran revuelo, ¿había cambiado la clave? ¿Por qué? Sin saber qué podía ser, decidió intentar sólo una vez más y por pura broma marcó el nombre "LEVI" con los números, esto sería 5384, asombrosamente el cajón se abrió. Eren se quedó con la mandíbula abierta, ¿era una coincidencia, no?

Tiró del cajón para afuera y miró, estaba lleno de documentos bastante viejos y un sobre blanco algo arrugado. Lo tomó con cuidado y lo abrió, eran fotos viejas, la mayoría un poco descoloridas. En la mayoría estaba su padre, bastante joven por cierto con un niño de mirada triste y flacucho al cual abrazaba. Algo en su mirada le resultó familiar. Hasta que finalmente sus neuronas hicieron sinapsis, ese niño… ese niño… ¡Era Levi! Sus manos temblaron y se sintió descompuesto, ¿qué demonios significaba eso? Sacó los documentos y comenzó a leer, uno era el papel de la adopción de Levi Ackerman de diez años de edad, a nombre de ¡su padre! Otra carpeta contenía información exacta del niño, horarios, comidas preferidas, escuela a la que asistía, su dirección, incluso su perfil psicológico, junto a una foto del rostro de Levi, en la que tendría no más d años. Eren quería gritar, quería vomitar, quería llorar, sentía un remolino de sensaciones que lo descolocaban. Escuchó la puerta del living abrirse y guardó todo con diligencia.

A los pocos minutos su padre ingresó al despacho, él estaba sentado en una de las cómodas sillas frente a su escritorio. Su semblante era taciturno.

-: ¿Eren? ¿Qué haces aquí?

-: Oh, vine a verte, hubo un problema en el pago de las cuotas de la universidad, al parecer intentaron hacer el débito y no se pudo, te dejo aquí la nota, después pásame la información del CBU de la nueva cuenta así la llevo.

-: Oh, ¿cómo me pude olvidar de actualizar eso? Disculpa hijo, estuve extremadamente ocupado estos días. Lamento tanto este desliz, lo arreglaremos de inmediato, por favor paga con la tarjeta Black que tienes, mañana le pediré a Tyron que contacte con la universidad y manden a su email los nuevos datos. ¿Eso es todo? ¿Estás bien?

-: Sí, algo cansado, te veo más tarde, ¿de acuerdo?

Se levantó y se retiró casi corriendo, subió a su habitación mientras trataba de regular su respiración, todo tenía que tener una explicación. Sacó su celular y marcó el número de Levi.

-: Mocoso… - lo atendió al cuarto timbrazo.

-: Ey, Levi… ¿Dónde estás? Necesito hablar un momento contigo.

-: Esto en el supermercado, y tu deberías estar yendo a la universidad, es mediados de semana, creo que dijimos que evitaríamos vernos los días de semana.

-: Lo sé, pero es muy importante, ¿puedo ir a verte?

-: Claro que no, ¿qué bicho te picó ahora? Es jueves, espera hasta mañana, prometo que esta vez cocinaré algo decente, unos hot dogs, hasta alguien como yo podría con eso. ¿Sabes?, pasé el segundo nivel del juego, creo que me estoy volviendo bueno en esto, pero será tu culpa di descuido la limpieza del departamento, esa mierda es en verdad adictiva… ¿Eren?

-: Oh, sí, me alegro mucho, bueno, nos vemos, adiós.

El pelinegro se quedó mirando la pantalla de su celular, ¿qué sucedía con ese imbécil? Normalmente era un dolor en el trasero cortarle una llamada porque se ponía por demás de meloso y ahora su trató sonaba bastante frío y ansioso, ¿le habría pasado algo? ¿Habría discutido con su viejo? Bueno, no era su jodido problema, que reventara. Siguió eligiendo los productos de limpieza con cuidado, era una tarea que después del sexo con Eren, era de lo más placentera.

Se tomó su tiempo para comprar, cuando volvió acarreando las bolsas, se sorprendió de encontrar al joven sentado con la espalda apoyada en la puerta de su departamento.

-: Ey, ¿qué mierda haces aquí? ¿Acaso faltaste a la universidad? ¿Estás demente o qué?

-: Levi, necesitamos hablar, es muy importante – dijo el muchacho poniéndose de pie. El hombre se sorprendió de su trato, normalmente era pura sonrisa y calidez. Seguramente estaba en aprietos, suspiró y sacó la llave, ambos entraron. Dejó las bolsas en la cocina y le ofreció un té, pero el mocoso se negó, empezaba a exasperarse de sus desplantes. Se sentaron en los sofás del living y cruzándose de brazos Levi fue el primero en hablar:

-: Bueno, ya suéltalo de una vez, ¿qué es tan importante para venir a irrumpir así, y además dejar tus estudios a un lado?

-: Levi… tú… ¿conocías a mi padre de antes?

El hombre se sorprendió pero su semblante no cambió ni un poco, ¿a qué venía esa pregunta?

-: Déjate de rodeos y habla claro.

Eren sacó una fotografía de entre sus ropas y la colocó sobre la mesa ratona, Levi la agarró y su cara se desfiguró.

-: ¿De dónde mierda sacaste esto?

El joven miró con tristeza al mayor, mientras sentía un nudo en la garganta.

-: No me mientas, Levi… éste eres tú, ¿cierto?

By Luna de Acero… con las lágrimas a punto de salir…

 ** _Próximo capítulo:_**

-: No eres nadie para venir a pedirme explicaciones.

-: ¿Qué no soy nadie? ¡Soy tu maldita pareja, Levi! – dijo el joven con enojo.

-: ¿Pareja? Oh, bien, supongo que este es momento para decirte finalmente la verdad…


	11. Chapter 11

Hola, Hola, aquí Luna de Acero reportándose. Bueno traigo el nuevo material, desde ya agradeciendo a mi gran amiga y animadora personal: **_Odaxochilt96_** , gracias por tus reviews hermosa, me dan la fuerza para seguir, me alegra tanto que te guste el fic, estoy poniendo mi alma. Capítulo decisivo, espero no defraudar.

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes son de Isayama, que quiere ver el mundo arder.

 **n** Es un capi fuerte, muchos feels dolorosos, algo de shotacon apenas, pero con apología de pedofilia y violación, si no eres mentalmente fuerte te recomiendo que saltees esas partes o directamente no lo leas, para mayores de 18, como siempre, queda bajo tu responsabilidad.

 **Capítulo 11: Cuando la venganza supera al amor**

Levi suspiró cansado y dejó la foto sobre la mesa ratona, se cruzó de piernas y trató de pensar rápido.

-: Sí, soy yo…

Eren tragó en seco y lo miró con miedo.

-: Tú conocías a mi padre…

-: Mira, Eren, ya te lo dije antes, ¿verdad? Si supieras realmente todo sobre mí, no me abrazarías con tanta confianza, no es un tema del que quiera hablar, creo que estás pidiéndole respuestas a la persona equivocada, tal vez deberías estar interrogando a tu padre, ¿no crees?

-: Yo vi… vi los papeles de adopción… él… te adoptó cuando eras un niño… ¿qué sucedió, Levi?

-: No voy a responderte, ya te lo dije, soy la persona equivocada.

-: Cuando los presenté… ¿acaso todo fue una farsa? ¿Fue una coincidencia?

-: Tu padre no sabía que yo era tu compañero, creo que lo mejor fue dejar el pasado atrás y hacer de cuenta que no nos conocíamos, sólo eso.

-: ¿Por qué?

-: No te diré nada más, Eren… Y ahora te voy a pedir que te vayas, por favor.

-: No confías en mí, ¿cierto?

-: No es eso… simplemente que… digamos que conozco un lado de tu padre que tu nunca deberías conocer, si necesitas más respuestas pídeselas a él, yo no diré más nada.

-: Levi, yo, no hay nada que pueda saber de ti que haga que me aleje, mi amor es verdadero – Eren se puso de pie y se levantó para sentarse al lado del hombre a quien abrazó con sentimiento, pero su abrazo no fue devuelto – Esto me está lastimando mucho… voy a respetar tu silencio, pero prométeme que cuando estés listo, me dirás la verdad… ¿lo harás?

-: Está bien, cuando sea el momento te diré toda la verdad… sólo, dame un poco de tiempo…

Soltó su agarre y tomó el rostro de su compañero entre sus manos mientras sus ojos reflejaban una enorme desolación, lo besó delicadamente en los labios.

-: Te amo, Levi, eres mi prioridad, no estás solo, ¿de acuerdo? Yo no dejaré de amarte, pase lo que pase… soy completamente tuyo.

Levi se quiso reír, aunque Eren trataba de consolarlo él solo pensaba que se veía patético. Sin embargo volvió a usar su sonrisa ladina y lo besó con mayor profundidad.

-: Gracias, Eren, hoy necesito de tu apoyo más que nunca… Eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida, nunca necesité de nadie, pero ahora… no puedo imaginarme estar sin ti.

Sí, él era bueno para dar lástima, mientras jugara bien el papel de herido, Eren le obedecería, esto había salido más que bien, no tenía idea de donde carajos el mocoso había sacado esa información, pero sin duda le iba a servir mucho en el futuro.

Se despidieron con besos y caricias, hasta que al fin Eren se marchó. Apenas cerró la puerta, Levi se sonrió con malicia, hasta que una carcajada siniestra brotó de adentro suyo, si lograba ponerlo de su lado destruiría esa fachada de familia soñada, dejaría a Erwin ardiendo hasta que sólo se convirtiera en sucias cenizas que serían desperdigadas por el viento. Ah, se sentía tan cerca de su objetivo que su sangre se aceleraba, un poco más, sólo un poco más. Volvía a ser el mismo de siempre, volvía a convertirse en "Levi, el violento", y su alma solo anhelaba ver la sangre de Erwin desparramarse hasta drenarlo por completo.

-0-

-: Levi – dijo el rubio una vez que se sentó frente a él.

-: Erwin…

-: Me sorprendió que llegaras antes…

-: Vé al grano, no tengo tiempo para perder.

-: Sé de la relación que tienes con Eren.

-: Ajá… ¿Y?

-: ¿Qué es lo que pretendes? ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

-: No lo sé, ¿la paz mundial?

-: No jodas conmigo, Levi, no estoy para bromas.

-: El que me citó aquí, en este café de mala muerte, fuiste tú, si hay alguien que debería estar pidiendo explicaciones soy yo, maldito cabrón.

-: Escucha, todo terminó muy mal entre nosotros aquella vez…

-: ¿Acaso fue mi culpa?

-: Hubiera sido más fácil si hubieras sido más dócil – dijo el alto endureciendo sus facciones.

-: Oh, claro, hubiera sido más sencillo si simplemente me dejaba manosear y sodomizar por ti, ¿eso fue lo que quisiste decir? Eres tan macabro, Erwin, muestras al mundo el lado brillante del que todos se enamoran, pero yo conozco a esa bestia que llevas dentro, estás más podrido que el cadáver de mi madre. Lo planeaste todo, un niño indefenso, sin alternativas, sin esperanzas, fue fácil seducirlo y pintarle un mundo de colores para luego destruirlo una y otra vez. ¿Quién iba a desconfiar del bueno de Erwin? ¿Y ahora qué? ¿Buscaste redimirte formando la familia feliz? ¿Adoptando a otro niño para expiar tus culpas?

-: Con Eren fue diferente.

-: Fue diferente porque tenías culpa, a mí no me mientas, yo conozco tus verdaderas plumas, más negras que la injusticia. ¿Sabes qué es lo que más te duele de todo esto? Que pudiste con mi cuerpo, pero jamás con mi mente, jamás con mi alma… Dime, Erwin, ¿cuánto le dolió a tu orgullo que un pre adolescente de casi trece se saliera con la suya?

-: Yo te amaba, Levi, más que a cualquier cosa o persona en este mundo, siempre lo hice.

-: Oh, sí, me amabas tanto que me dejabas semi inconsciente cada vez, me amabas tanto que hasta que no me veías sangrar no detenías tu mano, todavía tengo las marcas de tu maldito amor.

-: ¿Por qué no cedías? Yo te hubiera hecho feliz, te hubiera dado todo lo que alguna vez soñaste.

-: Yo confié en ti, hijo de puta, yo de verdad te quise, porque creí en tus palabras. Pero nunca más volverá a pasarme de nuevo, al menos aprendí que no vale la pena creer en las personas, todas te lastiman tarde o temprano, hasta el imbécil de Lenny era mejor que tú, al menos no me mentía. Sólo me arrepiento de una cosa, no haberte cortado la garganta antes de irme.

-: Levi… - Erwin bajó la cabeza, visiblemente afectado y se sonrió con tristeza – tu lengua sigue siendo tan afilada como siempre…

-: Tal vez porque siempre digo la verdad.

-: No tienes idea como te busqué, había días que sentía que iba a volverme loco…

-: Erwin, ya estás completamente desquiciado, no sé de qué mierda hablas.

-: Nunca pude olvidarte, cuando Eren pronunció tu nombre, pensé que me desmayaría de la emoción… me arrepiento de todo, de no haberme controlado a tiempo, pero es que te deseaba tanto, deseaba que te entregaras a mí sin oponer resistencia…

-: Estás tan enfermo que me das asco.

-: Por favor, te lo ruego, no te desquites con Eren, él no tiene nada que ver en esto.

-: Oh, hasta que por fin empiezas a hablar como corresponde, ya me estaba cansado de tantas vueltas.

-: Te daré lo que me pidas, pero no le hagas daño.

-: Yo no le estoy haciendo nada, él solito vino a mí, no sabes lo tierno que se ve cuando me dice que me ama, oh, y no tienes idea lo apasionado que es en la cama – Erwin lo miró desencajado – Cuando entra y sale de mí con tanta fuerza, es tan obscenamente erótico. ¿Qué sucede? ¿Te molesta saber que tu hijito amado sabe coger mejor que su brutal padre?

Erwin trató de abofetear a Levi, pero éste detuvo su mano con su antebrazo y lo alejó de un golpe.

-: No te atrevas a poner un solo dedo sobre mí, no soy el indefenso chiquillo de aquella vez, y así como me ves puedo machacar tus huesos si me lo propongo. Yo haré con Eren lo que se me venga en gana, le abriré las piernas las veces que se me antoje y lo gozaré como un puerco cuantas veces se me cante. Todo lo que una vez deseaste se lo daré a él, todo eso y más.

-: Aléjate de Eren, Levi, no te lo diré de nuevo.

-: ¿Me estás amenazando? – dijo el más bajo sonriendo ladinamente – Inténtalo, Erwin, ya quiero ver a quien obedecerá tu amado retoño.

-: ¿Qué quieres? Ya te lo dije, te daré lo que sea.

-: Renuncia a todo, a tus lujos, tus posesiones, tú casa, tu empresa, déjalo todo, regálalo, quémalo, dónalo, no me interesa, hazlo desaparecer, quédate con lo puesto, y entonces tal vez yo recapacite desaparecer de tu vida.

-: Pides demasiado.

-: Sigues siendo el mismo bastardo sin alma. Al fin y al cabo no eres más que un pedazo de mierda sin tu dinero. Pero ya que eres tú al que le gusta ponerle un precio a todo, ¿cuánto crees que valen esos casi tres años sometido a tus perversiones? ¿Cuánto valen para ti las ilusiones y los sueños de un miserable crío sin suerte? Te lo diré, ese sufrimiento no tiene precio.

-: No me obligues a usar mis influencias, Levi, si realmente quiero puedo hacer tan miserable tu vida, que los antiguos grilletes te parecerán el paraíso.

-: No te tengo miedo, Erwin, ya no más, no hay absolutamente nada que puedas quitarme ya, ya te lo llevaste todo antes.

El celular de Levi empezó a sonar, el hombre miró la pantalla y sonrió con malicia.

-: No podía ser en mejor momento, discúlpame Erwin, debo atender ésta – aceptó la llamada y mientras no dejaba de fulminar con la mirada al rubio, habló – Hola, mi amor, ¿ya me estabas extrañando? No, vine a tomar un café con un viejo conocido, después te contaré… oh, qué bien, te felicito, eso hay que celebrarlo. ¿Vendrás a verme esta noche?... Oh, sí, yo también no veo las horas de estar contigo, fue una larga semana… por supuesto, puedes quedarte a dormir, te dejaré exhausto, espero que estés preparado… Ja, ja, ja… sólo escuchar tu voz me pone duro, amor… No te preocupes, estoy lejos, no está escuchando… Sí, claro, sí… eso también… me encanta cuando te pones creativo… te esperaré ansioso… también te amo, adiós.

Erwin estaba rojo de la frustración y apretaba la mandíbula intermitentemente.

-: Ah, el amor… ¿no es la mejor época de la vida?

-: Estás provocándome, Levi… no juegues conmigo, como bien lo dijiste, me conoces demasiado bien. No te saldrás con la tuya.

-: No te pongas celoso, papi, trataré muy bien a mi hermanito.

Erwin se puso de pie y se retiró a pasos furiosos, si permanecía un minuto más se tiraría encima de ese infame ser para apretar su garganta hasta que dejara de respirar.

Levi lo había disfrutado de principio a fin, de sólo ver la cara desencajada de Erwin, todo valía la pena. Ahora sólo se sentaría a ver como se despedazaban entre ellos, conocía lo posesivo que era ese hombre. Se levantó, dejó los billetes en la mesa y se retiró.

-0-

-: Eren, siéntate – dijo Erwin con el semblante serio.

-: Tengo que irme, papá, se me hace tarde – dijo el muchacho con recelo.

-: No te vas a ir de aquí hasta que hablemos, puedes llamarlo y decirle que demorarás.

Eren lo miró algo sorprendido, evidentemente no iba a dejarlo ir hasta que el dijera lo que sea que tenía en mente, por lo que dejó su mochila a un costado y se sentó en la mesa.

-: Ya sé que estás saliendo con ese hombre – fue lo primero que le dijo – Los mandé a seguir, así que de nada sirve que lo niegues.

-: No iba a hacerlo – replicó el menor.

-: Escucha, hijo, sé que piensas que soy un intolerante a este tipo de… relación, pero quiero que sepas que lo que voy a decirte no tiene nada que ver con eso. Eres mi hijo, mi mayor anhelo es tu felicidad, nunca te vi de otra manera, para mí eres parte de mi sangre. Pero ese hombre… ese… demonio, sólo te está envolviendo para usarte. Créeme que sé lo que digo.

-: Así como tú sabes lo que pasa entre él y yo, yo también sé algunas cosas que has estado ocultando papá. Como que adoptaste a Levi cuando él tenía 10 años.

Erwin lo miró desencajado, sin dar crédito a lo que sus oídos habían escuchado. ¿Eren sabía?

-: ¿Eso te ha dicho ese hombre?

-: No, Levi no ha querido contarme nada respecto a la parte de su pasado que tiene que ver contigo, lo he descubierto yo mismo, he visto los documentos que guardas celosamente en tu despacho. Aunque le pregunté él no quiso revelarme nada, me dijo que en todo caso te pidiera explicaciones a ti, y eso es lo que voy a hacer, ¿qué sucedió entre tú y Levi?

Erwin suspiró, en cierta manera era un alivio que el enano gruñón no le hubiera dicho nada a su hijo, ¿a qué estaba jugando? Tal vez porque no tenía pruebas, de ser así sólo era la palabra suya contra la del pelinegro, sabía lo emocional que era Eren, debía ser cuidadoso, usar esa ignorancia a su favor.

-: De acuerdo, te lo contaré. Conocí a Levi cuando era muy pequeño, vivía en una casa que se caía a pedazos, a la merced de un tipo alcohólico, no sé mucho antes de eso más que la madre de este tipo, que se llamaba Lenny lo había acogido en su casa cuando lo encontró muriéndose de hambre al lado del cadáver de su madre. Este tipo lo golpeaba, lo dejaba marcado a diario. ¿Quién en su sano juicio no sentiría algo de pena por esa pobre criatura? Yo lo sentí, en ese tiempo frecuentaba la escuela municipal donde colaboraba con algo de útiles y pintura, allí lo conocí. Siempre solo, sus compañeros escolares pasaban de él, lo ignoraban, lo incordiaban, no pude sacar de mi cabeza sus tristes ojos. Lo hice seguir, muchas veces se quedaba en la plaza del horrible barrio donde vivía, solo sentado en los bancos, tal vez para pasar menos tiempo en su casa. Como fuera, me acerqué a él, quise reconfortarlo un poco, estaba delgado y desnutrido, poco a poco se fue abriendo a mí. Quise ayudarlo, sentí afecto genuino por él, hablé con ese tal Lenny y le pedí que lo dejara a mi cargo, quería ser un padre para él. El tipo aceptó de inmediato, para él era un alivio, una carga menos. Levi me dijo que me quería, me hizo sentir que podía confiar en él. Se quedó conmigo hasta casi los 13 años. Lo hice atender por los mejores doctores, le di casa, comida, ropa nueva y lo inscribí en un colegio de elite. Por un tiempo las cosas parecieron funcionar, pero ya sabes, yo no podía estar en la casa el tiempo que me hubiera gustado, sin mi presencia él se volvió incontrolable, completamente egoísta y caprichoso, exigía cada vez más y las peleas no tardaron en llegar. Si las cosas no salían como él quería, simplemente rompía todo lo que estuviera a su alcance, se volvió en verdad peligroso, lo hice hacer terapia, pero su inestabilidad mental era grande. Yo no podía darle la contención necesaria para borrar todos sus fantasmas del pasado. Finalmente, viendo que sería inflexible a sus demandas, un día me golpeó duro con un bate, tomó todo lo de valor de la casa, incluido dinero y huyó. De nada sirvió buscarlo, desapareció por completo sin dejar rastro alguno, por más que contraté los mejores detectives, nunca más volví a saber de él. Hasta ahora.

Eren estaba espantado con lo que escuchaba, no podía creer que Levi fuera un simple ladrón ¿Quién en su sano juicio dejaría una vida cómoda y de lujos para huir con un poco de dinero? De alguna manera, todo sonaba… extraño. Pero su padre jamás mentía.

-: Sólo Dios sabe las penurias por las que habrá pasado tratando de sobrevivir solo. Como sea, no le tengo rencor, en cierta manera me siento culpable, quise ayudarlo y tal vez al final sólo empeoré las cosas. Creo que es por eso que él no quiso contarte la verdad, tal vez se siente avergonzado de confesar las fechorías que hizo. Como sea, lo hice investigar Eren. Ese tipo estuvo dos veces en la cárcel, las dos fueron por enviar a otros al hospital, uno quedó con secuelas de por vida. Él sólo te está mostrando el lado bueno, él sabe manipular a la gente, y sinceramente, tengo miedo hijo. Miedo por ti, no sé qué es lo que se propone, pero te aseguro que no es nada bueno. Él sabía que tú eras mi hijo, y creo que sea acercado a ti con intenciones de manipularme de nuevo, porque sabes que eres mi talón de Aquiles.

-: Lo amo, papá - dijo el joven deshecho.

-: Eren, él sólo te está mintiendo debes creerme, Levi no puede amar, es imposible para él albergar sentimientos como el amor, tiene un grave problema mental, debes escucharme, te lo suplico. Ya te he dicho que no le guardo rencor, pero si llevo a ver que te lastima o que hace que derrames una sola lágrima por él… yo lo destruiré.

-: No entiendo, papá… sé que no me mentirías, pero yo… no entiendo… él parece haber huido de algo realmente espantoso, no tenía motivos para volverse en tu contra…

-: Es lo que él quiere que creas, Eren, es bueno actuando, lo hizo conmigo a tan corta edad, trate de cumplir sus caprichos, pero él tiene demasiada maldad adentro. Estoy seguro que si le ofreciera una suma considerable… él te dejaría ir…

-: ¡No! Levi me ama, él no haría eso. Si fuera un simple ladrón podría haberse dedicado a eso, pero es un hombre honesto que ha reformado su vida. Yo lo he visto trabajando… Mira, yo no sé lo que hayas conocido de Levi en ese entonces, pero han pasado 20 años papá, tú mismo siempre me has dicho que no podemos juzgar a las personas por sus errores del pasado.

-: ¡Es distinto, maldita sea, no seas tan obstinado y escúchame! – Erwin levantó la voz y Eren se sorprendió, muy pocas veces en su vida había visto a su padre alterado – No permitiré que sigas viendo a ese tipo, no me importa si no lo quieres entender, definitivamente está tramando algo malo y no lo permitiré.

-: ¿Entonces vas a oponerte a nuestra relación?

-: ¡Por supuesto que lo haré!

-: ¡No puedes hacerlo! – Eren también levantó la voz y se puso de pie para darse énfasis - ¡Lo amo! ¡Y ni tú ni nadie me impedirá que lo siga viendo! ¡Tengo 21 años, no puedes obligarme!

-: ¡Eren, si osas desobedecerme se acabarán los privilegios para ti! Puedes olvidarte de tu costosa universidad, tu auto y todo aquello que atesoras, ¡lo entenderás por las buenas o por las malas!

-: ¡Anda, hazlo! ¡Quítame todo lo que quieras!

-: ¿Lo ves? – Dijo Erwin poniéndose de pie también – Esto es lo que él busca, que peleemos y nos dividamos, así es como él actúa siempre. No dejes que se salga con la suya. ¿Acaso elegirás a un tipo que te envuelve con sus palabras por encima de tu familia? ¿Eso fue lo que te enseñé? ¡Eren, reacciona!

-: No, él no me está pidiendo elegir, tú eres el que lo está haciendo, papá – Varias gruesas lágrimas se deslizaron por el rostro del menor – Amo a mi familia, pero él confía en mí y no lo traicionaré.

El joven tomó su mochila y salió prácticamente corriendo del lugar.

-: ¡Eren, regresa! ¡Eren! ¡Maldita sea! – Erwin estampó sus puños en una pared cercana – No te lo permitiré, Levi, serás mío cueste lo que cueste, no dejaré que te escapes de nuevo.

-0-

Eren estaba llorando en el living de Levi, mientras el pelinegro le alcanzaba algunos pañuelos.

-: Ya, tranquilízate, poniéndote en contra de tu padre no llegarás a ningún lado. Tal vez deberíamos dejar de vernos por un tiempo, hasta que las cosas se calmen.

-: ¡No! De ninguna manera – decía entre sollozos el muchacho – No me importa lo que diga.

-: Aaah, Eren, eres tan impulsivo. Sin su protección la ciudad te comerá vivo.

-: No soy un niño, ¿tú también me tratarás así Levi?

-: Oye, cálmate, mocoso de mierda. No creas que te las sabes todas. Tampoco creas que voy a dejar que vivas aquí, si él te hecha de la casa ¿qué harás? Con la miseria que ganas en la empresa no podrás alquilarte ni siquiera un cuarto.

-: Puedo pedirle a Hanji que me dé jornada completa, estoy seguro que dirá que sí. Puedo quedarme en casa de Mikasa por un tiempo.

De alguna estúpida manera eso le molestó un poco a Levi.

-: ¿Y dejar la universidad? No digas boberías. Deberías aprovechar tu Black card y pagar tus clases hasta fin de año por lo menos. Mantenerse sólo no es nada fácil, lo dices ahora porque estás molesto, pero cuando veas que no puedes siquiera comer te lo replantearás.

-: No, Levi, yo soportaría todo, siempre que estés a mi lado. Te prometo que no seré una molestia, lo juro – dijo secándose las últimas lágrimas – No te pediré nada, pero no me alejes.

El hombre acarició su cabeza como si se tratara de un cachorro y le sonrió con tristeza.

-: No lo haré – "por ahora", fue lo que pensó.

-: ¿Sabes?... Él… él dijo que tú te volviste caprichoso e inmanejable, y que te fuiste robándote todo lo que podías porque él no accedía a tus exigencias… - Eren miró a Levi, sus facciones se contrajeron y puso una mueca de disgusto.

-: ¿Tú que crees, Eren? ¿Qué crees que pasó en verdad?

-: Pues… mi padre nunca me ha mentido… - Levi giró su cabeza hacia otro lado – Sin embargo yo… no creo que hayas sido capaz de hacer algo así por nada…

-: Pues… es verdad que yo le robé… es verdad que lo engañé y me llevé todo lo que pude. ¿Aún sigues pensando que no te mintió?

-: Más bien creo… que no me dijo toda la verdad… pero es tu pasado, yo no quiero perturbarte con eso, yo confío en ti, y sé que si lo hiciste tus motivos eran justificados.

Levi suspiró sonoramente y se puso de pie.

-: Ven conmigo, Eren.

El joven lo siguió, el hombre caminó hasta el último cuarto del departamento, entró a su pieza sacó una llave y volvió. La puso en la cerradura y miró al joven con dolor.

-: Escúchame, aquí dentro está toda la verdad, está lo más obscuro y espantoso de mi pasado. Absolutamente nadie lo sabe, jamás se lo he mostrado a otra persona, de hecho, hace años que yo no entro a esta habitación, lo más probable es que esté mugrienta. Pero no seré yo el que te empuje a ella, si entras allí, lo que verás te cambiará por completo, la visión que tienes de mí, pero mucho más la que tienes de tu padre. Si entras… nunca más volverás a ver el mundo de la misma manera, tal vez… se quiebre todo dentro de ti… Soy feliz sólo sabiendo que a pesar de todo confías en mí, y es justamente por esa fe ciega que me tienes que soy capaz de darte esta oportunidad… No te lo tomes a la ligera Eren… no estoy jugando… Debes tomar una decisión, no entrar y que todo siga como siempre, y debería recomendártela, o entrar y que todo aquello que creías que era puro y bueno se convierta en la masa más asquerosa de gusanos putrefactos… Lo que sea que decidas, estará bien para mí. Estaré en el balcón, fumando.

Levi se giró y lo dejó frente a la delgada puerta. Eren no entendía ni la mitad de lo que él más bajo le había dicho, por un lado sentía que debía entrar de inmediato, pero un alerta dentro de él le decía que debía alejarse. Pero algo tenía claro, quedarse con la duda no era una opción. Giró la llave, tomó el pomo y entró. Prendió la luz, era una habitación pequeña y tal como dijera Levi, estaba todo lleno de una fina capa de polvo, contrastaba tanto con la pulcritud casi inmaculada de lo anterior que realmente parecía como si estuviera entrando a otra dimensión. Se encontró con unos estantes a un costado, casi vacíos, y al medio una silla frente a un televisor viejo al que estaba conectado un reproductor de VHS. Se movió casi por instinto. Sobre el reproductor había tres videos negros que no estaban rotulados. Tomó uno y prendió los artefactos. El televisor se puso negro, luego azul y la cinta empezó a reproducirse.

Lo primero que vió lo dejó boquiabierto. Un niño de piel extremadamente blanca yacía en una habitación sobre un colchón mugriento, con grilletes en sus tobillos y muñecas, los ojos vendados fuertemente, estaba solo con unos pantalones casi andrajosos, a un costado se veía una especie de taza de metal y un plato sucio. Las paredes parecían manchadas de varias cosas, era difícil definir. Estaba contra una esquina, temblaba y al moverse sonaban las cadenas que estaba unidas a sus grilletes, y éstos a una argolla que salía de la pared. Escuchó una voz familiar hablando.

-: Levi, más al centro, ahora – la boca del pequeño se contrajo con miedo y tanteando con sus manitos sobre el piso se fue moviendo despacio, se veían sus costillas sobresaliendo por los costados.

-: Por… por favor – dijo con una voz diminuta, que acalló la otra.

-: ¿Te di permiso para hablar, acaso? Más adelante, ahora.

El niño obedeció arrastrándose hasta donde el adulto quería. Al fin el hombre se acercó y la cámara lo enfocó, Eren sintió que se descomponía. El adulto hincó una rodilla en el piso y con sus manos enfundadas en guantes, con una acariciaba las hebras de cabello negro y deslucido, algo largo y despeinado, mientras que la otra sostenía una especie de fusta larga y blanca, como la de los rebenques que se usan para los caballos.

-: No estás comiendo, Levi… ¿Por qué eres un niño malo?

El pequeño parecía encogerse ante el toque del adulto, quien lo levantó de la quijada para dejar un beso en sus labios.

-: Sabes que no me gusta castigarte, pero entonces… ¿por qué no obedeces? – el niño casi gimió con miedo y tomó la mano entre las blancas suyas, casi pálidas.

-: P-por fa-favor…

Una feroz bofetada le surcó la cara dejando la mejilla roja y palpitante, el niño chilló apenas, pero no se defendió.

-: ¿Comerás, Levi? – El pequeño asintió con la cabeza repetidas veces – Ahora bésame – le ordenó.

Pero el niño no se movió, solo tiritaba en su lugar, Eren lloraba sin parar. El adulto se puso de pie y salió del alcance de la cámara. Sólo se escuchaba su voz.

-: Siempre eliges de la peor manera… ¿es tan difícil para ti mostrar algo de gratitud?

Volvió con una mordaza con una pelota para la boca y la colocó en el infante que empezó a sollozar bajito.

-: Manos atrás – le ordenó y el pequeño meneó la cabeza apenas en disconformidad, la fusta lamió la mejilla ya herida, dejando un surco brillante y rojo, el pequeño se crispó y llevó sus manos tras su espalda, el adulto se las ató con una especie de media de nylon de manera brutal, se veían sus pequeñas manos ponerse algo rojas por la acumulación de sangre. El rubio empujó su cabeza contra el suelo con brutalidad y en esa posición le bajó los pantalones de un solo tirón, luego comenzó una descarga de severos golpes en los cuartos traseros del niño, que empezó a llorar con ganas, la pálida piel se enrojecía con facilidad. Se escuchaban los jadeos roncos del mayor, que parecía disfrutar de esa aberración.

-: Si no me dejas disfrutar de tu sonrisa… de tu calidez – decía con la respiración entrecortada – ¡Disfrutaré de tu dolor y tus lágrimas! ¡Tú lo elijes!

Después de golpear a su gusto se arrodilló detrás del niño para desabrochar sus pantalones. Eren cubrió su rostro con sus manos, era imposible seguir mirando. Su cuerpo se convulsionó por completo cuando empezó a escuchar los gritos desgarradores de la criatura en el video.

-: ¡Mmmooooo! ¡mmmoooooooo! ¡Aaaaaaahhh, Aaaaaahhh!

Apagó todo mientras lloraba de rodillas completamente destruido. Estaba en una crisis existencial, en su cabeza se reproducían las horribles imágenes una y otra vez, casi no podía respirar de los violentos accesos de llanto que tenía. Tuvo que salir disparado al baño a vomitar sin control, sentía que su alma se consumía en agonía. No podía detener el torrente de lágrimas, no podía ser posible, todo era una cruel pesadilla, todo era un grave error, eso no podía ser real, eso no era cierto. Se abrazó a la taza del inodoro casi sin fuerzas, sin poder dejar de llorar. Sentía que iba a desvanecerse en cualquier momento. Después de muchos minutos, tiró la cadena del inodoro y se lavó un poco el rostro. Aún no podía dejar de llorar.

Caminó agarrándose de las paredes, hasta el balcón, Levi estaba con sus brazos apoyados en el barandal, fumando, con su misma cara inexpresiva de siempre. Lo abrazó con fuerza como si estuviera en medio de un océano furioso y fuera la única tabla que podía mantenerlo a flote. Levi se giró y Eren cayó de rodillas sin dejar de abrazarlo y llorar hasta no tener más pulmones. El hombre solo acariciaba su cabeza con tranquilidad.

-: Lo siento, Eren… discúlpame… pero no podía explicarlo más que de ese modo.

-: ¡Dios, Levi! ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? – se repetía el joven completamente devastado.

-: Es la misma pregunta que me he estado haciendo por más de veinte años… ¿por qué?

-0-

La relación entre Eren y su padre se transformó por completo. El joven jamás se lo perdonaría. Después de esa horrible experiencia, pasaron más de dos días hasta que volvió a aparecerse por su casa. El hombre lo esperaba, y todo terminó en una grotesca pelea en la que casi se fueron a las manos, sino fuera por la intervención de Tyron, el secretario de Levi, y Auruo el mayordomo.

Eren hizo un bolso y se fue a casa de Levi por algunos días, hasta que encontrara donde vivir, no podía seguir viviendo bajo el mismo techo de ese monstruo, su madre no volvería en las próximas dos semanas, y aún no sabía lo que debería decirle. Por el momento sólo quería estar lo más lejos posible. A pesar de todo Erwin no le cortó la tarjeta, ni le sacó el auto. Eren ya sabía la verdad y no soportaba ni siquiera mirarlo a los ojos.

El mocoso se esmeraba por tener todo limpio como a Levi le gustaba, la comida caliente, la ropa planchada, intentaba consentirlo de todas las maneras posibles, pero lo cierto es que el hombre estaba acostumbrado a la soledad y tanta atención lo sofocaba un poco.

Erwin se lo había cruzado un par de veces, le había amenazado, pero Levi más bien se divertía con el dolor del rubio, no se tomaba en serio ninguna de sus palabras. Sabía que a pesar de todo Erwin sabía que Eren era especial para él, y que mientras estuviera juntos era su garantía de que no le tocaría un pelo.

De vez en cuando caían a su casa Mikasa o el idiota de Armin, Eren estudiaba con ellos, pero para él eran un completo fastidio. A veces discutían por sus presencias y todo terminaba con un cabreado Levi sugiriéndole al joven que se fuera. Eren sentía que había perdido una parte importante de su mundo y lo único que le quedaba era aferrarse al gran amor que sentía por ese hombre, de manera que siempre terminaba pidiéndole disculpas.

-0-

Eren llegó temprano esa noche, las ultimas horas de la materia Derecho Fiduciario se habían cancelado por enfermedad del profesor. Se alegraba de haber cocinado mucho el fin de semana, ahora solo debería sacar las bandejas freezadas para la cena.

Abrió la puerta del departamento y se sorprendió de encontrar zapatos de mujer en la entrada, junto a los de Levi, ¿acaso ya habría vuelto de las compras semanales en el super? ¿Había salido temprano de la oficina? Dejó su mochila y se sorprendió de no encontrar a nadie en la cocina, ni en el living. Caminó por el pasillo mientras escuchaba jadeos y sonidos de satisfacción provenir del cuarto. La puerta estaba abierta y lo que vio lo dejó perplejo. Efectivamente una mujer, más precisamente Annie, la rubia compañera de Mikasa, estaba dándole una fellatio (sexo oral) a Levi, mientras semidesnudos ambos disfrutaban del acto. Su mente quedó en blanco.

-: ¡Mierda! – dijo la rubia al notar al intruso y enseguida soltó a su presa para empezar a vestirse con rapidez. Levi se limitó a un simple "Tch", como si el joven viniera a arruinarles la diversión, Eren volvió al living y con los brazos cruzados se quedó allí.

La mujer fue la primera en salir.

-: Lo siento cariño, Levi dijo que iba a estar solo, lamento el espectáculo – luego se colocó sus zapatos y se fue.

El hombre vino caminando tranquilo con la camisa abierta, como si nada hubiera sucedido, se sentó a gusto en un sillón del living y prendió un cigarrillo, eso era raro, el jamás fumaba adentro a pesar de que había ceniceros en todas partes. Subió los pies a la mesa ratona y miró a Eren sin expresión.

-: ¿Me vas a explicar qué fue eso? – dijo Eren dolido.

-: ¿Qué fue qué?

-: Que estabas teniendo sexo con Annie en tu pieza, eso.

-: Apenas me la chupó un poco, llegaste cuando recién empezábamos, no puedo llamar a eso sexo.

-: ¡¿Qué mierda significa eso, Levi?! – dijo ya el muchacho sacado y levantando la voz.

-: No eres quien para pedirme explicaciones.

-: ¿Qué no soy nadie? ¡Soy tu maldita pareja, Levi! – dijo el joven con enojo.

-: ¿Pareja? Oh, bien, creo que es momento de decirte finalmente la verdad…

-: ¿Qué verdad? – Eren tenía los puños cerrados y temblaba ligeramente.

-: Toma asiento, esto va a llevar un rato.

Eren estaba perplejo, sentado con sus piernas juntas y sin despegar la mirada de la masculina figura de ojos afilados que fumaba parsimoniosamente.

-: Bueno fue bonito mientras duró, pero ya sabes lo que dicen, nada dura para siempre, ¿verdad? En realidad, para ser completamente honesto, después que terminemos, me sentiré en verdad aliviado, ha sido realmente un jodido infierno tener que aguantar tus niñerías en este tiempo, invadiendo mi espacio, mi tiempo, mi sagrado hogar. ¿Alguna vez te dije lo mucho que odio besar? Me da nauseas, el sólo sentir los fluidos de otra gente en mi boca, tan asqueroso – Levi hizo una mueca de fastidio levantado levemente su labio al hablar al respecto - ¿Sabías que por lo general me lavo los dientes tres o cuatro veces después de estar contigo? Supongo que no. Oye, no te sientas ofendido, no es porque seas tú, me sucede con cualquiera… Y especialmente la gente rica, la detesto, tan malditamente felices, con sus rostros llenos de risas y sus sueños imperturbables – Levi afiló sus ojos, que brillaban con la ira de un perro hambriento – Siempre poniéndole un precio a todo, a su ropa, a su comida, a sus lujos, a la vida, tan egoístas y monstruosos, que piensan que pueden adueñarse de lo que se les venga a en gana, pues sus billetes los hacen intocables ante la ley… mocosos mimados, que no tienen idea lo difícil que es sobrevivir cuando sólo cuentas con tu propia fuerza, los odio, los aborrezco profundamente.

-: ¿De qué hablas, Levi? Yo… no entiendo…

-: De que yo no te amo, Eren Jeaguer, nunca lo hice, bueno, tal vez sentí un poco de pena un par de veces. Pero sólo eso.

El joven no podía dar crédito a lo que estaba escuchando, tal vez en algún recóndito lugar de su mente, quería intentar creer que ese hombre le estaba gastando una broma, sólo tal vez…

-: Y eres lindo y apuesto, tienes un bonito cuerpo y todo, pero a mí no me gustan los hombres… yo sólo quería acercarme lo suficiente a tu padre para lastimarlo y desquitarme, nunca tuve en mi mente otra cosa que no fuera eso. Tch, que mierda haber tenido que abrirte las piernas para poder lograrlo.

-: Tú… tú… - la voz de Eren temblaba, a pesar de que apelaba a todo su autocontrol para no desmoronarse – Tú te viniste… te corriste…

-: ¿Oh, eso? – Levi tomó una gran bocanada a su cigarro y expulsó el humo con fuerza, mientras balanceaba una de sus piernas con tranquilidad – Eren, si me concentro lo suficiente podría acabarle dentro a una anciana de 80 años, un cuerpo humano es un cuerpo humano, me da igual.

Eren sintió la primer gota deslizarse por su mejilla, no, no podía ser cierto, esas palabras que quemaban como ácido… ¿esto era real? ¿O era una horripilante pesadilla?

-: Oh, ¿ya te vas a poner a llorar? – Dijo en un tono algo burlón mientras ladeaba la cabeza – Ni que fuera el fin del mundo, eres tan joven, toma esto como una experiencia que te va a servir para el resto de tu vida, no existe nadie en quien puedas confiar más que en ti mismo. El amor es para tontos, ¿realmente crees eso de que una persona va a ponerte por encima de todo? Admiro esa fe ciega de tu parte, aunque me da más risa que otra cosa a decir verdad. Fue algo… divertido, ver a Erwin envuelto en celos, oye lo sigue estando, ja, ja, ja, tan patético, un maldito enfermo obsesionado conmigo, y tal vez tanto vivir con él se te pegaron sus manías.

-: No me compares con él… - dijo el joven temblando por el sinfín de emociones nefastas que lo estaban atravesando – Yo te amo de verdad.

-: Pues guárdate todo ese amor para aquel o aquella que lo quiera, es inútil conmigo. ¿Sabes? De todas las idioteces que te dijo tu padre, hay una que es cierta, yo no puedo amar. Oye, lamento haberte mentido, en serio, me molesta hacerlo, pero era necesario. Aaah, voy a lamentar no poder ver la cara de Erwin cuando te vea destruido… sería maravilloso si pudiera verlo.

-: ¿Todo fue una mentira? ¿Es así?

-: Es así, estás en el mundo real, bienvenido. Ya puedes dejar Disneylandia y toda esa mierda infantil, lamento ser yo el que te enseñe que este mundo no vale la pena – tocó su tatuaje – Serpientes venenosas, Eren, todos lo somos, y te acercaste demasiado a la peor… o bueno, una de las peores…

Eren sintió que su corazón se quebraba por completo, ni siquiera podría haberlo adivinado, había creído que Levi lo había aceptado, que había compartido aquellas cosas que no le permitía a nadie, que había traspasado sus límites, pero en realidad sólo era una herramienta para concretar su venganza. Sendas gotas cayeron silenciosamente de su rostro, lamiendo sus pómulos y arrastrándose por su quijada para impactar en sus manos más abajo.

-: Eres tan jodidamente inmaduro, nada se puede arreglar con lágrimas. ¿Acaso no te diste cuenta lo incompatible que somos? Tú joven, yo viejo, tú con una niñez esplendorosa, yo… bueno, ya sabes, tú rico, yo pobre devenido a clase media apenas, tú esperanzado, yo pesimista… ¿en qué momento íbamos a encontrar un punto en común? Y no me salgas con esa mierda del amor lo puede todo, el amor es una ilusión pasajera de las mentes débiles, las personas fuertes no dependemos de esas emociones estúpidas. Oye, no te he tratado tan mal, ¿o sí? Al menos quedarán buenos recuerdos, bueno no muchos, pero algunos tenemos. Reinicia, Eren, vuelve con tu linda ex novia, o ponte de novio con ese rubio afeminado, lo que prefieras, eres encantador, pronto conseguirás un reemplazo. Nadie es imprescindible… el cementerio está lleno de gente que se creía única e irremplazable, y ya ves…

-: ¿Me odias, Levi? – el ojiverde no sabía de donde sacaba fuerzas para poder hablar, pero lo hacía.

-: Tch… no es que te odie a ti, es a lo que representas… todo aquello que nos es arrebatado, todo aquello a lo que aspiramos pero jamás tendremos los desahuciados como yo… familia, oportunidades, elecciones… pronto te acostumbras a lo que la vida te da y te resignas… mientras ves como en una vidriera como otros tienen a manos llenas lo que tu jamás… Yo… no te odio, sólo aborrezco a los de tu clase, siempre mirándonos por encima como su fueran superiores, cuando dentro de sus propias casas hay más putrefacción que en una morgue. No digo que sea tu caso, pero… no, bueno, si es tu caso… como sea, no lo hagas más difícil, te lo dije antes, el amor es para vivir de a dos, y es claro que no somos un ejemplo.

-: Levi… - Eren lo miró con seriedad, aunque las lágrimas no se detuvieran necesitaba hablar – El cobarde eres tú, tienes tanto miedo que vuelvan a dañarte que no te permites vivir el amor. Vives engañándote, pensando que este es un mundo malvado, pero eso es lo que tú eliges creer. El que hayas sobrevivido a todo lo malo que te tocó vivir, no te hace más sabio que los demás. Tal vez sea infantil y tonto, pero lo que siento por ti es lo más profundo y hermoso que me pasó en la vida. Te lo preguntaré una última vez, y te pido que pienses muy bien tu respuesta, porque no me echaré atrás una vez que decidas. Tengo mi corazón para ofrecerte, si decides tomar mi mano y no soltarme, te perdonaré incluso lo que estuviste a punto de hacer, iniciaré un nuevo camino a tu lado, al lado de la persona que amo más que a mí mismo, por la que dejaría todo hasta mi vida. ¿Vas a tomar mi corazón, Levi?

-: Pfff… eres tan jodidamente cursi… No, Eren, no necesito pensar nada, no me interesa ni tu corazón, ni tu pie, ni tu ojo, ni tu mano, no quiero nada de ti, especialmente amor. Si quieres odiarme, adelante, puedo vivir con eso. Pero si insistes en darme algo, te pediría que desaparecieras de mi vida de una jodida vez, porque sinceramente ya no te soporto. Quería ser más sutil, pero sinceramente me sacas de mis casillas, no sé ya cómo decírtelo. No te quiero aquí, quiero que te vayas para siempre, que te olvides de mí, de que existo. Está claro ¿o te lo dibujo?

-: Está muy claro – dijo el joven con la voz apagada – Lamento haberte incordiado tanto, vendré por mis cosas cuando no estés, te dejaré la llave por debajo de la puerta. Adiós, Levi.

Eren se puso de pie, tomó su mochila, calzó sus zapatillas y se fue.

-: ¿Eso es todo? Vaya, qué fácil – dijo Levi una vez que se quedó solo – Pensé que me haría una escena o algo, después de todo es más fácil tener una relación con un hombre, cortar es bastante sencillo. Como sea – prendió otro cigarrillo y acomodó un poco la sala. Al fin su departamento volvía a ser suyo. No cenó, se bañó y se fue a acostar.

Antes jugó un poco con la play, de seguro Eren se la llevaría al otro día. No era demasiado divertido jugar solo, se dio cuenta cuando pasó de nivel y no tuvo a quien contárselo. Boberías de niños, se dijo, pero la cama se sentía grande… y vacía…

By Luna de Acero… con el corazón partido…

 ** _Próximo capítulo:_**

-: ¿Podemos hablar?

-: La verdad estoy algo ocupado… en realidad, no tengo ganas de escucharte, no quiero mentirte.

-: Serán unos minutos, por favor…

-: No.


	12. Chapter 12

Hola, Hola, aquí Luna de Acero reportándose. No sean tímidos y dejen un review, siempre me gusta saber qué sintieron, que les pareció y necesito sus críticas para mejorar. Seguimos con un capítulo, a mi humilde parecer, uno de los más tristes de todos. A quién no le ha sucedido arrepentirse alguna vez? Creo que a todos, pero a veces simplemente perdemos oportunidades que son imposibles de recuperar…

 **Odaxochilt96** , gracias por darme las fuerzas, hermosa, esta cap también dedicado a tí y a la linda ***ola-chan***

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes son de Isayama, que quiere vernos llorar a todos los fans.

 **Advertencia:** Lágrimas… lágrimas a montones… feels dolorosos everywhere…

 **Capítulo 12: Reacción tardía**

Al siguiente día, tal como Eren le había dicho, ya no había ni una sola de sus pertenencias. "Después de todo voy a extrañar ese máquina del infierno", pensó Levi haciendo referencia a la play station. Tal vez debería comprarse una, era entretenido. Mientas se cambiaba de ropa podía incluso escuchar la molesta voz del mocoso: "Ey, Levi, hice hamburguesas caseras con arroz, espero que te gusten". Caminó hasta la cocina, todo estaba apagado y limpio, "Mejor así, es un fastidio llegar de afuera para tener que fregar platos". Abrió el freezer, aún quedaban seis bandejas de comida. Sacó una y la puso en el microondas. Debía admitir que nunca había comido tan bien en su vida… bueno, no había que exagerar, cuando la anciana vivía también cocinaba rico… y esa temporada en la casa de Erwin, aunque breve… antes de que… suspiró cansado. Esperó que el microondas cumpliera el ciclo de diez minutos y sacó la porción humeante.

No era muy divertido comer solo. "¿Sabes, Levi? Hoy el profesor me felicitó por el práctico que le presenté, dijo que se destacaba la argumentación de las hipótesis, me puso muy contento…" "¿Cómo fue tu tarde? ¿Hanji te dio más trabajo? Deja de tomar tanto café, he leído que no es bueno para el organismo…" De alguna manera la comida no estaba tan rica, en realidad… no tenía gusto en absoluto. Su celular vibró y lo agarró de inmediato, era un mensaje de la fastidiosa Annie.

"¿Necesitas consuelo, cariño? Voy a verte"

Ayer habían estado bastante entretenidos, aunque no habían terminado el acto, hoy era libre para revolcarse con quien se le diera la gana. Pero estaba cansado, no estaba de ánimos, tal vez mañana…

"No vengas", respuesta simple y efectiva, si se le daba por aparecer simplemente no le abriría la puerta, hoy no…

Fumó como siempre en la terraza, ya no más abrazos sorpresa, de esos que le estrangulaban la cintura, sentir la anatomía pesada y melosa que era una jodida molestia. "Eres tan lindo, Levi…" Con una mierda era lindo, ¿qué mierda le veía de lindo? Muchas veces se había quedado contemplando su reflejo en el espejo preguntándose qué había de lindo en él, la respuesta siempre era la misma: nada. Ni su altura de mierda, ni sus ojeras de mierda, ni su pálida piel similar a la de un muerto. Eren tenía la piel levemente morena, que hacía que por las noches sus ojos fueran como dos faros en la neblina. Suspiró de nuevo, ¿qué mierda hacía pensando en el mocoso mierdoso? Se fue a dormir, se había acostumbrado a acostarse en bóxers, porque a Eren le gustaba el contacto con su piel, ahora se congelaba en su propia cama, de manera que se tuvo que levantar para ponerse el pijama. No podía dormir, vaya novedad. Últimamente venía recuperando el sueño muy bien, porque el muchacho era una jodida estufa viviente. Tal vez era hora de comprar una bolsa de agua caliente. Estaba hecho un vejestorio sin duda, ¿bolsa de agua caliente? ¿Y qué más? ¿Un vaso de leche tibia?

Le llevó bastante conciliar el sueño, las pesadillas, antes lejanas, volvieron a presentarse.

El lunes se presentó en la oficina, con su mal humor de siempre. Estuvo temprano, instalado para cumplir con su rutina, de vez en cuando giraba al box de Eren que estaba vacío. Tarde se percató de un mensaje por Skype que le había mandado su jefa pidiendo su presencia en su despacho.

-: Buenas, Levi, toma asiento por favor.

El hombre obedeció y se cruzó de brazos.

-: ¿Sabes qué es esto? – dijo ondeando una nota con sellos frente a sus narices.

-: No, llegué tarde a la repartición de bolas de cristal.

-: Oh, Levi, extrañaba tus chistes negros. Bueno, el tema es que aquí tengo el telegrama de la renuncia de Eren – el hombre la miró algo sorprendido – Oh, pensé que sabrías algo al respecto.

-: No, la verdad no sé nada. ¿Por qué debería?

-: Bueno, hasta el viernes ustedes eran culo y calzón, supuse que una decisión tan importante sería algo que Eren te hubiera comentado… mínimo.

-: Pues no, no me dijo nada al respecto.

-: ¿Pasó algo entre ustedes? – Levi no respondió, solo bajó la vista, y eso era mucho decir, considerando que no era alguien que se dejara dominar fácilmente, y mucho menos ceder – Por lo visto sí… como sea, nada se puede hacer, oficialmente Eren es ahora un exempleado de Viticontax. Tendré que sacar otra búsqueda, si tienes alguien para recomendar te lo agradecería.

-: Te avisaré, ¿algo más en lo que pueda ayudarte?

-: No, puedes retirarte, después del mediodía ayuda a Connie, se le ha acumulado trabajo y no puede ponerse al día, me harías un gran favor. También junta las pertenencias de tu ex sirviente en una caja, haré que se la entreguen en su casa.

-: De acuerdo.

Crío idiota… mocoso imbécil… no era necesario que renunciara, después de haberse revelado a su padre y haber trabajado con tanta dedicación. Era bueno en lo que hacía, era rápido, sería difícil encontrar un reemplazo. "Nadie es imprescindible, Eren…" Sí, sería difícil, pero no imposible.

Consiguió una caja mediana en la cafetería y comenzó a guardar sus cosas. Encontró un cuaderno en uno de los cajones de su escritorio, tenía algunos apuntes de la universidad, en los márgenes de las hojas, con letra prolija y bonita había escrito varias veces: E y L. Nivel de infantilidad: Absoluta. Guardó su taza azul, el mousepad de Death Note (al joven le gustaba mucho el animé), sacó los post it que pegaba en el marco de la pantalla de su computadora, uno de estridente color verde fosforescente le llamó la atención: "Eres lindo, Levi" ¿Tenía esa mierda pegada a la vista de todos? Se la guardó en su cajón, esa se quedaba con él. Eso estaba bueno, ahora guardaba estupideces. Así fue llenando la caja, hasta que el sitio que antes era tan colorido y vibrante quedó igual que el resto… aburrido. Le llevó la caja a su jefa y volvió a sus quehaceres.

Esa semana lo torturaron con preguntas del paradero del mocoso, al último sus respuestas ya eran cortantes y llenas de ira. ¿Por qué todos asumían que él tenía que saber lo que era de la vida de ese estúpido que había abandonado todo? Bueno, tal vez no se había percatado que lo seguía todo el tiempo a todas partes… como un… cachorro.

Ese viernes cuando llegó a su casa tomó su celular, aún no había borrado el historial de mensajes que tenía del muchacho, por algún motivo no le veía la importancia a hacerlo. Limpió como nunca, por más de cuatro horas, hasta que el reloj del living dio la medianoche y se dio cuenta que estaba repitiendo los lugares. Se detuvo al fin, le dolía todo el cuerpo, pero su casa estaba sombrosamente brillante de punta a punta… Eren limpiaba bien, excelente para ser honesto, no era necesario repetirle dos veces como tenía que hacer las cosas. Suspiró hastiado y agarró su celular de nuevo, se cortaría los dedos después, pero le mandó un mensaje, sencillo y corto:

"Oi, mocoso ¿Dónde estás?", las palomitas dobles no tardaron en aparecer, pero nunca se pusieron azules. Dos de la mañana y estaba revisando por quincuagésima vez. Nada. Bueno, tal vez estaría dormido. Aunque sabía que Eren jamás dejaba un mensaje sin contestar. Pero esta vez ni siquiera lo había leído.

Para cuando llegó el domingo y después de cinco mensajes con el mismo resultado, se acordó que tal vez lo podría haber bloqueado. De cierta manera ese pensamiento fue como una aguja que se había enterrado en su pecho. ¿Por qué mierda le molestaba? ¿No sería lo más lógico? Después de todas las brutalidades que le había dicho, si le hubiera sucedido a él una cosa así, mínimo le hubiera llenado la cara a sopapos a la otra persona. Pero Eren simplemente lo miró con tristeza, se levantó y se fue. Si tanto lo amaba como decía, ¿por qué no intento luchar un poco, al menos? Momento… ¿acaso él quería que el joven luchara por él? ¡Qué tremenda estupidez!

El domingo por la noche su celular comenzó a sonar, fue prácticamente corriendo para encontrarse con un número desconocido, lo cual lo decepcionó un poco, atendió.

-: Oi.

-: Levi… - esa asquerosa voz – al final te saliste con la tuya, ¿verdad? Dime, ¿ahora eres feliz? Destrozando el corazón de una persona inocente y buena, ¿lo disfrutaste? ¿No te sientes solo?

-: Siempre estuve solo, no es una novedad para mí. ¿Qué mierda quieres?

-: ¿Podemos vernos?

-: De ninguna jodida manera. Eres la última persona a la que me gustaría encontrar.

-: Puedo hacerte compañía, Levi.

-: Ya te dije que no.

-: No tienes idea lo atractivo que te vuelves cada vez que te resistes, aaah… lo había olvidado – al pelinegro se le erizó la piel al escuchar eso.

-: ¡Vete a la mierda, pedófilo de cuarta!

-: Volverás de rodillas a suplicar misericordia en mucho menos de lo que crees, ya lo verás.

-: ¡Que te jodan imbécil!

Cortó de inmediato, mientras sentía que la ira recorría cada fibra de su cuerpo. No volvería a amenazarlo, nunca más. Al otro día se compró una notebook, y con algo de ayuda de un técnico aprendió como bajar un VHS a un archivo wap. Pronto estaba editando un suculento video de seis minutos de duración. Tapando con otros sonidos cuando el rubio pronunciaba su nombre en la cinta original, eligió aquellas escenas en donde estaba con los ojos vendados (la mayoría), y cuando tuvo el producto final, se creó un perfil falso en Facebook e Instangram. El día 13 de Agosto, fue el día elegido para terminar su venganza. Subió el video a youtube y compartió el link en todas partes donde pudo, grupos, foros, personas, mails, periodistas, medios masivos en la web.

Desde su casa, control en mano, pasaba de canal en canal, viendo como el respetado y querido Erwin Smith se convertía a los ojos de la sociedad en la peor escoria del planeta. Al fin todos conocerían su pecado, y llevaría esa cruz el resto de sus días. Su corazón se aceleraba pensando que tal vez el infame terminaría por suicidarse, ojalá lo hiciera.

Estaba más que satisfecho con los resultados, su identidad seguiría anónima, y podría ver como se fundía todo su imperio, como colapsaba y se hundía en el más profundo abismo. Veinte años soñando ese momento. ¿Eren lo odiaría ahora? ¿Qué pensaría al respecto? Los medios decían que su mujer se había divorciado y que todos sus socios lo habían abandonado, era el fin de su carrera.

Tres semanas y ni una noticia, ni una respuesta a sus SMS. Terminó por llamarlo, sólo quería oír su voz aunque más no fuera unos segundos. Entonces se enteró que el número ya no tenía dueño. Recurrió a Annie, que por un par de billetes le hizo el favor de conseguirle el nuevo número de Eren. Era simple curiosidad, se decía, sólo quería saber que estaba bien, que todo lo que estaba sucediendo no lo había afectado… bueno, eso era imposible. ¿También era simple curiosidad que no hubiera lavado la funda donde Eren apoyaba su cabeza? Cambiaba sus sábanas religiosamente cada tres días, pero la funda seguía intacta. Conservaba apenas la fragancia del joven, eso y la última bandeja de comida que seguía congelada en su heladera, tan fría como su corazón.

Sábado por la noche y marcó el número, no hubiera querido estar nervioso, ni que sus manos temblaran un poco. Al tercer timbrazo lo escuchó.

-: Hola... ¿Hola?... ¿Hola, quién es? – por supuesto lo había llamado pero bloqueando su ID, por lo cual al muchacho le salía número desconocido - ¿Hola? ¿Quién llama?

Su voz jovial e intacta, y el hombre tenía una parálisis en sus cuerdas vocales. Cortó, cuando sintió su cara extrañamente cálida, a la altura de su mejilla, tocó la humedad reciente y apretó la mandíbula. No, eso no era posible, eso no estaba pasando, de ninguna maldita manera.

El martes por la noche llamó de nuevo, esta vez sin bloquear su ID. Sonó muchas veces y cuando creyó que atendería el buzón, sintió esa voz tan esperada.

-: Hola… - era un saludo apagado.

-: Hola, Eren… tanto tiempo, ¿no? – hubo unos segundos de silencio… de pausa. Ninguno sabía qué decir.

-: ¿Cómo conseguiste mi número? – bueno esa no era una pregunta esperada.

-: Bueno, pregunté un poco y lo conseguí, ¿te molesta que te llame?

Eren suspiró pesadamente.

-: ¿Necesitas algo?

-: Emm, no realmente, bueno… sólo quería saber cómo estabas, eso.

-: ¿Tú que crees, Levi? – el tono de su voz lo lastimaba, como cuando alguien no tiene ganas de escucharte, para ser exactos, la sensación era de rechazo y se sentía jodidamente mal.

-: Oye… me… me preguntaba si podría verte unos minutos.

-: ¿Para qué?

-: Bueno, tengo cosas que hablar contigo.

-: Si algo te quedó por decir hazlo ahora.

-: No… no así, quiero decir, personalmente.

-: ¿Qué quieres, Levi?

-: ¿Podemos hablar?

-: La verdad estoy algo ocupado… en realidad, no tengo ganas de escucharte, no quiero mentirte.

-: Serán unos minutos, por favor…

-: No.

¿Pero qué con ese mocoso infame? Hasta le había dicho por favor y todo.

-: Lo… lo necesito, prometo que no tomará más que unos minutos.

Eren volvió a suspirar con hastío.

-: ¿Dónde?

-: Mi departamento.

-: No. Elige otro lugar – Levi tenía ganas de mandarlo a freír coco al Congo, pero se contuvo.

-: ¿El Memorial? – Levi se sintió molesto, prácticamente le estaba rogando.

-: ¿Cuándo?

-: ¿Cuándo puedes?

-: Hoy no, estoy comprometido. No sé… ¿el viernes?

¿Lo haría esperar hasta el jodido viernes? Pero bueno, no estaba en posición de hacerse el exquisito, debería aceptar.

-: El viernes está bien.

-: Estaré a las nueve, pero no puedo quedarme mucho tiempo.

-: Bien.

-: Adiós.

Esto no estaba saliendo como él creía. Hubiera deseado que el joven hubiera aceptado de inmediato, que le hubiera dicho que estaba yendo a su casa en ese preciso momento. Pero bueno, ¿qué esperaba? Antes de conocerlo tenía una vida perfecta, después de conocerlo, le había quitado su soñada familia, le había pulverizado el corazón sin importarle nada, y ahora había mancillado el honor de la familia irremediablemente. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? ¿Qué diablos quería ahora? Ya tenía su anhelada venganza, la había cumplido con creces, había sido más sabrosa de lo esperado, y entonces… entonces… ¿por qué mierda se sentía como el villano de la historia? No debería ser así…

Llegó puntual, se sentó en la misma mesa de siempre, no iba a admitirlo abiertamente, el orgullo de un hombre a veces es demasiado estúpido. Más el de él. Pidió una cerveza, pero le costaba pasar los tragos, estaba jodidamente nervioso, ansioso y molesto de sentirse así. Siempre había sabido controlarse, hacía años que no lidiaba con los sentimientos, y ahora eran tantos que no sabía cómo ponerlos en orden. Lo vió aparecer por la puerta, sencillo, con sus jeans azules y una playera roja, sus zapatillas, seguía siendo un mocoso, pero sus ojos… eran diferentes, eran tristes, desgarraban el alma. Esos breves segundos que caminó hasta él, Levi sintió que el mundo a su alrededor se detenía, ¿qué era eso? ¿Sería culpa? La culpa de haberlo lastimado tan profundo que lo había transformado, Eren estaba distinto, era otro.

-: Hola – dijo el joven apenas mientras se sentaba frente a él, ya no chocarían los puños cómo antes, Eren lo miró con curiosidad, hasta que finalmente el hombre entendió y dio una respuesta.

-: Hola… emm, gracias por hacerte un tiempo para venir – Se odiaba, se odiaba profundamente, ahora mismo quisiera golpearse en el rostro, por mostrarse tan patético. Levi Ackerman, el violento, el orgulloso, el que jamás cedía, estaba siendo demasiado amable, se daba asco.

-: Bien, aquí me tienes, ¿qué es lo que querías decirme? – el muchacho lo miraba de manera helada, incluso podía sentir que su espalda se crispaba en un escalofrío.

-: Bueno, yo… no sé por dónde comenzar… - ¿cómo podía ser que esos bellos ojos esmeraldas ahora lo vieran de esa manera? Hace apenas menos de un mes lo miraban con devoción, extrañaba esa mirada, quería verla de nuevo, una vez más, ahora frente al joven, se caían todos sus principios, todas sus conjeturas, no le quedaba más remedio que enfrentar la verdad, una verdad de la que había huido demasiado – En primer lugar yo… quisiera… bueno… - jamás le había pedido disculpas a nadie, jamás sus labios habían emitido un perdón y ahora no sabía cómo hacerlo, ¿debería? – Lamento como las cosas terminaron con Er… con tu padre…

-: Hiciste lo correcto… es decir, tal vez no hiciste todo lo que deberías, mínimo una denuncia.

-: No la necesito, creo que ya tiene suficiente para pagar por sus… fechorías…

-: No lo sé… no lo he visto en un buen tiempo… tampoco quiero…

-: Tu madre… ¿cómo está ella?

Eren cruzó sus brazos y suspiró pesado.

-: Destrozada…

Bien, la conversación iba de mal en peor, y Levi no encontraba el camino para acercarse al joven, ¿eso es lo que quería?

-: Lo siento… - finalmente lo dijo, pero esto no lo hacía sentirse mejor, más bien todo lo contrario – Yo nunca quise que… - No, él sí quiso, es más todo había sido hecho a propósito – O sea… no quería lastimarla, pero… yo… - se había perdido por completo, estaba acorralado entre lo que quería decir y los hechos que lo culpaban, ¿qué podía hacer? Si ya todo lo había hecho mal – No puedo decir que esto haya sido mi culpa… completamente… tarde o temprano debía salir a la luz, pero aún así… tal vez no me creas, pero realmente no era mi intención destrozar tu familia…

-: Pero lo hiciste. Supongo que no puedo recriminarte nada, era inevitable, todos estos años estuvimos viviendo una mentira, o mejor dicho viviendo con un hombre que nos mostró algo que no era. Por un lado siento que es lo justo que el peso de sus pecados lo haya hundido, pero por otro lado nos arrastró consigo. Las personas son crueles, y no dejan de atacarnos… Pero como todo en algún momento encontrarán otra cosa con la cual entretenerse y nos dejarán en paz, al menos eso espero. Mi madre no debería estar pasando por esto, no se lo merece, ella no hizo nada.

Otros largos segundos de silencio los invadieron, y Levi sentía que esa mesa, que tendría apenas 40 centímetros crecía como un abismo gigante que los alejaba cada vez más, y eso dolía…

-: ¿Cómo estás? – fue todo lo que se le ocurrió decir, hoy su cerebro funcionaba mal.

-: No creo que sea necesario responder a eso.

-: Yo lo sie-

-: No lo digas – lo frenó el joven mirándolo con seriedad – ¿Vas a decirme ahora que te sientes culpable? No tienes porqué.

-: Te lastimé… te usé… y no te merecías eso - ¿qué rayos pasaba con él? ¿Realmente estaba diciendo esas estupideces? ¿Qué rayos pasaba con él? – Lo he pensado bastante y… realmente me porté como un idiota contigo.

-: Eso ya no importa – dijo Eren bajando la mirada – Lo hecho, hecho está.

Entonces al fin Levi entendió, no había marcha atrás. Lo había arruinado todo. No podía remediarlo, no con sus palabras, ni siquiera si se arrepentía de verdad. Sintió que le dolía el estómago, quería vomitar, quería encerrarse en un cuarto oscuro y dejarse morir. ¿De dónde surgían estos infames sentimientos? ¿Por qué estaba sentado frente al mocoso tratando de explicar lo inexplicable?

-: Escucha Eren… yo… si pudiera… - no podía completar una maldita frase con coherencia – Si pudiera arreglarlo de alguna manera… si yo… - "Te quiero conmigo", eso pensó, eso sintió, eso le exigió su propia alma y se quedó absolutamente perplejo ante su propia reflexión. ¿Eso era? ¿Lo quería de vuelta? Por supuesto que era así. Los labios de Levi temblaron y cerró sus manos en puño sobre sus muslos, horrorizado, completamente aterrorizado de sus verdaderos deseos. Eren lo miró ante su silencio y le sorprendió la cantidad de expresiones que el pálido rostro del pelinegro hacía.

-: Hay cosas que no tienen arreglo – sentenció el joven – Hay cosas que cuando se quiebran no pueden arreglarse de ninguna manera.

Levi se sintió desfallecer, ahora era Eren quien le estaba cerrando todas las puertas, cualquier esperanza de oportunidad. Jamás había tenido la necesidad de que alguien lo acompañara, de que alguien se quedara a su lado, jamás lo había deseado, nunca lo había necesitado. Más ahora era un deseo tan enorme, que lo estaba aplastando.

-: Po… ¿podemos?... ¿podemos ir a dar una vuelta en tu auto? – el hombre ni siquiera podía mirarlo a los ojos, sentía que se estaba desmoronando, que se asfixiaba.

-: ¿Qué? No, Levi – Eren suspiró de nuevo y frunció un poco el ceño - ¿Qué es lo que quieres? ¿Por qué me llamaste? ¿Sólo para decirme que lo sientes? Ambos sabemos que no es así. Si te sientes solo puedes llamar a Annie, o a quien quieras, pero voy a pedirte que no vuelvas a llamarme. No te sientas culpable, ni por mi madre, ni por mí, hiciste lo que sentías, lo que creías correcto, llevaste a cabo tus planes, cumpliste con tu venganza… la que soñaste por más de veinte años… ¿No te hace eso feliz? Deberías estar disfrutando de tu victoria, finalmente el hijo de puta más grande de tu vida lo está pagando, el mocoso infantil al que no soportas ha desaparecido de tu vida, entonces ¿qué más quieres?

"A ti, te quiero a ti", Levi se sintió débil y miserable, se sintió un gusano.

-: No quiero que me odies… - ni él se creía lo que acababa de decir, era la charla más franca y dolorosa de toda su puta vida.

-: No te odio. Sí eso es lo que te preocupa puedes quedarte tranquilo, no lo hago, ni lo haré. A pesar de que me usaste, de que dijiste las peores cosas que yo hubiera querido escuchar, a pesar de que me mentiste, diciendo cosas que no sentías… a pesar de todo eso… yo no puedo odiarte. Dicho esto, supongo que ya no queda nada más por hablar, de manera que me gustaría retirarme, realmente quiero irme de aquí, y no quiero volver a verte nunca más Levi. ¿Ya me puedo ir?

Nunca más, era una frase demasiado fuerte, el pelinegro se quedó absolutamente mudo. Al final el peso de sus actos lo sometía. Nunca más… nunca más sus sonrisas, nunca más sus abrazos, nunca más su voz trémula diciéndole te amo, nunca más su calor. ¿Entonces era así? Entonces recién se daba cuenta, se había enamorado por primera vez en su vida, hasta los huesos, y él mismo había alejado ese amor con tanta fuerza, que ahora era imposible alcanzarlo. Tantas veces había fingido, tantas veces había actuado como un profesional, y ahora ni siquiera le quedaba dignidad para dejarlo ir. Porque no quería, pero en este punto ya no era su decisión, él la había tomado en su momento y ahora todo estaba destruido. Le hubiera gustado decirle miles de cosas, "me encanta tu comida, me gusta que me toques, me hace feliz llegar a casa y encontrarte, me gustan tus charlas tontas y aburridas, adoro tus besos, nadie llenó tanto mis vacíos como lo hiciste tú", ahora se agolpaba todo en su mente y su garganta, como un embotellamiento de sensaciones que pugnaban por salir. Pero ya era tarde… ya no había retorno… "Si pudiera volver el tiempo atrás, si pudiera regresar a ese momento, si pudiera borrar de tus recuerdos todas esas frases dolorosas, todo el daño que te hice… lo haría".

-: Adiós, Levi – Eren se puso de pie y se retiró. El hombre no reaccionaba, quería ir tras él, quería detenerlo, pero… ¿qué sentido tenía? Eren ya no lo necesitaba a su lado, había descargado todas sus frustraciones, toda su ira, todo su rencor en él… le había mostrado su peor lado, cuando no lo merecía, cuando lo único que había hecho el joven era apoyarlo, incluso cuando aún no sabía la verdad de lo que había sucedido, Eren había creído en él… La única persona en este mundo que le había querido de verdad, que se había preocupado, que había aguantado su personalidad defectuosa, que había querido enseñarle que valía la pena vivir el amor, y la alegría y los sueños, la única que le había dado esperanzas… El merecía sentirse así… el merecía el dolor que estaba sintiendo, la desolación, a pesar de todas las cosas malas que le habían tocado vivir, nada se comparaba a ese vacío, porque no tenía solución. ¿Todo eso había tenido que pasar para que se diera cuenta? Era jodidamente irónico, haber desperdiciado semejante oportunidad, porque Eren… lo había hecho genuinamente feliz… Y ahora… nunca más…

Pagó y se fue caminando a su casa, el frío de la noche lo envolvía, pero no parecía sentirlo. Le llevó poco más de una hora llegar a su inmaculado departamento, tan vacío como él. Se sacó los zapatos y se fue a la terraza, cuando quiso prender un cigarrillo se percató de que sus manos temblaban, todo su cuerpo lo hacía, sus ojos ardían, y finalmente llegaron las lágrimas de la tristeza. Él no había llorado casi nunca en su vida, dos veces de alegría, varias de miedo cuando era un niño, y una sola vez frente a Eren, dos lágrimas apenas, pero ahora era la primera vez que lloraba por amor, la primera vez que el dolor de la ausencia lo hacía escarmentar de la peor manera. Lo necesitaba, todo él, su cuerpo, su voz, sus manos, su alma, sus ojos vivaces, todo. Cayó de rodillas y lloró amargamente, sintiendo la sal de sus heridas colarse por sus labios resecos, no había solución, no había remedio alguno. Nadie más había visto belleza dentro de él, sus palabras dulces llovían como dardos de ácido dentro de su pecho, "eres lindo, Levi… te amo… toma mi mano y acepta mi corazón…" Se había burlado de los que aman, se había burlado de los sentimientos de Eren, y ahora pagaba el precio más alto de toda su vida.

-0-

Erwin caminó en la obscuridad de su casa, taciturna y callada. Arrastraba los pies por los pasillos mientras el ruido del líquido en la botella que tenía en la mano le hacía compañía. Whisky, seco y fuerte para paliar con su miserable existencia.

Su vida era un caos total, su buffet de abogados luchaba para mantener su honor mancillado, "que fue un ajuste de cuentas, que el del vídeo era un actor, que fue una puesta en escena". Toda su vida había vivido con remordimientos, rodeado del temor de que su verdadera identidad saliera a la luz. Ahora todas sus pesadillas se había hecho realidad, era casi como encontrarse con su destino, no le sorprendía, diría que hasta casi lo esperaba, tal vez no tan pronto.

No extrañaba a su familia, sabía que no podía contar con ellos, y en cierta manera le generaba algo de rencor que le hubieran dado la espalda. Después de todo sólo era un simple hombre que cargaba con pecados como todos. Al menos él lo veía así. Todos sus esfuerzos, toda su lucha, tirados por la borda por un estúpido video de menos de seis minutos.

Y seguramente Levi estaba riéndose de él, feliz de haberse salido con la suya una vez más. Lejos de su alcance… Ah, pero si tuviera una mínima oportunidad, lo encadenaría de nuevo, lo arrastraría con él y lo haría padecer, lo castigaría hasta quebrarlo por completo, hasta que le rogara. El único verdadero deseo de su vida, que Levi lo necesitara, que le rogara un poco de atención, que lo besara y gimiera debajo de él… que… lo amara. Una obsesión que jamás lo abandonaría, podía perderlo todo, pero jamás dejaría de desearlo.

Desde siempre su cabeza no le funcionaba bien, pero ahora estaba más retorcida que nunca, se imaginaba torturándolo, borrando esa sonrisa ladina y socarrona que le había mostrado últimamente… él no merecía sufrir solo, esa criatura, ese infame ser, todo era culpa suya. Desde el día que lo miró con sus tristes ojos, lo había capturado para luego rechazarlo sin sentido. No se lo perdonaría nunca, Levi era el culpable de todos sus inmanejables deseos. Le había refregado que amaba a su hijo, que podía vivir sin él, no se lo perdonaría. Ese hombre merecía sufrir, más que él, más que todos. Y ahora solo podía pensar en una sola cosa, capturarlo de nuevo y someterlo hasta que rogara compasión… y si aún así su orgullo no se lo permitía, extinguiría su vida en sus manos, porque Levi sería de él, no importaba cómo, aún si la sociedad lo condenaba, aún si perdía su dinero, aún si sus seres queridos lo abandonaban… Levi sería suyo… a como diera lugar.

-0-

El día de la ruptura Eren salió sin un rumbo muy claro. Se subió a su auto llorando desesperado, completamente destrozado. Estaba aturdido, no entendía nada, las palabras de Levi se adentraban en su pecho cada vez más, el daño no se detenía. No entendía, ¿qué había hecho mal? ¿Cómo era posible que horas antes se hubieran besado tan dulcemente? De pronto se había transformado, ¿o siempre fue así y él no se había dado cuenta?

Ya no tenía un hogar al cual volver, no sabía qué hacer. Pensó en ir a lo de Mikasa, sabía que la chica lo consolaría y le daría su total apoyo, pero no era lo correcto. ¿Acaso el karma se estaba desquitando con él? Ahora entendía lo mucho que la muchacha habría sufrido… No, su caso era peor, porque al menos él había sido honesto con ella, pero Levi… lo había engañado. Se sentía tan estúpido e ingenuo. Lo había usado a su conveniencia. Y aún así, en ese momento lo único que quería era volver y abrazarlo, besarlo y decirle que no le importaba nada, que lo dejara quedarse a su lado… Pero el pelinegro había sido claro, quería que desapareciera de su vida, que no lo soportaba. Lloraba como un niño perdido agarrado al volante, mientras su cuerpo se convulsionaba en espasmos violentos.

Tomó su celular y le escribió a la única persona a la que podía recurrir, Armin, su amigo fiel, su amigo incondicional. No fue necesario explicarle mucho que el rubio le pidió que fuera a su casa de inmediato. Como pudo condujo hasta su casa, su amigo lo esperaba en la puerta, hizo que se duchara y lo acompañó el resto de la noche, alcanzándole pañuelo tras pañuelo de papel, escuchando atentamente de principio a fin. Trató de consolarlo y no lo dejó solo.

Al otro día lo acompañó a buscar sus cosas y a mandar el telegrama de renuncia.

-: ¿Estás seguro de esto, Eren? ¿Por qué no intentas hablar con él una vez más? Tal vez recapacite, no hagas cosas de las que puedes arrepentirte luego.

-: Fue muy claro, Armin – habló Eren con la voz casi afónica – Me pidió que desapareciera de su vida y es lo que haré. Si no hago esto no podré seguir adelante… Quiero cortar todo lazo con él… si lo veo en el trabajo… yo… me largaré a llorar de inmediato… por eso no puedo volver…

-: ¡Ay, amigo! – dijo el rubio poniendo su mano en hombro – Estaré a tu lado todo lo que necesites, te ayudaré en lo que pueda.

Era todo lo que necesitaba oír en ese momento. No pudo evitar llorar cuando dejó el apartamento por última vez, cuando pasó el sobre con la llave por debajo de la puerta, cuando cambió su número y borró el de Levi del directorio. Estúpidamente lo tenía agendado como "Mi amor".

Las siguientes dos semanas necesitó la ayuda de Armin que le controlaba el celular para no llamarlo, ni escribirle. Y entonces sucedió lo del video. Justo cuando su madre volvía de su viaje. Ya no sabía qué le producía más dolor, si ver llorar a su progenitora, si ver a su padre, porque a pesar de todo seguía queriéndolo como uno, siendo destrozado por la prensa, por sus enemigos, los insultos de la gente, el desprecio de sus compañeros de facultad como si todo fuera su maldita culpa, su vida estaba irreconocible. Mikasa también estuvo a su lado, defendiéndolo como una leona, acompañándolo.

No se reconocía en el espejo, su semblante estaba demacrado y alicaído. Era una sombra del Eren que era antes. Consiguió rápidamente otro trabajo de medio tiempo, se mudó junto a su madre a una casa más pequeña y acogedora en los suburbios y retomó sus estudios a pesar de todo. Se refugiaba en el trabajo y en los libros. Debía ser fuerte por él y su única familia viva, Carla, su madre. Sólo quería dejar la pesadilla atrás o más pronto posible.

Y entonces un día su celular suena, y ve el número que jamás creyó que volvería a ver, al menos no en una llamada entrante. Dudó en atenderlo, de hecho no quería hacerlo, pero… ¿y si estuviera en aprietos? ¿Y si necesitara su ayuda? Lo dudaba, pero igualmente atendió. La petición lo había dejado muy inquieto. Quería hablar con él, personalmente. ¿Qué significaba aquello? No le contó a nadie sobre esa llamada, sin dudas sus amigos lo volverían loco para que desistiera, y tal vez tenían razón, pero por otro lado quería saber qué tenía para decirle. Sabía que era un suicida, porque verlo de nuevo significaba revolver en la mierda de la que estaba tratando de salir. Pero ya había aceptado.

Se dijo que cuando lo viera no sentiría nada, tal vez desprecio, tal vez bronca, porque a pesar de que Levi tenía motivos valederos para cobrárselas a su padre, se había portado como un hijo de puta con él. Se dijo que sería fuerte y que podría superarlo. Y ahora estaba nuevamente agarrado al volante de su auto sintiéndose fatal. Las lágrimas seguían cayendo, porque a pesar de que pudo mantenerse firme y no ceder a abrazarlo, o a besarlo, apenas lo vio un sinfín de emociones lo embargaron. Estaba tan nervioso que sólo quería salir huyendo antes de ponerse en evidencia, tenía su dignidad y no le mostraría ni un ápice de su dolor. También estaba sorprendido, Levi le había pedido que lo llevara en su auto. Las dos veces que había pasado eso antes, al menos al salir del Memorial, había sido para terminar uno en brazos del otro. ¿Por qué se lo había pedido entonces? Esperaba encontrarse con el Levi de siempre, altanero, frío y desdeñoso, pero el hombre que había estado frente a él era completamente diferente. ¿Pidiendo disculpas? ¿Titubeando para hablar? "No quiero que me odies", le había dicho. ¿Cómo carajos iba a odiarlo? Aún no dejaba de amarlo, como el adicto que anhela la droga aunque sabe que es lo peor que puede pasarle.

Eren deambuló un poco en su auto, tratando de despejarse, pero sus pensamientos volvían a Levi, una y otra vez. ¿Acaso quería jugar de nuevo con él? Esa idea hizo que botara más lágrimas, probablemente era eso, aún no había terminado con su venganza, tal vez tenía otro macabro plan en marcha. Entonces no, él no se dejaría usar de nuevo, ni por Levi, ni por nadie, por mucho que lo amara… todavía…

-0-

Annie lo invitó a una fiesta privada. De alguna manera lo convenció de que saliera y se despejara, en dos meses Levi no había puesto un pie fuera de su casa para otra cosa que no fuera trabajar. Había bajado bastante de peso, a pesar de que de por sí su complexión era delgada, ahora estaba tirando a raquítica. Aceptó después de que la rubia lo volviera loco por una semana completa.

No tenía idea de quién era el cumpleaños y no conocía a nadie, pero la barra de bebidas era libre, de manera que se apostó allí la mayor parte de la noche. No bebía, tragaba cualquier líquido que pusieran frente a él. Todo estaba lleno de mocosos, según él, ya que ninguno superaba los 25. Los odiaba a todos, tan estúpidamente sonrientes, tan patéticamente brillantes a comparación con él. Con gusto los metería en un pozo, les tiraría gasolina encima y los vería arder en las llamas. Se sonrió ante ese pensamiento, pero tuvo ganas de ir al baño, cuando quiso caminar se dio cuenta que se había excedido completamente. Apenas y podía mantener la estabilidad.

Malditos pendejos ricos, malditos los padres de esos pendejos por hacerlos consentidos y caprichosos, maldita esa ciudad de mierda y malditos sus gobernantes. Maldito el hijo de puta de Eren por enamorarlo de esa manera. ¿Eren? Que se fuera a la maldita mierda él y todo el amor que le había prometido y que después abandonó igual que su maldito trabajo. Pudo vaciar su vejiga como pudo, realmente había sido una suerte que no se meara encima a juzgar por su estado actual. Volvió agarrándose de las paredes, hasta que sintió una voz familiar llamarlo.

-: ¿Levi?

¿Y ahora quién carajos venía a joderle su jodida vida? Se giró con el semblante serio, listo para mandar a la mierda a quien fuera, pero se quedó mirándolo como un idiota.

-: ¿Eren?

-: ¿Qué haces aquí? – le dijo el joven mirándolo algo preocupado.

-: Ya ves, tejiendo crochet, ¡tch!

-: ¿Estás borracho?

-: Ya, bórrate, no tengo ganas de imaginarte hoy – Levi arrastraba las palabras un poco e intentó dirigirse a la barra de nuevo.

-: ¿Qué estás por hacer?

-: Beber, beber hasta ahogarme, hasta olvidar todo… eso…

Eren lo detuvo de la muñeca y tiró con suavidad.

-: Estás haciendo el ridículo, Levi, ya no puedes mantenerte en pie. ¿Viniste solo?

El pelinegro miró la forma en que los largos dedos del muchacho se ceñían a su piel.

-: ¿Eres real? – dijo mientras levantaba la mano y acariciaba torpemente su mejilla.

-: No puedo creer que estés así, esto no es propio de ti. Acabo de llegar, no iba a venir. ¿Cómo vas a volver a tu casa?

-: Tch, caminando, duh.

-: ¿En esas condiciones? No creo que seas capaz de llegar a la esquina. Vamos, te llevaré a tu departamento – tiró del hombre y éste le siguió sin rechistar. Casi se revienta contra el piso cuando trastabilló con los tres peldaños que había antes de salir a la calle, lo atajó con sus brazos y Levi chocó su cara contra su pecho. Imprevistamente se aferró con sus manos a su ropa e inspiró con fuerza la esencia del muchacho - ¿Qué haces? Vamos, ponte de pie, guarda un poco de compostura.

De alguna milagrosa manera llegaron hasta el auto y Levi cayó desplomado en el asiento. Todo le daba vueltas. A poco de manejar unas cuadras, Levi le gritó que se detuviera, abrió la puerta y apenas tuvo tiempo de sacar la cabeza para vomitar bastante. Eren se bajó y le sostuvo la cabeza mientras le friccionaba la espalda, hasta que terminó de eliminar la bebida. Con un pañuelo le limpió el rostro y lo ayudó a sentarse y ponerse el cinturón.

Otra odisea los esperaba para despertar al hombre y llevarlo sobre su espalda al edificio. Usaron el ascensor y finalmente estuvieron frente a la puerta siete, Eren tuvo que revisarle los bolsillos hasta encontrar la llave. Abrió y entró con Levi a rastras. Lanzó una exclamación cuando vio el estado del departamento. Era un basurero en toda su expresión. El joven estaba con la boca abierta.

-: ¿Qué diablos pasó aquí? – dijo sin poder creerlo. Papeles, bolsas de frituras, botellas vacías, colillas de cigarros, mugre, ropa sucia tirada por aquí y por allá. Tan absorto estaba que no se percató que Levi había intentado caminar a su pieza y se había ido de bruces golpeando su cabeza en el piso - ¡Oye! – dijo para agacharse a levantarlo. Corriendo el reguero de suciedad con sus pies lo llevó hasta la pieza, donde todo estaba también hecho un lío. Lo sentó en la cama y le sacó la ropa con delicadeza hasta desnudarlo para llevarlo al baño y asearlo. Levi era como un niño pequeño, se dejaba hacer sin oponer resistencia. Eren se asustó de lo delgado que estaba.

-: ¿Qué te ha sucedido, Levi? Eres piel y huesos, ¿acaso no te has alimentado bien?

-: No tengo hambre – fue todo lo que atinó a responder el hombre. Una vez limpio lo envolvió en unas toallas que estaban medianamente decentes, y levantándolo en sus brazos lo llevó de nuevo a la cama. Lo secó con cuidado y lo vistió con algunas de las pocas prendas limpias que quedaban en el ropero. Finalmente lo arropó en la cama y dio por finalizada su tarea.

-: ¿Qué te sucedió, Levi? Tú no eres así – Acarició sus cabellos húmedos y se puso de pie para retirarse, pero sintió que el pelinegro lo jalaba débilmente de la remera.

-: No te vayas, Eren… por favor… si te vas… las pesadillas vuelven…

-: Levi… - dijo el joven con tristeza mientras lo agarraba de la mano para que lo soltara - ¡Estás helado! - se sentó de nuevo en la cama suspirando profundo – Debo irme, ahora estarás bien, no vuelvas a beber de ese modo, ¿de acuerdo? ¿Levi?

Lo vió encogerse sobre sí mismo y taparse con la manta la cabeza.

-: Oye… - quiso tirar de la frazada, pero el hombre se giró al otro lado – No te comportes como un niñito, vamos – tiró con más fuerza y se quedó de piedra, Levi estaba temblando… y llorando… Nunca lo había visto tan quebrado y frágil. El Levi que conocía era fuerte, se sobreponía, no se dejaba amedrentar - ¿Qué sucede? – dijo tratando de acercarse.

-: ¡No! Es-está bien… uugh… es-está bien… uggh – el hombre estaba tratando estoicamente de no dejarse arrastrar por el llanto, pero las lágrimas ya habían empezado a salir – Ve-vete, es-estaré bien… no me ve-veas… ¡Vete!... uugh…

-: ¿Qué sucede? Anda vamos, cuéntame, tal vez te sientas mejor… - A pesar de todo no podía verlo en ese estado, Eren se ablandaba con facilidad. ¿Acaso alguien le habría hecho algo? Estaba en verdad preocupado, su salud, su limpieza y orden alterados, sus lágrimas… Se acercó y lo abrazó, era un témpano de hielo, probablemente le habría bajado la presión al descompensarse con tanta bebida encima. Se sentía tan bien, tocarlo, tenerlo en sus brazos de nuevo. El ojiazul se giró y se aferró a Eren mientras lloraba en su pecho.

-: Eren… Eren… Eren… uugh… Eren… - como un mantra, repetía su nombre sin parar, el joven no entendía lo que sucedía, ¿seguiría borracho? De improviso Levi echo sus brazos a su cuello y estampó sus labios mojados contra la caliente boca del ojiverde.

Eren estaba sorprendido, pero no pudo evitarlo, era más fuerte que él, le correspondió al beso con ganas. Se besaron de manera hambrienta como dos amantes que se reencuentran después de una larga espera, y tal vez era así. El beso dolía, el beso quemaba, era la chispa que encendía sus cuerpos, que pronto empezaban a encontrar más puntos de roce, ninguno supo en qué momento estaba enredados, sin poder definir donde empezaba uno y donde terminaba el otro. Levi sentía que el calor del muchacho lo contaminaba, lo deseaba tanto, lo había soñado tantas veces, que aún no estaba seguro de que eso estaba pasando realmente. El pelinegro metió sus manos dentro de la remera del más alto, necesitaba sentirlo más, necesitaba tocarlo más.

-: Le-mmm, Levi, mmm, es-espera, mmm, mmm – los besos no paraban - ¡Basta! – Eren detuvo sus manos con algo de rudeza, mientras sus respiraciones agitadas se mezclaban – Esto no está bien, no, no podemos seguir.

El más bajo se alejó y se sentó en el otro extremo de la cama, como si de repente el tacto del joven lo hubiera herido, le hubiera ardido. Su espalda temblaba ligeramente, mientras abrazaba sus piernas.

-: Lo siento… discúlpame, Eren… ya sé que no te merezco… Puedes irte ya… - estaba apelando a todo su autocontrol, pero el joven no parecía moverse de su lugar – Si no te vas pronto… yo… no me des esperanzas… por favor…

-: ¿Esperanzas?

-: No importa… olvida lo que dije… gracias por todo… ya vete…

Eren suspiró pesado.

-: Me quedaré hasta que te duermas, ¿está bien?

-: No seas bueno conmigo, en serio, no lo merezco.

-: Yo decido si seré bueno o no, ahora acuéstate por favor.

Levi obedeció dócil, al menos ya no lloraba. Se acostó y Eren a su lado.

-: Ven aquí, así entras en calor – dijo el joven ofreciéndole su pecho, el hombre se acurrucó junto a él.

-: Yo… te extraño, Eren… - fue lo último que dijo antes de caer rendido de cansancio. Ahora era el joven el que sentía ganas de llorar. Qué no hubiera dado por escuchar esas palabras meses antes, ahora era tarde.

Levi se despertó cuando el sol le pegaba en la espalda, se sentía muy cómodo y a gusto. Se desperezó un poco y abrió sus ojos. Si estaba soñando que nadie osara despertarlo o mataría a alguien. Eren dormía a su lado tranquilamente. Se quedó embelesado por largos minutos, admirando el rostro pacífico del dueño de su corazón. Recordó lo patético que se había visto la noche anterior, ¡por todos los santos! Si hasta lo había visto vomitar y todo. Recordó sus besos y le ardieron los labios.

"Pensar que yo podría haber tenido esto a diario, pensar que podría amanecer así cada día, ¿por qué no lo supe valorar a tiempo? Y ahora mismo, se despertará y volverá a irse. Hubiera sido mejor no recordar… lo bien que se siente tenerlo a mi lado". Se giró y cerró los ojos, ahora mismo ya tenía ganas de llorar de nuevo, estaba hecho todo un marica, un blando, cualquier cosa lo afectaba demasiado. Se había desmayado dos veces en su trabajo por la falta de nutrientes, pero es que no podía comer, el estómago se le cerraba cada vez más. Lo escuchó removerse y bostezar, y se sintió fatal, porque sabía que llegaba la nueva despedida, no quería… no quería ver su figura alejándose de nuevo. Lo sintió levantarse e ir al baño, ya no podía seguir fingiendo que dormía. Se sentó con el semblante decaído. Y ahora con dolor de estómago y cabeza.

Eren salió radiante, como siempre era, podía hacerle competencia al sol y ganarle, o al menos eso pensó Levi.

-: Bueno días – lo saludó, el pelinegro apenas hizo una venia con la cabeza – Te vez como mierda pisada por un gigante – dijo el joven con una semi sonrisa – Prepararé el desayuno, no me iré hasta que comas algo.

Se fue a comprar porque la heladera estaba prácticamente vacía, sólo una botella de soda, muchas de licores y medio sobre de mayonesa. Trajo, huevos, pan, harina, jugo y algunas frutas. Puso la pava a calentar mientras agarraba una bolsa y empezaba a meter la basura desperdigada por todas partes. Levi se le unió.

-: Oi, no hace falta, ya me encargaré yo.

-: Se ve que no lo hiciste en un buen tiempo, no te pongas quisquilloso ahora. Te ayudaré, esto es un verdadero chiquero.

Levi quiso decirle que era su casa, que la tenía como se le daba la gana, pero solo lanzó un gruñido suave y nada más. No quería abrir su bocota, siempre que lo hacía empeoraba las cosas. Se emocionaron con la limpieza, mientras el agua hervía. Finalmente, después de meter una tanda de ropa sucia en el lavarropas, Eren puso la mesa para desayunar. Huevo revueltos, café con leche tibia (la preferida de Levi), tostadas, manteca y dulce.

El hombre comió todo, se sentía un poco hambriento, aunque le doliera el estómago, y además todo estaba rico. Desayunaron en absoluto silencio.

Eren levantó las cosas cuando terminaron, y echando un vistazo a la heladera descubrió que aún quedaba una bandeja de comida que él había preparado meses atrás, la sacó y estaba a punto de arrojarla a la basura cuando Levi detuvo su mano.

-: ¿Qué haces?

-: Esto ya está demasiado viejo, hay que tirarlo, si llegas a calentarlo en estas condiciones es probable que te enferme, ¿por qué no la comiste? Pensé que te gustaba el guiso de arroz.

-: Déjala en su lugar.

-: ¿Qué?

-: Que la dejes, vuelve a ponerla en la heladera.

-: Pero, ¿por qué? Ya está arruinada.

-: ¡Que la dejes y ya! – respondió algo exasperado.

-: No te pongas caprichoso, esto debe tirarse.

-: ¡No! – dijo enérgicamente quitándosela de las manos.

-: ¿Qué bicho te picó ahora, Levi? Eso debe estar tóxico, ¿acaso quieres morir?

-: Es lo único que me queda, ¿satisfecho? – le dijo con dolor en la mirada, pero Eren cada vez entendía menos.

-: ¿Lo único que te queda? No entiendo…

-: ¡Es lo único que me queda de ti, idiota! ¿¡Está claro o te lo dibujo!? – Levi lo aventó con fuerza dentro del freezer y se fue al balcón a prender un cigarro. Y había tenido el tupé de decirle al mocoso que era cursi, cuando él mismo era el más cursi de los cursis. Eren caminó lentamente hasta él y se quedó mirándolo desde el marco de la mampara – Adelante… búrlate, no me importa…

-: Dime la verdad de una vez, Levi, estoy dispuesto a escucharte.

-: Es bastante simple… después que te fuiste me di cuenta que… me dí cuenta – dijo terminando la frase sin ser claro.

-: Te diste cuenta… ¿de qué? – Eren llegaría hasta el fondo del asunto, no se iría con dudas.

-: Que me gustas… ¿ya estás satisfecho? Soy un jodido imbécil, así de sencillo. Estaba tan ciego de rencor que no pude frenarme a tiempo… quería lastimarte, es verdad, y lo hice… pero desde entonces no hago más que pagar por ese error… Lo tengo merecido, por idiota. Me acostumbré a ti, yo que nunca dependí de nadie, que siempre me las arreglé solo, me di cuenta que te necesitaba cada vez más… Ja, ¿no soy patético? Y pensar que te dije que tú eras el infantil, solo mírame ahora, no me reconozco… Tch…

-: Realmente lo arruinaste, es cierto, pero jamás me burlaría de algo así. ¿Puedes girarte y mirarme?

El hombre dudó un poco pero lo hizo. Eren se acercó despacio y acarició una de sus mejillas con el dorso de su mano.

-: Sigues siendo tan hermoso como siempre.

-: No digas eso… es triste…

-: Quisiera creer en tus palabras, ¿sabes? Quisiera pensar que no me estás mintiendo de nuevo, pero no puedo… No puedo confiar en ti…

-: Lo sé… no te culpo, así es como debe ser…

-: Bien, debo irme… prométeme que comerás adecuadamente, por favor.

-: Lo intentaré…

Eren le dio un sentido beso en la frente y se alejó.

-: Adiós, Levi.

-: Adiós… Eren…

By Luna de Acero… que sigue con el corazón partido…

 ** _Próximo capítulo:_**

-: ¡Eren, Eren, por favor!

-: ¿Levi? ¡Levi! ¿Qué sucede? ¿Levi? – solo le respondió el sonido itinerante de la llamada cortada.


	13. Chapter 13

Hola, hola, aquí Luna de Acero reportándose. Ya entramos en la recta final de este fic, la verdad les agradezco a todos los que lo leyeron, aunque no me dejen reviews, espero que llegue a muchos y lo hayan disfrutado tanto como yo lo disfruto escribiendo. Prepárense, se viene cosas fuertes…

Como siempre querida Odaxochilt96, gracias siempre por tu atención y tus conversaciones tan lindas, espero con ansias que me digas que te parece este nuevo cap.

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes le pertenecen al sádico de Hajime Isayama, claro, si me pertenecieran a mí todo sería yaoi hard.

 **Advertencia:** Yaoi, violación, algo de gore, sólo mayores de 18, yo solo advierto, ustedes verán…

 **Capítulo 13: Nadie se salva de la injusticia**

Levi se había pedido dos semanas de vacaciones, mantenía su casa limpia, después de la visita de Eren había recobrado un poco las ganas de vivir… al menos limpio, morir en medio de la mugre no le parecía muy bueno. Aún no se alimentaba del todo bien, a veces cuando ya sentía que le ardía el estómago recién se levantaba para prepararse un té y lo acompañaba con algunas tostadas, luego volvía a la cama y se quedaba ahí el resto de las horas. La noche era lo peor, apenas dormía un poco se despertaba sobresaltado sintiendo los grilletes en sus muñecas, y el ruido estremecedor de las cadenas.

Una de esas noches en que como siempre, le costaba conciliar el sueño, recordó una conversación que había tenido hacía muchos años, con una linda jovencita que le insistió hasta el cansancio, para que salieran, siempre la rechazó. Había tenido una que otra confesión en la secundaria, pero nada memorable. A pesar de que una una o dos chicas llamaron su atención, Levi Ackerman, el más orgulloso de los orgullosos, jamás le había pedido a nadie que saliera con él. Su atracción se basaba principalmente en ganas de tener sexo y tal vez charlar un poco, sin embargo para él liarse en una relación era algo sin sentido, todos te mentían, todos te engañaban, esas eran su creencia y mundo. A pesar de eso, la recordaba.

-: Leila… - dijo en voz alta, por algún motivo recordaba su nombre, y lo que ellos conversaron ese día.

 _"-: Nadie puede vivir sin amor, Levi._

 _-: Dices cosas muy extrañas, yo he vivido hasta ahora y aquí me ves, estoy completamente sano._

 _-: Por fuera…_

 _-: ¿Qué significa eso? – Levi miraba como el apacible viento de la tarde movía el flequillo de suaves hebras morenas, y los ojos de Leila brillaron con luz propia._

 _-: Necesitas amor, Levi, las personas que no tienen amor… se marchitan por dentro… por eso… yo te pido, que me dejes amarte…_

 _-: Tch, ¿de dónde sacaste eso? ¿De una novela de conventillo?_

 _-: No… de adentro mío… si pudieras ver… adentro de mí… la primavera que florece en mi corazón gracias a ti… estoy segura que querrías compartirla…_

 _-: No te entiendo nada, no entiendo lo que dices._

 _-: Déjame amarte._

 _-: No, gracias, no necesito el amor de nadie, pero podríamos tener sexo, cuando quieras pasarla bien, entonces háblame._

 _Leila lo miró con tristeza._

 _-: ¿No podrías intentarlo al menos?_

 _-: No, es inútil, yo no siento nada por nadie, excepto rencor, el amor es una pérdida de tiempo…"_

 _Recordó que la joven quedó llorando ese día, sin embargo lo esperó en la esquina de su casa para caminar juntos al colegio al otro. Levi la miró y enarcó una ceja incrédulo._

 _"-: ¿Tú de nuevo?_

 _-: Yo de nuevo._

 _-: Creo que ya hablamos bastante claro ayer._

 _-: Está bien, lo comprendí, no puedo forzar las cosas, lo entiendo, no volveré a pedirte que me dejes amarte. Pero podemos ser amigos – Dijo la joven afirmando más que preguntando._

 _-: Tampoco estoy interesado en la amistad – dijo el pelinegro mientras empezaba a caminar y la dejaba atrás, la joven apuró el paso para alcanzarlo - ¿Por qué me sigues?_

 _-: No lo hago, vamos al mismo lugar, sino te molesta… solo deja que camine cerca de ti…_

 _-: ¿Qué sentido tiene? Aunque hagas esto todos los días, nada cambiará._

 _-: No lo sé, pero hasta que lo sepa, lo seguiré intentando._

 _-: ¿Por qué?_

 _-: Porque vale la pena hacerlo por ti…"_

Levi se levantó, eran casi las doce de la noche, se vistió, se calzó, se peinó y salió. Tomó un taxi y le dio la dirección. Llegó y caminó lentamente hasta la puerta, levantó el brazo para tocar, pero se detuvo, la mitad de él le pedía que sea racional, la otra mitad quería seguir adelante, y mientras se debatía en qué hacer…

-: ¿Levi? – la dulce voz que le recordaba las campanillas de la Iglesia de Monsfet, una pequeña capilla que visitaba cuando niño. Se giró y lo vió con una bolsa con víveres en su brazo - ¿Qué haces aquí?

 _"Vale la pena hacerlo por ti"_

-: Es de noche… Hace frío… y es tarde… - habló el hombre con tranquilidad – Pero aún así… quería verte… un… momento…

Eren abrió sus ojos sorprendido, pero no dijo nada, sus alientos dibujaban figuras enruladas en la obscuridad.

-: Bueno, eso era todo – Se volvió y pasó por al lado del joven para regresar a su casa.

-: ¿Ya cenaste? – Escuchó la voz venir por detrás de su espalda y se detuvo – Es tarde y hace frío, tengo hambre, voy a cocinar, ¿quieres un poco?

Entraron a la casa, estaba cálido adentro, se sacaron los abrigos y Eren lo guió a la cocina. Levi miraba todo con detalle, ese lugar le recordaba a las propagandas de las familias felices. Olía a algo dulce, algo agradable.

-: Quiero ayudarte – le dijo y se acercó.

-: Bueno, lava esas verduras entonces.

Levi estaba sumamente dócil, de vez en cuando Eren lo miraba de reojo, le preocupaba su palidez, mayor a la normal y le daba cierta ternura verlo obedeciendo como un niño.

-: ¿Puedes cortarlas en cubos?

-: Lo intentaré.

-: Ey, a las berenjenas debes quitarles la piel o le dará sabor amargo.

A Levi le costaba pelar las verduras, jamás lo había hecho, normalmente compraba latas con las mismas listas o en su defecto compraba las bandejas que ya las traían listas para una sopa. Sin embargo lo intentó, lo hizo un poco mal, pero bueno, era su primera vez. Los cortes le salieron asombrosamente simétricos, sin dudas sabía manejar un cuchillo. Pero tuvo dificultades con la corteza dura del zapallo.

-: Maldito hijo de puta – deslizó apenas en un susurro y Eren no pudo evitar comenzar a reírse.

-: Levi, por Dios, ja, ja, ja, no puedes pelearte con un pedazo de vegetal, ja, ja, ja.

-: Será un pedazo de vegetal, pero me la está haciendo difícil.

-: Mira, déjame que te enseñe, fíjate que la corteza tiene unas hendiduras verticales, ¿ves?, aquí hundes el cuchillo y haces unos cortes, entonces al separarse, tomas de a uno de los pedazos, los pones de forma horizontal y deslizas la hoja, así… Listo, en pocos minutos los tienes sin corteza.

-: Oh, hay que tener técnica, ya lo entendí, déjame que termino con éstos.

Eren demoró mucho más que si hubiera cocinado solo, pero se sentía a gusto enseñándole, luego él podría practicar en su casa, tal vez de esa manera empezara a alimentarse mejor. Pronto tuvieron la olla humeando, Eren le acercó un vaso de gaseosa light (las azucaradas le daban acidez a Levi) y lo invitó a sentarse en el comedor.

-: Mmm… - dijo Levi cuando se llevó la primera cucharada a la boca, una casi imperceptible sonrisa se dibujó en su cara – Esto está increíble.

-: ¿Verdad que sí? Si no me va bien como abogado podría dedicarme a ser chef.

-: No te atribuyas todo el logro, yo piqué las verduras.

-: Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja – la risa de Eren era contagiosa, el pelinegro pronto se estuvo carcajeando un poco también, sí, era divertido – Bien, tendré que llevarte como mi asistente entonces.

-: Soy malditamente caro, ve sabiéndolo desde ahora.

-: Tengo mis ahorros.

Terminaron de comer mientras conversaban sobre animé, cuando algo le apasionaba a Eren no paraba de parlotear y comentar cada pequeño detalle. Levi estaba a gusto, no, más bien estaba feliz. Y ahora podía comprender las palabras de Leila, simplemente así, estando a su lado, aunque su amor no le correspondiera, era suficiente.

Cuando terminaron de lavar la vajilla, Levi, suspiró.

-: ¿Un té? Tengo el negro de Oxford, ese que te gusta tanto – sugirió Eren.

-: Sí, estaría bien, pero déjame que lo prepare yo, siempre lo recargas demasiado. Si no me va bien como administrativo podría ser chef de… tés…

Otra vez estallaron las carcajadas entre los dos.

-: Jamás escuché, ja, ja, algo como eso, ja, ja, ja, chef de tés, ja, ja, ja.

-: Bueno, puede ser algo innovador, ¿no? Saber preparar un buen té es toda una ciencia, aunque no lo parezca.

Mientras bebían la infusión, que había que aceptar estaba excelente, siguieron conversando de pie en la cocina.

-: ¿Estás solo?

-: Sí, mamá se fue unos días con una tía Nanaba, necesitaba desenchufarse y relajarse un poco.

-: ¿Cómo van tus estudios?

-: Geniales, me ha ido muy bien últimamente, creo que voy a promocionar dos materias y entonces me quedaran solo dos más para rendir.

-: ¿Y en qué trabajas ahora?

-: Oh, estoy en una tienda por aquí cerca, ayudo normalmente por las mañanas, la paga no es tan mala, y consigo muchas verduras y alimentos a muy buen precio. Nada especial, acomodar los estantes, trapear los pasillos, verificar el depósito, es bastante fácil.

-: Bueno, me alegra mucho que las cosas estén yendo mejor. Mira la hora, las tres de la mañana, bueno, será mejor que me vaya yendo.

-: ¿Trabajas temprano mañana?

-: Estoy de vacaciones, es mi tercer día en realidad.

-: Bueno, yo mañana tengo mi franco en el trabajo, ¿quieres ver una película?

Levi sintió que el corazón le saltaba en el pecho, nunca era demasiado consciente de las reacciones de su cuerpo, pero ahora sentía que sus latidos eran tan fuertes que Eren también los escucharía.

-: Oh, lo siento, tal vez tienes cosas para hacer, no quise-

-: Esta bien – lo interrumpió antes de que se arrepintiera de haberlo invitado – Sí, estaría bien, ver alguna, ¿qué tienes?

-: Bueno, me gustan las de terror, ¿no eres de los que se asustan o sí?

Levi lo miró y roló los ojos. Eren sonrió, en serio, había extrañado mucho esa expresión.

-: Bien, vamos a mi habitación.

A Levi le gustó la decoración, un poco infantil, pero interesante. Eren tenía una biblioteca repleta de libros de todos los tipos, una somier de dos plazas, un escritorio frente a la ventana con una notebook y unos parlantes gigantes, un modular con un coqueto televisor de pantalla plana y el equipo de música abajo. Miró los Cd´s, la mayoría de rock, tenían gustos parecidos. Algunos posters de animes y bandas de metal le daban el toque final. Las paredes de un suave naranja, las cortinas y el edredón de la cama en negro, todo muy pulcro y arreglado. Se sentó en la cama mientras Eren buscaba las películas.

-: Bueno, tengo una de exocirsmos, otra de casas encantadas y una de asesinos seriales.

-: La de casas encantadas – eligió Levi.

-: Bien, ¿te molestaría esperarme unos minutos mientras me tomo un baño? No demoraré.

-: Está bien.

Eren tomó la toalla, la ropa, y salió del cuarto. Levi suspiró hondo. Se pellizcó un poco las mejillas, no, no estaba soñando. Bien. Se puso de pie y fue a la biblioteca, nunca le había preguntado a Eren qué libros le gustaban, ahora parecía ávido por conocer todo, cada mínimo aspecto de su vida, lo quería saber. Edgar Allan Poe, Stephen King, Lovecraft, eran de los autores que se destacaban. Había libros sobre castillos medievales, dragones, La trilogía del Señor de los Anillos, y otras cosas interesantes. Muchos mangas, de Death Note principalmente. Luego había otros mangas sueltos, tomó uno de ellos y comenzó a hojearlo, Junjou Romantica, recitaba el título, se sorprendió cuando descubrió a dos hombres besándose. ¿Realmente le gusta esto?, se preguntó. Dejó ese y tomó otro, Yatamomo by Harada, recitaba el título, estaba todo escrito en inglés, no es que fuera un profesor, pero algo se defendía. Lo empezó a tratar de leer, le costó al principio hasta que descubrió que en la primera página indicaban como era el tipo de lectura japonesa, de atrás para adelante, nunca había leído algo como eso antes, pero parecía interesante. Le gustaron los gráficos, hasta que empezó a entender la historia. Ya en las primeras páginas se estaban cogiendo al pobre Momo entre tres tipos. Se le subieron los colores a la cara, ni que fuera una novedad lo que veía, ni que tuviera la mente cerrada, pero esos dibujos eran increíblemente explícitos. Y la historia era completamente retorcida, sin embargo no dejaba de leer. Tan compenetrado estaba que no se percató cuando Eren entró a la pieza.

-: Levi, ¿qué estás leyen… ¡Ah!

Se giró para encontrarse con una expresión de terror mezclada con vergüenza en el rostro de Eren.

-: ¿Te gusta esto? – le preguntó de lo más normal y al joven se le encendieron los pómulos. Ah, era fantástico ver al muchacho avergonzado.

-: Bueno, eso… ah… sí… las historias son… intrigantes y… bueno…

-: Nunca me imaginé que existían libros así – continuó Levi mientras lo seguía mirando.

-: Eso… se llama yaoi… Boys Love… - el ojiverde se rascó la nuca algo nervioso.

-: ¿Yaoi, eh?

-: Bueno, ¿vemos la película?

-: De acuerdo… - Levi dejó el manga en el estante de libros y lo siguió a la cama. Se acomodó contra el respaldar después de quitarse los zapatos. Eren puso a funcionar el reproductor y se acostó del otro lado. Levi sintió el olor a recién bañado del joven, el perfume a limpio, a jabón de tocador, y sintió que se le removían las tripas. Una sensación extraña y nueva, de ansiedad.

En medio de la película Eren sintió la cabeza de Levi rozando levente su hombro, lo miró y estaba dormido.

-: Ey, vas a tomar frío, métete en las cobijas – le habló con suavidad, Levi cabeceó un poco.

-: Oh, lo siento, creo que estaba algo cansado, será mejor que me vaya…

-: No digas tonterías, está helando afuera, y no es la primera vez que dormimos juntos. Vamos, te prestaré ropa, puedes quedarte.

Levi estaba relajado, siempre le sucedía cuando estaba cerca de Eren, era como si todas sus preocupaciones se alejaran, podía dormir tranquilo. El joven intentaba no reírse.

-: ¿Y ahora qué?

-: Nada, ja, ja, es que te ves adorable, mi ropa te queda algo holgada.

-: Tengo una altura normal, pasa que tú eres un maldito gigante – se acomodó al lado del joven y se acurrucó con confianza. Eren lo semi abrazó.

Le gustó que fuera a buscarlo, le encantó que le dijera que quería verlo, le gustaba tenerlo cerca, verlo esforzándose en la cocina fue algo que lo llenó de alegría. Ya había pasado más de un mes desde la última vez que lo había visto, borracho y desaliñado, en su departamento, y desde entonces no dejaba de pensar en él. Acarició su rostro con suavidad, y Levi abrió sus ojos.

-: Lo siento, no quise despertarte.

-: Está bien, no me molesta. ¿Puedo besarte?

Eren se quedó perplejo, él se lo había preguntado en el pasado tantas veces, y ahora escucharlo de los labios de Levi era algo realmente abrumador.

-: Sí.

Unieron sus bocas de manera suave, como si fuera la primera vez, como si recién se estuvieran conociendo. Pronto el sueño, el cansancio, todo se había disipado, sólo había ganas del otro, ganas de más, ganas de alargar el momento. Sus respiraciones se aceleraron, Levi descendió por la hermosa y tensa mandíbula del joven, para deleitarse con su cuello, mientras Eren intentaba sofocar los gemidos que querían salir de su garganta.

-: Le-levi… ¡Levi! La ban… la bandeja… ¿aún la tienes?

-: ¿Qué? – el pelinegro estaba tan absorto en las sensaciones que no podía coordinar bien lo que escuchaba, Eren tomó con ambas manos su rostro y lo miró con seriedad, Levi vio las lágrimas asomarse a esos ojos verdes y enormes.

-: La bandeja… de comida…

-: Por supuesto que la tengo…

El agua brotó mansa mientras el más alto sonreía tristemente. Entonces supo que no tendría otra oportunidad igual.

-: Me gustas, Eren… nunca dejarás de gustarme… me… me siento solo… aunque siempre lo estuve… ahora… no sé por qué… yo… me siento solo… te extraño… quiero saber más de ti, qué color te gusta, qué te hace llorar, qué te hace reír, cuales verduras detestas, estoy seguro que debe haber alguna…

Eren volvió a reír, aunque las lágrimas no paraban de salir, y Levi estaba más verborrágico que nunca.

-: Me gusta cuando me tocas, me gusta escuchar tu sonrisa, quiero verte feliz… aunque no tenga derecho, aunque yo sea la mayor causa de tus desgracias, aún así… yo no quiero renunciar, no quiero darme por vencido… Sé que no confías en mí, entonces… al menos deja que pueda estar cerca, quiero verte, todos los días lo primero que pienso es… que quiero verte… no me perdones, tómate el tiempo que quieras, no voy a exigirte nada, lo juro… sólo… no quiero que me alejes… te lo suplico… aunque suene patético, aunque tenga que dejar mi orgullo de lado, porque tú lo vales… haré lo que sea, aún si no tengo oportunidad, aunque te cases y te vuelvas viejo, estaré a tu lado… como amigo, como lo que tú quieras… solo déjame por favor – tomó una de las manos del joven y la besó con devoción – Déjame estar cerca...

-: ¿Por qué Levi?

El hombre lo miró y abrió su corazón por completo.

-: Porque… yo… te amo, Eren… y esta vez es de verdad, tal vez siempre fue de verdad, es sólo que soy un idiota que no se dio cuenta a tiempo… Entiendo si no me crees… pero necesitaba decírtelo… realmente lo necesitaba…

Eren prácticamente le saltó encima, besándolo de manera apasionada, jalando su ropa con desesperación, quería sentir su piel, quería poseerlo por completo, quería fundirse con él de inmediato, estaba urgido, estaba completamente necesitado. Levi también trataba de sacarle la ropa, pero no hizo falta porque Eren mismo se desnudó en pocos segundos. Oh, cuerpo esculpido de los dioses, Levi se giró para quedar encima, besó rápidamente su torso y tomando su hombría con una mano, la puso de inmediato en su boca. Eren comenzó a gemir con ganas, mientras la lengua del pelinegro obraba maravillas entre sus piernas.

El ojiazul mojó sus dedos con su propia saliva y mientras engullía con avaricia ese enorme pedazo de carne caliente y palpitante, con su propia mano empezaba a preparar su anillada entrada. Los cálidos dedos de Eren se enredaban en las hebras color ébano de sus cabellos, movía su cadera embistiendo la boca de Levi, que intentaba no atragantarse, cosa que era muy difícil, considerando las dimensiones del joven. La piel blanca del más bajo se erizaba al escuchar al muchacho gozar de su atención.

-: Leviiiii – lo llamó con agonía – Voy a correrme… espera… arrgh…

El pelinegro recibió la caliente descarga en su boca, tuvo que tragar como pudo o corría peligro de morir asfixiado. Jamás había hecho una cosa así antes, pero a Eren le permitía todo, todo lo que exigiera, todos sus caprichos, él no se resistiría en absoluto. Sus dedos entraban con facilidad a esas alturas, pero no era suficiente.

-: Como siempre… tan precoz y además sabes horrible – dijo Levi con la voz transfigurada por el deseo y la pasión. Eren lo sujetó por debajo de las axilas y con facilidad lo atrajo encima suyo, lo besó de nuevo con profundidad, sin importarle nada, la boca del pelinegro sabía a él mismo y eso lo excitó de inmediato. Con sus manos capturó las nalgas de Levi y presionó para que hubiera más fricción entre sus cuerpos, aprovechando la posición deslizó dos de sus dedos y se alegró de que pudieran invadir el cuerpo del más bajo con relativa facilidad. Levi ardía, resoplaba y succionaba sobre la clavícula del más joven, tocando todo lo que estuviera a su alcance y pronto sintió el enorme falo intentando entrar. Se incorporó un poco para tener una mejor posición y elevándose un poco con sus piernas, fue él mismo el que tomó el sexo de Eren para enfilarlo a su agujero hambriento. Le dolió, pero era un dolor aceptable, delicioso, el dolor de la urgencia. Lo sintió deslizarse y llenarlo, apretó la mandíbula y cerró los ojos para disfrutarlo mejor, el joven capturó sus caderas y con firmeza apretó para que más centímetros de su bella erección se enterraran en el cuerpo del más bajo.

Eran como dos animales en celo, que no medían consecuencia alguna. Levi lo montaba exquisitamente y Eren se retorcía de placer debajo suyo. Verlo así de entregado era algo que lo enloquecía, desde ese ángulo tenía una vista privilegiada, Levi lo succionaba y lo dejaba ir, para luego succionarlo de nuevo, cada vez más profundo y certero, pronto empezó a tocar el punto que al pelinegro lo hacía delirar.

-: ¡Oh, sí, Eren! ¡No te detengas, justo ahí! ¡Ah, ah, ah!

El muchacho estaba en la gloria, quería retribuirle un poco y comenzó a masturbarlo en forma sincronizada con sus estocadas. Eran un perfecto caos de gemidos, y sonidos húmedos. Con su otra mano, el joven pellizcó con algo de fuerza uno de los pezones de Levi. El mayor se sentía tan invadido, que pronto empezó a sentir palpitaciones en su bajo vientre, el preludio del pico máximo de su éxtasis. Todo sucedía demasiado rápido, pero es que ambos se habían desbordado, tanto tiempo conteniéndose, éste era el resultado, esta unión inevitable, ese deseo de controlar al otro, de marcarlo como de su propiedad. Levi lanzó un grito corto al venirse copiosamente sobre el vientre trabajado de Eren. Sus espasmos hicieron que apretara el falo del menor con mayor énfasis y pronto el joven estaba llenando su interior con su cremosa y blanquecina esencia. Levi se agacho para abrazarlo y seguir besándolo. Así estuvieron algunos minutos hasta que empezaron a calmarse un poco. El peligro sentía sus piernas arder, todo su cuerpo tiritaba de cansancio, emoción y lascivia.

-: Eres tan increíblemente erótico – le susurró Eren con la piel perlada por el sudor – Pero también te viniste con velocidad – Levi lo miró con seriedad, aún resoplando.

-: Lle-llevaba mucho sin ha-hacerlo – fue la corta explicación.

-: ¿Desde cuándo? Y no mientras…

-: Tch… Desde que te dije… esas cosas horribles…

Eren lo miró sorprendido, y su pecho se llenó de alegría.

-: Ese día, Annie y tú…

-: Tch, no fue como crees, yo solo la llamé y te estuvimos esperando, eso fue todo. Una… puesta en escena…

Eren lo abrazó con fuerza y Levi se quejó un poco por su impetuosidad.

-: Lo planeaste todo para lastimarme de la peor manera, ¿no?, maldito enano del demonio.

-: ¿A quién carajo le estás diciendo ena-

Pero Levi no pudo completar la frase ya que la boca del joven se adueñó de la suya, otra vez con exigencia, como si quisiera castigarlo.

-: Oi, mocoso, ah, estás duro de nuevo, ni siquiera la sacaste – se quejó el más bajo mientras apretaba los hombros de su amante.

Eren se incorporó y giró con velocidad, logrando dejar a Levi debajo suyo en un solo movimiento.

-: Escúchame, Levi – le habló con voz cavernosa y la mirada de un depredador – Vas a tener que seguir con las piernas abiertas por un buen rato, te haré el amor hasta que te desmayes.

Por primera vez Eren vió al hombre completamente sonrojado, con los ojos algo abiertos y la boca también, podía ver su roja y excitante lengua removerse inquieta y lo besó de nuevo con prisa. Para empezar a embestirlo otra vez.

-: ¡Oi! ¡No te emociones tanto, ah, ah! – semi gritaba el ojiazul, pero sus brazos se aferraban a la musculosa espalda.

-: A-abrete… ábrete más… te haré mío, sólo mío…

Levi no podía dejar de sentir que la sangre se le acumulaba en los pómulos, ese crío era una maldita boca indecente, pero a la vez esas sucias frases lo volvían loco, le dejaría hacer lo que quisiera, al menos por esta vez. Estaba feliz, por una vez en su vida sentía lo que era verdaderamente estar feliz. Mordió el hombro de Eren con algo de fuerza, porque no quería que lo viera en ese momento, trataba de contener las lágrimas que querían brotar, se sentía demasiado contento y las emociones le surgían con tanta fuerza que no podía evitarlo.

Cuando el horizonte estaba aclarándose, Levi sentía que iba a desfallecer literalmente, cuando el mocoso le había dicho que le haría el amor hasta hacerlo desmayar, pensó que era un exagerado, pero ahora se daba cuenta que tal vez iba en serio.

-: Oi… aaah, E-eren… en serio… ah… por fa-favor… ya para… no puedo más…

-: Levi… - El muchacho posó sus labios en su oído y le susurró – Quiero que lo recuerdes, nadie más va a hacerte sentir de esta manera, nadie más te deseará como yo, Levi… Levi…

-: Te juro que no me voy a olvidar, ah, ah… ahora, ya detente, mocoso insaciable…

La última vez que Levi se vino, su semen ya era algo transparente. Definitivamente no iba a dejar que lo tocara por al menos un mes… y la próxima vez él estaría arriba, ¡sin discusión!

-0-

-: ¿Señor?

-: Chad…

-: Ellos están juntos de nuevo…

-: No por mucho tiempo…

-0-

Levi estaba pasando la nueva planilla, los últimos días había tenido demasiado trabajo. Su celular sonó, se quitó los anteojos (por una visita al médico por dolores frecuentes de cabeza, se los habían recetado para usarlos cuando trabajara en la computadora) y abrió el mensaje.

"Hola, Levi, ¡Es un ocho!" – sonrió mirando la pantalla, ese mocoso era endemoniadamente listo e inteligente.

"¡Felicitaciones! Pero igual tú cocinas la cena…"

"Ja, ja, ja… siempre que tú te encargues del postre… ;) "

"Oye, estoy algo atascado aquí, ¿podrías adelantarte por favor? No encontremos en casa"

Eren pegó un pequeño grito de alegría, "en casa", últimamente pasaba mucho tiempo en el departamento de Levi. Ya le había hablado a su madre de su relación, el mayor le había pedido hablar con ella.

 _"-: ¿Le vas a pedir su bendición? – dijo Eren sonriendo._

 _-: Bueno, es tu familia más preciada, ¿no? Como voy en serio contigo, creo que sería necesario que ella me conociera… ¿te parece mal?_

 _-: No, en realidad me encantaría, sólo deja que… "la prepare" para la noticia… siempre soñó tener nietos… - dijo frunciendo un poco el ceño._

 _-: Bueno, tendré que embarazarte para no defraudarla._

 _-: ¡Levi! – Dijo el joven sonrojándose – Eso no se puede…_

 _-: Ya lo sé, idiota… pero hubiera sido lindo… un pequeño con tus ojotes de lechuza._

 _-: ¿Ojotes de lechuza?_

 _-: Tus ojos son condenadamente enormes, igual que todo tú. Como te decía, iré y le diré: Carla, déjeme casarme con su hijo, prometo hacerlo feliz._

 _El muchacho se quedó mudo._

 _-: No te asustes, no ahora, estás muy pendejo, tal vez en unos años…_

 _Eren lo abrazó y lo besó con sentimiento, para frotar su nariz con la respingada y pequeña de Levi._

 _-: Ya te estás poniendo cursi de nuevo… pero está bien… ¡No te pongas cursi con nadie más! – dijo tironeándole de una oreja._

 _-: Te amo sólo a ti…"_

Eren seguía sonriendo como un bobo, mientras pensaba hacer esa tarta de cebollas y queso que tanto adoraba su pareja, aún no se lo creía, que después de todo pudieran disfrutar tanto juntos.

-: A que yo sé quién es el responsable de esa sonrisa, amigo mío – le dijo el bonito Armin.

-: Armin, Armin, soy tan feliz, aprobé Derecho Comercial, con un ocho, es la última de este año.

-: ¡Te felicito, Eren! Parece que mi pronóstico fue errado.

El moreno meneó la cabeza.

-: No, no lo haces, con Levi las cosas están fantásticas. Sabes, me dijo que mañana pueden venir al departamento, así cenamos todos juntos, ¿vienes Ar?

-: Sí, claro, aunque estoy seguro que quiere la revancha en el KOF 14 (juego de peleas de la play), sin dudas no le gusta perder, ja, ja, ja. Después de esa partida prácticamente me echó.

-: Lo siento, amigo, a Levi todavía le cuesta sociabilizar, tenle paciencia por favor. Y te lo suplico, déjalo ganar alguna vez, él recién está aprendiendo.

-: De acuerdo, de acuerdo.

-: Oye, ¿cómo te está yendo con Christa?

-: Realmente bien, vamos despacio, pero creo que me está dando señales de que le gusto, o eso espero…

Los jóvenes siguieron parloteando animadamente mientras se dirigían al almacén de conveniencia.

-0-

El pelinegro suspiró cansado, ya eran cerca de las nueve de la noche, se puso de pie, estiró un poco su espalda, levantó su saco y apagó la computadora, quedaban dos personas más en el piso. Saludó con la mano y se retiró. Firmó su salida en el libro que cuidaba el guardia y salió.

La primavera estaba cercana, por lo que ya no hacía tanto frío, caminó hacia la parada de colectivos, mientras fumaba un cigarrillo, había poca gente en el lugar, decidió cortar por la plaza para llegar antes. Miró la luna resplandeciente, ahora se daba cuenta de que cada cosa a su alrededor se veía más bonita desde hacía unos meses, dos para ser exactos, desde esa noche que lo fue a buscar. Valió la pena por supuesto, aunque al otro día Eren lo tuviera que llevar en andas a bañarse. Se sentía bien, el mundo tenía otro brillo, el que Eren le compartía día a día. Había recuperado un par de kilos, el joven estaba al tanto de todo lo que ingería y lo mantenía en un estricto régimen. El ojiazul se quejaba, pero sabía que lo hacía por su bien.

Si hubiera sido otro día, sino hubiera estado tan ensimismado, si hubiera escuchado las amenazas y nos las hubiera pasado por alto, tal vez las cosas no hubieran derivado en lo que sucedió. Todo se oscureció para el pelinegro… en sólo unos segundos…

-0-

Eren miró el reloj de su celular, marcaba las diez y media. Normalmente Levi no se quedada más allá de las nueve en el trabajo. Tal vez hubiera ido a comprar algo, pero si así fuera le hubiera mandado un mensaje, ¿no? Por algún motivo estaba preocupado. La cena ya estaba lista y esperando.

Tomó su celular y marcó. Sonó varias veces, hasta que por fin atendió.

-: ¿Levi? – escuchó ruidos de forcejeos y algo así como una discusión, antes de oírlo.

-: ¡Eren, Eren, por favor!

-: ¿Levi? ¡Levi! ¿Qué sucede? ¿Levi? – solo le respondió el sonido itinerante de la llamada cortada.

-: ¿Pero qué? – la voz del pelinegro se había sentido desesperada, casi a los gritos, y el joven sentía que se le había acelerado el corazón, ¿qué estaba pasando? – Contesta, contesta, vamos, contesta – pero por más que llamaba y llamaba…

-: El celular al que usted llama, está apagado o fuera del área de cobertura…

Esto no era bueno, no, no era nada bueno. Ni lo pensó, se calzó la campera y se dirigió a su trabajo. Conducía con rapidez, mientras un sinfín de pensamientos obscuros le contaminaban la mente. Lo presentía, Levi estaba en peligro, ¿lo habrían asaltado? Llegó al edificio y habló con el guardia, quien le contó que hacía por lo menos dos horas atrás Levi había dejado el lugar. Agradeció y salió nuevamente a recorrer los alrededores con el auto. Ya eran más de las once y el celular del ojiazul seguía apagado. Estuvo deambulando toda la noche hasta entrada la mañana, hacía regresado tres veces al departamento y no había novedades.

Pensó y pensó, hasta que decidió ir a ese lugar, hacía ya muchísimo tiempo que no pisaba la residencia.

-: Joven Eren – lo recibió Auruo con una amplia sonrisa – ¡Dichosos lo ojos! Se lo había extrañado mucho.

-: Deja las formalidades Auruo – el muchacho lo abrazó afablemente – Dime, ¿dónde está Elba?

-: Ella se ha ido de viaje, el señor le ha pedido que descanse un poco.

-: Oh, me hubiera gustado saludarla… ¿Y mi padre?

-: El señor no ha venido recientemente, hace al menos dos semanas que no lo hemos visto por aquí. Creo que está en la hacienda grande, pero no estoy seguro. ¿Desea que lo llame pa-

-: ¡No! No hace falta, puedo esperar, no es de urgencia – El muchacho quería mucho a los empleados, casi como a su familia, pero no estaba seguro en quién confiar. Después de todo Erwin los mantenía, y los conocía desde hacía mucho más tiempo que él – Bien, me iré.

-: ¿Quiere que le diga que lo llame si viene?

-: No hace falta, lo llamaré yo. Gracias, Auruo, mejor avísame cuando vuelva Elba, vendré a tomar el té con ustedes. Nos vemos.

-: Adiós, joven.

-: ¿Sabes? Creo que primero pasaré a mi habitación un momento, tengo algunas pertenencias que me hacen falta y que dejé aquí.

-: ¿Quiere que le prepare un té?

-. Sí, por favor, ya sabes, el de jazmín, mi favorito – Eren le sonrió y subió las escaleras con tranquilidad, como si no tuviera un infierno dentro del pecho. Una vez que vió a Auruo desaparecer hacia la cocina.

Se escabulló por uno de los pasillos hacia el despacho de su padre y comenzó a llamar a Levi, pero siempre con el mismo resultado. Ingresó en el despacho de su padre, revisó el escritorio y entonces lo encontró, el celular de Levi, con la pantalla completamente craquelada, como si lo hubieran estrellado contra el piso.

-: Auruo.

-: ¿Joven? Aun no termino de preparar su… - el mayordomo se quedó mudo cuando vió que Eren sostenía en lo alto el celular, hizo una mueca de miedo mientras retrocedía.

-: Dime todo lo que sabes.

-: ¡Vete, Eren! No intentes detener al amo, años antes él podía controlarse, ahora es la furia hecha carne, ellos tienen asuntos pendientes, por favor, te lo suplico – dijo tomándolo de los brazos, mientras su voz se volvía suplicante.

-: ¿Tú lo sabías, verdad? ¡¿Dónde está Levi, Auruo?! Dime donde está o te juro que te pudrirás en la cárcel por cómplice.

-: Por favor, Eren, si vas él te matará, está desquiciado, ¡el amo ha perdido la razón!

-: Llamaré a la policía.

-: ¡No, no lo haga! No lo encontrará, él se lo ha llevado lejos.

-: ¿Fue a la hacienda verdad? ¡¿Verdad?! – Eren lo zamarreó mientras lo gritaba en el rostro.

-: No lo sé, Eren, te lo juro, no lo sé – el hombre se largó a llorar – Lo trajó aquí inconsciente, se llevó algunas cosas en un bolso y partieron en la camioneta grande. Eso es todo, no quiso decirme nada y no quise preguntar.

-: ¡Maldito cobarde! – continuó Eren desbocado - ¡Tú tampoco lo ayudaste cuando era un niño, ¿verdad?! ¡No se te ocurra darle aviso de mí, Auruo, o te juro que vendré y te desollaré vivo.

Los ojos del muchacho ardían violentos y el mayordomo cayó de rodillas completamente aterrorizado, sabía que no le estaba mintiendo.

Eren abrió el despacho y rompió a la fuerza con una silla la cerradura de un pequeño armario, tomó una de las pistolas que su padre guardaba allí y salió a la búsqueda de los dos.

-0-

Levi sentía la cabeza pesada, no escuchaba claramente, veía borroso, le dolían las manos y no sabía por qué. Intentó hablar, pero no podía despegar los labios, estaba aturdido, no recordaba cómo había llegado a ese lugar.

-: Oh… ¿La princesa ya despertó?

Sintió como el agua helada impactaba en su rostro, lo que hizo que empezara a despabilarse más rápido, una rayo de rojo dolor le atravesó la nuca, intentó toser pero sus labios estaban sellados, sus manos atadas fuertemente detrás de su espalda. Sintió como lo levantaban en el aire de los cabellos y frunció el ceño. Sus ojos se abrieron cuando vio quien lo sostenía.

-: Ah, no tienes idea cuanto he soñado con este momento… Aunque espere poco de ti, siempre me das más… Como en los viejos tiempos, ¿cierto? – Levi se retorcía intentando zafarse, pero entre el dolor, el aturdimiento y las sogas que lo agarraban fuertemente, no tenía opción, se dio cuenta que no podía hablar porque un gran pedazo de cinta adhesiva plateada se ceñía fuertemente sobre sus labios, le dedicó una mirada de odio – No te preocupes pequeña fiera, pronto te domesticaré, te juro que te dejaré más dócil que un gato recién nacido… Y por si sólo piensas en huir o lo intentas, aunque más no sea una vez, ten por seguro que mataré a Eren, ¿has entendido? – Las facciones de Levi se contrajeron en una mueca de miedo, Erwin pasó su lengua viscosa por su mejilla, con deseo – Oh, sí, cómo me gusta ver tus ojos llenos de espanto, es la expresión que mejor te queda.

Lo arrastró de los cabellos fuera de esa habitación, mientras el más bajo resoplaba dolorido.

-: ¿Te duele la cabeza? Lo siento tanto, en verdad fueron muy brutos contigo, ¿sabías que estuviste más de doce horas inconsciente? Pero estoy tan feliz de ver que sigues intacto, no tienes idea el tiempo que me llevó prepararte esta sorpresa.

Sacó un manojo de llaves y abrió una pesada puerta de hierro, Levi miraba alrededor, no había luz natural, ni ventanas, probablemente sería el sótano de vaya a saber qué lugar. Lo arrastró hasta un rincón y lo arrojó sobre un colchón que reposaba allí. Una argolla gruesa salía de la pared, junto a dos pares de cadenas que terminaban en grilletes.

-: ¿Te resulta familiar? – Dijo el rubio con una sonrisa lunática – Me esmeré bastante, ¿no crees? Es exactamente igual, excepto que hice algunas modificaciones.

Erwin sacó una navaja y se acercó al ojiazul que tembló un poco.

-: No te preocupes, hoy no voy a lastimarte, solo quiero deshacerme de las cuerdas, cortó un poco y Levi suspiró cuando al fin sus brazos quedaron libres, le dolían los dedos y las palmas, tenía los antebrazos amortiguados y las cuerdas marcadas en su blanca piel, le arrancó de forma salvaje la cinta y Levi intentó ponerse de pie, hasta que sintió la filosa punta del puñal sobre la vena palpitante de su cuello.

-: ¿No te lo había dicho? ¿Acaso quieres ver morir a tu novio? – el más bajo se quedó quieto al escuchar la amenaza. Erwin se puso de pie y empujó una pequeña mesa con rueditas hasta él, arriba había una notebook, en ella varias imágenes de cámaras que filmaban en tiempo real, mostraban los ambientes de la casa de Eren y una frente a su departamento – En la casa hay instalado un artefacto explosivo, no te diré donde, también es una sorpresa, si me atacas, o como te dije antes, decides huir, mis guardias de seguridad lo activarán, por supuesto cuando Eren esté dentro de ella junto con Carla. Desde aquí podrás ver todo el espectáculo antes de que puedas llegar hasta ellos. Sólo para que sepas estamos a más de seis horas de ellos. Bien, vamos a poner ciertas reglas aquí. Mira el lado bueno, las cadenas están largas, ahora tendrás al menos un baño – dijo señalando un inodoro que estaba a unos dos metros del colchón – Estamos en el campo, en una residencia privada, de manera que puedes gritar todo lo que quieras, excepto los guardias y el casero que cuida arriba, nadie más anda por los alrededores, de todas maneras te cuento que tanto las paredes como el techo están con un revestimiento antisonidos, solo yo podré disfrutar tus gritos.

-: Eres un maldito enfermo – fue lo primero que dijo Levi, tratando de contenerse para no írsele encima y molerlo a golpes.

-: Tú me enfermaste, Levi, entraste en mi sistema como un virus, expandiéndote y multiplicándote, hasta que lo único que me quedó fue sucumbir a ti, me intoxicaste el alma. A pesar de todo, podríamos ser felices, si tan sólo tú cedieras un poco. Nunca te pedí demasiado, pero tú… - acarició la mejilla pálida y el pelinegro corrió la cara de inmediato – Ah, tú nunca aprendes… Ahora, sé un buen niño y colócate los grilletes tú mismo – pidió el rubio mientras se ponía de pie y se alejaba un poco. Levi miró las cadenas y tuvo que hacer grandes esfuerzos para no vomitar, pero se obligó a obedecer, Eren podía estar en peligro si él osaba rebelarse. Estaba condenado - ¿No es nostálgico? Eras tan hermoso en ese tiempo… sin embargo creo que eres más hermoso ahora. Pero a pesar de lo mucho que te amo, no me queda más opción que castigarte. Oh, Levi, has sido un niño muy, muy malo, me hiciste sufrir mucho. ¿Acaso tienes idea cómo me sentí cuando te entregaste a Eren en su cuarto? Los estuve observando detalladamente… Yo quiero que esas expresiones de tu rostro me pertenezcan, no te volveré a compartir con nadie, esta vez, serás únicamente mío…

-0-

Al cabo del tercer día, Eren hizo la denuncia en la policía. Estaba seguro que lo habían secuestrado y estaba seguro que era su padre. Había manejado hasta la hacienda el primer día, pero al llegar no encontró a nadie más que a los dos sirvientes que mantenían todo. Por más que buscó y revolvió, que los amenazó, nada sospechoso pudo encontrar. No tenía pruebas, más que el celular estrellado y aunque le dijo a la policía que lo había encontrado en el despacho de su padre, Auruo y Elba negaron cualquier evento, y por supuesto ratificaron que no habían visto ni oído nada. Erwin se presentó en la central de policías, el joven ofuscado fue detenido por sus guardaespaldas.

-: ¡Lo tienes tú, maldito loco! ¡Yo lo sé, tú lo secuestraste!

-: Sepan disculpar a mi hijo, nuestra familia ha sufrido mucho este último tiempo por mentiras que son de público conocimiento – les hablaba Erwin a los policías con fingida preocupación – Quiero que sepan que pongo a su disposición todas mis propiedades para que sean revisadas, no hace falta orden de cateo, yo mismo les abriré las puertas para que revisen todo, sólo les pido extrema confidencialidad, suficiente tengo con acarrear prejuicios por ese video falso que nos ha hecho tanto daño.

-: ¡Mientes, mientes! ¡Mentiroso, psicópata! ¡No te saldrás con la tuya, no lo permitiré! – Tuvieron que sacar a Eren y casi que lo inyectaron con un sedante, el joven estaba desaforado, a los gritos, violento, llorando desconsoladamente.

-: Escucha, muchacho – le dijo Pixis, el detective a cargo y uno de los más experimentados, veinticinco años de intachable trabajo lo avalaban, el más antiguo de la estación y el más cuidadoso – Tu actitud no está ayudando en absoluto, créeme que estamos haciendo el mayor esfuerzo posible, pero sin pruebas tus palabras no sirven de nada. Si es como dices, yo te prometo que meteremos tras las rejas al desgraciado, pero esto no se resolverá a los gritos.

-: Él lo tiene, lo sé – decía Eren mientras las lágrimas seguían saliendo – y mientras más tiempo llevamos aquí, más daño le hará, lo sé, es un monstruo, ¡un monstruo!

-: Cálmate, Eren. Estamos haciendo todo lo que se puede. Pero si quieres colaborar, esta no es la manera. Ahora siéntate, bebe un poco de agua, y volveremos a repasar todo lo que sabes punto por punto. Erwin nos permite revisar todo sin poner reparos, de manera que tenemos mucho trabajo por hacer.

Mientras, Erwin estaba absolutamente tranquilo, respondiendo todas las preguntas que le hicieron y demostrando, con pruebas, todas sus coartadas de la noche de la desaparición de Levi. En este punto, era absolutamente intocable.

-: Resiste, Levi, por favor – se repetía el joven – Resiste, voy a encontrarte, voy a rescatarte, sólo espérame, encontraré la manera.

-0-

El pelinegro estaba acurrucado en una esquina, los ojos apagados, Erwin se había ausentado más de dos días, ni que lo extrañara. Los guardias, encapuchados, se encargaban de que comiera, bajo pena de hacerle daño a Eren y a Carla, por lo que obedecía sin rechistar. Tenía ganas de darse un baño, se sentía sucio, tenía grandes ojeras bajo sus ojos, no había podido dormir. Sus peores pesadillas se habían hecho realidad. Al final, no había podido escapar a su destino. Si tan solo ese día no hubiera hablado con Erwin, si no hubiera aceptado su comida, si no hubiera confiado.

Sintió la puerta abrirse y se crispó su columna cuando lo vio entrar. Venía con un cuaderno y unas lapiceras.

-: Buenas tardes, perrito mío – ahora se le había dado por tratarlo como una mascota – No sabes lo ocupado que estuve este tiempo, pero finalmente pude hacerme un tiempo para venir a divertirme contigo, debes haberte sentido muy solo sin mí, ¿verdad? Aquí tienes, necesito que me hagas un favor, vas a escribir dos cartas, una para la policía y otra para Eren, el pobre te anduvo buscando, es mejor que le demos algo de tranquilidad, y además esos detectives me hacen perder mucho el tiempo. Ahora escribe por favor…

Levi tomó una de las plumas y el cuaderno y miró atentamente a Erwin.

 _ **"Querido Eren:**_

 _ **No sé cómo decirte esto, no tengo el valor suficiente para hacerlo cara a cara, de manera que lo haré por este medio. Perdóname, pero no puedo seguir a tu lado. El motivo es muy simple, dinero. Me han ofrecido una cantidad considerable, lo suficiente para vivir bien el resto de mi vida, como te imaginarás, era una oferta imposible de rechazar. El nombre de mi "benefactor", me lo reservo. Así que, perdóname, te estoy dejando para siempre. Te quiero, pero sé que el tiempo curará nuestros corazones.**_

 _ **No trates de buscarme, no me encontrarás, ya estoy muy lejos de ti, y no intentes rastrear el sello postal, puesto que mañana partiré de aquí. Es mejor así. Te deseo lo mejor en tu vida, te lo mereces, rezaré por ti en la medida que pueda, y también por mí, ambos merecemos ser felices.**_

 _ **Adiós, Eren, perdóname y no me odies."**_

-: Pero mira nada más que hermosa letra tienes – dijo el rubio examinando el escrito, buscando que no hubiera absolutamente ninguna letra fuera de lugar – Ahora una para la policía, pide disculpas por el tiempo que les hiciste perder, que estás empezando una nueva vida en otro lugar y que todo está bien.

Erwin tomó las dos misivas y las entregó a uno de sus empleados, el mismo viajaría a una región lejana del país, de donde las enviaría por correo postal de entrega rápida. Con esto se sacaría a los sabuesos de encima, con esa carta además, si decidían seguir investigando perderían el tiempo rastreando los sellos. Todas las cartas estaban a favor del magnate.

-: Bien, ahora desprende tu camisa y dame tu espalda, necesito darte un par de lecciones, ya he esperado demasiado.

Levi hizo caso, su cabeza estaba en Eren, solo rogaba que el muchacho creyera esas palabras y se alejara, no quería involucrarlo, no quería arrastrarlo con él.

 _"Todos los hermosos recuerdos que creamos juntos"_ , pensó, _"son suficientes para mí… Nunca te he pedido nada Dios, pero si es que existes y si es que puedes escuchar a este simple pecador, sólo te pido que lo protejas…"_

El látigo corto lamió su piel dolorosamente, marcando con finas vetas rojas su espalda blanca. Levi se estremecía con los golpes, pero ninguna queja salió de su boca. Cuando su espalda estaba colorada e inflamada, Erwin, transpirando de satisfacción y ansiedad, se hincó para lamer las heridas con asquerosa perversión.

-: Tu piel… cuando está dañada… se vuelve más y más atrayente – decía con la respiración entrecortada – Oh, Levi… tanto tiempo anhelando esto… voy a explotar de felicidad…

El pelinegro agachó la cabeza, apretando su mandíbula con fuerza. Todo… estaba perdido…

Luna de Acero… con las cadenas sonando…

 ** _Próximo capítulo:_**

-: ¡No lo hagas, eres mejor que esto Levi!

-: Mi alma ya está condenada, no hay lugar para mí en este mundo…


	14. Chapter 14

Hola, hola, aquí Luna de Acero reportándose. Muy muy feliz, aparecieron un montón de reviews! Estoy muy, muy feliz, quiero decirles que quedan sólo dos capítulos, éste y el final, y luego en caso de que lo pidan tal vez un extra. Les comento que también estoy por iniciar un nuevo fic, bastante lemonoso, el título: Mister Kitten (gracias Odaxochilt96, mi amiga que me inspira y me tira ideas geniales, lo haré en tu honor).

 **Agradecimientos especiales:**

 ** _A Elsz-noir:_** Muchas gracias por tus palabras, como te dije, veremos que depara el destino, realmente no sé si triunfará el amor, pero ya estamos a un paso de saberlo. Gracias por interesarte en el fic, tu review me hizo muy feliz. Y te confieso algo, compartimos el mismo amor por Levi, para mi, es mi amor platónico!

 ** _A Odaxochilt96:_** Amigaaaaa! Gracias por tu constante compañía, gracias por el intercambio de imágenes de nuestro erótico capitán, iba en el colectivo, parada, con gente por todos lados, pero no me importó en absoluto, si se trata de Levi no me interesa decirle al mundo que lo amo! Como siempre gracias por acompañarme y aconsejarme, realmente quisiera que continuaras apoyándome en el próximo fic.

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes le pertenecen al lunático desquiciado de Hajime Isayama lamentablemente. Ahora en todos los fandoms andan diciendo que tiene serias intenciones de matar a Levi en los próximos capítulos, así que con perdón de todos: FUCK YOU, MALDITO ISAYAMA, no oses tocar la existencia del capitán o vas a perder más de la mitad de tus seguidores. Dios se apiade de tu mugrosa alma, si es que tienes una.

 **Advertencia:** Prepárense, las cosas se ponen heavys, hay SM, sangre, mucho dolor, violaciones, y probablemente al final derramen muchas lágrimas (yo lo hice, créanme). Si son muy impresionables, les pido por favor que no continúen leyendo, hay mucha lectura explícita de torturas de todo tipo.

 **Capítulo 14: El sol que tanto añoraba**

Levi se retorció, mientras mordía su labio inferior, una fina gota de sangre saltó por la fuerza en que apretaban sus dientes y se deslizó con suavidad, como si patinara sobre la blanca piel.

-: Dilo, Levi, ya no te resistas…

Se escuchó un gemido ronco, apretó los ojos con fuerza, no lloraría, no para él, nunca más.

El cuchillo se hundió de nuevo dejando un surco de roja calidez.

-: Aarrrggh… - un hilo de saliva goteó de su boca que apenas se había abierto.

-: Sabes que odio esto, ¿por qué te lo hiciste? Arruinando tu hermosa piel… si no lo dices voy a seguir hasta cortarlo por completo… No me detendré Levi, aunque tu brazo quede en carne viva…

Volvió a morderse con fuerza, mientras su cabeza caía vencida hacia adelante.

-: Tan terco… aaaah… pero también el rojo le sienta a tu cuerpo, es casi como pintar sobre un lienzo puro… odio esos colores, odio ese animal que te has dibujado, quiero extirparlo de ti…

La filosa hoja, ahora teñida del líquido vital volvió a lamer la superficie abriendo un nuevo camino carmesí… los pequeños ríos de vida se deslizaban con tranquilidad, goteando en el colchón que absorbía las calientes gotas.

-: Arrrghh… - su espalda estaba cubierta de sudor, al igual que su frente, las gotas transparentes se mezclaban con las rojas.

-: ¿Vas a decirlo o no?

Levi sacudió la cabeza en negación. Erwin lamió una de las heridas manchando sus rosados labios con bordó.

-: Oh, eres tan delicioso… - dijo resoplando excitado – Todo tu cuerpo lo es – Levi tenía sus manos y antebrazos atados detrás de su espalda, los grilletes aún puestos. Ya había perdido la noción del tiempo, pero con facilidad llevaría más de una hora resistiendo la tortura. El rubio mojó sus dedos con la sangre y bajándole los pantalones de un solo tirón empezó a untar su entrada – Mira le he encontrado otra utilidad a tu preciada sangre… Esto lo hará más suave, no quiero quebrarte del todo hoy, quiero hacerlo lento – Introdujo un dedo con algo de fuerza y el pelinegro resopló molesto. Su pecho se inflaba y se contraía involuntariamente. A pesar de todo, sabía que Erwin era ansioso, por lo que empujó el segundo dedo sin delicadeza alguna, pegó su torso a la espalda de Levi y le habló con la voz doblegada por el deseo – Tan estrecho como siempre, no veo las horas de meterme en ti, veinte años fantaseando con este momento… ¿tienes idea las veces que he acabado pronunciando tu nombre? Oh, Levi, no tienes idea… Con cualquiera que lo hiciera, cuando llegaba el momento de eyacular, sólo tu rostro lloroso venía a de mis memorias… Ah… estás tan caliente adentro, ¿quieres más?

Levi tuvo una arcada involuntaria, mientras la saliva se escurría por su barbilla, realmente quería vomitar.

-: No vayas a manchar el colchón – dijo Erwin mientras que con su mano libre le apretaba la garganta con fuerza, haciéndolo toser – Si llegas a tirar algo, te juro que te destrozo la tráquea, ¿entendiste? – habló feroz mientras zamarreaba su cuello.

Levi asintió respirando en silbidos y con dificultad. Lo tomó de la nuca y hundió su cabeza en el colchón mientras con violencia revolvía sus gruesos dedos, metiéndolos y sacándolos una y otra vez. Levi cerró los ojos y lo invocó en su cabeza: Eren, Eren, Eren y sus sonrisas, Eren y sus ojos húmedos, Eren y sus comidas deliciosas, Eren y su voz tranquilizante, Eren, Eren, siempre Eren…

Entró con fuerza en él, como siempre lo hacía en el pasado, lo sintió llenando sus entrañas en una incursión dolorosa y forzada.

-: Aarrrfgghhh, aarrgghh… - Volvió a morderse, no quería que escuchara sus lamentos, sabía que él los disfrutaba, mientras pudiera darle lo menos posible lo haría. Más sangre brotó de sus labios heridos. "¡Eren, Eren, Eren, Eren, Eren!", sus pensamientos desvariaban, realmente quería concentrarse, pero el maldito no lo dejaba, con uno de sus poderosos brazos lo agarraba por debajo del ombligo y lo obligaba a mantener la posición y con su otra mano apretaba el brazo herido con la mayor fuerza posible, haciendo que las cortadas recientes se abrieran un poco más. Empezó a embestirlo de manera salvaje, hasta entrar completamente en él, Levi sentía como si un puño le golpeara por dentro, por más que intentaba no lo podía evitar: ¡AAAARRRGGH! ¡AAAAhh, AAAAAAAAAhhh! Waaaaaa… Noooo, noooo, nnn… waaaaa, tch, tch… - las lágrimas brotaron y se odió, se odió por ser tan débil, odió ese cuerpo pequeño que no le servía en absoluto en esos momentos, que se doblegaba tan fácilmente, el agua inundó su rostro.

-: ¡Sí, sí, sí, llora, llora, más, más, más, ooohh, siiiiiii!

Más gotas rojas se deslizaron por los muslos del pelinegro, manchando su palidez. Brotaban de la unión de sus cuerpos, como si toda su anatomía llorara lágrimas de sangre…

Erwin seguía sometiéndolo aunque Levi estuviera desvanecido. Cuando se hartó de sodomizarlo, se vino copiosamente en su interior, mientras mordía su espalda a la altura del piercing ese que odiaba tanto como su tatuaje. Pronto sus dientes dejaron moradas marcas alrededor. Luego se levantó satisfecho como nunca, con el cuerpo aun tiritando de placer, lo arrastró de los cabellos a un costado del colchón y le tiró un par de baldazos de agua helada para limpiar un poco la sangre. Leví tosió un poco sin recobrar la consciencia del todo.

Ese día lo sometió dos veces más. Erwin estaba completamente perdido, absolutamente demente, mientras más lo veía sufrir, más se incrementaba su ansiedad. Las torturas eran cientos de veces peores que cuando Levi era un niño, quería ver hasta donde llegaba su resistencia.

Al fin cortó las cuerdas para soltar los brazos del menudo hombre. El cuerpo del ojiazul, se convulsionaba en espasmos involuntarios. Lo secó con toallas blancas que pronto se teñían de furioso carmesí. Envolvió su brazo con varias vendas.

-. Si ensucias demasiado el colchón con tu sangre, pronto apestará – le explicaba a un Levi que más parecía una marioneta, realmente no tenía fuerza alguna. Con el manojo de llaves abrió los grilletes un momento para vestirlo con una ridícula ropa de estudiante escolar que le había hecho confeccionar a medida, luego volvió a colocarle los grilletes. Prendió un cigarro y se sentó apoyando la espalda en la pared con Levi contra su torso y entre sus piernas, mientras lo sostenía allí con un brazo.

-: ¿Quieres? – Le dijo alcanzándole el cigarro a sus labios lastimados, Levi aceptó sin resistirse – Ah, eres tan lindo cuando estás tranquilo – le dijo olisqueando su cabello – Siempre envidié el color y la suavidad de tus cabellos… eres tan perfecto… tan perfecto para mí.

Levi ya no escuchaba, sus ojos estaban completamente vacíos.

-0-

Ya habían pasado dos semanas. Catorce días con sus catorce noches. Eren estaba otra vez acurrucado en su cama llorando, como hacía a diario.

-: Por favor, Dios mío, dame una señal, déjame encontrarlo, te lo suplico. Por favor, cuídalo…

El detective Pixis ya había revisado todas las propiedades de Erwin, movimientos de cuentas bancarias, el departamento de Levi, ya que el mismo había sido abierto por la fuerza una madrugada, habían revuelto todo. Eren era el único que sabía lo que habían ido a buscar, los videos originales. Se los habían llevado. ¿Cómo era que no había atinado a llevarlos a la policía a tiempo? Ahora toda prueba estaba destruida por completo. Tuvieron que rastrear los sellos postales obligadamente, aunque eso no les llevó a nada. Lo que sí se encontró fueron registros de boletos de avión a nombre de Levi, sin embargo al revisar los videos de seguridad del aeropuerto, descubrieron una persona muy similar al pelinegro, disfrazado con anteojos y gabán. Eren insistía que no era él, pero la verdad no se podía demostrar nada.

-: Eren, ¿esta es la letra de Levi? – dijo el detective con seriedad con las cartas en el escritorio.

-: Sí, lo es, pero estoy seguro que lo obligaron, lo obligaron a escribir eso. Debe estar amenazado de alguna manera.

-: Aaaah, Eren, lamento decirte que el Jefe de la estación está al tanto, si no obtenemos alguna información, alguna prueba valiosa, ordenará el cierre del caso, ya que todo parece apuntar a que Levi se fue por voluntad propia…

-: ¡¿Qué?! ¡No, no pueden hacer eso! ¡No! Señor Pixis, usted sabe que lo están ocultando.

-: Muchacho, yo estoy de tu lado, mi instinto policial me indica que estás en lo cierto, pero en una corte el instinto es igual a la nada misma. Por el tiempo que llevo aquí y la profunda amistad que me une al Jefe, me ha dejado mantener la investigación, pero tengo exactamente una semana más para demostrar que vale la pena seguir gastando recursos, de otra manera, él dará la orden. Es el protocolo, y me atrevo a decir que ya de por sí, lo estamos violando.

Eren agachó la cabeza mientras gruesas gotas caían por sus mejillas, apretaba sus dedos contra sus rodillas en franca frustración.

Esa tarde estaba con Armin dando vueltas, pasando una y mil veces por los mismos lugares, preguntando a la gente, a los negocios, a los choferes de colectivos.

-: Eren, dijiste que tu papá y tú iban a la hacienda cuando eras pequeño, ¿no?

-: Sí.

-: Y qué a él le gustaba ir de caza, pero a ti no…

-: Sí, ¿y qué con eso?

-: ¿Recuerdas adonde iban a cazar?

Eren trató de hacer memoria.

-: No estoy seguro, era un lugar cercano a la residencia… ¡Una cabaña! – dijo de pronto – Sí, ahora lo recuerdo, era una enorme cabaña perdida entre los cerros. Normalmente montábamos caballos para llegar hasta allí. Pero aunque fuera ahora, no estoy seguro de cómo llegaríamos hasta ese lugar.

-: Bueno, pero por muy perdida que esté, seguramente necesitan víveres, alimentos, medicamentos, agua, gasolina, lo que sea. ¿Quiénes proveen a la hacienda? ¿Cómo hacen llegar las cosas necesarias hasta allí?

-: Bueno, hay una camioneta con empleados que se encargan de eso, una vez a la semana parte desde la hacienda y busca las cosas necesarias en la ciudad.

-: ¿Esa cabaña no estaba en los planos que vimos de la hacienda, verdad? – Armin no sólo era detallista, tenía una memoria extremadamente privilegiada.

-: Bueno, ahora que lo mencionas… no… no estaba en los planos.

-: ¿Cuán lejos estaba de la casa principal? ¿Puedes recordar?

-: No lo sé con exactitud, a ver, normalmente partíamos temprano en la mañana y llegábamos cerca del mediodía pero a caballo… Estaba en medio del bosque, recuerdo que me daba miedo de noche, no tenía luz eléctrica en ese momento, tampoco había un camino hasta allí en ese entonces.

-: ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que fuiste?

\- Déjame pensar… cuando tenía unos… ¿dieciséis? Tal vez quince… no recuerdo bien…

-: Eso sería hace unos seis o cinco años – Pensó el rubio – Capaz a estas alturas ya haya un camino hasta ella, un camino oculto. Eren hay que avisarle a Pixis, no estoy seguro, pero posiblemente tengamos una chance de llegar hasta ella si seguimos a la camioneta de las provisiones. No puedo asegurar que lo haya llevado hasta allí, pero no podemos descartar ninguna opción.

-: Tienes razón, deberíamos hacerlo – Eren cogió su móvil, no sin antes abrazar a su amigo y besarlo en la mejilla con sentimiento - ¿Detective Pixis? Tengo valiosa información, ¿dónde lo veo?

Eren, Armin y Pixis hicieron extensas guardias en un menudo auto de vidrios polarizados, hasta que finalmente vieron partir la camioneta azul. Pixis con su habilidad de pasar desapercibido, logró seguirla por toda la ciudad, les sorprendió que pasaran por una sastrería, además del supermercado, la forrajería (donde compraban alimento para los caballos de la hacienda), la fábrica de aguas termales, entre otros negocios. Pixis llamó a sus contactos para conseguir información de la sastrería. Tenía sus propios sabuesos trabajando para él. Luego con mucho cuidado la siguieron de nuevo hasta la residencia donde llegó muy entrada la noche, los siguieron con las luces apagadas y a una muy buena distancia, fue en realidad un trabajo arduo, pero el detective era muy hábil con el camuflaje. Se apostaron en una colina desde donde con binoculares auscultaron el movimiento de la hacienda. A eso de las tres de la mañana vieron luces provenir de una montaña cercana, efectivamente otra camioneta llegó hasta la residencia por, al parecer, un camino alternativo y escondido. Una vez allí vieron como trasladaban los bultos de una camioneta a la otra y como partía la segunda de vuelta.

-: ¡Debemos seguirlos! – dijo Eren con el corazón latiendo a miles de revoluciones.

-: No, Eren, no sabemos con lo que podemos encontrarnos, llamaremos a refuerzos, si nuestras conjeturas son ciertas, de seguro hay gente armada en ese lugar, no podemos exponernos de esta manera. Vas a tener que calmarte un poco y aguardar, al menos ya tenemos una pista bastante segura para investigar.

-: ¡No! ¡No podemos esperar más! Mientras más tiempo pasa, ese demonio está aprovechándose de Levi, no podemos quedarnos de brazos cruzados a esperar. ¡No lo haré!

Entre Armin y Pixis tuvieron que doblegar al fuerte joven que poco más quería tirarse desde la colina para ir por detrás de su amado.

-: ¡Cálmate de una vez, muchacho! Estoy tratando de trabajar lo más rápido posible, no cometas una locura. Solo espera hasta mañana, con la comitiva adecuada y armados apropiadamente haremos la expedición, no me subestimes, ¡tengo 25 años de servicio! ¡Debes confiar, rayos!

Eren comenzó a llorar desesperado, mientras su amigo lo abrazaba desde la espalda.

-: Tranquilo Eren, el detective Pixis tiene razón, debemos aguardar por los refuerzos. Si irrumpimos sin tomar las precauciones adecuadas, no sólo corren riesgo nuestras vidas, sino la de Levi – recién en ese punto Eren dejó de forcejear – Ten fe, amigo, ya estamos más cerca.

Al otro día le confirmaron a Pixis, que la sastrería tenía unos encargos de confeccionar ropa con las medidas que corresponderían a un hombre o una mujer menuda, de 1,60 mts y 60 kilos de peso. La orden incluía seis vestuarios diferentes, como de cosplay, incluidos dos costosos vestidos.

-0-

Erwin peinaba la larga peluca pelirroja. Levi estaba sentado, siempre cerca del colchón, la distancia que permitían las cadenas, sobre una fría silla de metal. Tenía varios moretones en el cuerpo. Tenía puesto un vestido blanco, corte princesa, lleno de encajes en las mangas, el borde de la falda y el cuello, con una cinta de raso rosa gruesa debajo del busto. Las uñas pintadas de rosa, unos delicados zapatos rojos de tacón, y un suave maquillaje haciendo juego, con sombras grises y labial rojo. Erwin le puso unos pendientes de Perla, para eso anteriormente le había hecho unas perforaciones. Le colocó la peluca y la sujetó bien con algunas trabas invisibles. Sacó una cámara digital y le hizo fotos desde varios ángulos.

-: Realmente te ves preciosa. Ven – dijo tomándolo de una mano y haciendo que se pusiera de pie, a Levi le temblaban un poco las piernas, no sólo por las extremas torturas a las que venía siendo sometido, sino que también estaba comiendo poco, a pesar de las amenazas de Erwin, apenas lo dejaba solo algunas horas vomitaba sin control, realmente su cuerpo rechazaba los alimentos, que además consistían en una cuidadosa selección de todos aquellos sabores que él detestaba. Mariscos, pasteles que empalagaban de lo dulce, comidas agridulces, carnes con cortes casi crudos, y todo tenía que tragárselo a la fuerza.

-: Mi lady, es usted en verdad espléndida, pero sería doblemente hermosa si me regalara una sonrisa.

Levi lo miró sin expresión alguna, era imposible sonreír. Erwin hizo una mueca de disconformidad.

-: Mmm, probablemente usted esté algo sedienta, beba por favor – dijo alcanzándole una pequeña botella con un líquido de color cereza – Es una bebida energizante, está algo pálida y eso no puede ser bueno para su salud.

Levi bebió el contenido sin rechistar, era algo dulce, pero nada intragable. Erwin puso música romántica y lo tomó de las manos como si fuera una damisela, para luego ponerse a bailar – Su perfume es exquisito – dijo aspirando sobre su cuello, el piercing había desaparecido, ya que no era de su agrado, en uno de sus arrebatos violentos, prácticamente se lo había arrancado desgarrando un poco la piel en el tironeo. Su tatuaje, antes inmaculado, estaba lleno de cicatrices, y como a Erwin le fastidiaba, vivía con una venda blanca puesta alrededor para taparlo. Aunque a veces le agarraban ataques de ansiedad y lo mordía desgarrando un poco la piel, o lo que más le gustaba, lo cortaba, una y otra vez, con alguna filosa cuchilla. Cuando las heridas se cerraban un poco, hacia nuevas.

Tenía laceraciones en todo el cuerpo, en especial la espalda y el vientre bajo. Morados a lo largo y ancho de sus piernas y torso. Todo su cuerpo dolía, por fuera y por dentro. Levi empezó a sentirse algo sediento, además empezó a notar que su ritmo cardíaco se incrementaba cada vez más, de repente comenzó a sudar profusamente, como si estuviera corriendo, el aire comenzó a faltarle y daba bocanadas grandes para poder respirar. Su entrepierna empezó a hincharse de forma repentina.

-: ¿Qué, qué me diste? – preguntó con la voz afónica, últimamente lo hacía gritar y gruñir tanto que sus cuerdas vocales estaban resentidas.

-: Vitaminas…y un cóctel de viagra para que puedas disfrutar mejor.

Levi se sostuvo de los hombros de Erwin porque sentía que las piernas le fallaban.

-: Eso es… mira nada más tu cara lo roja que se ha puesto, me encanta cuando el sonrojo ilumina tus mejillas, te hace ver tan deseable, tus facciones son tan delicadas y tu rostro tan pequeño, eres toda una mujercita hermosa – Erwin lo besó profundamente mientras lo arrinconaba y comenzaba a manosear su cuerpo – Mira lo excitado que estás – decía mientras frotaba su entrepierna por encima de la ropa, con tanta rudeza que le hacía ver estrellas si cerraba los ojos.

Luego lo obligó a arrodillarse.

-: Ahora, mi lady, por favor chúpela como usted sabe que me gusta - Levi obedeció, su cuerpo se movía solo, estaba muy caliente, demasiado, sabía que no era una reacción natural, pero no podía evitarlo, necesitaba desfogarse de alguna manera, quiso tocarse, pero Erwin le pisó una mano – Ni se te ocurra hacerlo, te lo prohíbo, primero encárgate de mí placer, después veremos si te dejo jugar un poco.

El pelinegro se esmeró para que Erwin acabara rápido, su entrepierna comenzaba a dolerle demasiado, necesitaba venirse aunque más no fuera una vez. Succionaba con ahínco, acariciando con las manos, le costaba lubricarlo porque la boca se le secaba rápidamente. De pronto Erwin lo tomó con rudeza de la cabeza para embestir su boca atragantándolo deliberadamente, Levi tosía y trataba de respirar pero nuevamente era invadido hasta la garganta, por momentos se mareaba con la sofocación, hasta que finalmente pudo beber el semen espeso y asqueroso, pero para él era un alivio, al menos ahora podría respirar mejor. Jadeaba sin control. Erwin lo tiró de espaldas en el colchón, le subió la falda y admiró la ropa interior femenina que ya estaba algo húmeda por el líquido preseminal.

-: Mira nada más, lo sucia que eres, perra – le dijo con bronca contenida mientras magreaba su entrepierna con descaro, Levi se retorcía, mientras sus dedos se hundían en el colchón, quejándose dolorido – Ya estas goteando tanto… eres toda una zorra – le arrancó la ropa interior, rasgándola en el acto y levantándolo de una pierna, escupió sobre su rosada entrada, que venía bastante maltratada últimamente. Metió sus dedos con facilidad, y Levi se arqueó con dolor - ¿Quieres esto, eh?

-: Sí, sí… - Levi no podía controlarse, su cuerpo era una sola llama ardiendo, tiritaba y movía sus caderas buscando mayor contacto.

-: Mírate nada más… suplicando un poco de atención… ¿qué es lo que quieres? – Levi negó con la cabeza mientras volvía a morderse los labios - ¡No te rebeles, perra! ¡Dime de una vez qué quieres!

-: ¡Fóllame, fóllame ahora! – gritó casi agónicamente, mientras Erwin tenía su falo en una mano y lo apretaba con fuerza tapando la punta con su pulgar, Levi ya no aguantaba más, quería venirse a como diera lugar.

-: Eres una puta, igual que tu asquerosa madre… - Levi sintió ganas de llorar de lo frustrado que estaba – Pero te daré lo que pides con tanta vehemencia – Erwin estaba excitado de nuevo, de manera que aplicando un poco de saliva en su sexo apuntó a la entrada de Levi y se enterró con fuerza. Apenas estuvo dentro Levi se vino copiosamente, mientras se arqueaba sin control.

-: ¡Aaaah! ¡Mierda, mierda!

El rubio le aplicó una feroz bofetada.

-: Las damas no deberían estar diciendo groserías – le dijo con bronca, mientras empezaba a moverse dentro del pelinegro. A pesar de haberse venido hacía segundos, el falo de Levi volvió a endurecerse de inmediato, el ojiazul gritaba en una mezcla entre molesto, excitado, impotente por la situación, desesperado.

-: ¡Más fuerte, más fuerte! – decía entre dientes mientras las lágrimas caían por sus mejillas, todo su cuerpo estaba tenso y tiritando. Erwin sonrió triunfal al verlo en ese estado, siempre había querido que le suplicara, eso era la gloria hecha carne para él.

Después de haberlo cogido en todas las posiciones posibles, y haber acabado dos veces más. Erwin se sentó un momento mientras recuperaba el aliento, estaba agotado completamente. Levi temblaba sobre el colchón, mientras se masturbaba de nuevo, ya se había venido más de cuatro veces y los efectos continuaban y continuaban. Lloraba contra el colchón porque el cuerpo le dolía terriblemente, no sabía la dosis que había ingerido, pero sin dudas era demasiado, sentía que le iba a explotar el corazón en el pecho. Para cuando se vino por séptima vez, colapsó y se desvaneció por completo.

-0-

Levi estaba de cara a la pared, ahora vestido con un atuendo estilo mayordomo de acuerdo a los caprichos del rubio, era un títere manejado a su gusto. Erwin había desaparecido por un buen rato, y agradecía a todos los dioses por ese descanso, aunque no podía dormir. Todo estaba muy obscuro, le había apagado las luces. Se acurrucó un poco, aun le ardía mucho su pene por la jornada brutal del día anterior.

"Eren… mi dulce, Eren… quisiera verte una última vez… realmente quisiera verte… quisiera que me abrazaras, Eren… ¿creíste lo que te puse en esa carta? ¿No vendrás a buscarme, verdad? Y aunque vinieras ya estoy completamente estropeado… inservible… mancillado… ya no soy digno de ti… estoy tan sucio, Eren, tan manchado… no, no podría exponerte a esto… mereces a alguien puro como tú… alguien que brille como tú… mis luces se han ido, se han extinguido…" Gruesas lágrimas cayeron por sus ojos. "Eren, yo sé que no te merezco, pero aun así… no sabes cómo anhelo oírte, una última vez… antes de morir… porque… yo… deseo morir… Fuiste un ángel para mí, el que me cuidaba con tanto cariño… nunca me había sentido tan feliz, jamás pensé que podía ser feliz en este mundo… antes de conocerte yo era un muerto en vida, yo no conocía el calor de otro ser humano… yo no podía confiar… ¿Por qué fuiste tan bueno conmigo, Eren? Ahora mismo los recuerdos de esa bondad me torturan, porque me hacen consciente de algo que nunca volveré a tener… No me odies, no me odies, yo no quise gozar… fui obligado… te lo juro… Eren, cuando yo muera… ¿llevarás flores a mi tumba? ¿Recordarás lo mucho que te amaba?... Te besaré a través de la brisa de la tarde, te abrazaré en las noches a través de tus sábanas limpias, te tocaré con el agua con que te bañes… Eren… no me olvides… no me olvides… yo nunca podría… Incluso ahora, si cierro los ojos, veo tu sonrisa cantarina y deseo tanto tocar tu rostro… deseo decirte una y mil veces que te amo y que fuiste lo más hermoso que me ha pasado… Así que… debería agradecer, sí, agradecer que en esta vida, aunque miserable… he podido conocer al ser más maravilloso que existe… ¿Con que virtudes tan esplendorosas te han creado? ¿Qué deidad del cielo decidió poner a uno de sus hijos en estas tierras?... Les agradezco tanto por haberte puesto en mi camino, porque a pesar de todo, pude disfrutar de tu amor… ¿Este es mi castigo por ser malo?... ¿Cuánto tiempo más debo pagar por mis pecados?... Es cierto… nunca más volveré a verte, es lo más seguro… nunca más tocaré tu piel morena, o veré tus ojos grandes inundados de emoción… ¡Pero como lo anhelo!... Eren… promete que no me olvidarás… yo… no… nunca podría…"

-0-

-: Bien, ya tenemos definida una estrategia, el equipo terrestre se apostará esta misma noche alrededor de la cabaña, pondremos los francotiradores en éste sector y éste – Pixis escuchaba atentamente las indicaciones del comandante de operaciones estratégicas – Tenemos entendido que hay cuatro personas cuidando el perímetro y otra dos dentro de la residencia en forma permanente, de manera que hay que moverse con extrema cautela.

Todos portaban chalecos antibalas y estaban fuertemente armados. Pixis hizo que tanto Armin como Eren también tuvieran chalecos y estuvieran a reguardo, le había advertido al joven que no cometiera actos imprudentes y realmente esperaba que no se entrometiera en la operación, le hubiera gustado que se quedara en la estación de la ciudad, pero sabía que no haría caso, era mejor tenerlo cerca para poder echarle un ojo.

La operación comenzaría a poco más de las cuatro de la mañana, querían asegurarse de cogerlos con la mayor sorpresa posible.

"Levi, por favor, resiste, no te rindas amor mío, voy a solucionarlo, voy a ir por ti, te lo juro por esta luz que me alumbra que no permitiré nunca más, que nada ni nadie te vuelvan a lastimar. Estoy tan ansioso, estoy sufriendo tanto, cada segundo que pasa es una agonía, quiero verte, ¡quiero verte! Necesito sentir tu corazón latiendo, abrazarte de nuevo, curar las heridas de tu alma. Estoy seguro que tú me necesitas tanto como yo lo hago… En este mismo momento me está costando respirar, te juro que si no fuera por todos estos policías ya me hubiera escabullido hasta ti, aunque lo entiendo… ellos son los profesionales, pero ¿por qué deben demorar tanto? Donde quiera que estés, piensa en mí como yo lo hago contigo… rezo todo el tiempo para que estés con vida, y cuando te encuentre no soltaré tu mano jamás, te haré olvidar todas las malas cosas… ¿Lo recuerdas, mi amor? Me pediste que reescriba en tu vida… lo haremos juntos, grabaremos los más bonitos recuerdos que una pareja pueda tener… te daré la infancia que no tuviste, te llevaré a los parques de diversiones más bonitos, haré que puedas reír libremente todos los días, te abrazaré hasta que mi calor te traspase por completo, cocinaré todas aquellas cosas que te gustan, por más que no sean saludables… Oh, Levi… - Eren apretó la mandíbula mientras nuevas y abundantes lágrimas caían irrefrenables, estaba muy nervioso, era inevitable – espérame… espérame… espérame… no me dejes atrás… jamás vuelvas a dejarme… no te lo perdonaría, porque estoy seguro que nadie podrá hacerte feliz, porque nadie conoce todos tus secretos como yo… Me habías dicho que no sería capaz de abrazarte si yo supiera todos tus secretos… Mi amor, yo jamás dejaría de abrazarte, porque debes entender que no es tu culpa… nunca la ha sido… "

-0-

Erwin lo desvistió dejándole solo la camisa desabrochada que por el movimiento se deslizaba por sus hombros, estaban en, el ahora, mugroso colchón, el rubio sentado con Levi a horcajadas suyas, mientras lo embestía apasionadamente. Últimamente no había día que se salvara, pero había logrado que fuera un poco menos violento, sabía que si lo miraba asustado y le respondía con voz sumisa, la bestia se refrenaba un poco.

-: Hermoso… hermosooo… - el cazador apretaba su presa, hundiendo su rostro en su pecho blanco, lamiendo y mordiendo sin llegar a lastimar, pero si a marcar apenas – Dilo, Levi… - le habló mirándolo a los ojos, el más bajo tenía como siempre los antebrazos fuertemente amarrados detrás, contra su espalda, era sostenido por su captor para que no perdiera la estabilidad, respiraba agitado, mientras imaginaba, como siempre, que estaba con Eren – Dilo, maldita sea…

El ojiazul lo miró y percibió que los celestes ojos centelleaban, estaba a punto de perder la paciencia, de nuevo. El más bajo frunció el ceño en una mueca triste.

-: Te… ah, ah… te…

-: Eso es, eso es… - Erwin sentía un hormigueo constante en su espina, si lograba que cumpliera su capricho, se volvería el hombre más feliz sobre esta tierra.

-: Te… ah… uuff… te a… te amo… Errr… - lo miró una vez más directo a los ojos y volviendo a ser el mismo Levi de siempre, el que no se doblegaba, altaneramente se lo dijo – Te amo, Eren…

En un segundo el rubio lo agarró de la garganta con furia y lo estampó con tanta fuerza en la pared cercana, que Levi lanzó un quejido en forma de silbido al sentir que sus pulmones expelían todo el aire que tenían.

-: ¡Maldito desagradecido! – Le gritó casi como un rugido y Levi tembló sin poder evitarlo, los ojos de Erwin estaban inyectados en sangre, y sendas venas se marcaban en su frente, resoplaba como un toro en brama, sin dejar de apretarlo con ambas manos en su cuello, lo golpeó una y otra vez contra la pared con toda la fuerza que podía. Levi ni siquiera atinaba a quejarse, que de nuevo su cuerpo rebotaba contra el duro cemento, al cuarto golpe su cuero cabelludo no resistió y empezó a dejar un mancha roja a la altura de la cabeza con sendos cabellos negros pegados sobre la pintura gris - ¡Te odio, te odio! ¡Tú me hiciste así! ¡Tú me retorciste! ¡Es tu culpa!

Recién cuando vio sus labios azules y cómo Levi ponía los ojos en blanco lo soltó, se deslizó suave hasta caer inerte sobre las manchadas sábanas. Erwin tuvo que aplicar reanimación cardio pulmonar para que el pelinegro volviera a respirar regularmente. Se levantó temblando, eso había estado cerca, había estado a un paso de matarlo. Lo miró convaleciente, mientras un aturdido Levi intentaba en vano toser un poco. Le desató las cuerdas y lo vistió con un jean, luego de ponerle los grilletes, se fue del lugar.

Levi deliraba, sin lograr mantener la consciencia que iba y venía a su antojo.

-: Err… Errrreeennn… - susurraba despacio, casi sin que se pudiera escucharlo.

Para cuando volvió Erwin, muchas horas después, Levi estaba acurrucado contra la esquina de la pared, echo un ovillo, se lo veía frágil y desamparado, estaba débil, anémico, tiritaba de frío, las venas azules de su cuerpo se hacían visibles a través de la pálida piel.

Erwin se acercó y se arrodilló para tomarlo de la barbilla y darle a beber de a pequeños sorbos una infusión caliente.

-: Es té negro – le explicó – con miel, tu favorito… Mira cómo estás… ¿Por qué no cedes de una vez? Mira lo que me hiciste hacer… Lo miró con los ojos húmedos – Casi te mueres… ¿entiendes eso? No puedes dejarme, no lo permitiré, si te mueres… yo mataré a Eren… - finas lágrimas salieron de los ojos azules, mientras Levi no cambiaba su expresión - ¿Algún día lo dirás?

-: No… - respondió con suavidad Levi. Erwin estrelló la taza cerca de su cabeza haciendo que estallara en pedazos, uno dio de lleno contra la mejilla del pelinegro, hiriéndolo un poco, una fina línea roja quedó dibujada en su mejilla, pero el pelinegro no reaccionaba, solo estaba quieto ahí encorvado, mirando sin ver.

El wakie tolkie que tenía Erwin en su cinturón empezó a hacer ruido, lo sacó rápidamente y apretó el botón.

-: ¿Qué sucede?

-: ¡Señor, señor, intrusos, intrusos, la poli—aaarrggh! – la comunicación se cortó. Erwin corrió al otro extremo del cuarto y abriendo una caja fuerte sacó un puñal enorme y una pistola automática calibre 44. Se acercó a Levi le sacó los grilletes, desató con brutalidad las cuerdas que ataban sus brazos y agarrándolo con fuerza del antebrazo lo obligó a seguirlo corriendo, salieron del cuarto y atravesaron el largo pasillo, Erwin iba tocando unos botones de una especie de control remoto. El más bajo resoplaba, apenas podía mantenerle el paso, pero si trastabillaba el otro fácilmente lo arrastraba con la enorme fuerza que tenía. Levi estaba descalzo y más confundido que nunca. Finalmente llegaron a unas escaleras, mientras sentían ruidos fuertes, del otro lado del pasillo, como si estuvieran forzando la entrada. Salieron por una especie de puerta de sótano, Erwin la cerró y puso una barra de hierro entre los picaportes cerrados para que no la pudieran abrir. Levi miró alrededor, el sol le lastimó los ojos, tan acostumbrados a la constante obscuridad las últimas semanas. Serían las seis o siete de la tarde, corrieron metiéndose en el frondoso bosque que los circundaba, Levi sentía las piedras y las cortezas caídas incrustarse en las plantas de sus pies, pero la adrenalina lo contaminaba, ¡lo habían ido a rescatar! Por primera vez sintió un vestigio de esperanza, entonces trató de frenarse con todas sus fuerzas, Erwin le pegó una dura trompada, que le hizo crujir un par de muelas y el más bajo trastabilló hacia atrás. Se agachó y alcanzó a tomar una piedra del tamaño de su mano, cuando el rubio se acercó para agarrarlo de nuevo, le pegó con todo el impulso que pudo contra la sien, Erwin lanzó un grito agónico y cayó sobre el piso, tirando el arma y el cuchillo en el impacto. Levi se sintió revivir por primera vez desde el secuestro. Se trepó sobre el cuerpo yaciente del rubio y comenzó a golpearlo salvajemente con la piedra en el rostro, Erwin lo pateó para sacárselo de encima, pero Levi con un grito de furia volvió a trepársele en la espalda, ya que el más alto intentaba huir.

Lo golpeaba sin parar, donde fuera, la espalda, las costillas, la cabeza, estaba desquiciado, veía rojo, no le importaba absolutamente nada, quería machacarlo, quería destruirlo hasta que solo quedara una mancha viscosa en el suelo, Erwin gritó y cayó al suelo, atinó a tomar el arma y el forcejeo salió un disparo al aire.

Eren corría desesperado hacia el lugar, lo presentía, Levi estaba allí, el detective Pixis tarde se giró cuando el joven ya le había sacado un trecho enorme de ventaja, ¡vaya que esas largas piernas eran ligeras! Llamó a refuerzos e intentó seguirlo.

Erwin tomó el cuchillo y lastimó en el antebrazo a Levi para que soltara el arma, pero el pelinegro se aferró a sus muñecas gruñendo como un animal rabioso, le asestó un certero cabezazo que hizo que el rubio se desplomara atontado, trató de clavarle el cuchillo varias veces, pero Erwin trataba de detenerlo con sus manos como podía, le hizo varios cortes pero no podía matarlo, gritó furioso, tirando el cuchillo a un costado, para tomar el arma y apuntarle directo a la cabeza.

-: ¡Levi! ¡Levi!

Esa voz… el pelinegro miró al frente a un Eren que venía transpirado y asustado.

-: ¡No lo hagas! ¡Por favor, no lo hagas!

Levi no era el mismo, su camiseta estaba llena de sangre por varias partes, su respiración era irregular y su mano temblaba con el arma apuntando al rubio que se quejaba dolorido sin poder ponerse de pie. Los ojos del pelinegro eran los de un demonio con piel de humano.

Eren trató de acercarse a él levantando las palmas de sus manos.

-: Da-dame el arma, esta no es la forma, mi amor… no la es… él debe pudrirse en la cárcel, pagar su condena, por favor…

-: ¡NO TE ACERQUES! – Le gritó el ojiazul desaforado.

-: ¡No lo hagas, eres mejor que esto Levi!

-: Mi alma ya está condenada, no hay lugar para mí en este mundo… ¡Yo, no dejaré que viva! – y nuevamente miraba a su captor.

-: ¡Te amo, Levi! Te amo – dijo Eren con las lágrimas saltando de sus ojos – Si lo matas no podremos estar juntos… mi amor… ven conmigo… él ya no podrá dañar a nadie, te lo juro, aquí está la policía, ya están llegando… mi amor… por favor… te amo…

Levi relajó sus facciones, quería tocar a Eren, ya no soportaba estar un segundo lejos de él, y sólo lo tenía a escasos pasos. Miró de nuevo a Erwin, ahogándose en su propia sangre, gruñó con fuerza y arrojó el arma lo más lejos que pudo. Luego miró a Eren con tristeza.

-: Sácame de aquí de una vez…

Eren le sonrió aliviado y ambos empezaron a acercarse. Pero Levi sintió el clic del seguro de otra arma, miró por detrás de su hombro y casi fue en cámara lenta, Erwin sacaba una pequeña pistola plateada y apuntaba a Eren, sus ojos se abrieron grandes, corrió veloz y se tiró encima del ojiverde mientras sentía el ruido del disparo. Era como si una pequeña bola al rojo vivo se le hubiera incrustado en las entrañas, cayó de rodillas mientras Eren lo atajaba, y vió varias sombras llegando por detrás del muchacho, pero no pudo escuchar mucho más. No llegó a ver como en un intento de huida y tratando de disparar a los policías, Erwin era acribillado a balazos, ocho impactos dieron contra su pecho y finalmente cayó al suelo completamente inerte.

-: ¡Levi, Levi, nooooo! – Eren lo levanto entre sus brazos y comenzó a correr hacia el detective - ¡Un médico! ¡Es urgente, está herido, Erwin le ha disparado! ¡Por favor!

Junto al detective corrieron hasta la patrulla donde Armin los esperaba.

-: ¡Eren! ¡Oh, gracias a Dios! ¡¿Pero qué ha sucedido?!

-: ¡Está herido Armin, Levi, está herido!

Subieron presurosos al auto, Pixis al volante, Armin en el asiento del acompañante y los otros dos en los asientos de atrás. El detective manipulaba la radio pidiendo refuerzos y ayuda médica, pero incluso la señal de la radio en ese inhóspito lugar tenía interferencias.

Eren sostenía a Levi contra su pecho, mientras acariciaba su cara y lloraba sin poder controlarse, Armin se sacó su buzo y le dijo que presionara contra la herida para evitar que perdiera más sangre.

-: ¡Por favor, Dios, te lo pido, ayúdanos, por favor, no lo dejes morir, no lo dejes morir!

Levi abrió sus ojos con lentitud y enfocó al joven.

-: Eren – dijo el hombre mientras aferraba sus pálidas manos a su ropa, las telas blancas de su camiseta empezaban a empaparse con el líquido rojo, su vida se estaba escapando – Me alegra tanto que estés a salvo… - Levi tenía una sonrisa esplendorosa, pacífica, de esas que eligen los que están próximos a partir.

-: ¡Levi, oh, Levi! ¿Por qué lo hiciste? ¿Por qué?

-: Porque tú lo vales… este mundo necesita de tu bondad…

-: Deja de hablar de esa manera, ya todo ha terminado, ya somos libres, Levi… - gran cantidad de lágrimas se deslizaban por el rostro del joven, y la emoción le afectaba la voz.

-: Ahora estoy tranquilo, ahora que te pude ver por última vez… Ah, no sabes como deseaba verte…

-: ¡Deja de hablar como si te fueras a morir! ¡Por Dios, resiste un poco, resiste por mí! Sólo debemos llegar al hospital, mi amor, por favor – El muchacho apretó un poco más su agarre, como si el más bajo fuera a desaparecer de un momento a otro entre sus brazos.

-: Eren… - el joven lloraba con mucha amargura, el mayor levantó un poco su mano para correr las lágrimas de su rostro – Eren… estamos a seis horas del hospital más cercano… sabes que no lo lograré… pero, ¿sabes?… gracias por hacerme tan feliz, nunca en toda mi vida fui tan feliz…

-: ¡Basta, Levi! No seas tan pesimista, te lo suplico, no he llegado tan lejos para perderte ahora. ¡Definitivamente no te perderé!

-: Lo sé, mi cachorro, jamás lo harás, yo seré por siempre tuyo… Eren… me hace frío, por favor… abrázame, abrázame fuerte y no me sueltes…

El muchacho, con delicadeza lo colocó sobre su regazo y lo abrazó mientras seguía apretando la compresa sobre la herida, sintiendo la sangre escurrirse entre sus dedos.

-: ¡No, por favor, no! Dios, te lo suplico, no te lo lleves… - su voz se quebraba mientras hundía su cara en la unión entre el hombro y el pálido cuello de Levi, sentía que el menudo cuerpo se estaba rindiendo, se ponía blando, y a cada minuto que pasaba su corazón latía más despacio.

Armin lloraba en el asiento de adelante, mientras Pixis luchaba entre conducir velozmente y pedir asistencia médica en cualquier lugar que estuviera más cerca que el hospital central.

-: ¡Te amo tanto, Levi! ¡No me dejes, por favor, no me dejes! Debes luchar… no te rindas…

Con esfuerzo el pelinegro besó con suavidad los labios del joven. Tan cálidos, era como si un rayo de sol se le hubiera colado entre los labios. Entonces todo había valido la pena, incluso si él moría, todo lo valía, mientras esos ojos esmeraldas pudieran seguir abriéndose. Le susurró con una voz lejana, casi que no se parecía a la suya.

-: No llores, Eren… está bien…está bien así… - el pelinegro cerró sus ojos y se aferró con todas las fuerzas que podía al torso de su amado – Te amo, Eren, siempre lo haré… cuida de los tuyos, por favor nunca dejes de sonreír… no importa lo que pase… nunca dejes de brillar… como… el… sol…

El joven lo apretó un poco más. Y le habló con suavidad sobre su oído, tratando de mantener la mayor calma posible.

-: A-azul… mi color favorito es el azul… como la profundidad de tus ojos… Odio el coliflor y también un poco los nabos… me dejan un sabor amargo en la boca… me gusta escuchar música mientras estudio, no puedo hacerlo en silencio… la persona más importante aparte de mi madre, eres tú… quiero casarme contigo, Levi… me lo prometiste, que hablarías con mi madre, debes… de-debes… tienes que pedirle su bendición… Levi… por favor… - se consumía en el desconsuelo, el mayor solo sonreía ante las frases, imaginándose a Eren con un smoking blanco, esperándolo en un altar…

Las fuerzas lo abandonaban, quería sentir su calor el mayor tiempo posible, pero su consciencia amenazaba con diluirse. Lo había visto finalmente, estaba en sus brazos otra vez, no podía imaginarse una mejor manera de despedirse de este mundo…

By Luna de Acero… con el alma desgarrada…

 **Próximo y último capítulo:**

Eren, enfundado en un sobrio traje negro, se acercó hasta la florería. Su semblante era taciturno y obscuro. Sus ojos hinchados de tanto llorar, ya no eran capaces de derramar más lágrimas.

-: ¿Puedo ayudarlo, señor? – le dijo una joven de cálida mirada.

-: Sí… necesito una corona… la más hermosa y vistosa que tenga por favor…


	15. Chapter 15

Hola, hola, aquí Luna de Acero reportándose. Llegamos al final de esta hermosa aventura. Los que me querían matar… menos mal no saben donde vivo jajaja. A ver si con esto nos redimimos!

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes le pertenecen al sádico de Hajime Isayama, claro, si me pertenecieran a mí todo sería yaoi hard.

 **Advertencia:** Si llegaste hasta aquí, ya no hay nada que sorprenda, así que hoy no hay.

Gracias infinitas a mis fieles amigos que me han apoyado en este camino: Odaxochilt96, Elsz-noir y a mi estimado Schezar… A todos los que se tomaron el tiempo de leer, dejando o no su comentario, gracias, gracias, gracias…

Por favor denle una oportunidad a Mister Kitten, va a tener muuucho humor, salseo del bueno y por supuesto un poquitito de drama, es necesario, espero que lo disfruten!

 **Capítulo 15: Renovando Promesas**

Mikasa estaba casi dormida contra el hombro de Annie.

-: ¿Por qué no vas a casa a descansar un poco? – le dijo la rubia con dulzura mientras corría el rebelde mechón negro de su frente.

-: No, quiero estar aquí todo lo que pueda.

-: Cansada y somnolienta no creo que seas de mucha utilidad – dijo frunciendo el ceño.

-: No te pongas celosa – comentó la morocha con una semi sonrisa y la rubia la empujó con el codo.

-: Ya quisieras… como si prefirieras a ese chico chillón y sensiblero…

-: Annie… - la ojimarrón le dejó un beso en la mejilla y se aferró a su brazo – ya hemos hablado de esto… sabes que para mí es como mi familia, ya no siento amor por él, pero no quiero dejarlo solo.

-: ¿Está su madre, sabías?

-: ¿Me vas a decir que tú tampoco te preocupas ni un poco?

-: Como si me importara, lo mío era diferente… solo sexo…

Mikasa la miró con molestia.

-: Ya, olvídalo, me quedaré todo lo que tú necesites, pero qué quieres que te diga es una pérdida de tiempo.

-: No lo es, si sucede… quiero estar aquí para brindarle mi apoyo…

-: De acuerdo, sé que no tienes otras intenciones, pero por si acaso me quedaré…

-: Annie… - la morocha sonrió con calidez – gracias por estar, me hace bien…

-0-

Eren, enfundado en un sobrio traje negro, se acercó hasta la florería. Su semblante era taciturno y obscuro. Sus ojos hinchados de tanto llorar, ya no eran capaces de derramar más lágrimas.

-: ¿Puedo ayudarlo, señor? – le dijo una joven de cálida mirada.

-: Sí… necesito una corona… la más hermosa y vistosa que tenga por favor…

-: ¿Quiere ver las que ya tenemos preparadas, o prefiere elegir las flores a su gusto?

-: ¿Qué demora tiene el armado?

-: Pues el de las coronas grandes entre tres y cuatro horas.

-: Mmm… creo que elegiré de las que ya tiene listas…

Partió con el arreglo en uno de los autos negros que la compañía había puesto a su disposición. Entre tanto ajetreo no había tenido tiempo de ir a despedirse apropiadamente. Quería tomarse su tiempo, tenía cosas importantes que decir.

Llegaron hasta el cementerio y el auto lo esperó. Un viento helado se colaba entre las tumbas silenciosas, y el cielo estaba gris esa tarde. Caminó hasta la parcela indicada. Una enorme cruz de granito precedía la lápida y unas inscripciones al pie, estaba llena de ramos y flores de las más diversas, formaban casi un manto colorido que contrastaba con el verde del césped.

Eren dejó su corona encima y se arrodilló.

-: Bien, vengo por primera y última vez aquí – le habló con tristeza – No voy a regresar, no me malentiendas, pero es que no deseo verte de esta manera. Siempre me mostraste tu lado más bueno y bondadoso, no puedo tener quejas, siempre me diste más de lo que necesitaba. Bueno, a veces necesitaba de tu presencia, me molestaba que hicieras tanta diferencia entre Jean y yo, tal vez tu intención era que me hiciera fuerte, nunca te lo dije, pero me dolía. A veces creía que no era un buen hijo para ti. Pero bueno, ya nada se puede hacer contra el pasado, simplemente quiero agradecerte, por tus consejos, tus preocupaciones… – Eren lagrimeó conmovido – tengo todos estos agradables recuerdos grabados muy profundos en mí… Si me hubieran dicho el monstruo que ocultabas dentro, jamás lo hubiera creído, me hubiera negado, te habría defendido ciegamente… Pero creo que uno no termina de conocer a las personas, tal vez es hora de desconfiar un poco y ser más cauteloso. Como sea, no puedo decir que tuve una mala vida, todo lo contrario, a pesar de nuestras peleas, nunca te dejé de ver como un padre, y ciertamente fuiste el único para mí. Te agradezco por haberme dado un hogar, por educarme y hacerme sentir a gusto… Pero en contrapartida también estoy furioso, enojado, molesto… porque tal vez me quites lo más preciado que tengo, y realmente eso no lo puedo perdonar… capaz, con el tiempo… no lo sé… lo hiciste mal, todas tus buenas acciones nunca borrarán aquellas atrocidades… Solo espero que Dios en su infinita bondad pueda apiadarse de tu alma pecadora. Te tendré en mis oraciones, las vas a necesitar más que yo… Trataré de ser un hombre de bien, tomaré todas las cosas buenas que sembraste en mí y las haré florecer, las haré dar frutos, supongo que es lo que hubieras deseado… No tengo nada más para agregar… que descanses en paz… Erwin Smith…

-0-

Pixis entró en la habitación, se le había vuelto algo habitual aparecerse cada dos días, venía charlaba un poco, se enteraba de las casi nulas novedades y partía. Como siempre traía algunas flores y personalmente se encargaba de cambiar las viejas del jarrón pequeño que reposaba en el mueble frente a la cama.

-: ¿Cómo estás muchacho? – saludaba con afabilidad.

Eren siempre sentado a un costado, con el semblante demacrado, grandes ojeras y los ojos apagados, le sonreía apenas y se acercaba a conversar.

-: Buenas tardes, detective, aquí me ve, esperando por un milagro…

-: Los milagros suceden más a menudo de lo que piensas… Te lo dice alguien que ha estado en servicio más de 25 años. ¡Vaya que este caso no me ha hecho revivir emociones! Pero debes aferrarte a la esperanza… Todavía no me creo que nos hayamos cruzado con esa ambulancia, si eso no es buena suerte, pues no sé lo que sea.

-: Lo sé, pero no fue suficiente…

-: No seas pesimista, no está dicha la última palabra.

-: Pero los médicos dijeron…

-: Los médicos están acostumbrados a no entusiasmarse demasiado – le dijo cortando la diatriba del joven – Siempre traen malas noticias y hasta que no están completamente seguros, prefieren no arriesgarse a dar pronósticos que pueden no cumplirse, cosas de la profesión. Tampoco les creas tanto, mientras ese corazón siga latiendo, todavía hay posibilidades… ¿Acaso no es mejor esto que ir al cementerio?

-: Si, es verdad, pero cada día que pasa esas posibilidades se reducen… no es que sea pesimista, es que realmente no quiero ilusionarme.

-: Pues con esos ánimos tampoco ayudas. ¿Qué fue lo último que dijeron?

-: Por el momento que seguirán induciéndolo al coma farmacológico, que no ven signos de recuperación, como tampoco su cuadro ha empeorado, que hay que seguir esperando.

-: ¿Tu madre?

-: Se ha retirado a descansar un poco, además debe ir a la empresa a hacerse cargo de la sucesión y los papeles, son muchos trámites, yo también he ido un par de veces, pero lo cierto es que hasta que esto no se solucione no puedo tomar las riendas de la empresa, mi mente está aquí todo el tiempo. Siento que si me alejo un poco y pasa algo, no me perdonaría haberlo dejado solo.

-: Hijo - dijo el hombre poniendo una mano sobre su hombro – Nada de esto ha sido culpa tuya.

-: No lo sé… a veces pienso… si hubiera sido mejor haber dejado que Levi le disparara… eso me produce sentimientos encontrados y dolorosos, no podía dejar que lo hiciera, no estaba bien, pero si no lo hubiera detenido… él estaría sano y salvo… muchas veces creo que sí tuve la culpa.

-: Nadie predice el futuro, actuaste como tu corazón te lo dictaba, y créeme que hiciste lo correcto. Ya no pienses más en ello, no tiene sentido. Ahora sólo dedícate a estar a su lado, no tengas miedo de aferrarte a la esperanza, como seres humanos es lo que nos permite seguir adelante.

-: Gracias por venir, Pixis, realmente lo aprecio. Intentaré hacerle caso.

Se saludaron con sentimiento y se despidieron. Eren buscó un café y volvió junto a Levi. El pelinegro estaba conectado a un respirador artificial, y tenía toda clase de máquinas controlando sus signos vitales, hacía un par de días habían tenido un susto de muerte con un paro que había tenido. Según los doctores se debatía entre la vida y la muerte, había perdido demasiada sangre, y además su sistema estaba debilitado por el maltrato recibido. Venían a chequearlo dos veces al día, sus caras no eran las mejores, y Eren sentía que se hundía más y más en la depresión.

Tomó la pálida mano entre las suyas, estaba algo fría.

-: Mi amor… - le susurró con dulzura – Ayer limpié tu departamento, por supuesto, no soy un experto como tú, pero cuando te despiertes te estará esperando en las condiciones que a ti te gustan. Compré muchos artículos de limpieza para que nos entretengamos. Creo que me contagiaste tu amor a los plumeros y las escobas. Pero no puedo hacerlo bien si no estás ahí… - Besó sus dedos uno por uno con suavidad – Por favor, mi amor… no me dejes solo, necesito de tu presencia, de tu voz, de tus gruñidos, de tus retos… me siento sin rumbo, me siento solo… debes volver, te lo suplico, te necesito más que nunca. Armin está esperando por la revancha que le prometiste, bueno, es más una revancha para ti, pero te juro que lo espera con ansias. Mi madre quiere hablar contigo, dice que tienen una charla larga pendiente… no te asustes, no es nada malo, créeme… Hasta Annie y Mikasa vienen todos los días. ¿Sabías que hace poco empezaron una relación formal? Vaya, eso me sorprendió un poco… pero bueno, me alegra ver a Mikasa enamorada de nuevo, aunque no deja de ser algo extraño, justo con Annie… Como sea… no me tengas esperando, estoy sufriendo mucho, dame una señal, dame algo a qué aferrarme… no te abandonaré, jamás, me quedaré por siempre a tu lado. Así que no tengas miedo, lo único que te espera aquí, es un mundo limpio y sin bestias que te persigan. Estoy esperándote, mi amor…no te demores…

Eren recordó cómo se habían dado las cosas. Apenas Levi se había desvanecido entre sus brazos, a poco menos de media hora de haber dejado la hacienda, Pixis detuvo la patrulla porque una ambulancia estaba en la ruta, le estaban cambiando una rueda que se había pinchado. De inmediato asistieron a Levi y de camino al hospital pudieron detener el sangrado. Levi tenía sangre tipo RH negativo y gracias a Dios Armin también, por lo que pudieron ir realizando una pequeña transfusión. Luego todo se había acelerado, la llegada al hospital, después de varias horas, pero con Levi aún vivo. La operación de más de cinco horas, la bala había perforado la vesícula y parte del hígado. Ahora estaba en las manos de los mejores doctores del país, pero todos le dijeron que su situación era demasiado grave. Con el correr de los días, a veces mejoraba levemente y otras veces recaía. Era un estrés constante y agotador. Pero Eren jamás se movió de su lado, más que para ir al baño, comer algo o hacer alguna que otra diligencia. No había estado en el funeral de Erwin, por eso había ido después a despedirse.

Las empresas, acciones demás, quedaron a cargo de Carla y Eren, su madre iba del hospital a la empresa y viceversa, quería brindarle el mayor apoyo posible a su hijo. Al igual que Armin y Mikasa que lo visitaban regularmente. Estaba infinitamente agradecido con todos. Pero lo cierto era que quería que Levi se despertara de una vez, sabía que mientras más días pasara en ese estado su condición empeoraba.

Regularmente se acercaba a la sala de oración del hospital, para arrodillarse y rezar. Hizo una promesa, que espera cumplir, si Levi se recuperaba él haría una fundación que se dedicara a ayudar a los niños de la calle. Ahora que habían heredado el imperio Smith, tenían suficientes recursos para poder llevarlo a cabo.

Se sentó de nuevo a su lado y puso su cabeza a un costado mientras miraba detalladamente a su amado. Levi no podía respirar por sí mismo, y él ya se había acostumbrado al ruido de la máquina. Con ese, eran dieciséis días desde que no veía sus hermosos ojos azules. Acarició con suavidad su brazo desnudo, el tatuaje tenía decenas de cortes de todo tipo. Eren acercó sus labios y besó con suavidad aquellos que ya habían cicatrizado, luego volvió a agarrar su mano suspirando sentidamente.

-: Dios, Levi… tengo tantas ganas de besarte… me haces tanta falta… te amo… siempre lo haré…

Se quedó dormido en esa fea posición, su cuerpo le pasaba factura cada vez. Y aunque tenía una buena cama al lado, casi no la usaba, se sentía mejor tocando a Levi, sosteniendo su mano, de alguna manera quería hacerle llegar el mensaje de que ya no estaría solo, nunca más.

Finalmente al otro día los galenos dijeron que empezarían a reducir el nivel de suministros para ver si empezaba a respirar por sí mismo, era un paso enorme. Eren no se movió ni un centímetro de su lado, lo miraba como un cachorro que espera que vuelva su dueño, con mucha ansiedad.

A eso de las tres de la mañana, Eren estaba desvanecido sentado a su lado, con la cabeza apoyada en la cama, sintió algo frío rasparle la nariz y se despertó sobresaltado. Casi se desmaya cuando vio que Levi estaba frunciendo el ceño y lo tocaba apenas con la yema de sus dedos, mientras que su otra mano, intentaba torpemente de sacarse el respirador. Eren ni se acordó que había un botón para las enfermeras, salió corriendo a los gritos:

-: ¡Un médico, un médico, despertó, despertó! – Se llevó por delante a un camillero que cruzaba por la zona y que se alarmó por sus alaridos, pronto tuvo un ejército de enfermeras encima que le pedían que se calmara y bajara la voz. Pero el muchacho estaba demasiado emocionado como para poder calmarse, sólo cuando amenazaron con sedarlo bajó la voz. No le permitieron entrar a la habitación mientras dos enfermeras y el doctor, iban a revisar el paciente.

Eren estaba por dejar un surco en el pasillo del hospital porque iba y venía de una lado a otro sin parar, estaba solo, pero ya había mandado sendos whatsapp a sus amigos y madre, todos venían en camino, sentía que se le iba a salir volando el corazón de su caja toráxica. Estuvieron más de una hora adentro de la habitación, hasta entonces ya estaban todos en la sala de espera junto con Eren.

Finalmente el doctor salió, junto con las enfermeras y un carrito lleno de vendas y otros implementos.

-: Bien, señor Jeaguer, le explicaré, la reacción del señor Ackerman, es absolutamente favorable al caso. Más de lo esperado – Eren largó el aire que tenía retenido – Eso no quiere decir que esté fuera de peligro, pero sin dudas está mejorando, estará con respiración asistida durante un tiempo. Quiero decir una vía de oxígeno, un par de días más hasta que sus funciones pulmonares se restablezcan del todo. Las heridas están cicatrizando de acuerdo a lo esperado, sin infecciones, ya le hemos realizado las curaciones de momento. No podrá beber, ni comer todavía, va a tener que seguir con los sueros por al menos una semana más, luego empezaremos con algunos líquidos y así paulatinamente irá fortaleciendo su sistema digestivo hasta que esté en condiciones de poder comer sólidos. Es importante que a partir de mañana intente moverse un poco, dar pequeños pasos dentro de la habitación, con sumo cuidado y tranquilidad, para recuperar sus habilidades motoras. Ahora le hemos aplicado una dosis muy baja de morfina por los dolores, toserá bastante y sentirá molestias en su tráquea debido a la intubación de las últimas semanas, es normal, pero le molestará un poco. Por supuesto tiene prohibido fumar, ya lo ha preguntado, encárguese de que cumpla con eso. Mañana por la mañana volveré a hacer el chequeo de rutina. Cualquier anormalidad que vea o descompensación, avise de inmediato, no hace falta que salga a los gritos – Eren bajó la cabeza un poco avergonzado – Hay otros pacientes que necesitan descansar, por favor conserve la calma y confíe en nuestros profesionales. Bien, eso sería todo, ¿tiene alguna pregunta que quiera hacer?

-: ¿Ya puedo ir a verlo? ¿Está despierto?

-: Sí, lo está. Puede ir, por favor, con calma, usted debe estar tranquilo para no alterar al paciente. Sugeriría que las visitas volvieran mañana, el señor Ackerman debe descansar ahora, además está algo aturdido.

-: Sí, me encargaré de eso.

-: Bien, tengan buenas noches – el médico se fue junto a las enfermeras. Eren se giró para mirar con ansiedad a todos.

-: Disculpen por molestar tan tarde.

-: No importa, Eren, todos estamos muy contentos también – dijo Armin con cara de sueño pero sonriendo.

-: ¿Lo ves, hijo? – le dijo Carla abrazándolo y refregando su espalda – Todo saldrá bien, debes tener fe.

-: Gracias, mamá, gracias, chicos, realmente valoro mucho lo que hacen por nosotros.

-: Ni lo menciones, Eren, siempre estaremos para apoyarte – habló Mikasa con una sonrisa.

-: ¿Los acerco? – preguntó Armin sacando las llaves de su auto.

-: Si fueras tan amable – dijo Carla mientras se giraba.

Eren los acompañó a la puerta de la sala y finalmente se volvió. Sentía que le ardía el pecho de la emoción, pero debía conservar la calma, ¿cómo diablos haría eso? Estaba a punto de desmayarse.

Entró con cautela y se acercó despacio. Levi estaba con los ojos cerrados y muchas menos cosas encima, tenía puesto unos tubitos que se conectaban a su nariz, sería el oxígeno que le había mencionado el médico, su cara aún tenía algunos morados ya leves de los golpes que había recibido y sus vendas estaban limpias ahora.

Se sentó a su lado y tomó una de sus manos, no podía evitarlo, las suyas temblaban. Quería llamarlo, pero temía despertarlo, sería mejor dejarlo descansar. Pero Levi abrió levemente sus ojos y los giró hacia Eren, al muchacho se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas y sonrió con alegría por primera vez en muchísimo tiempo.

-: Hola, mi amor… - le habló con voz baja, como si sus palabras pudieran dañarlo. Se sorprendió cuando el pelinegro frunció el ceño y lo miró desconcertado. Con una voz carrasposa y de ultratumba le habló.

-: ¿Quién mierda eres tú?

Eren se quedó estático. Un sinfín de pensamientos lo atravesaron y sus labios temblaron sin atinar muy bien qué responder a eso.

-: No… ¿No me recuerdas?

-: No – Levi lo miró afilando sus ojos, como si le lanzara dardos azules con la mirada. Eren sintió que se le desarmaba el corazón.

-: Soy… Eren… yo soy… tu… tu… bueno, somos pareja…

El hombre suspiró despacio, miró hacia el techo y una casi imperceptible sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro. Luego volvió a mirarlo.

-: ¿Quién podría olvidar tu cara de mocoso inútil?

-: ¿Levi? – el joven entendía cada vez menos.

-: De acuerdo… es que… siempre en las novelas hay alguien que pierde la memoria, ¿no? Quería saber qué expresión pondrías si hubiera… pasado… eso… - El ojiazul se sentía extraño, apenas dos frases y terminaba completamente exhausto.

-: ¿Estabas gastándome una broma, hombre sin corazón? – dijo el pelimarrón ya alterado del todo.

-: Te… enojas… fácil… - luego el pelinegro sonrió con un poco más de fuerza.

-: ¡No vuelvas a hacer una broma de tan mal gusto! – Eren se giró en la silla dándole la espalda, mientras se le caían lágrimas de frustración, por un momento se lo había creído y se había sentido agonizar. ¡Y era sólo una maldita broma del demonio!

-: Eren… Eren… - llamó Levi apenas, casi sin fuerzas – No puedo… hablar… mucho… no te voy a… rogar… mo… mocoso…

Eren lo miró herido y se giró del todo, mientras dejaba caer su cabeza sobre la cama y lloraba aliviado. Levi levantó su mano y la dejó reposar sobre sus cabellos, se sentía cálido y se sentía bien. Era como un sueño… ¿estaría soñando? Pero se sentía tan real… además le dolía todo el cuerpo, apenas tenía fuerzas para mantener los ojos abiertos.

Eren tomó su mano con delicadeza y la besó repetidas veces con delicadeza.

-: Estoy muy feliz… - dijo el joven – Realmente, estoy muy feliz…

Se puso de pie y con lentitud se acercó para apoyar apenas sus labios en los de Levi, ambos cerraron sus ojos y disfrutaron de ese contacto, para el hombre fue como una inyección de vida, tener cerca al mocoso hacía que su corazón se pusiera más y más fuerte.

-: Fri… frío… - susurró Levi – Te… tengo… fr…

Eren lo movió un poco hacia un costado y Levi resopló con dolor.

-: Lo siento, me acostaré junto a ti un momento, ¿de acuerdo?

-: S-sí…

El más bajo se sintió en la gloria, el cuerpo de Eren era cálido y agradable, era como sentirse seguro, de pronto recordó parcialmente algo de lo que había sucedido y tembló un poco.

-: Tranquilo, amor, ya nadie te lastimará, estaré siempre a tu lado, te protegeré. Te lo prometo, esta vez es en serio. Con respecto a… bueno a Erwin… - Levi hizo una mueca de desagrado, mientras Eren peinaba sus hebras negras con cuidado – Él ha muerto, amor… - Levi lo miró sorprendido – Así es, se resistió con su arma a la policía y tuvieron que dispararle. Ya lo han enterrado, se ha ido para siempre.

El hombre cerró sus ojos y unas lágrimas amargas se colaron por sus párpados.

-: Ya estás a salvo… tranquilo, descansa tranquilo, estaré contigo todo lo que necesites…

-0-

Levi tenía el ceño fruncido y estaba haciendo una especie de puchero con los labios, eren se mordía la mejilla por dentro de la boca para no reírse, el pelinegro estaba con unos días muy sensibles, era obvio, causa de los traumas vividos y no quería provocarlo.

-: No te enojes, aún no puedes usar el baño por ti mismo.

-: Tch, sólo te digo que puedo caminar hasta el baño, si me ayudaras un poco sería suficiente.

-: El médico dijo que aún no-

-: A la mierda con ese inútil.

-: Levi, no seas caprichoso, anda vamos, usa el papagayo (un artefacto de plástico para que los enfermos masculinos orinen dentro).

-: Es humillante, ¿y por qué tienes que ser tú el que lo sostenga?

-: Aún estás débil… ¿prefieres que lo haga la enfermera? – ante el silencio del hombre, Eren lo miró ofuscado - ¡Levi!

-: Ya, no te lo tomes tan a pecho, esto es tan desagradable… Arrghh, vamos ponlo, necesito orinar.

Cuidar a un Levi convaleciente era un infierno. El hombre odiaba los hospitales y a toda costa quería irse de allí. Se quejaba todo el tiempo, de los alimentos casi licuados, de que tenía sed, de que quería caminar, de que le picaba la bata, de que no podía fumar, todo era malo. Pero Eren pacientemente lo escuchaba, le hablaba con calma y trataba de reconfortarlo dentro de lo posible. Había hecho que le habilitaran el cable en el televisor para que se entretuviera un poco, y hasta llevo la play para que matara las horas, a pesar de que todavía se agitaba con facilidad por cada movimiento de realizaba, estaba recuperando sus fuerzas rápidamente, al igual que su peso. Al menos el rosado de sus labios había retornado.

-: Saldré a buscar agua mineral y más galletas de arroz, ¿quieres que te compre alguna revista o algo?

-: No, gracias, intentaré un poco más con esta mierda – dijo tomando un joystick de la play.

-: Te amo – Eren no se cansaba de repetirlo, se acercó para besarlo y el ojiazul le echó los brazos al cuello para atraerlo un poco más. Se dieron un largo y encantador beso, pero se separaron en cuanto entró la enfermera.

-: Bien, ya vuelvo, si quieres algo mándame un mensaje, pero de todas maneras no voy a demorar.

-: De acuerdo.

El joven se retiró mientras saludaba a la linda jovencita vestida de blanco. ¿Qué pasaba con ese hospital que todas las enfermeras eran condenadamente sexys? No le gustaba para nada que se quedara a solas con su amante, pero suspiró y se fue.

-: Usted es un hombre muy afortunado – dijo la joven mientras cambiaba los sueros y revisaba el oxígeno – El señor Jaeguer, está pendiente de su recuperación, y cumple todas sus exigencias – se giró y le guiñó un ojo, Levi la miraba sin expresión.

-: Sí – dijo al fin suspirando, mientras se dejaba hacer las curaciones – Sin dudas soy un hombre afortunado.

-0-

Para cuando se cumplió el mes desde que Levi había abierto sus ojos, el médico le autorizó finalmente la internación domiciliaria. Levi ya no soportaba estar un solo minuto más encerrado en ese lugar. Ya caminaba pequeños tramos sin ayuda, podía ir al baño solo e ingería algunos alimentos sólidos. Le dieron una estricta dieta y un itinerario de chequeos para que la enfermera en su casa llenara los informes a presentar cuando visitaran al doctor. Le dieron una dieta estricta para que siguiera recuperándose y no afectara a las heridas que aún tenía de la bala.

Cuando al fin pudo vestirse con su ropa, Levi sintió que volvía a nacer. Una vez instalado en el auto de Eren que lo llevaría a su departamento, se pasó mirando por la ventanilla todo el tiempo. Todo le parecía asombroso, hasta los olores del mundo exterior, dentro del hospital todo estaba impregnado de la esencia de remedios y jarabes, asqueroso.

-: Oye, ¿quieres que demos una vuelta antes de regresar? – lo animó su pareja.

-: Sí, la verdad me gustaría.

Eren le dio con el gusto y la siguiente hora se la pasaron conduciendo por un camino tranquilo y casi despoblado, donde el pelinegro se deleitó con la vista de los cerros, las praderas, las cosechas y los árboles que estaba en flor. La primavera reinaba en todo su esplendor. El pelinegro bajó la ventanilla y dejó que los rayos del sol acariciaran su rostro, junto al apacible viento que le despeinaba el flequillo. Nunca había disfrutado tanto de respirar, de sentirse vivo.

Ya volviendo se detuvieron en un paraje conocido.

-: ¿Lo recuerdas? – Dijo Eren ayudándolo a sentarse en el capot, serían las cinco de la tarde y el sol empezaba a caer.

-: Como olvidar el lugar donde me quisiste violar – contestó Levi mirándolo acusadoramente.

-: Bue-bueno… eso… en mi defensa diré que ya te cobraste mi atrevimiento, ¡y de qué manera!

-: Sí, quedaste rodando en el piso un buen rato… merecido lo tenías.

-: Ya, Levi, pensé que te gustaría aquí.

-: Me gusta, como también me gusta molestarte, ja.

Aún no podía carcajearse del todo, los movimientos de su diafragma le hacía doler las heridas que aún no sanaban del todo, llevaría su tiempo. Eren se sentó a su lado y lo abrazó con cuidado.

-: Gracias, Eren, por todo…

-: No me des las gracias, después de todo tú me salvaste la vida.

-: Lo haría una y mil veces – susurró el más bajo.

-: Estoy feliz, así, teniéndote a mi lado, me siento… completo.

-: Después de todo… el amor… es algo lindo – agregó el pelinegro, y luego se besaron.

-0-

Carla se acercó al hombre que estaba sentado en el balcón. Eren lavaba los platos, después de haber tenido un fastuoso almuerzo. Ya podía decir que estaba un 90% recuperado, y todo gracias a la enfermera y la dedicación constante del joven. Levi no quería ser una carga, pero ya le había agarrado el gusto a que lo consintieran. Esa semana había comenzado nuevamente la terapia, si bien su cuerpo estaba casi sano, las secuelas en su mente y alma tenían para rato.

-: Te acompañaré un momento – dijo la mujer.

Levi observó su perfil, parecía la hermana de Eren, sin dudas una mujer de extraordinaria belleza y temple.

-: ¿Sabes? Nunca te agradecí por salvar a mi hijo, creo que es un buen momento.

-: Bueno, Carla, creo que era lo menos que podía hacer… él me salvó primero…

-: Al principio cuando me mencionó lo de ustedes yo… bueno, no fue una noticia que me agradara del todo. De alguna manera sentía que había fallado como madre, como guía de este niño, pero ahora me di cuenta lo equivocada que estaba. Creo que si alguien es capaz de dar la vida por el otro, no puede haber un amor más grande que ese. Eren se ha vuelto mucho más responsable desde que está contigo, más ordenado y colaborador. Le haces bien, y eso me hace feliz.

-: Gracias por confiarme eso – respondió Levi – La verdad es, que al lado de Eren, siento que vale la pena seguir en este mundo. Carla yo… tal vez no soy el yerno que esperabas tener, pero quiero decirte que voy muy en serio con tu hijo… Quiero lo mejor para él… quiero acompañarlo, devolverle sus cuidados, apoyarlo en su carrera… nadie sabe lo que depara el futuro, pero si yo tuviera que decidir, quiero estar a su lado todo el tiempo posible…

-: Lo sé – dijo la mujer sonriéndole con calidez – Ya te considero parte de mi familia, Levi, pero como madre de un único hijo, te pido que no lo lastimes o te las verás conmigo. Por otra parte, cuando se casen… reconsideren la adopción, yo los ayudaré, realmente quiero nietos – dijo frunciendo el ceño y suspirando con nostalgia. Levi sintió sus pómulos arder.

-: Bueno, supongo que en algún momento lo hablaremos con Eren… pero creo que es mejor no apresurar las cosas – tragó en seco algo incómodo, y Carla se carcajeó un poco.

-: Lo siento, es que soy algo ansiosa, por supuesto que deben tomarse su tiempo, Eren es joven y debe disfrutar su vida antes de tomar una responsabilidad tan grande. Pero me encantaría que alguna vez sucediera, a eso me refería.

-: Carla… gracias por aceptarme. Espero que llegue el día en que podamos casarnos con Eren, realmente lo anhelo.

-: Sólo quiero la máxima felicidad para ambos. Aunque tengamos casi la misma edad – Levi sintió una puñalada en el pecho – te siento como un hijo más. Por otra parte, necesito a alguien de mi confianza para que me ayude con la contabilidad de la empresa, Eren me dijo que eras un excelente administrativo en tu trabajo anterior.

-: Bueno, no soy contador, es decir no tengo un título, pero puedo hacer ese trabajo sin problemas, me encantaría colaborar en lo que se pueda.

-: De acuerdo, apenas estés del todo recuperado te pediré que me acompañes en la empresa y me des tu orientación, estaría muy agradecida.

-: Cuenta conmigo, Carla.

-: Por lo visto están muy entretenidos con la charla, ¿eh? – dijo Eren apareciendo por la puerta.

-: ¿Quieren tomar un té? Puedo prepararles uno muy bueno – ofreció Levi.

-: Oh, sí, me vendría excelente una taza – aceptó la mujer.

Los tres disfrutaban del aire apacible, mientras bebían la deliciosa infusión.

-: Levi, estuve pensando, que tal vez sería lindo que hiciéramos un viaje. Tú sabes, relajarnos un poco antes de retomar la rutina, ¿qué dices? Una semana, ¿te gustaría?

-: Es una excelente idea – apoyó Carla sonriente.

-: Bueno, supongo, ¿adónde te gustaría ir? – preguntó el hombre curioso.

-: En realidad esperaba que tú me dijeras de algún sitio que quisieras conocer. Puede ser cualquiera, no hay problema.

-: Bien, poniéndolo de ese modo… déjame pensar… siempre quise conocer el mar…

-: ¿Nunca fuiste a una playa? – consultó Eren.

-: No, la verdad que no.

-: Les sugiero entonces las Islas Caimán, son en verdad un lugar paradisíaco – aportó Carla.

-: Vi las fotos, parece en verdad un lugar hermoso, ¿qué dices Levi? ¿Crees que ya estés en condiciones de viajar? El médico ya te dio el alta, pero podríamos consultarle.

-: Cualquier playa para mí está bien, dejaré que elijas, Eren.

-: No se diga más, Islas Caimán, allá vamos…

-0-

Levi nunca había subido a un avión, jamás había estado en un hotel, y cada pequeña cosa que iba sucediendo la vivía como la aventura más grande de su existencia.

-: ¿Estás bien? - Consultó Eren, desde que habían llegado Levi estaba muy callado y serio.

-: Sí, sí, es solo que… No lo sé, me parece un exceso, es decir, el hotel, los pasajes, y no quisiste que colaborara con mis ahorros…

-: Levi, en algún momento debíamos hablar de esto, ven, siéntate – le pidió Eren mientras palmeaba la cama a su lado. El hombre obedeció – Mira, ya sabes que hemos heredado un gran imperio, lo cual implica mucha responsabilidad, pero creo que entre los tres podremos salir adelante y hacer las cosas bien. Lo cierto es, que legalmente, tú eres parte de la familia, ya que… tú sabes quién – no se animaba a pronuncia su nombre porque sabía que afectaba al más bajo – te adoptó legalmente, por lo tanto esta es parte de tu herencia también.

-: No, Eren, yo no quiero nada de ese vil hombre, absolutamente nada.

-: Ey, tranquilo, mi amor, te corresponde por derecho legal. Es hora de dejar el pasado atrás y seguir adelante. Es una oportunidad que te da la vida, tanto mi madre como yo vamos a tomar las riendas, y no puedo hacerlo sin ti. No lo veas como algo malo, por favor, si después quieres donar tu parte o lo que sea que desees hacer, yo lo respetaré, pero lo cierto es que estamos en este barco todos juntos. Sólo no me contestes ahora, ¿sí? – Eren lo besó con suavidad, pero lo cierto es Levi estaba algo tenso, lo llevó de la mano a la terraza de la habitación y pudo apreciar una de las expresiones más adorables de su amado. Levi estaba con la boca abierta y los ojos aún más, a menos de tres cuadras se extendía esa inmensidad azul, las pequeñas olas brillaban como monedas de plata vivientes bajo el sol furioso.

-: Es… es hermoso… y enorme… - exclamó Levi sin dejar de mirarlo. Eren se sintió profundamente conmovido.

Salieron e hicieron un tour por la ciudad, se detuvieron en muchos negocios a curiosear y comprar algunos presentes para los amigos. Levi estaba excitado, todo le llamaba la atención, consultaba a Eren por cada pequeña cosa, y sus ojos no dejaban de brillar. El joven estaba complacido, realmente el viaje estaba saliendo de maravillas.

-: Ya es hora de volver Levi, es nuestro primer día, tenemos seis más para disfrutar, además el doctor dijo que no te sobre exijas y realmente hemos caminado demasiado por hoy. Además tengo hambre, anda, vamos a cenar.

Tuvo que insistir y a lo llevó a rastras al hotel, donde se bañaron y bajaron a cenar. Casi todo el menú incluía pescados y mariscos, y aunque Levi los detestaba accedió a comer langosta, y tuco que reconocer que su delicado sabor lo cautivó.

Satisfechos se retiraron a descansar. La habitación contaba con dos amplias camas, Eren quería darle su espacio, se moría de ganas de tocarlo, pero debía ser paciente y esperar una señal. El pelinegro había pasado por experiencias muy oscuras y no quería forzar la situación.

Se acostaron bastante cansados, y los siguientes dos días fueron de intenso turismo. Levi no se cansaba de caminar por la orilla de la playa, y pronto su piel empezaba a tomar un color más saludable, aunque Eren adorara su blanca piel, debía admitir que el leve bronceado le quedaba excelente a su pareja. La tercera noche, Levi se giró en su cama y lo miró fijamente.

-: ¿Qué sucede? – preguntó el muchacho sin entender.

-: Oi, mocoso… ¿por qué tú no?... es decir…

-: ¿Yo no qué?- repreguntó sin entender.

-: Desde que salí del hospital no me has tocado, sólo simples besos… ¿es que ya no?... – se quedó a medio camino y Eren lo miró sorprendido, Levi suspiro y se giró – Nada, olvídalo.

-: No, no, espera… - Eren se acercó y se sentó en su cama – Es que yo… no quería forzarte, es decir, me muero por hacerlo, de verdad, tú me enciendes por completo… pero no sabía si… si era bueno… quería que tú estuvieras listo.

-: Oye, no soy un maldito virgen.

-: Lo sé, no me malentiendas, quería cuidarte, ¿entiendes? Darte tu tiempo, si por mi fuera lo haría todos los días, todo el tiempo.

-: ¡Oye, eso da miedo, no exageres! – se quejó el pelinegro y se giró para mirarlo de nuevo.

-: ¿Entonces puedo?

-: Haz lo que quieras – le respondió el más bajo con cara seria y Eren dudó, Levi suspiró pesado y roló los ojos, un mocoso siempre sería un mocoso – Eren, haz lo que quieras conmigo, pero hazlo ya…

El joven no se iba a poner tímido justo ahora, de hecho tenía un pomo de lubricante que había comprado sólo por las dudas, aunque realmente no creía que iba a ser el mismo Levi el que se lo iba a pedir. De inmediato su cuerpo reaccionó a sus palabras.

Se acercó despacio y comenzó a besar a Levi, primero eran apenas inocentes roces, en su frente, su nariz, sus mejillas, sus ojos, hasta que se apoderó de su boca, el mayor colaboró con ansias, y pronto el beso se convirtió en un deseo candente de seguir por más. Se sacaron la ropa mutuamente, con cuidado, sin prisa, querían disfrutarse al máximo sin apuros. Eren besó todas y cada una de las cicatrices que estaban regadas por el cuerpo del más bajo.

-: Dios, Levi, eres tan hermoso, tan lindo, me gustas tanto, no tienes idea lo mucho que te deseo…

Sus palabras resonaban dentro suyo, haciendo que anhelara más, más de esa voz intoxicante, de esos besos que lo estremecían, sólo Eren podía decirle que era hermoso, sólo él descubría belleza en las feas secuelas de su pasado, y con cada roce, con cada lamida, con cada toque, Eren iba borrando esas horribles experiencias e iba creando gratos recuerdos. Ya habría tiempo para que él le consintiera y le devolviera un poco de placer, ahora quería entregarse, quería que el mocoso inútil le demostrara todo su amor. Se quedó dócil de espaldas en la cama, completamente desnudo, completamente dominado, sólo a él le permitiría esa debilidad, sólo a él le mostraría esa parte de su espíritu.

Gemía suave, cuando Eren descendía por su abdomen trabajado, se derretía ante el amoroso camino que formaba la lengua atrevida del joven. Se concentró en los carnosos labios del ojiverde, succionando su hombría, mordiendo con suavidad, logrando llevarlo al delirio de la satisfacción. El muchacho, con mucho cuidado y tranquilidad, lubricaba su entrada con sus dedos embadurnados, y poco a poco lo fue invadiendo. Levi se retorcía de regocijo, de deleite puro, suspirando su nombre con calor, arqueándose en cada intromisión. Cuando quiso darse cuenta, estaba completamente listo para recibirlo.

-: Hazme el amor, Eren – le dijo con voz suplicante y necesitada.

El joven lo besó profundo, a la vez que se deslizaba dentro suyo.

-: Ah, ah, ah, ah… mmm… - Levi lo estaba disfrutando como nunca, nunca había sentido ese acto con tanta intensidad, era real, era suyo, era lo que esperaba y más.

-: Ya entró todo – le susurraba Eren, completamente embelesado con su amante. Hoy era lento, era apasionado, ellos querían grabar a fuego cada segundo de esa experiencia sublime.

Eren se tomó su tiempo y luego comenzó a embestirlo con precisión y ritmo. El pelinegro sentía que su cuerpo temblaba, que ahora estaban más conectados que nunca, literalmente.

Hundió sus dedos blancos en la espalda morena sin llegar a ser violento, pero demostrándole cuanto estaba disfrutando de esa unión. Enredó sus piernas en la afilada cintura y besó su pecho que sabía a mar, a arena y a sol.

-: Oh, Eren… es tan bueno… dame más… sigue así… ah, ah, ah… damelo todo…

Su cerebro se desconectaba y su boca expresaba lo que su cuerpo quería, no había lugar para pensamientos coherentes, sólo para sentir, sólo para gozar.

-: ¿Te gusta así, Levi? Voy a ir más profundo, siénteme, disfrútalo, te daré tanto placer que tu cuerpo jamás olvidará al mío, te amo – los movimientos de su cadera lo volvían loco, rozaba su punto de placer una y otra vez, y el pelinegro sentía que le faltaba el aire, era tan intenso, tan agradable, que su estómago se contraía ante los espasmos de deleite que se desparramaban por su cuerpo como las olas que invaden la costa. Como la marea que crece, su lívido se disparaba a niveles increíbles, todo era nuevo, todo era brillante, un placer arrollador jamás experimentado. Sus manos se unieron en una parte del camino, y se miraron con intensidad a los ojos, rebelando las verdades de sus almas. Se ahogaron en los iris ajenos, bebieron de sus bocas el elixir de la lujuria, y agotados, salpicados por el sudor y el esfuerzo, alcanzaron por primera vez juntos, la cúspide de la dicha, en donde lograron enredar sus almas con los lazos más fuertes que puede dar la vida, los del amor.

Se quedaron abrazados, escuchando las olas romper en la playa a lo lejos. Y no hicieron falta palabras, ni promesas, ni miradas, con sus corazones latiendo sincronizados, supieron que a partir de ese momento… se pertenecerían para siempre…

By Luna de Acero… con el corazón encendido…

Gracias a ti, que seguiste esta historia, que le dedicaste un poco de tu atención y tu tiempo, si gustan de algún extra, me encantaría que pudieran comentarlo. Ha sido una experiencia inolvidable. Que el amor siga triunfando! Hasta pronto!


	16. Chapter 16

Hola, hola, Luna de Acero reportándose. Y aquí está el final, final. Espero de corazón que les guste este extra, demoré en subirlo más de la cuenta porque quise agregarle un par de cositas, y finalmente dije, bien, al fin lo tengo como quería! Gracias a todos los que me recomendaron y disfrutaron de esta historia, especialmente a los que se hicieron un tiempito para comentar. Va con especial cariño para Odaxochilt96, tu sabes porqué y si no lo sabes lo sabrás al leerlo ;) porque creíste en mí, gracias! Los espero para el extra de Mister Kitten y luego, por supuesto el nuevo fic. Cuento con ustedes mis hermosos, besitos multicolores. Luna.-

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes son de Isayama Hajime, ¡maldición!

 **Advertencia:** Lemon, nothing more.

 _ **Te pertenezco, hoy y siempre**_

Eren estacionó su mercedes frente a la residencia. El verano era agobiante, pero últimamente estaba perdiendo su bonito bronceado, porque se pasaba de reunión directiva en reunión de finanzas o reunión con los inversionistas. En menos de dos años había desarrollado una notable habilidad para los negocios.

Su madre estaba de forma permanente en las oficinas, cuidando desde adentro las inversiones, mientras que Eren se encargaba de las visitas, conseguir nuevos contactos e investigar el mercado, Juntos hacían un equipo impresionante, Eren nunca había tenido la oportunidad de ver a su madre en acción, ahora se daba cuenta que era una mujer increíblemente hábil.

Los primeros seis meses los acompañó Levi, había armado un nuevo departamento contable, detectaron fugas importantes en empleados infieles que, aprovechando la ausencia de Erwin habían decidido sacarle provecho. Levi sugirió rebautizar la empresa para darle una nueva imagen y despegarla de la anterior que venía decayendo y mucho. Contrataron a empleados jóvenes y con nuevas ideas para el área de marketing y renovaron muchas cosas. Ahora en el último año se habían empezado a ver los frutos de toda esa reestructuración.

Eren descendió y entró al lugar. Había varios niñitos pequeños al fondo del patio jugando, apenas lo vieron se fueron corriendo a encontrarlo.

-: ¡Eren, Eren, vino Eren! – gritaban todos muy entusiasmados, con sus caritas sonrientes y las manos llenas de granitos de arena.

-: ¡Eren, viniste! – dijo uno de los niños mientras levantaba los brazos para que lo alzara, el joven sonrió complacido y lo levantó en sus brazos.

-: ¿Cómo estás Shiri? ¿Te has estado portando bien?

-: ¡Sí, sí, papá Levi me dio una estrella, mira! – dijo señalando su frente, una niñita de pelo claro tiró del pantalón de Eren.

-: ¡Shiri, comparte un poco! ¡Eren yo tengo dos estrellas, mira, mira!

Todos los niños hablaban al mismo tiempo y a Eren se le formó una gota en la cabeza, mientras trataba de ver como hacía para complacerlos. Pronto dos de las maestras vinieron en su auxilio.

-: Niños, tranquilícense, no se alboroten, sean respetuosos con el señor Jaeger. Buenos días, Eren.

-: Buenos días Sasha, Ymir, ¿qué tal las cosas? – dijo el joven amablemente.

-: Los niños han estado esperando su visita con ansias, señor – respondió Ymir que era la más estricta de las dos – Vamos niños, se acabó el recreo es hora de volver al salón.

-: ¡Oooohhh! – dijeron todos decepcionados.

-: Vamos niños, hagan caso, si se portan bien les daré lo que traigo en el maletero del auto – comentó guiñándoles un ojo, los niños ya sabían, Eren siempre les traía alguna sorpresa bonita.

-: Papá Levi va a estar muy feliz de ver al señor Eren, ¿verdad? – dijo el niño entre sus brazos.

-: Eso espero, Shiri, anda, ve al salón – dijo dándole un besito en el cachete redondito y dejándolo en el suelo – A la salida les daré su premio.

Todos se fueron contentos ondeando sus manitos hacia el adulto.

Eren ingresó por la puerta principal y visitó administración para ver cómo iban con la distribución de recursos del mes. Todo marchaba según lo planificado. Luego pasó por la sala de profesores, la enfermería y finalmente fue hasta el despacho del director. Levi estaba detrás de varias pilas de papeles, con sus anteojos, muy concentrado y tipeando en su notebook mientras revisaba otros tantos documentos.

-: Hola, mi amor – dijo Eren con una sonrisa fantástica, pero Levi levantó el dedo índice de su mano derecha unos segundos, lo que quería decir: "no me interrumpas, estoy ocupado, espera". Eren se acercó y quedó de pie frente al escritorio un momento. Su celular vibró y sonrió al ver el mensaje, aprovechó de contestar.

-: Y listo – dijo Levi al cabo de unos minutos, se sacó los anteojos y fue a recibirlo con un corto beso en los labios – Te hacía trabajando, pero qué bueno que pudiste pasar, quería mostrarte unas carpetas que llegaron, ya sé, ya sé lo que vas a decir – se adelantó mientras el castaño se quedaba con la boca a medio abrir – Sólo míralas ¿ok?, son solo tres, aunque ya me conoces, pero simplemente lee los perfiles, te lo suplico. Además tengo muy buenas noticias.

-: ¿Ah, sí?

-: Sí, he contactado con Noveltix y Frasenhard, las empresas que auspicia Trinity (así se llamaba ahora la empresa que regenteaban Eren y su madre), y he hablado con ellos, al parecer accedieron gustosos para dar una donación, siempre y cuando los incluyamos en los créditos. ¿Qué te parece?

-: ¿Una donación?

-: Ven – le dijo Levi volviendo a la computadora y abriendo los emails.

-: ¡Guauuu! – Dijo el joven abriendo grande sus ojos - ¡Esto es increíble! ¿Cómo lo hiciste, Levi?

-: Oh, yo también soy bueno negociando, y eso no es todo, la congregación de las Camelias ha decidido venir a colaborar con pintura para la renovación del salón de estudios y la biblioteca, así también la Fundación Manos Libres se contactó con nosotros, van a hacer un festival dentro de poco y quieren que el 50% de los beneficios sean para el albergue. Estuve haciendo más foco en la promoción del lugar en las redes sociales y ha dado excelentes resultados. Así que ahora, por favor, reconsidera estos postulantes.

-: Levi – dijo Eren tomándolo en sus brazos - ¿Acaso alguna vez puedo decirte que no, eh? Tú siempre sabes cómo convencerme.

-: Ya te lo dije, cachorro, soy bueno negociando – Luego se fundieron en un sentido beso - ¿Cuándo viajas de nuevo?

-: En dos meses, a Asia, pero será solo por unos días, estaba pensando que sería lindo si pudieras acompañarme. No lo sé, cuatro días, ¿te parece bien?

-: Debería chequear la agenda, ya sabes que viene el aniversario del albergue y sinceramente no quisiera perdérmelo.

-: Yo tampoco, el viaje está programado para después.

-: Oh, bien, supongo que podría ver de hacer algo.

-: ¿Tomaste tu mediación?

-: Sí, lo hice – Eren lo miró con seriedad – Te estoy diciendo la verdad – suspiró cansado, algunas ojeras se perfilaban en la blanca piel.

-: Ey, mi amor, también debes descansar y relajarte un poco, recuerda lo que dijo la doctora, yo sé que eres un gran trabajador, pero no te obsesiones – acto seguido lo besó en la frente – Ahora tengo que descargar algunas cajas del auto, cosas que les traje a los niños, ¿me das una mano?

-: Sí, claro.

Caminaron por los pasillos del albergue de niños "No soltaré tu mano". La fundación había sido creada casi un año atrás, por Eren y Levi. Un sueño de ambos. Ahora ya contaban con 63 residentes permanentes con edades de entre los 3 y los 16 años, y residentes ambulatorios más de 25. El lugar contaba con excelentes profesionales de la salud, educación, nutrición, asistencia pedagógica y psicológica, para la contención y la reeducación de los niños. No sólo se les brindaba instrucción, alimentos, vestimenta y cariño, también contaban con un sistema que les brindaba cursos y herramientas para la inserción laboral, incluso con pasantías para la empresa Trinity y otras interesadas en ayudar. Levi mantenía un estricto sistema de coordinación para que todas las áreas colaboraran de forma permanente, a la vez que se daba el tiempo para hablar con todos los residentes y seguir muy de cerca sus evoluciones.

Eren admiraba el amor y la dedicación que ese pequeño hombre le ponía a todo. Y se alegraba cada vez que se producían avances, algunas historias eran increíblemente tristes y Levi estaba sanando parte de su vida brindado esa ayuda y ese apoyo a los pequeños que no podían defenderse por sí mismos.

Cuando salieron al patio Levi se quedó estupefacto. En un costado un enorme cartel lleno de corazones "Levi te amaré toda la vida", sostenido por dos guardaespaldas altos, el camino regado con pétalos de rosas, una grupo de mariachis a un costado que empezaron a tocar "Eres" de la banda Café Tacuba, Carla al otro costado filmando todo y Eren que sonriente lo miraba con el corazón latiendo apresurado.

-: Lamento si desafino, pero te juro que he practicado mucho – Eren se alejó unos pasos y comenzó a cantar con una muy melodiosa voz.

Eres  
Lo que más quiero en este mundo eso eres  
Mi pensamiento más profundo también eres  
Tan solo dime lo que es  
Que aquí me tienes

Pronto empezaron a agolparse todos contra los ventanales, mientras abrían los vidrios para escuchar, detrás de Levi levantaban sus pulgares hacia Eren y le hacían señas de que estaban preparados.

Eres  
Cuando despierto lo primero eso eres  
Lo que a mi día le hace falta si no vienes  
Lo único preciosa que en mi mente habita hoy  
Que más puedo decirte  
Tal vez puedo mentirte sin razón  
Pero lo que hoy siento  
Es que sin ti estoy muerto pues eres  
Lo que más quiero en este mundo eso eres

Levi estaba mudo. Mientras entraba una fila de gente trayendo ramos de globos en forma de corazones rojos y lunas plateadas. Carla ya había empezado a lagrimear y Eren se acercaba muy lento hacia el pelinegro.

Eres,  
el tiempo que comparto eso eres,  
lo que la gente promete cuando se quiere,  
mi salvación, mi esperanza y mi fe.  
Soy,  
el que quererte quiere como novia soy,  
el que te llevaría el sustento día a día, día, día,  
el que por ti daría la vida ese soy.

Jamás, ni en sus sueños más locos, podría haberse imaginado que algo como eso podría pasarle a él. Después de todas las cosas malas vividas, aún había momentos en que le costaba creer que alguien pudiera amarlo de esa manera. Solía pensar que él no se merecía ese amor, que no era de las afortunadas personas a las que esas cosas bonitas le pasaban. Y ahora estaba frente al hombre que estaba cumpliendo con su palabra. Cuando Eren le había dicho que lo amaría por siempre, pensó que era lindo, mientras durara, que pronto se cansaría de él y todos sus traumas, pero el joven había cumplido con creces. Y ahora estaba ante una sorpresa inesperada y encantadora.

Aquí estoy a tu lado,  
y espero aquí sentado hasta el final,  
no te has imaginado,  
lo que por ti he esperado pues eres...  
...lo que yo amo en este mundo eso eres...  
Cada minuto en lo que pienso eso eres...  
Lo que más cuido en este mundo eso eres...

Luego de terminar la canción, Eren se paró frente a Levi, lo tomó con suavidad de los hombros, el pelinegro no reaccionaba, estaba con los ojos grandes y duro como una tabla. Lo giró con suavidad para que mirara a sus espaldas y finalmente les hizo señas a los adultos.

Había una fila de niños dentro del edificio que cuando vieron a Eren levantar la mano empezaron a subir unas letras muy bonitas (pintadas por ellos mismos) para formar palabras que formaban frases.

"Levi, gracias por elegirme, no imagino vivir sin ti. ¿Aceptarías…"

Y luego bajaron los carteles para subir otros nuevos:

"Casarte conmigo y dejarme hacerte feliz?"

Los niños reían a carcajadas y empezaron a gritar, mientras los adultos los animaban:

-: ¡Dí que sí papá Levi, dí que sí!

Eren le susurró al oído:

-: No puedo imaginarme despertar y no tenerte a mi lado, lamento tanto ponerte tanta presión, sé que te gustan las cosas más discretas, pero… Necesitaba ser cursi, ya sabes como soy.

Lo volvió a girar y se arrodilló, mientras Levi sentía que se le humedecían los ojos.

-: Cásate conmigo Levi, y hazme el hombre más afortunado y feliz de este mundo.

Eren sacó una pequeña cajita blanca y la abrió para mostrar un precioso anillo de oro blanco con una piedra tallada de forma rectangular de color azul, probablemente un zafiro.

Levi no reaccionaba y Eren tragó duro al ver que no sucedía nada.

-: ¿Levi?

El pelinegro salió corriendo para un costado de la escuela perdiéndose por allí.

Todos se quedaron con la boca abierta, sin poder dar crédito a lo que veían sus ojos.

-: Tran-tranquilos – dijo Eren poniéndose de pie – No se preocupen, no se muevan, iré a buscarlo.

Eren salió también corriendo, guardando la caja en su bolsillo y preguntándose si no lo habría apabullado, tal vez aún no estaba preparado para ese compromiso. Le dolía el pecho. Lo encontró vomitando en un costado del jardín, apoyado contra un árbol. Se acercó con cautela.

-: ¿Levi?

-: Cof, Cof, no te acerques… ¡arrgh!... cof, cof… da-dame, cof, un minuto…

Eren entró por el patio de atrás al albergue y fue hasta la cocina para buscar un vaso grande de agua y una toalla y llevárselas.

Para entonces Levi estaba de cuclillas y temblando un poco, la frente perlada de sudor frío.

-: ¿Estás bien?

-: Sí… - el pelinegro temblaba y estaba algo pálido, bebió un varios sorbos de agua y se mojó la cara con el resto para secarse con la toalla, suspiró y se puso de pie.

-: Mi amor, yo… todo esto es mi culpa, realmente lo lamento, de verdad lo hago, pérdoname…

-: Calla – le dijo el otro mientras tomaba bocanadas de aire para recuperarse – No estoy enojado, deja de pedir disculpas, mocoso insolente… Yo soy el que tiene que pedirlas… es que… me tomaste desprevenido… eso es todo… maldición, Eren… - el joven ya no sabía ni qué pensar, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas - ¿Vas a llorar?

-: Lo siento, me precipité y, y-

-: ¡Qué cierres la boca! – Dijo ya molesto el ojiazul – Ya te dije que no estoy molesto, rayos. ¿Cómo te lo explico? Fueron… fueron demasiados sentimientos y yo solo… yo solo… - cálidas lágrimas empezaron a rodas por el rostro de Levi - ¡Tu madre estaba filmando, maldita sea! ¿Cómo iba a llorar frente a la cámara? Waaa… - De repente ya no podía contenerse, las lágrimas salían sin parar - ¡Y todos mirando, snif, waaaa! ¡No quiero que me vean llorar! ¡Maldito! – se agarró con fuerza de la camisa de Eren y enterró su rostro mientras los espasmos sedaban uno detrás de otro, Eren lo abrazó con fuerza.

-: Tranquilo, mi amor, no debes darme una respuesta hoy, sólo quiero verte bien, realmente pensé que te alegraría, no quería ponerte en este estado.

-: ¡Estoy feliz, maldita sea! – Le gritó el pelinegro con reproche, mientras lloraba de una manera vergonzosa – Waaaa, snif, snif, waaa – se tapó el rostro con la toalla, y Eren dudaba que alguien en ese estado pudiera estar feliz. Pero se quedó abrazándolo y refregando su espalda hasta que se calmó, que fue como quince minutos después – Si le cuentas a alguien que me viste en este estado, voy a despellejarte vivo, mocoso idiota – lo amenazó recuperando la compostura – Ahora ve con los demás, ya te alcanzo.

Eren le sonrió y le obedeció, cuando volvió, todos estaban consolando a Carla que lloraba a mares, mientras tenían caras tristes.

-: ¡Hijo, hijo, ven que te consuelo! – Dijo la mujer estirando sus brazos – No te preocupes, corazón, olvídate de ese enano malhumorado, conseguiremos una mujer que me de miles de nietos.

-: ¡Mamá, por favor! – la reprendió Eren con los ojos desorbitados – Todo está bien, deja de decir tonterías, es solo que… que… fue demasiado para Levi, ya viene, por favor toquen algo – le pidió a los mariachis que de inmediato empezaron a blandir sus instrumentos. Eren levantó sus pulgares hacia los residentes, profesores, médicos y cocineros y esperó pacientemente.

Al fin, luego de varios minutos de tortuosa espera bajo el sol sofocante, apareció Levi, con su semblante tranquilo de siempre, caminó muy seguro hasta Eren y Carla ya estaba filmando de nuevo.

-: Levi, por si no escuchaste lo que-

-: Sí… - se apresuró a decir y luego dejó a todos enamorados con una suave sonrisa que se pintó en sus labios – Sí, Eren, acepto que estemos juntos lo que nos queda de vida.

Esta vez fue el joven quien sacando la caja, comenzó a dejar salir sus lágrimas de emoción, le colocó el anillo en el pequeño y blanco dedo, lo besó en la frente y lo abrazó con ganas. Entonces todos comenzaron a aplaudir y los mariachis a tocar alegres baladas. Soltaron los globos y todos salieron a festejar afuera, mientras empezaban a llegar bocadillos y gaseosas. De adentro sacaron bancos y sillas para organizar la fiesta y una enorme torta que tenían reservada, Oda, una de las pasteleras de la zona, se había encargado de decorarla hermosamente con rosas de variados tamaños, las letra se enlazaban sobre la superficie y debajo un "Por siempre juntos".

-: Mocoso impaciente – le dijo el más bajo mirándolo reprobadoramente – Yo ya había empezado los preparativos para confesarme, me ganaste de mano.

-: Es que ya no quería esperar más… - Lo abrazó por detrás y Levi apoyó su cabeza sobre su pecho, mientras los niños formaban rondas y comían las golosinas que había sobre la mesa – Tenemos una hermosa y gran familia, ¿verdad?

-: La más hermosa que se puede pedir... – aceptó el oji azul mientras suspiraba con sentimiento.

-: El mes que viene cumplimos tres años, así que creí… bueno, yo saqué un turno en el registro civil.

-: Está bien, por mí puede ser mañana, da igual, a partir de ahora no te vas a librar de mí…

-: Qué maravillosa condena… ¡Estoy tan feliz! – dijo apoyando su rostro en el cuello del más bajo.

-: Yo también… - el más bajo miró hacia el cielo, "gracias mamá, donde sea que estés, sé que esto tiene que ver contigo también…".

-0-

La celebración fue sencilla, Eren estaba vestido de blanco y Levi de impecable negro, ambos con trajes confeccionados a la medida. El pelinegro estaba peinado pulcramente hacia atrás con su blanco rostro despejado, un suave rubor adornando sus mejillas. Eren estaba radiante, con el pelo más corto que de costumbre y una sonrisa que no se podía disimular.

Estaba vez habían contratado a un camarógrafo profesional. Así que Carla estaba en primera fila, Armin y Annie oficiaron de testigos, frente a un reducido grupo de allegados. La jueza se presentó y todo el acto fue sencillo y emotivo. Casi todos acabaron en lágrimas. Esta vez se selló el acto con un significativo beso entre Levi y Eren…

-0-

La luna de miel fue en China, estuvieron cuatro días en una gran travesía para conocer los lugares más emblemáticos, entre ellos la hermosa muralla China, donde Eren perdió a Levi de vista, tuvo que buscar a los oficiales de custodia, hasta que tres horas más tarde dio con él.

Ya en el hotel y después de un baño, Eren seguía abrazando a su, ahora, esposo.

-: Ya Eren, afloja, que no voy a desaparecer – se quejó el pelinegro.

-: ¡Estaba tan asustado! No puedo olvidarlo, simplemente me giré a sacar unas fotos y luego, luego, ya no estabas, no… - Unas lágrimas empezaron a rodar por sus mejillas.

-:Ey, no es para tanto, oye, sólo quise ir un poco más arriba, había demasiada gente, pero no pensé que te asustarías tanto. Vamos, Eren no soy un niño, no voy a perderme.

-: No, no lo entiendes – dijo el castaño con dolor – Te perdí una vez… me prometí, jamás… jamás…

El más bajo se giró para poder abrazarlo, sí, entendía, esa sensación de pérdida, lo podía entender mejor que nadie.

-: Lo siento, ¿de acuerdo? No lo hice a propósito – Secó sus lágrimas con los puños de su remera y luego lo besó tratando de transmitirle todos sus sentimientos – Eren… Eren… - lo llamó con necesidad – Hagamos el amor, Eren…

El joven lo miró y las lágrimas se detuvieron.

-: ¿Lo ves? Tengo el método perfecto para hacerte dejar de llorar – luego se empezó a desvestir con lentitud mientras el ojiverde lo miraba embobado. Tomó la mano del joven y besó donde estaba el delgado anillo grabado con rosas, luego lamió sugestivamente su dedo y lo miró con deseo - ¿Será que mi esposo hará algo más interesante que sólo llorar?

-: Ni lo dudes… - Dijo Eren abrazándolo posesivamente y apoderándose de sus labios – Levi, eres tan lindo, tan hermoso – lo aplastó contra la cama, mientras besaba cada porción de piel a su alcance.

-: Oh, no, esta vez es mi turno de disfrutarte – le dijo el más bajo mientras lo empujaba para subirse encima. Esta vez quería consentir a Eren, después de todos los esfuerzos, la paciencia y su amor, lo mínimo que podía hacer era consentirlo.

Se tomó su tiempo para quitarle la ropa y besar su pecho, podía sentir los fuertes latidos justo donde estaba posando sus labios ahora, era casi como besar su corazón. Pensar que gracias a ese joven ahora tenías miles de motivos para vivir, cientos de ganas de continuar en este mundo. Suspiró sobre la piel caliente y dispuesta, para seguir descendiendo por ese torso que marcaba el camino hacia el placer. Entre sus brazos lo olvidaba todo, podía llorar horas después de las terapias, pero apenas Eren lo abrazaba, apenas sentía el perfume de su cuerpo se volvía el ser más fuerte sobre la tierra. Gracias a él.

Sólo con ese cuerpo podía volver a sentir deseo, sólo a él le permitía todo. Dejó delicados besos por la v corta que formaban los músculos de Eren antes de su entrepierna, esa zona que consideraba una de las más sexies de su hermoso esposo. Aún no se lo podía creer, a veces pasaba largos minutos de su día mirando sus anillos, el de compromiso, que Eren eligió porque el zafiro le recordaba a sus preciosos ojos azules, y la dorada que le recordaba que ahora tendría siempre un hogar al cual volver, un hogar que era el mejor que había tenido en toda su vida.

Tomó el falo de Eren entre sus manos y comenzó a lamerlo lascivamente. Jamás sentiría asco con él, solo ganas de más. Lo puso en su boca succionando con cuidado y removiendo su lengua, últimamente se había vuelto un experto en arrancarle suspiros a su pareja.

-: ¡Oh, Levi! – gimió Eren mientras enterraba sus dedos en sus oscuras hebras – Tu boca está… aaahh… taaann caliente… aaaahhh…

Se sentía bien, verlo delirar de placer, devolverle de alguna pequeña forma todo lo que había hecho por él, que le había perdonado todo. Su vida le pertenecía sin dudas, su cuerpo, su alma, todo. Continuó con su labor sin detenerse, tocando todos esos lugares que sabía que volvían loco a su cachorro, pero no podía esperar mucho más, necesitaba conectarse a él, necesitaba sentirlo parte de su propia carne.

Tomó el lubricante y comenzó a prepararse adecuadamente, pensar que antes el solo besarlo le producía náuseas, ahora no podía despegarse de él, le era tan necesario como el aire mismo. Los pocos días que Eren viajaba por negocios se volvían casi insoportables, pero le brindaría todo su apoyo, aguantaría lo que fuera por ese muchacho, viera como lo viera, siempre se sentía en deuda con el más joven.

Se sentó sobre el estómago de Eren, que lo miraba con los verdes ojos encendidos de pasión, era casi como si las llamas de sus pupilas le consumieran su propia piel. El más alto recorrió el lechoso pecho con lentitud para apretar sus rosados pezones, mientras el más bajo se refregaba frenético.

Finalmente se levantó un poco para darle paso a su esposo. Su hombría se deslizó lenta y profundamente en su cuerpo, y ambos sintieron que el amor los desbordaba por completo. Levi tomó las riendas de la situación y con sus torneadas piernas se hizo cargo de volver loco a Eren. Sus voces se mezclaban, se quebraban y agonizaban en cada embestida. Sus cuerpos estaban hechos para amarse, para acompañarse y protegerse, para caminar a la par de día y fundirse en uno por las noches. Más que anillos, sus propias almas estaban entrelazadas, predestinadas desde centurias, porque Levi sólo estaba completo con Eren y viceversa.

Eren sentía su falo siendo devorado, llegando hasta ese punto donde lograba hacer que Levi consiguiera el éxtasis continuamente. Se aferró a las estrechas caderas y se movió con la fuerza y energía de un joven enamorado, más que sexo era una danza, un baile sensual y candente, un ritual que lograba colmarlos de gozo y felicidad plena. El ojiverde se incorporó un poco para poder abrazarlo, necesitaba sentirlo cerca, necesitaba tocarlo, besarlo y sentir el roce de su piel, blanco como la nieve, caliente como las brasas, con Levi tenía siempre esa ambigüedad que lo sorprendía tanto. Tan pequeño, pero tan fuerte, tan duro frente al mundo, pero tan frágil cuando estaban a solas, tan inexpresivo al trabajar, pero tan erótico cuando lo buscaba, no había ni una pestaña, ni una marca, ni una sola uña que él no amara de su marido. Estaba hecho a su medida, Dios lo había creado específicamente para él, no le cabían dudas, y estaría agradecido eternamente por ese regalo divino que ahora se movía deliciosamente sobre su regazo.

-: Te amo, Levi… te amo tanto…

-: Eren… gracias… gracias… aaaah… - fue lo que dijo antes de crisparse al sentir el exquisito placer elevándolo a la cima, Eren lo apretó unos segundos más y no pudo resistirse a derramarse dentro de él.

-: Dios… ah, ah… fue el mejor sexo de toda mi vida… - elogió Eren resoplando enardecido.

-: ¿No dijiste eso la última vez también? – comentó Levi sonriendo.

-: Es que… ah, ah, tengo la fortuna, ah, de tener un esposo que… fiiuuuu, ah, siempre se supera…

-: Maldito mocoso adulador… pero tienes razón, soy jodidamente genial en esto.

-: Engreído… - le reprendió juguetonamente Eren, mientras le apretaba las pomposas nalgas, cosa que Levi aborrecía.

-: ¿Quieres perder tus bolas, Jaeger?

-: Si las pierdo, ah, ah, ya no podré complacerte, esposo mío.

-: No te preocupes, mientras el mío funcione lo mismo nos divertiremos, ja, ja, ja.

-: Como sea… siempre que estés a mi lado, no me importa quién lo haga, siempre que seas tú…

-: Mmm… que malditamente cursi y bonito que eres, mocoso, me estoy ablandando a tu lado. Pero, no está tan mal… pana nada mal… - y volvió a besarlo con intensidad.

-0-

-: Lizbeth, vamos, ya levántate, le prometiste a tu abuela que irías con ella al viaje.

-: Ya voy, papá – dijo la niña remoloneando.

-: Ahora, mocosa, ya sabes que a la viej-digo a tu querida abuela no le gusta esperar. Te doy cinco minutos o traeré agua del refrigerador, sabes que no estoy bromeando.

De inmediato la niña se giró y se bajó de la cama con mala cara.

-: Tienes un rostro demasiado bonito como para arruinarlo frunciéndolo, anda, vamos anímate. Vas a ir a un bonito viaje, te van a consentir… Hey, no andes haciéndola gastar de vicio.

-: No lo hago papá, ya sabes que ella insiste.

-: Te conozco pequeño demonio, no te aproveches de tu encanto. Iré a calentarte la chocolatada, no demores, estará aquí en menos de media hora.

-: Shhiiiiiiii – dijo la morena con el cepillo de dientes en la boca. Levi ya le había dejado la ropa debidamente doblada sobre la cama. Cuando bajó a la cocina Eren ya estaba sirviendo el café.

-: ¿Ya se levantó Liz?

-: Sí, por fin, tuve que amenazarla.

-: Ayer me dijo que quiere empezar a ir sola a la escuela.

-: Está demente, tiene apenas ocho.

-: Pero está a tres cuadras – dijo Eren apoyando a su hija.

-: ¡Es una niña, y los niños son inocentes! – dijo el pelinegro ofuscado, ya iba a empezar con su discurso de cuidar a los niños, Eren se lo conocía de memoria.

-: Está bien, está bien – dijo frenándolo – Tienes razón, mi amor, no discutiremos eso, seguirás llevándola. Por cierto, ¿viste mi camisa gris, esa de rayitas? No la encuentro.

-: Eh, ummm… ah… sí, esa camisa – Eren ya lo conocía, era fácil adivinar cuando Levi se mandaba alguna de las suyas – Bueno, verás, hubo un pequeño accidente, un error de cálculos, pero te compraré otra, la misma, lo prometo.

-: ¿Qué paso esta vez?

-: No digas esta vez como si siempre ocurriera, sólo que la plancha nueva, bueno, no sabía regularle bien el calor, pero ahora si sé…

-: No te preocupes, ven vamos a desayunar.

Lizbeth era una niña que ingresó al albergue hacía cuatro años, venía de una familia disfuncional, el padre en la cárcel por reincidencia en robos y su madre alcohólica que le pegaba con frecuencia. Desde que había ingresado se había vuelto la debilidad de Levi y había conquistado el corazón de Eren de inmediato. Entonces consideraron que tal vez era el momento apropiado para agrandar la familia. Carla se moría de amor por ella, y la había aceptado de inmediato, al fin cumplía su sueño de ser abuela. Los esposos recorrieron entonces el difícil arte de ser padres, enfermedades, escuela, clases de danza y natación, primeros dientes, todos los días era aprender algo nuevo, y nunca se sintieron más felices de hacerlo junto a ella.

-: Buenos días, papá Eren – dijo la chiquilla corriendo a sus brazos y sonriendo felizmente.

Los tres desayunaron entre risas y anécdotas de la escuela y sus amiguitos. Hasta que escucharon la consabida bocina del auto de Carla.

La niña recogió la mochila que le había preparado Levi cuidadosamente.

-: Y ten el celular a mano, atiende cuando te llamemos, te lavas los dientes antes de dormir, siempre te olvidas, si estás bajo el sol te pones el protector, lo puse en el bolsillo de afuera, no andes tocando perros ajenos como siempre haces es peligroso y además…

-: ¡Ya, papá Levi! Ya entendí, no seas tan sobreprotector, estaré bien, los llamaré a diario. Sólo nos vamos tres días. No te preocupes – la niña sonrió ampliamente.

-: Diviértete, cariño – le dijo Eren abrazándola.

La acompañaron hasta la puerta, Carla los saludó desde el auto. Se quedaron ahí hasta que el auto se perdió de vista.

-: Se nos fue – dijo el más bajo con la voz quebrada.

-: Sólo por tres días… Oye, ¿estás llorando?

-: No, ¿qué dices? Es sólo que estoy preocupado, nunca estuvo tanto tiempo lejos.

-: Ya, mi amor, relájate, además tengo grandes planes para nosotros. Aprovecharemos cada minuto a solas, eso te lo garantizo – dijo Eren abrazando a su lindo esposo por la espalda – Son nuestras vacaciones, hora de relajarse y disfrutar. Mmm… - dijo aspirando sobre el cuello de su pareja – Hueles delicioso.

-: Sólo me bañé con esas sales inglesas que compraste.

-: Delicioso.

-: Ya, vamos adentro, no tengo ganas de darle un espectáculo al barrio entero, maldito mocoso caliente…

-: Te encanta que sea así.

-: Cállate, Jaeger, y vamos adentro que vas a tener que consolarme bastante.

-: Con todo gusto.

Eran una familia, formada con retazos abandonados de otras… pero que juntos, formaban el entramado más perfecto…

By Luna de Acero… sonriendo a más no poder…


End file.
